Auftragskiller
by erziraphael
Summary: Genre: Humor. Eine Freewargeschichte... In Auftragskiller erleben neun verschiedene Persönlichkeiten zusammen auf unfreiwillig komische Art verschiedenste Ereignisse. Größtenteils auch für Nichtfreewarspieler geeignet. Postet Reviews, wenn ihr möchtet ;
1. Prolog

Freewar gehört **nicht** mir. Das nur vorneweg. Google auch nicht. Wikipedia ebensowenig. DarkFleet.de gehört auch nicht mir, aber das alles kommt auch glaub ich nicht vor. Wobei, gute Idee eigentlich! Egal. Keiner der Personen existiert wirklich, auch die Ereignisse und Charaktereigenschaften sind frei erfunden. Die Ortsnamen basieren auf Freewar.de von Jirko Cernik. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Da ich beim Schreiben sehr von anderen Werken beeinflusst wurde, dürften einige Zitate, Stellen oder ganze Passagen dem Leser nicht unbekannt vorkommen. Trotz Allem: Habt Spaß!

**Prolog**

Graf Regley schaute sich um. Was er sah, ermutigte ihn nicht gerade. Trotz seiner beachtlichen Xp-Zahl, war er das erste Mal in Konlir. Alles war groß, zu belebt und selten schmückten Bäume seinen Weg. Und er hatte Hunger. Umso rettender erschien ihm nun das „Fischladen 50m"-Schild, obwohl er natürlich als einziger nicht wusste, was diesen Fischhändler in Konlir so besonders macht. Als er schlussendlich vor der Theke stand, erlebte er einen Dialog zwischen einem Mensch/Zauberer und dem Händler, einem M/A, der allerdings besser in die Kategorie Mensch/Fischwarenverkäufer gehören sollte.

„Ich sage ihnen, der Fisch ist tot, ich habe ihn vor ein paar Stunden gekauft, und als ich zu Hause ankam, musste ich feststellen, dass es ihm nicht besser ging als vorher!", beschwerte sich der Zauberer.  
„Das ist auch kaum möglich, denn ich hatte nur einen einzigen Fisch, nämlich dieses Ausstellungsexemplar zur Verfügung, das sie mir für teures Geld abgekauft haben und dieser Fisch ist so gesund, das keine Steigerung möglich ist", erwiderte der Händler.

Wäre Regley nicht so sehr in den Dialog vertieft gewesen, – und auch gleichzeitig überrascht, dass dieser Händler zu so einer dezenten Wortwahl fähig war – so hätte er bei den Worten „einen einzigen Fisch" die Ohren gespitzt. Nun aber konzentrierte er sich auf die prompt folgende Antwort des Zauberers:  
„Sie haben mir versichert, der Fisch sei quicklebendig, als ich aber nach Hause kam musste ich feststellen, dass er mein Aquarium lieber mit dem Rücken betrachtet! Wenn sie mir also irgendwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen haben, dann tun sie es!"

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie das Exemplar auch gleich in einem passenden Wasserbehälter zurückgebracht. Jetzt frage ich mich, was sie zu der Annahme bringt, dass dieser Fisch tot sei. Meiner Meinung nach ist er nur am Schlafen", sagte der Händler in seiner höflichen Art.  
Dem Zauberer gingen langsam die Nerven aus.  
„Am Schlafen? Sind ihnen alle Hamster ausm Rohr geschossen? Der schläft nicht, der ist mausetot! Oder wollen sie mir das Gegenteil beweisen? Nun gut, versuchen wir ihn aufzuwecken"  
Der Zauberer nahm den Eimer mit dem Fisch, der schon eine unangenehme Farbe angenommen hatte hoch, und brüllte dem Fisch ins Ohr:  
„Aufwachen! Wecki, wecki!"  
Als dieser nicht reagierte, nahm der Zauberer den Fisch und klopfte ihn unermüdlich auf die Theke des Händlers, wobei Regley erst richtig bewusst wurde, wie steif der Fisch schon war. Zum Abschluss ließ er den Fisch mit einem doppelten Salto mit Drehung und einem „Plong" auf den gekachelten Boden fallen. Der Zauberer nahm ihn wieder auf und tauchte ihn wieder in dem Eimer, wo er seine übliche Haltung mit Bauch nach Oben annahm.  
„Da haben sie es", sagte der Zauberer, in dem Glauben den Kampf gewonnen zu haben.  
Doch der Händler gab nicht auf. „Sie haben ihn narkotisiert. Gerade als er aufwachen wollte", plapperte er sofort los.  
„Narkotisiert?", fragte der Zauberer, am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.  
„Ja, narkotisiert", beantwortete der Händler.  
„Jetzt hören sie mal gut zu", sprach der Zauberer genervt. „Dieser Fisch ist tot! Jemand hat ihm sein Maul gestopft, ihn gekocht oder mit Kaliumzyanit vergiftet, was weiß ich. Er ist mausetot, zu seinen Ahnen abgeritten, als Mitglied der ewigen Jagdgründe aufgenommen worden! Deshalb möchte ich jetzt einen Ersatz!"  
„Na gut", sagte der Händler, „sie kriegen ihr Geld zurück. Aber einen Ersatz kann ich nicht geben, sie wissen doch, dass ich keine Fische verkaufe"

Diesmal wurde Regley aufgerüttelt. Sein Hunger meldete sich wieder.  
„Keine Fische?", fragte er – fast – sprachlos. Es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas in diesem Raum sagte, und nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass in den zehn Minuten der Diskussion kein anderer Mensch diesen Fischladen betreten hatte, obwohl er in der Innenstadt lag und es gerade Einkaufszeit war.  
„Ja Mr, ich verkaufe hier keinen Fisch", sagte der Händler.  
„Ich hab aber ziemlichen Hunger, haben sie nicht doch vielleicht etwas da, bitte?", schlug Regley einen etwas höflicheren Ton an.  
„Sie kommen wohl nicht von hier, oder?", grinste der Händler.  
„Na toll", grummelte Regley.  
„Ich kenn ein gutes Lokal hier in der Nähe", brachte sich der Zauberer ein. „Sie könnten ja dahin gehen, ich hab auch Hunger"  
Regley schloss automatisch einen kriminellen Hintergrund dieses Angebots aus, da die Zauberer auf Seiten des Bündnisses waren.  
„Na gut", willigte er ein. „Ich bin Graf Regley von Hinterwaldingen", stellte er sich vor.  
Falls der Zauberer das amüsant fand, versteckte er es gut.  
„Ich bin Vinyó Kre, von der Heimat", sprach der Zauberer.  
„Von der Heimat? Sind wir das nicht alle?", fragte Regley verwirrt.  
„Na ja, meine Wohnung liegt direkt über dem Geburtsort der Zauberer. Manche sagen, das ist praktisch. Ich sage, das ist Folter. Man kommt überhaupt nicht zum pennen", antwortete Vinyó.

Als sie kurze Zeit später mit vollem Magen Konlir nach Süden verließen, trafen sie zwei Gestalten, die sich lautstark unterhielten.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du kein Geld verdienst, wenn du Sieber tötest", sagte einer der beiden, augenscheinlich ein Natla, mit einer Mischung aus Wirtschaftsbelehrung und Amüsiertheit in der Stimme.  
„Und ich sagte, dass wir Serum-Geister perfekt dafür geschaffen sind", erwiderte ein missmutiger – man ahnt es – Serum-Geist.  
„Ja und zu sonst nix", murmelte Vinyó im Vorbeigehen.  
„Hey, was war das?", brüllte der Serum ihm sofort hinterher.  
Vinyó und Regley blieben stehen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so gute Ohren haben, Mr.", erwiderte Vinyó und machte sich daran weiterzugehen.  
„Aus reinem Interesse, wohin wollt ihr denn?", ergriff der Natla das Wort.  
„Keine Ahnung", verplapperte sich Regley sofort, wofür er einen bohrenden Blick von Vinyó als Antwort erhielt.  
„Das ist Chontamenti", stellte der Natla vor und deutete auf den Serum. „Und ich bin Notwen Caasi. Wir haben gerade nicht viel zu tun, wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?", fragte er.  
Regley, der wohlweislich die Klappe hielt, blieb stumm.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen sagte Vinyó jedoch: „Klar, warum nicht?"


	2. Kapitel 1: Die dunkle Zusammenkunft

**Kapitel 1 – Die Dunkle Zusammenkunft**

Zu viert gingen sie also ohne Ziel umher, wieder in den Norden nach Konlir und dann wieder in den Westen, in Richtung der Bank. Sie blieben in Sichtweite der Bank stehen. Ein Mensch/Kämpfer ging geradewegs auf sie zu und blickte Chontamenti leicht abschätzend an. Dieser war der einzige der Gruppe, der zur dunklen Zusammenkunft gehörte, allerdings war ihm das egal. Dem Kämpfer nicht.

Chontamentis Leben – eines von vielen – wurde nur durch eben jenen Kämpfer gerettet.  
Dieser wandte sich nämlich an die anderen der Gruppe:  
„Gehört der zu euch?"  
„Nein", antwortete Notwen, der als einziger zu bemerken schien, dass dieser Kämpfer auch Verräter war und er – Notwen – daher als Natla ebenfalls in höchster Gefahr schwebte.  
„Ja", antworteten Regley und Vinyó zeitgleich mit Notwen.  
„Wollt ihr euch vielleicht noch mal absprechen?", fragte der Kämpfer.  
„Ja" antwortete Notwen,  
„Nein", antworteten die beiden anderen.  
„So wird das nichts", grummelte der Kämpfer. „Kann ich dann wenigsten mit euch kommen?", fragte er.  
Chontamenti, der sich anscheinend um und gegen den kurzen Marsch von seinem Heimatort zum PK-Feld – den auf nichts anderem standen sie hier, wie er bemerkte – entschieden hatte und sich mit seinem üblich schlecht gelaunten Gesichtsausdruck aus der Affäre ziehen wollte, sagte sofort: „Natürlich, wir wollten schon die ganze Zeit nach einem Kämpfer Ausschau halten."  
Der Kämpfer hätte ihm das sogar glauben können, hätte Chontamenti ein wenig enthusiastischer gesprochen.  
Glücklicherweise war es ihm – dem Kämpfer – egal und so sagte er: „OK, dann mal los."  
Notwen, der eigentlich irgendwas machen, nur nicht weiter auf dem PK-Feld stehen wollte, versuchte das Ganze ein wenig zu verkürzen: „Das sind Graf Regley, Vinyó Kre und Chontamenti" - er deutete auf die jeweiligen Personen - „und ich bin Notwen Caasi" „Freut mich", erwiderte der Kämpfer. „Ich bin Rico de la Vaca"  
Vinyó konnte seinen Lachkrampf als Husten tarnen und fragte anschließend unauffällig und allem Anschein nach Interesse halber: „Heißt Vaca nicht Kuh?"  
Der Kämpfer entwickelte automatisch eine Abneigung gegen Vinyó. „Mitnichten mein Freund, Vaca heißt nur dann „Kuh", wenn man es „Wakka" spricht. Mein Name wird „Wassa" ausgesprochen und was DAS bedeutet sage ich nicht!", kam die gereizte Antwort von Rico de la Vaca.  
„Wahrscheinlich so was wie Hornochse", murmelte Chontamenti, was zum Glück niemand hörte.  
„OK, war ja nur ein Scherz", grinste Vinyó.

Sie gingen weiter in Richtung Westen und ignorierten die Bank. Regley freute sich sichtlich, wieder in den Wäldern seiner Heimat angekommen zu sein.  
„Gott, was ein pottlangweiliger, hinterwäldlerischer, abgelegener Ort", fluchte Chontamenti.  
„Ganz ruhig", meinte Notwen, „Das ist hier deren Kultur und wir sollten Graf Regley von Hinterwaldingens Gefühle berücksichtigen" „Au Mann, der hat auch noch ein Land das so heißt?", grinste Chontamenti.  
„Ich bin vielleicht gerade etwas sentimental aber nicht tot und erst Recht nicht taub!", zischte Regley, der an der Spitze der Gruppe lief nach Hinten.  
Vinyó lächelte über die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Regley und Chontamenti. Hinterwaldingen lag zwar wirklich weit ab vom Schuss aber Reikan war ja auch nicht wirklich an den Personennahverkehr angeschlossen.  
Sein Lächeln erlosch als alle anderen stehen blieben.  
Und als la Vaca und Notwen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, merkte er, dass er laut gedacht hatte.  
„Du bist nur neidisch, weil ihr bei euch keinen Trockenwurm habt", sagte Chontamenti. Sie gingen weiter.

Im Hotel in Anatubien machten sie eine jähe Rast. Ein Kellner, ein dümmlich wirkender Arbeiter, kam ihnen entgegen und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Sie bekamen ihre Getränke zwar schon nach drei Minuten - und zweiundvierzig Sekunden wie Notwen anmerkte – allerdings nicht im Geringsten das, was sie zuvor bestellt hatten.  
Nach der 3. falschen Bestellung rief Notwen nach dem Oberkellner, der sich als alter Veteran der Dranar-Kriege entpuppte.  
Er wollte dem Arbeiter sofort sein Hackbeil in den Kopf rammen, als la Rico plötzlich Mitleid für den armen Arbeiter überkam und er den Oberkellner kurzerhand bewusstlos schlug.  
Der Arbeiter war allem Anschein nach aber der einzige unbewaffnete Mitarbeiter des Restaurants und so floh die Gruppe mit dem Arbeiter Halsüberkopf vor den Messer werfenden Kellnern und Köchen.  
In Plefnir konnten sie die restlichen Verfolger abschütteln und die letzten 2 Nachzügler überzeugte Notwen mit einer Reihe logischer Fakten, nach denen es besser wäre nun umzukehren.  
„Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt. Mein Name ist Jiko Gaga", brachte der Arbeiter nach einigen Minuten Erholung hervor.  
Vinyó, den nun gar nichts mehr überraschen konnte, schaffte es problemlos, seine Lachattacke auf später zu verschieben.  
Wieder stellten sie einander vor, und aus Mitleid entschied man zum Schluss, den nun arbeitslosen Kellner in die Gruppe aufzunehmen. „Dann haben wir ja alle Rassen beisammen", freute sich Gaga.  
„Ich weiß genau, wer hier nicht mehr alle beisammen hat", murmelte Chontamenti vor sich hin.  
Ein weiteres Mal um Diplomatie zwischen den Mitgliedern der Gruppe bemüht, sprach Notwen nur:  
„Ein dunkler Magier fehlt uns allerdings noch"  
Dieser Kommentar erforderte automatisch den Widerspruch von Vinyó: „Mit diesen Möchtegern-Zauberern will ich nichts zu tun haben. Wer hat überhaupt gesagt, dass in unserer Gruppe alle Rassen vertreten sein müssen?"  
„Da hat er Recht", stimmte Chontamenti ihm bei.  
„Mir ist es egal", war die zu erwartende Antwort bei Notwen, der dann fort fuhr: „Ich glaub eh nicht, dass sich noch jemand dazu breitschlagen ließe uns zu folgen…"  
Dass sie alle eine Rasse in Mentoran vergessen hatten fiel niemandem auf. Notwen lag - wie alle anderen - falsch.

Weiter im Westen standen sie nun am Friedhofs-Souvenir-Shop.  
Auf dem Weg zur Theke rutschte la Vaca auf einer undefinierbaren Masse aus und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf einen am Boden platzierten Gong, der einem Geräusch ähnelte, wie es Regley oftmals nach Blitzen gehört hatte.  
„Sie haben gedonnert?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Zimmer hinter der Theke.  
Ein Dunkler Magier betrat den Raum und weckte augenblicklich die Anakonda auf die er trat.  
„Hey, du hättest nicht zufällig Lust, bei uns mitzumachen, oder?", fragte Gaga prompt.  
Vinyó, der sich da gar nicht so sicher war, rollte mit den Augen.  
Wie er insgeheim befürchtet hatte, sagte der dunkle Magier: „Ja, mir gehört der Laden eh nicht, falls ihr das denkt, ich kam hier nur zufällig vorbei"  
„Dafür kennen sie sich ja Recht gut aus hier drinnen und wussten anscheinend auch, wo die Kasse zu finden war", erwiderte Vinyó kühl.  
„Ich habe ein Gespür für so etwas", erwiderte sein Gegenüber.  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt", spottete Vinyó.  
Notwen stellte fest, dass es inzwischen zu seiner Pflicht geworden war, die Gruppe vorzustellen, da niemand anderes Anstalten dazu machte.  
Nachdem er alle Namen genannt hatte, gähnte der Magier ungeniert und sagte:  
„Ich bin Yaxva Tijet, oder einfach nur Yax"  
„Keine falsche Höflich- oder Brüderlichkeit", grinste Vinyó.  
„Das andere war mir eh zu schwer", ergriff Gaga das Wort.  
„OK, wir können los", sagte Notwen.

„Nimm ruhig die Vordertür Yax", zwinkerte Vinyó dem Magier zu.


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Auftragskiller

**Kapitel 2 – Die Auftragskiller**

Sie gingen in Richtung Norden, dann lange nach Westen, bis sie in Hewien ankamen. Außer la Vaca machte keiner Anstalten ins Kampfgebiet zu gehen, sodass dieser schnell von dem Plan abließ. Dem Weg nach Süden folgend, kamen sie letztendlich ans Haus der Aufträge.  
„Um das einmal klar zu stellen. Wir suchen jetzt seit geraumer Zeit irgendeinen Sinn in unserem herumwandern. Jetzt kommen wir an dieses Haus. Zufall?", fragte Regley.  
Einem Instinkt folgend betraten sie das Haus und sprachen den gelangweilt dreinblickenden Natla am anderen Ende des Schalters an. „Guten Tag. Ich und meine Freunde hätten gern einen Auftrag", sagte Vinyó.  
Er verkniff sich dabei ein „um den Sinn unseres Lebens zu erfüllen" und blickte den Mann nur fragend an, wohl wissend, dass der Gegenüber sich köstlich über diese Aussage auslassen könnte.  
Chontamenti indessen hatte bei dem Wort „Freunde" nur die Augen verdreht.  
Den Natla schien das alles nicht zu kümmern und so sprach er: „Einen Auftrag, soso. In Ordnung, dann geht nach Mentoran und verübt einen Brandanschlag auf das Nomadendorf. Zur Belohnung gibt es Treuepunkte und 100 Gold für jeden. Den Brandsatz könnt ihr euch mit einem Schein den ich euch gleich gebe am Ausgang abholen."  
„Äh, In Ordnung", brachte Vinyó nur raus und warf Notwen, von dem er hoffte, dass dieser in etwa dasselbe intellektuelle Niveau wie er besaß, einen hoffnungslosen Blick zu.  
Dieser rettete die Situation indem er das Schweigen brach und sich den Schein vom Natla geben ließ.

Draußen auf dem Platz brach Yax eine lautstarke Diskussion vom Zaun:  
„Das Nomadendorf abfackeln? Der Typ ist wahnsinnig! Was ist mit der Neutralität der Natla?"  
Notwen wurde ein wenig bleich und blieb still.  
Vinyó, der darauf gewartet hatte endlich einen Streit mit dem Magier anzufangen sagte: „Sieh es mal positiv, dann brauchst du keine Angst mehr davor zu haben dir in der Gegend einen Holzsplitter einzufangen!"  
„Trottel!", erwiderte Yax.  
„Verräter!", sagte Vinyó.  
„Feigling!", schimpfte Yax.  
„Ich bin kein Feigling wenn ich darauf verzichte hinterrücks ein Dorf abzubrennen!"  
„Macht doch nicht alles kaputt!", rief la Vaca dazwischen.  
Yax ließ sich nicht beirren und rief Vinyó zu: „Wann warst du jemals mutig genug nach Mentoran zu gehen?"  
„Wenn das dentale direkt mit den Squamosen im schwachen Zenit artikuliert!", war die verblüffende Antwort von Vinyó.  
„Wie war noch mal der Mittelteil?", fragte Gaga verwirrt.  
„Den?", fragte Vinyó zurück?  
„Wen?"  
„Den?"  
„Ja"  
„Den!"  
„Was?"  
„Wieso was?"  
„Hä?"  
„Was willst du wissen?", fragte Vinyó genervt.  
„Den Mittelteil vielleicht?", fragte Gaga zurück.  
„Ich stelle hier die Fragen!", brüllte Vinyó zurück.  
„Hey, lasst die Milch nicht überkochen", grinste Chontamenti, der sich sichtlich an dem Streit freute.  
„Was meinst du den dazu?", fragte Notwen ihn.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten nach Mentoran und uns die Sache mal ansehen", sagte Chontamenti.  
Plötzlich war alles ruhig.  
Die fast peinliche Stille wurde von Gaga unterbrochen, der in seiner trockenen Art „OK, wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte.  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

In Mentoran angekommen, schlichen sie sich, als normale Reisende – was sie auch waren – ins Dorf.  
Nur Gaga schlurfte über den Boden und verursachte ein Geräusch, das mit grässlich gut beschrieben ist.  
Die Hitze war für die unerprobte Gruppe unerträglich.  
„Ein Wunder, dass die Bewohner nicht schon zu Asche gegrillt sind", meckerte Chontamenti.  
„Das ist taktlos", sagte Vinyó, der nach Yax nun auch Chontamenti in die Liste der ihm nicht gefallenden Personen aufnahm. „Taktlosigkeit ist der Entschluss, etwas zu sagen, was andere denken", wusste Notwen anzubringen.  
„Das wusste schon der alte Oscar", redete er weiter.  
„War das nicht Oscar Wilde, der berühmte Schriftsteller?", fragte la Vaca.  
„Er war Serum, er kann nicht berühmt sein", grinste Vinyó.  
„Ich habe gehört seine Vorfahren waren Onlo", erinnerte sich Regley.  
„Dann hätte er Selbstmord begangen...", hörten sie Chontamenti von vorne murmeln.

Plötzlich trat ihnen ein in weiß gekleideter Taruner in den Weg.  
„Hi!", sprach er trocken.  
„Hi", erwiderte la Vaca ebenso trocken.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt das Dorf hier mit einem Brandsatz anzünden?", fragte der Weiße fröhlich.  
„Das haben wir noch nicht entschieden", sagte Notwen mit seiner Botschafter-Stimme.  
„Ah ja, und wie wollt ihr das mit einer Flasche Orangensaft tun?", fragte der Weiße und deutete bei seinen Worten auf den Brandsatz, den Gaga unvorsichtigerweise offen herumtrug und der tatsächlich wie Orangensaft aussah.  
„Orangensaft?", fragte Regley stirnrunzelnd.  
„Das ist ein hochexplosiver Brandsatz!", platzte Gaga dazwischen.  
„Und warum explodiert er dann nicht bei 50 Grad im Schatten?", lächelte der Weiße.  
„Vielleicht ist es ein Brandsatz der nur bei enormer Kältezufuhr explodiert", spöttelte Vinyó, dem auch langsam Zweifel kamen.  
Gaga, der nicht besonders viel Wert auf eine intellektuelle Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und dem Weißen gab, rief nur:  
„Wenn du nicht den Weg freimachst, zünde ich das Ding!"  
„Aha, obwohl du nicht weißt wie das geht?", lachte der Weiße.  
„Ich schmeiß sie auf den Boden, dann wird das sicher gehen!", erwiderte Gaga ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Leichte Verunsicherung machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Taruner breit.  
Gaga, ganz in sein Tun vertieft, holte aus, und knallte die Flasche - ohne, dass noch einer der anderen hätte eingreifen können - mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit gegen die nächste Hütte.  
In der darauf folgenden Stille nahm Notwen einen Geruch war, der ihn sofort an Orangen erinnerte. Der Inhalt der Flasche lief unbekümmert die Hüttenwand herunter und nichts geschah.  
„Puh, dann war es diesmal wieder ein Blindgänger", sagte der Weiße.  
Gaga, der in einem Anflug von Ärger unbedingt Zerstörung anrichten wollte, wandte sich an la Vaca: „Dann kämpfen wir uns den Weg frei! Rico, du bist doch Kämpfer oder?"  
Der Weiße, der einen Kopf größer und als Taruner auch stärker als jeder der Gruppe war, lächelte wieder und wandte sich an la Vaca, der gerade ohne besonderen Enthusiasmus seine Waffe, ein scheinbar unbenutztes Schwert des Lichts zog:  
„Du bist ein guter Kämpfer. Ich weiß das, ich bin nämlich der Beste", meinte der Weiße bestimmt.  
In diesem Moment explodierte der Orangensaft und alle acht wurden von den Füßen gerissen.  
Als sie sich aufrappelten, sahen sie um sich ein brennendes Nomadendorf.  
Der Weiße beobachtete kurz, wie seine Heimat abbrannte und wandte sich dann an die Gruppe:  
„Ich hab eine Zweitwohnung in Konlir, aber die gefällt mir nicht. Zu düstere Tapete. Kann ich mit euch kommen? Mein Name ist Mr. Blanche"  
„Das glaub ich aufs Wort…", brummte Yax im Hinblick auf dessen Erscheinung.  
Notwen seufzte und stelle die Gruppe der Reihe nach vor.


	4. Kapitel 3: Die 9 Rasse

**Kapitel 3 – Die 9. Rasse**

Chontamenti war schlecht gelaunt. Es lag nicht an Mr. Blanche, der seit nun mehr drei Wochen ihrer Gruppe folgte. Nun ja, dachte Chontamenti, eigentlich lag es auch an ihm. Allerdings lag es genauso an Notwen, Yax, Vinyó, Regley, Gaga und la Vaca. Und an der Gegend. Und an dem, was in den drei Wochen passierte. Und an dem Natla vom Auftragshaus. Und eigentlich auch an allem andern.

Sie waren gerade aus dem Auftragshaus getreten, welches sich für sie in letzter Zeit zu einer Arbeitsstelle entwickelte. Notwen ergriff das Wort, wohl wissend, dass die Stimmung gereizt war.  
„Also, unser Auftrag lautet, nach Kerdis zu reisen und noch einmal nach Spuren der vergessenen Zivilisation dort zu suchen", erklärte er den anderen.  
„Na super!", stieß Chontamenti aus. La Vaca und Yax wechselten einen bedeutenden Blick. Sie wussten, dass es soweit war.  
„Was kommt als nächstes? Sollen wir den See in Konlir austrinken? Terbat in ein neues Kampfgebiet umbuddeln? Zwei Wachen aus Konlir töten und uns vom alten Mann ins Gefängnis führen lassen?", tat Chontamenti seine Meinung - die eh jeder kannte - den andern kund.  
„Wäre doch lustig", lachte Vinyó, der zusammen mit Notwen, la Vaca, Yax und Chontamenti zum Auftragshaus gegangen war.  
Das heiterte letzteren allerdings nicht sonderlich auf.  
Notwen äußerte nun auch seine Meinung: „Ich fand es natürlich auch nicht sonderlich toll, die Kirchturmuhr in Konlir nachzustellen. Ebenso wenig wie die Sache in Reikan, als wir die Flagge der Börse in vierzig Metern Höhe abmontierten…"  
„Nicht zu vergessen den Auftrag in Anatubien, als wir die Reaktion des Vulkans auf verschiedene chemische Substanzen testen mussten", warf Vinyó ein.  
„…aber nichtsdestotrotz hat der alte vom Auftragshaus uns doch nie in Gefahr gebracht, oder?", fuhr Notwen unermüdlich fort.  
Die anderen starrten ihn erstaunt an.  
„Na ja, nie UNNÖTIG in Gefahr gebracht, oder?", räumte Notwen ein.  
Das Erstaunen wandelte sich in Empörung.  
„Na ja, er hat uns zumindest noch nie belogen, oder? Höchstens einige Sachen… verschwiegen, oder?", versuchte Notwen den Schaden zu begrenzen und fuhr fort: „Ach kommt, lasst uns gehen, er zahlt diesmal echt gut!"  
„Das ist es, was uns Angst macht, Notwen", sagte Vinyó leise.

Sie trafen sich, was Chontamentis Laune erheblich aufbesserte, zusammen mit den anderen vier in Reikan und gingen von dort Richtung Süden. An der Grenze zu Kerdis stand ein Zollbeamter und fragte – was Notwen beinahe zu der Gegenfrage veranlasste, wie oft er die Frage schon gestellt hätte – ob sie etwas zu verzollen hätten. „Nichts außer meinem Genie!", antwortete Blanche affektiert.

Der Grenzposten schien beinahe dankbar für die Veränderung seines Alltags und fragte: „Und was beinhaltet ihr Genie?" Blanche erwiderte ebenso gespreizt wie zuvor: „Mein Gehirn. Sie wissen doch was ein Gehirn ist, oder?" Der Posten ließ sie trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten durch und so durchquerten sie die wüste Wüste Kerdis. Was niemand wusste, war dass sie mit vier Litern Wasser pro Person nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke die sie vor sich hatten, hinter sich bringen konnten.  
Blanche eingebildetes Geschwafel hatte zudem verhindert, dass der Grenzposten sie darauf hinwies. So nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf.

Nach der Hälfte der Strecke ging ihnen, wie zu erwarten war, das Wasser aus. Nach einigen Kilometern ohne Wasser fing Gaga an zu jammern. „Wasser…", murmelte er. La Vaca, der sich automatisch angesprochen fühlte antwortete: „Ja?", was Gaga zu dem Kommentar veranlasste: „Ja!"  
„Was?", fragte la Vaca.  
„Ser!", vollendete Gaga das Wort.  
„Wasser?", fragte la Vaca  
Schlagartig waren die anderen wieder wach.  
Chontamenti, der seine meckernden Kommentare bis jetzt unterbrochen hatte, startete erneut: „Wir leben in einem verdammten Zelt, Notwen! Das ist inakzeptabel!"  
„Das ist das Leben", mischte sich Yax ein, dem die Meckerei des Serums auch auf den – sprichwörtlichen – Geist ging.  
Notwen hatte tatsächlich ein Sechs-Mann-Zelt im Unwissen der anderen in ein Acht-Mann-Zelt verwandelt, was nur Blanche zu bemerken schien, der allerdings viel mehr mit seiner Eitelkeit beschäftigt war.  
Vor ihnen stand plötzlich ein Staubschleifer, der sie interessiert anzugucken schien. Zumindest nahmen sie an, dass es sich um einen Staubschleifer handelte, da sie ja in Kerdis waren.  
„La Vaca, machst du den?", wollte Gaga wissen. „Ja klar, immer ich, nur weil ich in der Akademie war!", grummelte dieser.  
„Ja", kam die einvernehmliche Antwort der Anderen.  
Nach dem ereignislosen und sehr einseitigen Kampf – Notwen vermutete, dass der Staubschleifer blind gewesen sei – hob Chontamenti einen Gegenstand auf, bei dem es sich nur um ein Staubschleifer-Ei handeln konnte.  
„Was mach ich damit?", fragte er irritiert die anderen.  
„Häng es in dein Zimmer", schlug Vinyó vor und merkte sofort, dass dieser Satz ein Fehler gewesen war.  
„Ich habe kein Zimmer, wir leben in einem gottverdammten ZELT!", brüllte Chontamenti.  
„Die Nord-West-Ecke des Zeltes IST dein Zimmer, außerdem ist es ein sehr komfortables Zelt", wusste Notwen anzubringen. „Stimmt, ich wurde zum Beispiel in einer gammeligen Festung erzogen. Das Zelt ist ein gewaltiger Fortschritt!", brachte Vinyó an. „Also ICH bin es gewohnt in einem Haus zu leben!", rief Regley dazwischen.  
„Du nennst diese alte Baumhütte ein HAUS?", lachte Vinyó.  
„HALT die KLAPPE!", schrie Regley zurück, der nun auch am Ende seiner Nerven war.  
„Ich brauch Taunektar-Bier", murmelte Yax.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich Vinyó bei seiner Berechnung ihrer Route derart verschätzt, dass die acht an einem Shop vorbeikamen, der ihnen, für horrende Preise Wasser und – zum Erstaunen der anderen – auch ein komisches Eisenrohr anbot.  
Blanche schien in letzterem interessiert, sodass am Ende sieben Gefährten Wasser und ein einzelner Taruner ein Eisenrohr kauften. Nach längerer Wanderung erreichten sie ein schwarzes Tal, welches sich als ihr Zielort herausstellen sollte.  
Endlich wieder einigermaßen fröhlich, ging die Gruppe den Abhang hinunter und in Richtung Osten das Tal entlang.  
„Was suchen wir eigentlich?", wollte Gaga wissen.  
„Die Skelette der letzten Expedition, denke ich", sagte la Vaca für alle hörbar.  
„Ich les noch mal vor", sagte Notwen, während er den vergilbten Auftragszettel herausholte. Er war leer.  
„Äh", kommentierte Notwen dies.  
„Unser Auftrag lautet, nach Kerdis zu reisen und noch einmal nach Spuren der vergessenen Zivilisation hier zu suchen", half Blanche ihm aus.  
„Hey, gutes Erinnerungsvermögen!", staunte Gaga. „Ja, aber das ist nur eine meiner vielen Fähigkeiten. Dich könnte man allerdings selbst noch mit einem Happy-Meal von einer Fast-Food-Kette überraschen", antwortete ihm Blanche in seiner typischen Selbstliebe.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie am östlichen Rand des Tales und lauschten den Grillen, während sich Yax und – zu dessen Leidwesen – Vinyó, ganz der Aufgabe hingaben, die Umgebung zu erkunden.  
Als sie sich dem nahe liegenden Wald näherten, hörten sie ein plötzliches Brüllen, dass kurz darauf wieder erlosch.  
„Was meinst du, war das?", richtete sich Yax uninteressiert an Vinyó.  
„Ein ungezähmter, dunkler Magier nehme ich an", erwiderte Vinyó trocken. „Die sollen hier in der Gegend ja ihren Ursprung haben." „Haha! Und ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Gerücht, dass die Zauberer humorlos seien!", setzte Yax ohne besonders viel Freude den Streit fort.  
Keiner von ihnen war noch wach genug, um sich auf hohem Niveau auseinanderzusetzen. Sie betraten den Wald und missachteten die Blutflecken an den Bäumen.  
„Glaubst du hier ist was?", fragte Vinyó kurz darauf.  
Sie bogen um die Ecke und fanden sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Sie waren nicht unmaßgeblich erstaunt.  
„Ich glaube die Antwort spare ich mir", beantwortete Yax verspätet die Frage.

Währenddessen überlegte der Rest – nun, beinahe der ganze Rest – der Gruppe, wie man auch den letzten Störenfried loswerden könnte. Dass Chontamenti mit ihnen zusammen am Lagerfeuer saß, wurde geflissentlich ignoriert.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie ohne Hast auf und liefen den Spuren der beiden Magier nach. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erreichten auch sie nach kurzer Zeit die Lichtung.  
„Komisch, die Spuren hören hier auf", kommentierte Blanche und sah sich auf der leeren Lichtung um.  
„Vielleicht haben sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht?", hoffte Regley. „Das würde auch die Blutspritzer am Waldeingang erklären."  
„Bist du nicht ein wenig zu sorglos?", fragte Notwen ihn. Sie hörten ein kurzes Sirren.  
„Moskitos?", fragte Gaga erstaunt und brach zusammen.  
Noch mehr Kaktuspfeile kamen aus dem Unterholz und die wehrlose Gruppe fiel gelassen zu Boden.  
Als alle betäubt waren, ertönte ein Johlen aus den Sträuchern und Gestalten erschienen, die die sechs Wanderer mitschleiften.

„Schau an, wir kriegen Besuch", bemerkte Yax trocken, als die zwei Menschen, der Serum, der Onlo, der Taruner und der Natla zu ihnen in die Kammer geworfen wurden.  
„Was´n hier los?", fragte Chontamenti irritiert.  
„Tja, ich würde sagen, wir befinden und in einer chthonischen Kammer", beantwortete ihm Blanche die Frage.  
„Hä? Wo sind wir?", blinzelte Gaga, dem das anscheinend nicht als Antwort genügte.  
„Ich glaube er meint, dass wir uns in einer Höhle unter der Erde befinden", seufzte Notwen, dem die blumenreiche Sprache des Taruners als einziger nicht wirklich zu stören schien.  
„Und, Herr Taruner, glauben sie, dass uns dieser Umstand hier hilft hier herauszukommen?", fragte Regley Blanche genervt.  
„Dieser Umstand nicht, fürchte ich", sagte dieser. „Und welcher dann?", tat ihm la Vaca den Gefallen zu fragen.  
„Ich fand draußen vor dem Tal ein eigenartiges weißes Pulver, ich bin da so einer Stimme gefolgt, ihr wisst schon, die jedes Feld einzeln erklärt..." Niemand wusste, was er meinte und so fuhr er fort: "...und habe es eingesteckt", meinter er hochnäsig.  
„Mir fällt es nicht auf, wenn du etwas weißes mit herumträgst", kommentierte Yax im Hinblick auf die weißen Sachen von Blanche. „Du hast also Drogen gefunden, schön. Wie hilft uns das gegen die wen-auch-immer da draußen?", erkundigte sich Regley.  
„Nichts, ist doch klar", spottete Vinyó.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich dabei um Rauschmittel handelt", fachsimpelte Notwen.  
„Die Taruner koksen gerne, hab ich gehört", sagte Chontamenti ernst. „Wusstet ihr nicht, dass in 50 aller Flüsse in Kerdis Rauschmittel gefunden wurden?"  
„Es gibt nur zwei Flüsse in Kerdis und die wurden von Serum-Geistern angelegt!", fauchte Blanche zurück, was die anderen anscheinend höchst amüsant fanden und Chontamenti dazu veranlasste, die Klappe zu halten.  
„Wem haben wir denn eigentlich diese Situation zu verdanken?", wollte la Vaca wissen.  
„Seinen Namen kenn ich nicht, aber er wohnt im Tal der Ruinen und ist ein gemeiner Natla", sprach Vinyó.  
„Ich meine, wem haben wir das direkt zu verdanken? Wer hat uns hier hergebracht?", fragte la Vaca geduldig.  
„Ist doch klar, die komischen Spinnenmonster waren das, die, die die letzte Expedition umgebracht hat und dieses Tal bewohnt", erklärte Notwen ebenso geduldig.  
„Oha, vier Artikel hintereinander, Respekt Notwen!", lachte Vinyó humorlos, redete aber wieder ernster weiter:  
„Yax und ich haben diese Viecher auf der Lichtung gesehen. Sahen ziemlich merkwürdig aus. Einige Exemplare scheinen aber auch menschlicher zu sein als andere. Wir wurden von Kaktuspfeilen getroffen und hierher gebracht."  
„So MacGyver, kannste aus dem Pulver was basteln?", fragte Regley, dem die Geduld ausging, Blanche.  
„Nein, aber ich kann die Holztür mit meinem Schwert aufschneiden", grinste Blanche und hob das weiße Schwert, das neben ihm lag auf.  
„Ist das ein Rotsandschwert?", fragte Gaga interessiert.  
„Nein, das ist eine eigene Kreation von mir, ein Weißschwert mit Angriff zwölf", sprach Blanche, froh, dass ihn mal jemand darauf angesprochen hatte, auch wenn es dieser unwissende Arbeiter war.  
„Warum…", begann Vinyó unterbrach sich aber dann und begann erneut: „Warum…hat man uns unsere Waffen gelassen und uns hinter eine Tür aus Holz gesperrt?"  
„Keine Ahnung, weil die anderen Kammern nur mit Vorhängen gesichert waren, nehme ich an", antwortete la Vaca wichtigtuerisch. „Das klingt logisch!", stimmte Gaga ihm bei.  
Notwen verdrehte die Augen, verzichtete aber genau wie die anderen einen Kommentar abzugeben.  
Die Gruppe trat aus der Kammer und fand sich in einem Gang wieder, dem sie mangels Alternative folgten. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Gang breiter und sie betraten eine große Höhle.  
Drinnen liefen viele Spinnenwesen hin und her und schienen keine Notiz von den acht Außenseitern zu nehmen.  
Notwen bemerkte eine kleine Gruppe eindeutig menschlicher Wesen in einer hinteren Ecke.  
Einer der Menschen, offensichtlich ein Zauberer brüllte lautstark zu ihnen herüber: „Besucher!"  
Vinyó senkte beschämt für dieses unwürdige Exemplar seiner Art den Blick, sendete ein kleines Stoßgebet Richtung Höhlendecke und forderte darin den sofortigen Gnadentod dieses Wesens.

„Hi!", rief la Vaca zurück, dem so schnell nichts Besseres einfiel. Sie gingen auf die offensichtlich mit einem Festessen beschäftigte Gruppe zu.  
Blanche ergriff das Wort: „Sagt mal, warum lebt ihr hier? Seid ihr nicht die Anderson-Expedition? War es so schön hier?"  
Prompt antwortete der Zauberer: „Gestatten, Roger Anderson! Und um die Frage zu beantworten: Die Wesen hier sind entweder total blöde oder im Blutrausch blind. Die töten sich nur gegenseitig, von ein paar Waffenstillständen mal abgesehen. Die sehen uns gar nicht. Deshalb ist es hier ja auch so schön für uns."  
Oh Gott, dachte Vinyó, den wollte ich mal für den „Scientic Award" in Konlir nominieren!  
„Lass uns gehen, die sind doch total kirre!", flüsterte la Vaca Notwen zu.  
Notwen ließ sch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen: „Und wie sind wir dann in die Kammer gelangt?"  
„Ganz einfach!", lallte Anderson weiter, obwohl ihm das Sprechen alles andere als einfach erschien. „Ihr seid n´ einen Schusswechsel zwischen zwei der vielen Parteien hier geraten! Wir haben euch aufgesammelt und hierher gebracht! Sind wir nicht nett?"  
Notwen ließ die letzte Frage unbeantwortet, da die Wahrheit oft schmerzhaft sein kann, wie er wusste und stattdessen stellte Yax eine Frage:  
„Auf der Lichtung waren aber auch menschliche Wesen, was waren das für welche?"  
„Menschliche Wesen? Meint ihr die Traipser?", kam die spontane Gegenfrage des Zauberers.  
Notwen sah sich gezwungen dies mit gleich zwei Gegenfragen zu belegen: „Wer sind die Traipser und warum nennt ihr sie so?"  
„Na, weil sie so schlurfen, die Traipser halt. Sind den andern kaum ähnlich, sehen eher aus wie kleine Dämonen", kicherte Anderson. „Die schlurfen bestimmt nicht so sehr wie ihr, wenn ihr was getrunken habt", murmelte Chontamenti.  
„Und? Habt ihr keine weiteren Nachforschungen angestellt?", fragte Vinyó ungläubig.  
„Nee, wieso? Hatten eh nicht vor zurückzukommen", sagte Anderson, köpfte eine Weinflasche und goss wahllos in einige Gläser etwas davon.  
Vinyó verdrehte die Augen, nahm sich ein Glas und leerte es.  
Plötzlich hallte eine Stimme durch die sonst nur vom Trappeln der anderen Wesen aufgehaltene Stille und durch die Halle: „Was macht ihr da? Das ist ein steinalter Wein, den ihr da sauft!"  
„Ich finde, er schmeckt", bemerkte Vinyó und drehte sich wie die anderen in Richtung der Stimme, was bei dem immer wieder schallenden Echo von allen Seiten ein schwieriges und grotesk anmutendes Unterfangen war.  
Vor ihnen stand ein 150 Zentimeter großer Haufen Schuppen, der Notwen irgendwie an einen Ninja Turtle erinnerte.  
„Ich kann die Kerle nicht mehr ab, ich muss hier weg!", sprach dieses Wesen, offensichtlich ein Traipser.  
„Damit teilst du unsere allgemeine Zustimmung und Meinung", befand Chontamenti.  
„Du kannst sicher mit uns kommen", sagte Notwen, der anscheinend die Gelegenheit nicht verpassen und eine neunte Rasse im Team haben wollte. Für ihn war es eine Art Wettbewerb.  
Er stellte sich und seine Mitläufer vor.  
„Angenehm, ich bin Abanderada Varuna", antwortete das Wesen.  
„Geht das auch langsamer?" fragte Gaga sichtlich überfordert.  
„Als ob das helfen würde...", murmelte Chontamenti.

Sie verließen das Tal, ohne sich von der geistig verwirrten Anderson-Expedition zu verabschieden.  
Kurz bevor sie die Grenze zu Loranien passierten, flüsterte Yax grinsend zu Regley: „Na, froh nicht mehr das einzige Provinz-Ei zu sein?"  
"Ich habe eine Auszeichnung für Welterfahrung gewonnen", meinte dieser daraufhin. "Sie hängt in meinem Büro."  
Yax blinzelte. "Wirklich?", fragte er.  
"Nein...", gab Regley zu und ließ den verdutzten Magier zurück.


	5. Kapitel 4: Ein Latenia brennt nicht!

**Kapitel 4 – Ein Latenia brennt nicht!**

„´Geht nach Norden, immer nach Norden, bis ihr zu einem großen Haus kommt. Dort werdet ihr jemanden treffen. ´ Sagt mal, eine dämlichere Anweisung hat man uns noch nie gegeben, oder?", fragte Chontamenti die anderen.  
Sie standen in Latenia und fragten sich - zu Recht - warum. Gaga lief gegen eine Tanne. „Es ist das unveräußerliche Recht eines jeden Menschen, ein Idiot aus sich zu machen", murmelte Vinyó im Vorbeigehen.  
„Ach, Biber-Brötchen!", rief Gaga zum Erstaunen der anderen zurück. Yax hielt es für notwendig, sich einzumischen und rief: „Milchkuh-Muffins!"  
„Kuh-Kekse!", sagte Abanderada, dem das Spiel zu gefallen schien.  
In der Hoffnung, ein Ende in diese Diskussion zu bringen, rief Notwen: „Spinnen-Spekulatius!" Damit hatten die anderen nicht gerechnet und verstummten.

Sie gingen weiter. „Dort vorne ist das Haus", informierte Yax die anderen unnötigerweise.  
Das Haus war nicht zu übersehen, es stand auf einem Hügel, bestand zum größten Teil aus edlem Holz, hatte sechs Stockwerke und – und das war das bemerkenswerte nach Notwens Ansicht – es brannte lichterloh.  
„Es geht doch nichts über eine gebührende Begrüßung. Sie hätten auch gar nicht reagieren können, also war es ein Akt der Höflichkeit", diagnostizierte Yax.  
Sie kamen dem Haus näher und da niemand um Hilfe rief, beschlossen sie ein Lager zu errichten und zu warten bis das Haus der Brennerei ein Ende setzen würde, oder umgekehrt.  
„Fehlt nur noch der, den wir treffen sollen", kommentierte Abanderada, der alles Unnötige an die anderen weitergeben musste.  
Wie viele vielleicht wissen, passieren die Dinge, die man am wenigsten erwartet immer dann, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet. Folglich passierte es, dass der Mann, den Abanderada so treffend beschrieben hatte, genau in dem Moment, als der Satz dessen, also Abanderadas, Lippen verließen, ebenso das Haus.  
Der Onlo flackerte fröhlich und die Flammen hatten offensichtlich Spaß daran sich auszubreiten, sodass der Wald, der die kleine Gruppe umgab, schon bald fröhlich mitfackelte. Der Onlo verschwand in dem Moment Richtung Heimat, als Yax ihn starren wollte. Chontamenti, der die Ansicht vertrat, dass der Onlo nächstes Mal lieber zu Hause bleiben sollte, freute sich über die Unannehmlichkeiten, die er heimwärts von seinen Artgenossen für die Rodung eines kompletten Waldes zu erleben hatte und bedauerte im selben Moment, das sich die Todesursachen und Nebenwirkungen während der Heimkehr auflösten, sodass Anatubien wohl weiterhin ein Ort mit Wäldern und Vulkankratern bleiben würde und kein Ort mit Vulkankratern – ohne Wälder.  
Regley, der Flammen – wie er gerne betonte – „gar nicht so gerne" mochte, wurde ungeduldig und fragte: „Ja… und jetzt?"  
Zu gerne hätte Notwen ihm eine Antwort gegeben, blieb sie ihm allerdings schuldig, da in diesem Moment eine weiße Gestalt durch die Flammen trat.  
„Das ist Chuck Norris!" rief Gaga.  
„Von dir hätte ich einen qualifizierteren Kommentar erwartet, Gaga", kommentierte Blanche dies.  
Die Gestalt schritt inzwischen weniger würdevoll auf sie zu, da der Schneemantel, den er trug langsam zu rauchen begann.  
Einmal aus der Gefahrenzone getreten, setzte er eine weniger lächerliche und mehr beherrschte Miene auf.  
„Hi, wie läuft's?", fragte er.  
„Auf 4 Beinen, Morgen kommt das Alphabet dran", sprach Yax, der seinen mehr schlechten als rechten Sinn für Situationskomik anbringen wollte.  
Der Weiße passte sich sofort an den Rest der Gruppe an und ignorierte diesen Kommentar.  
Er nahm zu Blanches Erleichterung den weißen Mantel ab und schrie zu Blanches Entsetzen sprichwörtlich mit einem grellen Türkis zurück.  
Da es, dank den Flammen, Zeit war, das Wort zu ergreifen, redete der Magier – denn nichts Anderes war er – an Notwen gewandt los: „Sind sie Notwen Caasi, Natla-Händler, Wohnsitz An der Nebelwolke 42, Hausnummer ebenfalls 42?"  
Notwen, der allmählich ein ungutes Gefühl bekam, antwortete: „Muss ich? Das hat sich nämlich nicht so bewährt in der Vergangenheit…"  
„Sind sie Caasi oder nicht?", drängelte der Magier ungeduldig.  
„Na gut, ich bin's", gab Notwen zu, in der Hoffnung seinen lange bestellten Toaster oder einen Lottogewinn zugeschrieben zu bekommen.  
„Prima", meinte der Magier. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich so ungehobelt bin, aber ich fürchte ich muss sie töten"  
Notwen runzelte die Stirn. „Mich töten?", hakte er nach.  
„Ganz genau", kam die Antwort.  
„Na ja, aber das ist doch eine recht langfristige Angelegenheit oder nicht? So etwas benötigt längere Planung, von beiden Seiten!", plapperte Notwen, der es bisher immer vermieden hatte zu sterben.  
„Ist alles hier drin", meinte der Killer stolz mit einem Wink auf den im Schnee liegenden Mantel, aus dem nun ein 30-seitiges Handbuch mit dem Titel „Der nächste Sarg könnte ihrer sein – Warum nicht an die Zukunft denken? Testamente frei verschenken!" herausschaute.  
„Aber warum wollen sie mich überhaupt töten?", wollte der inzwischen recht unruhige Notwen wissen.  
„Mann, das kommt nicht von mir, warum nehmt ihr das alle immer gleich persönlich?", grummelte der Magier.

Und mit diesen Worten zog er seine HK P10 und feuerte alle 16 Schüsse auf Notwen ab, wohl wissend, dass dieser in der kurzen Zeit mitnichten mehr einen Schutzzauber aktivieren könnte.


	6. Kapitel 5: Notwens Tod

**Kapitel 5 – Notwens Tod**

Die Kugeln trafen ihr Ziel. Notwen, der ein Nebelwesen war, blickte eher verwirrt als erschrocken drein, als er sich in eine Nebelwolke auflöste. Hätte er noch Zeit gehabt, hätte er den Kopf über diese Unverschämtheit des Magiers geschüttelt. Obwohl er noch nie gestorben war, wusste er, was nun kommen würde und bedauerte, kein Kartenspiel mitgenommen zu haben. Andererseits hätte er nur gegen sich selbst spielen können und das wäre ein vollkommen „sinnentkerntes" Handeln gewesen, wie Notwen befunden hätte. Er würde direkt nach Narubia gelangen, nicht über Los ziehen und auch keine Treuepunkte einziehen. Die Natla-Händler hatten ihre altmodische Auferstehungskampagne als Einzige beibehalten und Notwen kritisierte dies bis Heute. Besonders Heute, wie er zugeben musste. Er würde mit der dreitausendfachen Geschwindigkeit einer anatubischen Seeschwalbe nach Narubia gezogen werden und in eine Art Wartesaal gelangen, in welchem sich sämtliche Natla, die starben, wieder finden mussten und auf ihre Regeneration warteten. Man hielt es allerdings nicht für nötig, die Ankunftsgeschwindigkeit auch nur im Geringsten zu vermindern, sodass die Natla wie Flipperkugeln durch den Raum jagten. Notwen wurde natürlich automatisch schlecht und er sah ein, dass, wenn er sich nun auf Karten hätte konzentrieren müssen, die Situation nur schlimmer geworden wäre.

Nach 3 Minuten und 42 Sekunden wurde er entlassen und er nahm wieder eine einigermaßen manifestere Gestalt an. Auf wackeligen Beinen verließ er seine Heimat- und Geburtstätte und ging hinaus auf die Wolken Narubias. Notwen war längere Zeit nicht mehr in Narubia gewesen, da er seine Heimat nicht sonderlich mochte. Er fühlte sich an Dranar erinnert, umgeben von Nebel, mit düsterer Stimmung und – das war wohl ausschlaggebend – keinerlei Straßenbeleuchtung.

Plötzlich ertönte neben ihm eine Stimme: „Caasi, hier rüber!"  
Notwen hatte nichts Anderes zu tun, daher tat er genau dies, wenn auch leicht torkelnd. Vor sich sah er einen dunklen Magier, der ihn ungeduldig ansah.  
„Was gibt's?", fragte Notwen als er ihn erreichte.  
„Eine Menge zu bereden, aber nicht hier.", meinte der Magier.  
Nun seinerseits durch die Geheimnistuerei unruhig geworden, entschied sich für die am meisten zeitsparende Möglichkeit und blieb still. Sie erreichten das Haus der Finsternis, von dem Notwen wusste, dass es zu dieser Zeit nichts verkaufen würde. Im Haus brannte eine Standardbeleuchtung, es schien aber leer. Sie betraten das Haus und gingen in ein Zimmer im 1. Stock, das stark nach einem Konferenzraum aussah.  
Sie setzten sich und der Magier begann zu sprechen: „Sie fragen sich sicher, warum sie hier sind Caasi, oder?"  
Notwen mochte es zwar nicht, dass man ihn mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach, beließ es aber bei einem Nicken. „Verraten sie's mir?", fragte er, nachdem der Magier nicht weiter sprach. „Ich will die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen, wie man so schön sagt.", meinte dieser nach einer kurzen Pause.  
„Klingt nach einer Langzeitaufgabe.", kommentierte Notwen das. Dem in schwarz gekleideten Magier schien etwas einzufallen, denn er streckte plötzlich Notwen seine Hand hin. „Wie dumm mich nicht vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Videm Corume, ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört…", stellte der sich nun doch vor.  
Notwen schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. „Wie sie vielleicht vermutet haben, möchte ich, dass sie mich bei der Durchführung meines Plans unterstützen.  
„Und sie werden mich auch sicher in Alles einweihen wie ein fairer Geschäftspartner", spöttelte Notwen.  
„Ich werde sie in den ersten Teil meines Plans einweihen, denn mehr brauchen sie vorerst nicht zu wissen", erwiderte Videm. „Und wie lautet der erste Teil?", fragte Notwen, wohl wissend, dass er damit indirekt seine Zustimmung signalisiert hatte.  
„Im ersten Teil werden wir uns der Bank aller Wesen, oder viel mehr ihrem Inhalt bemächtigen.", eröffnete Videm ihm wie versprochen den ersten Teil.  
„Soll das heißen, wir rauben der Bank und deren Kunden ihr Geld?", wollte Notwen unsicher wissen.  
„Wir borgen uns Geld für die nächsten Teile des Plans würde ich sagen", meinte Videm.  
„Ah, es gibt also mehr als zwei Teile?", grinste Notwen. Zum ersten Mal erschien eine Spur Verärgerung in der Miene von Videm. „Also, die ´Ausborgung´ wird in genau zwei Wochen erfolgen", überhörte er den Kommentar.  
„Warum ausgerechnet dann?", fragte Notwen interessiert. Videm verdrehte die Augen. „Lesen sie keine Zeitung? Zu dem Zeitpunkt können wir am meisten Geld … borgen", schloss er den Satz hilflos.  
„Nein", meinte Notwen erstaunt. „Doch!", erwiderte Videm. „Oh!", rief Notwen.  
„Wie sie vielleicht wissen, führt die Bank aller Wesen ein eher fragwürdiges Verwaltungssystem ihres Geldes. In jeder Zweigstelle müssen mindestens die von den Kunden eingelagerten Summen zur Verfügung stehen. Jede Zweigstelle hat aber zusätzlich noch einen Reservetresor. In zwei Wochen werden die Inhalte dieser Reservetresore in eine ausgewählte Zweigstelle gebracht, eine Art Inventur könnte man meinen.", erklärte Videm.  
„Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden wir also eine separate ´Inventur´ durchführen, nehme ich an?", fragte Notwen, dem die Sache langsam Spaß machte. Man konnte nicht jeden Tag einen Bank… eine Ausborgung begehen und es war nicht wirklich so, als ob dass Auftragsgeschäft ein einträgliches Einkommen bietet.  
„Wir werden die Inventur sein", meinte Videm grinsend. „Aha. Und zu welcher Zweigstelle werden die Tresore gebracht?", hielt Notwen das Gespräch in Gang.  
„Das ist nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben worden. Aber da letztes Mal Mentoran an der Reihe war, gehen wir erst einmal davon aus, dass Ferdolien unser Ziel sein muss.", antwortete Videm. „Zusätzlich wird am selben Tag, trotz Warnung von Experten, ein höchst wertvoller Prisma-Kristall in der Bank für eine kommende Ausstellung deponiert werden. Der Kristall wird in einem Koffer und anschließend in einem Tresor verwahrt und durch komplexe und vor Allem unterschiedliche Sicherheitssysteme geschützt werden. Das soll nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen, dass er mehr als fünf Millionen Goldmünzen wert ist. Mit dem Geld aus den Tresoren, die jeweils fünf Millionen Goldmünzen beherbergen macht das einen Gewinn von zwanzig Millionen Goldmünzen. Ihre Gruppe wird 50 vom Gewinn erhalten. Ich hoffe, dass ist ihnen eine kleine Ermutigung…"  
Er schien die Unterhaltung beenden zu wollen, denn er stand auf und streckte ihm erneut die Hand hin. „Überzeugen sie ihre Freunde und sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie mit dem Plan einverstanden sind. Lassen sie sich nicht zuviel Zeit, denn wir haben ja nur zwei Wochen. Und bitte nehmen sie das mit ihrem Tod nicht zu ernst, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich zuerst mit ihnen allein sprechen kann. Guten Abend."

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, die Anderen zu überzeugen. Blanche rümpfte die Nase, Abanderada und Gaga verstanden, sei es durch Unwissen oder mangels akustischer Wahrnehmung nicht allzu viel und der Rest fand sich notgedrungener Maßen und durch ihren Kontostand damit ab, sich mal ein wenig anders beschäftigen zu müssen. Notwen erfuhr außerdem, dass die restlichen acht der Gruppe, nachdem er gestorben war, zuerst den Auftragsmörder getötet hatten und sich anschließend mit einer Kiste Taunektarbier den Weg durch die Flammen gebahnt hatten. Er bewunderte ihren Einfallsreichtum.  
Er wusste, dass sie ihn noch brauchen würden. Notwen ließ Videm eine Nachricht zukommen und nicht ganz zwei Wochen später hatten sie einen Plan fertig...


	7. Kapitel 6: Der Coup

**Kapitel 6 – Der Coup**

Sie standen in Ferdolien, dem Land der Kasinos und Spielhallen, der Wetterstationen, Blumenläden und Wäldern. Sie stellten fest, dass es kaum andere Dinge hier gab. Videm hatte ihnen eine perfekte Beschreibung der Lage zukommen lassen und angeboten, selbst ins Geschehen einzugreifen, falls nötig. Man konnte jedenfalls nicht sagen, dass auch nur einer der Gruppe sich vor der folgenden Arbeit drücken wollte. Was nicht bedeutete, dass nicht etliche der Auftragskiller mit ihrer Arbeit unzufrieden waren. Wie also, soll ich, der Verfasser dieser Zeilen, den Bank…die Ausborgung erklären? Wir beginnen wohl vorerst mit dem Anfang…

Notwen erläuterte noch ein letztes Mal die Lage in der Bank:  
„Also, gleich am Eingang befinden sich zwei Kämpfer, die stören uns nicht weiter, die stehen da nur zur Dekoration. Wir dürfen, wie alle normalen anständigen Bewohner dieser Welt die Bank frei betreten und, sofern wir nicht gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen, wieder unbehelligt verlassen. Eine Ausnahme bildet Abanderada, aber der wird erst später tätig. Nach den Wachposten kommt die Eingangs- und Geschäftshalle. Hier arbeiten fünfundvierzig Arbeiter an dreizehn Schaltern. Das Geld, das sich bei ihnen befindet, interessiert uns nicht, das sind nur Almosen. Wir wollen zu dem Tresorraum, der befindet sich dahinter. Neben privaten Schließfächern – die uns nichts angehen – und den Tresoren für das Geld, das laut Gesetzgebung vorhanden sein muss, befinden sich auch die Inhalte der Reservetresore dort. Der Prisma-Kristall befindet sich einen Stock darüber, in einem separaten Raum. Erst zu den Tresoren: Sie werden je von vier akademietüchtigen Tarunern bewacht. Falls sie außer Gefecht gesetzt oder getötet werden, wird die ganze Bank abgeriegelt. Ein fünfter Bewacher, ein Zauberer, ist für die Identifikation zuständig. Er allein hat die Kombination für das Schloss. Dann gibt es da noch die Kameras, die Bewegungsmelder, die Lasersicherungen, die Sicherheitszentrale, die jede Schadensmeldung sofort registriert und die Kontrolltür auf dem Weg, die durch Fingerdruck geöffnet wird. Das sollte kein Problem für uns werden." Notwen sah die Anderen fragend an, als erwarte er Widerspruch. „Ach ja, es muss der richtige Finger sein", fügte er hinzu.

„Der Prisma-Kristall ist durch eine siebenstellige Zahlenkombination gesichert, die nur der Chef des Ladens kennt. Glücklicherweise ist der Flur ansonsten frei zugänglich und unbewacht. Der Tresorraum ließe sich nur mit einer verdammt dicken Sumpfgasbombe öffnen, was den Nachteil hätte, dass das Gebäude zusammenklappt und unser Geld unter tausenden Tonnen Mamor begraben ist. Wir hatten das ja besprochen…"  
Notwen hatte vorgesorgt. Er hatte, wie immer, einen Plan B bei der Hand. Aber dazu später mehr…

Ein vornehm gekleideter Taruner betrat, mit einem Aktenkoffer in der Hand, die Bank. Er ignorierte, im Gegensatz zu dem Großteil der Bankbesucher, die Schalter an beiden Seiten und ging geradeaus auf die Sicherheitsschleusen am Ende der Halle zu. Diese mussten die Arbeiter und Angestellten der Bank durchlaufen, um in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes und zu den Treppenhäusern und Fahrstühlen zu gelangen. Allerdings durften auch Neuankömmlinge ihr Anliegen – meist eine Bewerbung für eine Arbeitsstelle oder einen Antrag auf eine größere und wohl geplante Deponierung von Bargeld – der Geschäftsleitung vortragen.  
Dazu mussten sie, wie erwähnt, durch eine Sicherheitsschleuse gehen. Der Taruner gelangte ohne Probleme durch eben jene Sicherheitsschleuse und wurde am anderen Ende von einem Mitarbeiter der Bank empfangen, der ihm mitteilte, dass er bereits von der Geschäftsleitung erwartet wurde. Der Taruner folgte ihm und gelangte so ohne Probleme in den ersten Stock.  
Er betrat das Büro von Cicero Angelus, dem Leiter der Bankzweigstelle Ferdolien. Der Taruner merkte auf Anhieb, dass die Eltern dieses korpulenten Natla entweder einen besonders schrägen Humor oder ihre Kurzsichtigkeit bei der Namensgebung ihres Sohnes bewiesen hatten.  
Denn was vor dem Taruner in einem Chefsessel drehte, hatte nichts sonderlich Poetisches oder Anmutiges an sich.  
Eigentlich nichts.  
Nicht wirklich.  
Echt nicht.  
Gar nichts.  
„Guten Morgen", sprach der Taruner um etwas auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Isch bin Antoiné Pompidou, isch ´abe etwas mit i´nen zu bereden", sprach Antoiné Pompidou, den wir, der Einfachheit halber, mit seinem richtigen Namen, nämlich, sie ahnen es, Mr. Blanche nennen werden, mit einem stark reikanischen Dialekt.  
„Monsieur Pompidou, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie ihr Geld ohne Bedenken in unsere Obhut bringen können.", erwiderte der Natla großspurig und machte sich daran, den Taruner weiter zu ignorieren.

Derweil betrat ein offensichtlich kurzsichtiger Zauberer das Gebäude und steuerte auf die Sicherheitsschleuse zu. Er hatte einen Blindenstock und einen Aktenkoffer bei sich und lief dennoch sehr zielstrebig. Wären die Angestellten nicht unendlich gelangweilt gewesen, hätten sie dieses Detail vielleicht bemerkt.  
Der Zauberer ging mit raschen Schritten auf die Schleuse zu, die nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war. Just in diesem Augenblick verhedderte er – den wir, mal wieder, mit seinem echten Namen, Vinyó ansprechen wollen – sich in seinen Schnürsenkeln und stolperte nicht durch, sondern gegen die Schleuse.  
Hätten die Sicherheitsleute ihren Job etwas, nur ein kleines bisschen, ernster genommen, wäre ihnen der Aktenkoffer aufgefallen, der unbehelligt durch die Schleuse geschlittert war. Der durchdringende Warnalarm, der zwar nur eine Sekunde anhielt, aber dafür, nun ja, durchdringend war, wurde von den Sicherheitsleuten ignoriert, da sie offensichtlich zu sehr mit ihren Bemühungen, dem Zauberer aufzuhelfen, beschäftigt waren.  
Von Nahem erkannte Vinyó, dass er es mit Kämpfern zu tun hatte und änderte schlagartig seine, beziehungsweise Notwens Taktik.  
Er stand auf, bedankte sich mit einem knappen Nicken und ging durch die Sicherheitsschleuse, diesmal ohne irgendeinen Warnton.  
Er hob den Aktenkoffer auf und ging sehr theatralisch langsam und nur zu offensichtlich kein Stück kurzsichtig weiter.  
Die Krieger reagierten nicht.  
Vinyó bemitleidete sie auf der Stelle und zog von dannen in Richtung Treppenhaus…

Zur selben Zeit wuselte Abanderada mit einem Tarnzauber umgeben durch Ferdolien und bereitete seinen Part der Geschichte vor…

An der Kuppel des überdimensionalen Gebäudes klebend, fragten sich Gaga, la Vaca und Regley, ob es Zufall wäre, dass man diese Art von Gebäude rund baute…

Chontamenti und Yax waren teils grummelnd, teils grinsend - es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, wer was tat - aber nichtsdestotrotz unbehelligt durch die Sicherheitsschleuse getreten und machten sich mit dem Fahrstuhl in den ersten Stock auf...

Und wo war Notwen? Nun, der schritt als Cicero Angelus verkleidet und mit einem Zauberer als Berater an der Seite und entgegen seinem – Ciceros – normalen Zeitplan hastig, aber mit dem arrogant-dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Eingangshalle.  
Unterwegs schnauzte er die Arbeiter an den Schaltern an, meist aufgrund von Bagatellen, wie dem Trinken von Koloakaffee am Arbeitsplatz, oder dem unpassenden Haarschnitt.  
Der Zauberer, der Videm Corume hieß und eigentlich ein Magier war, was niemand erkannte, machte sich heftig Notizen auf ein kleines Klemmbrett und agierte servil.  
Sie betraten, nachdem sie außer Sichtweite von irgendwelchen Personen waren, den Raum zur Stromversorgung für die Kameras. Ironischerweise waren auf dem Flur und in dem Raum keine Kameras, was sich bald als enormer Sicherheitsfehler herausstellen sollte…

La Vaca, Regley und Gaga – nun ja, eigentlich la Vaca und Regley – hatten alle Sprengladungen angebracht.  
Die Bomben vom Typ Sumpfi-X-2000 waren eine Art Polly-Pocket-Versionen der handelsüblichen Sumpfgasbomben. Verständlicherweise waren sie aber auch leichter zu transportieren und konnte zwar kein komplettes Feld zerstören, aber dennoch beachtliche Löcher in Wände reißen. Oder in Kuppeldächer.  
Die drei hatten schon längst wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen als die Sumpfi-X-2000-Ladungen nach Plan detonierten.

Exakt zur vereinbarten Zeit erreichte Vinyó den Flur, der zur Kontrolltür mit Fingerabdruck führte.  
Dank des kleinen Blindentricks hatte auch er eine solche Sprengstoffladung in seinem Aktenkoffer bei sich.  
Diese befestigte er an der Tür und wartete in sicherem Abstand.  
Im selben Augenblick betraten die beiden Menschen la Vaca und Gaga und der Onlo Regley den Flur und gesellten sich ohne Worte zu ihm.  
Auch sie waren durch die Sicherheitsschleuse gelangt, hatten dafür aber auch weder Zauber und Waffen, noch Sumpfgasbomben bei sich.  
Vinyó reichte la Vaca und Regley je einen Zauber.  
Nun, aufgrund von Verärgerung, oder um endlich wörtliche Rede in dieses Kapitel zu bringen, mischte sich Gaga ein:  
„Warum krieg ich den bitteschön keinen?", wollte er wissen.  
Vinyó antwortete ihm prompt mit neutraler Stimme, die sehr nach Notwen klang:  
„Ich muss leider stark anzweifeln, dass du die nötige Intelligenz für gefährliche Zauber dieser Art besitzt"  
„Gefährliche Zauber? Das sind doch nur…", wollte der Arbeiter auffahren, wurde aber von Regley unterbrochen:  
„Es geht los, Ruhe jetzt", meinte er.

Für Besucher der Bank musste es sich wie eine enorm laute Explosion anhören.  
Nur die Eingeweihten wussten, dass es mehrere Explosionen waren.  
Zwölf Bomben auf dem Kuppeldach, das einstürzte, allerdings nur das Dachgeschoss verwüstete, vier von Abanderada auf den umliegenden Feldern in Ferdolien angebrachte Sumpfgasbomben und eine Sumpfi-X-2000, die an der Kontrolltür zwanzig Meter vor dem Tresoreingang befestigt war.

Blanche hatte lange genug mit dem Geschäftsmann diskutiert.  
Er sah auf die Uhr und blickte dann auf.  
„Mr. Angelus, ich befürchte sie müssen mir jetzt die Kombination für den Tresor mit dem Prisma-Kristall geben", meinte er.  
Der Geschäftsmann starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an und griff dann nach dem Notschalter unter dem Schreibtisch.  
Blanche hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, ihm seinen Aktenkoffer um die Ohren zu hauen, aber im selben Moment explodierte das Sumpfgas. Das Gebäude erzitterte und Cicero wurde hintenüber gerissen. Bevor er aufstehen konnte, stand Blanche über ihm und redete gerade so laut, dass er das Klingeln in seinen Ohren übertönte:  
„Ihr Schutz hat sich in Luft aufgelöst, also bitte, nur zu, schreiben sie!", forderte der Weiße ihn auf und hielt im einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier hin.  
Cicero war kein besonders mutiger Mann und es bedurfte keiner Diskussion. Er schrieb die Nummer auf, wohl wissend, dass er nicht davonkommen würde, falls sie falsch war.  
Blanche bedankte sich höflich und verließ den völlig verdatterten Natla.

Die Kontrolltür gab zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nach, ohne vorher nach dem Daumenabdruck zu fragen. Nun, hätte eine Kontrolltür aus fünf Zentimeter dickem Titanstahl wirklich ein Leben, oder besser noch dazu Augen, hätte sie vielleicht sehen können, wie drei Menschen und ein Onlo über sie stiegen und vier Taruner mit ebenfalls vier Zaubern beschossen.  
Man musste sich doch stark wundern oder an einen selbstlosen Akt von Cicero Angelus glauben, wenn man sah, dass die vier Bewacher des Tresors von der Detonation unbehelligt blieben, er selbst jedoch seinen Schutz verlor.  
Erklärungsversuche wären beispielsweise, dass Cicero mehr an seinem Geld als an seinem Leben hing. Blanche hatte soeben das Gegenteil bewiesen, aber vielleicht war dies bei der Planung der Sicherheit der Bank noch nicht beachtet worden.  
Eine wahrscheinlichere Möglichkeit wäre, dass Cicero Geld sparen wollte und die überaus teuren, neuen Naltaschutzzauber, die eine Sumpfgasbombenexplosion überstanden, nicht im Übermaß bestellen wollte. Jedenfalls waren die Schutzzauber, wie von Notwen geplant noch aktiviert und wurden nun, wie von Notwen ebenso geplant, von Vinyó, Regley und la Vaca deaktiviert.  
Wenige Sekunden später verschwanden die vier Taruner.  
Das lag wohl daran, dass sie von Abanderada hergezaubert wurden, eine gefährliche aber unvermeidliche Maßnahme bei der Beschaffung, ähem ´Ausborgung´, des Geldes.  
Die drei Menschen und der Onlo gingen unbekümmert auf den Tresorzauberer, der, von der Detonation bewusstlos geschlagen, am Boden lag zu und brachten in kaum weniger sanft wieder zu Sinnen.  
Der Zauberer, der sich stets auf seinen Vier-Mann-Begleitschutz hatte verlassen können öffnete ohne Umwege den Tresor und wurde von Vinyó kurz darauf in Richtung Konlir gezaubert.  
Sie betraten zu viert den Tresorraum und fingen sofort an, das Gold fachgerecht zu stapeln.

In der Sicherheitszentrale der Bank herrschte heillose Verwirrung.  
Jede Schadensmeldung wurde hier registriert, jede Kamera bekam einen der vielen Monitore an den Wänden zugeteilt und jeglicher Sicherheitsverstoß wurde hier gemeldet.  
Normalerweise waren die Kontrolllämpchen an den Wänden still, jetzt blinkten dutzende von ihnen.  
Nach der Explosion achtete keiner mehr auf die eine, wichtige Kontrolllampe, die blinkte, falls die Sicherheitstür zum Tresorflur unrechtmäßig – also mit Sprengstoff – geöffnet wurde.  
Jetzt blinkte sie und niemanden interessierte es. Alle blickten verwirrt um sich und versuchten das Ausmaß des Schadens an der Kuppel zu ermessen.  
Aufmerksamen Sicherheitsleuten wäre vielleicht aufgefallen, dass alle Kameras außerhalb der Eingangshalle nur noch dasselbe Bild sendeten..  
Ihnen hätte auch auffallen müssen, dass beispielsweise ein kleiner Ninjaturtle von vier Tarunern verfolgt durch die Eingangshalle rannte. Oder das die Tresortür soeben geöffnet wurde…

Blanche stand, mit einem Aktenkoffer in der Hand vor der Tür, die zum Prisma-Kristall führte.  
Notwen und Videm waren kurz nach ihm in den Flur gebogen.  
„Ich dachte, ich spare mir das Beste zum Schluss auf", grinste Blanche und hielt den kleinen Zettel hoch, auf dem die Kombination stand. Recht hatte er.  
Sieben Ziffern gab er ein und die Tür öffnete sich. Zu dritt betraten der Taruner von der dunklen Zusammenkunft, der Zauberer vom Bündnis und der neutrale Natla den Raum. Auf einem kleinen Sockel stand der Prisma-Kristall, sein Wert war ihnen klar. Ungefähr fünfeinhalb Millionen Goldmünzen war der Kristall wert. Auf dem Schwarzmarkt, wo sie ihn würden verkaufen müssen, brachte er etwas weniger ein. Trotz Allem würde er ihnen noch fünf Millionen Goldmünzen Gewinn bescheren.  
Videm nahm den Kristall, der etwa so groß wie seine Faust war, vorsichtig in die Hand. Dann drehte er sich zu den Anderen um und lächelte:  
„Ihr habt mir gesagt, ihr würdet das Gold im Tresor ein Stockwerk unter uns an einen sicheren Ort schaffen. Wollt ihr mir sagen, wie ihr das tun wollt?"  
„Wir dachten uns eigentlich, dass dieser Prisma-Kristall ausreichen würde", meinte Blanche ebenfalls lächelnd.  
„Ja", zwinkerte Videm, „genau das habe ich auch gedacht…"  
Und bei diesen Worten hob er eine Zauberkugel hoch, verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand…

La Vaca bemerkte, dass sie Besuch bekamen und blickte auf.  
Notwen und Blanche, der immer noch seinen Aktenkoffer trug, kamen auf sie zu.  
Notwen ergriff das Wort: „Ich hatte es befürchtet. Videm ist mit dem Kristall verschwunden. Er wollte nie das Geld. Abanderada müsste jetzt eigentlich schon in Hewien auf uns warten, ich schätze also, wir müssen los."  
„Warum trägst du immer noch den Koffer, Blanche?", fragte Regley, „Meinst du nicht, du könntest den jetzt nach all der Maskerade mal ablegen?"  
Blanche grinste: „Das würdest du sicher nicht wollen…"  
„Schluss jetzt, wir müssen los. Gaga, las das Geld hier!", beendete Notwen den kleinen Plausch.  
„Wartet, wo sind Yaxva und Chontamenti?", wollte la Vaca nicht zu Unrecht wissen. „Sollten die nicht eigentlich die Infrarotsensoren abschalten?"  
„Ja, das sollten sie. Wir wollten ihnen lieber eine kleine Aufgabe geben, Chontamenti hätte zu sehr rumgemeckert und Yax wäre nur nervig gewesen.", erklärte Blanche.  
In diesem Moment bogen beide angesprochenen um die Ecke, hinter ihnen lautes Gebrüll und Rufe.  
Vinyó, der als einziger ohne Kontrolle durch die Sicherheitsschleuse gekommen war, verteilte Zauberkugeln an alle und gerade als die Armee von Tarunern und Kämpfern um die Ecke schoss, verschwanden sie.

In Hewien standen sie an der Bankzweigstelle zur Geldüberweisung. Das war schon irgendwie ironisch, dachte Notwen.  
Sie trafen auf Abanderada und gingen nach Süden.  
In einer nahe gelegenen Höhle hatte er noch ein paar Zauberkugeln versteckt und im nächsten Moment standen sie in Anatubien.  
Sie quartierten sich im Hotel ein und trafen sich zur Lagebesprechung.  
„Satz mit x, war wohl nix. Hab ich ja gleich gesagt…", murmelte Chontamenti.  
„Keine Sorge Regengesicht, ich wüsste da was…", meinte Blanche.  
Plötzlich hatte er wieder den Aktenkoffer in der Hand und öffnete ihn.  
Hinein blickten die neun Auftragskiller. Zurück blickte der Prisma-Kristall.

Videm Corume betrat das Juweliergeschäft in Konlir.  
Nun, eigentlich war es kein offizielles Juweliergeschäft, eher ein inoffizielles. Ein illegales Geschäft. Ein verbotenes Geschäft.  
Aber er kannte den Arbeiter der dieses Geschäft betrieb und nur das zählte.  
Er legte ihm einen Kristall, augenscheinlich im Wert von fünf Millionen Goldmünzen vor die Nase.  
Der Arbeiter studierte ihn genau, blickte dann auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Videm verließ das Geschäft.  
Vorübergehende Passanten hätten ihn vielleicht, wenn sie aufmerksam gewesen wären, etwas sagen hören, oder zumindest den angeblichen Edelstein in seiner Hand bemerken können. Videm betrachtete noch einmal den Stein in seiner rechten Hand.  
„Ich glaube", murmelte er, „dies ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft, Notwen Caasi…"


	8. Kapitel 7: Personenschutz

**Kapitel 7 – Personenschutz**

„Soso…", machte der Natla des Auftragshauses. „Ihr habt ja bisher die meisten eurer Aufträge erfüllt…", meinte er.  
Die Anderen blieben stumm. Er blickte sie streng an.  
„Bis auf den in Latenia…", sprach er.  
Yax grinste. „Ach, der, wo sie uns zu dem Wald geschickt – oder gelockt – haben, bis er abgebrannt ist und ein Auftragsmörder vorbeigeschaut hat, den meinen sie? Sie schulden Videm nicht zufällig Geld oder?"  
Der Natla biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr…Aber zu eurem Auftrag. Ignotexx Helixx – ja, mit zwei x – ist der wohl wichtigste Kronzeuge, der gegen die Geldfälscherbande hier aus dem Tal der Ruinen aussagen wird. Er ist ein dunkler Magier. Ja, Notwen, du willst etwas anbringen?", unterbrach er sich.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich sie nur fragen, ob sie jemals gelernt haben, dass man Wörter wie Kronzeuge nicht steigern kann. ´Der wichtigste Kronzeuge´ ist einfach nur der Kronzeuge, da in einer Monarchie der oberste Herrscher die Krone trägt und daher kann man das Superlativ getrost…"  
„Das ist mir schnurz! Ich will euch den Auftrag erklären also halt die Klappe! Jedenfalls… Ignotexx Helixx wird gegen diese Bande aussagen. Dummerweise ist das einzige weltliche Gut, was der Bande nicht fehlt, eben Geld und dummerweise ist das wiederum das weltliche Gut, das den meisten anderen fehlt. Also werden wohl viele Leute mit viel Geld bezahlt werden und ihr müsst davon ausgehen, dass diese Leute wiederum viele schwere Waffen besitzen. Ihr müsst unseren Gast von seinem momentanen Aufenthaltsort zum Gerichtsstandort begleiten. Und das bedeutet viel Arbeit für euch…", schloss er den Satz.

„Von Lardikia bis nach Kolun! Weiter geht's nicht oder?", grummelte Vinyó.  
„Ach, du bist also einer von den ´Das-Glas-ist-halb-leer´-Typen?", fragte Yax.  
„Was ist ein ´Das-Glas-ist-halb-leer´-Typ?", wollte Abanderada, der den Ausdruck nicht kannte wissen.  
Notwen erklärte es ihm.  
„Ach so, dann bin ich ein ´Das-Glas-ist-halb-voll´-Typ", meinte er – Abanderada – schließlich und nicht ganz zu Unrecht.  
„Und du, Chontamenti?", scherzte Yax.  
„Bei mir ist das Glas halb voll...", antwortete dieser. "…mit Gift!", ergänzte Chontamenti, als die Anderen verwirrt blickten.  
„Warum eigentlich nicht nach Konlir? Das Gefängnis ist doch auch sicher, oder?", wollte la Vaca wissen.  
„Da dekorieren die gerade", wandte Notwen ein.  
„Sie machen was?", hinterfragte Gaga.  
„Sie modellieren das ganze Ding um", meinte Vinyó. „Nach ein paar Revolten haben die Wächter gestreikt und dann immer dieses raus und rein der Moderatoren und dann fliehen die ganz schlauen mit ihren GZK raus, nur um dann komplett gebannt zu werden weil sie scheinbar keinen Respekt vor der Obrigkeit haben. Außerdem ist die Festung in Kolun viel sicherer, da die jetzt ne Stahltür reingebaut haben, soll GZK-sicher sein das Ding…Und zu guter letzt wohnt der Richter in Kolun, angeblich wegen des tollen Klimas. Wenn ihr mich fragt geht der gern Staubquadrat zocken. Wir sollten uns vielleicht auch GZK zulegen, das würde uns den Weg sparen…"  
„Für neun Leute GZK einkaufen, das klappt nicht", brachte sich Regley ein. „Gruppenzauberkugeln wären mal was…"

Sie erreichten nach einem langweiligen Marsch durch Konlir, Nawor und Orewu die Grenze zu Lardikia.

Nun, an dieser Stelle könnte man die wunderbaren Strände Lardikias beschreiben, oder das sonnige Klima. Allerdings würde das höchstwahrscheinlich einen falschen Eindruck dieses Gebietes vermitteln. Denn Lardikia ist gefährlich. Und diese Gefährlichkeit wird wohl nur von der Fülle an Touristen übertroffen. Der Z-TEG von Lardikia liegt bei fünfundsiebzig. Was? Was der Z-TEG ist? Die „Zauberer-Todesstatistik eines Gebietes", kurz Z-TEG, gibt an, wie viele Zauberer im Jahr durch die NPC des jeweiligen Gebietes getötet werden. Lardikia wird nur durch Delos – den Staubgeistern sei Dank – und von Kuridan – hier sind es die Schachtelmesserfarne – übertroffen. Bemerkenswert ist wohl, dass die anderen Rassen bei dieser Rechnung nicht mitgezählt werden. Dies liegt daran, dass Natla und Taruner automatisch ausschieden. Eine der beiden Rassen benutzt immer nur Schutzzauber, tja, und die Natla werden wohl ihre Gründe gehabt haben.  
…  
Nun gut, die dunkle Seite wollte nicht mitspielen, die Kämpfer hatten Besseres zu tun und die Arbeiter hätten sich immer in Serums verwandelt um die Statistik zu täuschen. Was dazu führte, dass am Ende nur die Zauberer statistisch erfasst wurden. Wie immer.

Nun standen die neun Protagonisten dieser Geschichte in Lardikia und waren zu Vinyós Freude nur von Zauberern umgeben. Seine Freude hielt nicht an. Schon auf dem Weg starben die Zauberer zu beiden Seiten reihenweise an verschiedensten NPC.  
Ein kleiner Sprung in die Gedankengänge der einzelnen Auftragskiller…  
Touristen, dachte Notwen.  
Trottel, dachte Blanche.  
Peinliche Idioten, dachte Vinyó.  
Hunger, dachte Abanderada.  
Ich bin zutiefst deprimiert, dachte Chontamenti.  
Wenn ich bloß einmal kurz die Drops aufheben könnte, dachte la Vaca.  
Ist ja super hier, dachte Yax.  
Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum wir hier sind, dachte Gaga.  
Sieht fast wie in Hinterwaldingen aus, dachte Regley.

So erreichten sie das Strandhaus, den einzigen friedlichen Ort in Lardikia. Erstaunlicherweise war es recht leer hier. Yax deutete auf einen dunklen Magier an der Bar, der damit beschäftigt war, seine Seelenkugeln im Inventar zu zählen. Notwen ging auf diesen los und setzte sich neben ihn an die Theke.  
„Sie haben einigen Ärger am Hals, Mr. Sie sollten sich also nicht nur auf unsere Hilfe verlassen. Also, wollen wir gehen?", begann er ein Gespräch gelangweilt.  
Ein anderer Spieler setzte sich neben Notwen und fing an zu reden:  
„Ist ihnen bewusst, Notwen, dass die Geldfälscherbande im Tal der Ruinen einen Jahresumsatz macht, der dem der Markthalle in nichts nachsteht?"  
„Äh, und wer sind sie?", fragte Notwen verwirrt.  
„Gestatten, mein Name ist Ignotexx Helixx", stellte er sich vor.  
„Ich dachte der wäre Ignotexx", meinte Yax, der sich hinzugesellt hatte und deutete auf den dunklen Magier, der weiter unbekümmert seine Seelenkugeln zu zählen schien.  
„Wieso?", wollte der zweite Magier wissen. „Sehen wir uns ähnlich?"  
Die darauf folgende Stille wurde nur von dem Seelenkugelmagier unterbrochen wurde, der eine derselbigen in die Luft hielt und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand.  
„Scheiß drauf, lass uns gehen", meinte Gaga in seiner jovialen Art.  
Sie befolgten ausnahmsweise seinen Rat. Als sie die Grenze zu Orewu erreichten, wussten sie noch nicht, dass sie schon längst beobachtet wurden…

Anstatt auf einigermaßen direkten Wegen durch Orewu, Mentoran, Reikan, durch den Wald des einsamen Baumes, Anatubien, Gobos, über das vergessene Tal, quer durch Buran, Urdanien bis nach Kolun zu gehen, hatten sie den Auftrag bekommen, zugunsten einer weniger gefährlichen, jedoch langwierigeren Route über Mentoran, Kerdis, den See des Friedens, Loranien, Plefnir, Ruward, Terasi, Krato, Dranar, Delos, Sutranien, Urdanien bis nach Kolun zu laufen und daher waren die Grummeleien von Chontamenti zur Ausnahme und zum Erstaunen der Anderen nicht unberechtigt und falls irgendjemand der Personen, die dies hier lesen eine dritte, abwechslungsreiche und in erster Linie mögliche Route zu bieten hat, soll er sie freundlicherweise kundgeben, damit peinlich lange Sätze wie dieser hier in Zukunft vermieden werden können.

Sie erreichten gerade Mentoran, als Gaga plötzlich stehen blieb und sich an den Kopf schlug.  
„Wir könnten doch einfach Zauberkugeln benutzen!", rief er den Anderen zu.  
Notwen stellte sein Gehirn und seinen Mund, der im Begriff war zu antworten, auf „positive Ignoranz" und ging weiter.  
Blanche ließ sich dazu hinreißen die Augen zu verdrehen und Chontamenti rempelte Gaga im Vorbeistapfen an, was dieser aber nicht mitbekam.  
Regley ergab sich in sein Schicksal und erklärte Gaga zu guter Letzt, dass diese erstens nur bis Sutranien reichten, dass sie – die Wandernden – zweitens nicht genügend auf Lager hätten und sie drittens nicht die Auftragspunkte bekommen würden, wenn sie Ignotexx nicht gemeinsam in Kolun abliefern würden, da der Auftrag sonst als unerfüllt galt. Yax indes verstaute sorgfältig Notizblock und Stift, die er zuvor mühsam herausgekramt hatte um das bevorstehende achte Weltwunder zu protokollieren, das in Form von einer – wenn auch späten – Erkenntnis von Seiten Gagas eintrat.

Die anderen sieben Weltwunder dürften allgemein bekannt sein: Die Pyramiden von Kerdis, die hängenden Gärten von Ferdolien, der Koloss von Gobos, der Leuchtturm von Narubia, die Bibliothek von Konlir, der Tempel von Delos und das Mausoleum von Ruward.  
Da viele dieser Wunder nicht mehr existieren, entschloss man sich für die „alternativen sieben Weltwunder", die in einer Abstimmung in Konlir gewählt wurden.  
Diese lauten wie folgt: Die Bank aller Wesen, im Wald des einsamen Baumes, die Koloaplantagen von Anatubien, die Festung der dunklen Magier, das Gefängnis von Konlir, die Wetterkontrollstation in Ferdolien, das Grab von Reikan und die Falltür in Narubia.  
Da man zur Zeit dieser Abstimmung so schön bei der Sache war, wurden auch noch gleich sieben Naturweltwunder gewählt.  
Auch diese sollten der Welt nicht vorenthalten werden:  
Der Vulkan von Anatubien, der einsame Baum im Wald des einsamen Baumes, die Felsenhöhlen in Hewien, die Oase von Mentoran, die Strände von Linya, der Fluss in Terasi und die Eiswälder von Latenia und Wilisien.

Notwen begann währenddessen in Mentoran mit dem recht stillen Ignotexx ein Gespräch.  
„Sie wollen also gegen die Geldfälscherbande aussagen?", fragte Notwen nachdenklich.  
„Will ich das?", fragte Ignotexx ebenso nachdenklich.  
„Wollen sie nicht?", fragte Notwen.  
„Keine Ahnung, sollte ich?"  
„Keine Ahnung, sollten sie?"  
„Keine Ahnung…"  
„Es hat sicher was mit Zivilcourage zu tun…"  
„Oh, unbedingt! Ohne geht so was nicht…"  
„Was meinten ihre Freunde in der Bande dazu, dass sie gegen sie aussagen?"  
„Keine Ahnung…Seit jemand auf sie geschossen hat, sind sie eher still…"  
„Mhmmm…"  
„Allerdings hat mir mein Chef geantwortet."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Sie zweifeln?"  
„Ich bin Natla."  
„Ach so…ja, er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."  
„Wie zuvorkommend."  
„Er ist mir nicht zuvorgekommen, ich hätte ihm nie geschrieben."  
„Und der Inhalt?"  
„Eine Bombe."  
„Eine Briefbombe?"  
„Nein, eine Bombe. Hätte ich eine Briefbombe gemeint, hätte ich dieses Wort verwendet."  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja, so etwas tu ich."  
„Ich meinte: Tatsächlich, so etwas tut er?"  
„Er? Mein Chef?"  
„Wir haben über keinen anderen Er gesprochen."  
„Manche reden mich mit Er an."  
„Warum gehen sie davon aus, dass ich das auch tue?"  
„Sie sind Natla."  
„Ach so… Und es gibt also Beweise gegen die Bande?"  
„Keine Ahnung, gibt es die?"  
„Keine Ahnung, gibt es die?"  
„Keine Ahnung… Aber ich sage ja aus."  
„Na wenn das mal reicht!"  
„Mit Sicherheit!"  
„Sicherheit wird selten groß geschrieben…"  
„Sicherheit wird immer groß geschrieben, aber Größe sagt nichts aus!"  
„Größe sagt etwas aus, aber sie macht nicht etwas aus…"  
„Vielleicht haben sie Recht…"  
„Vielleicht haben sie Recht, so toll sind wir ja auch nicht."  
„Wie meinen?"  
„Wir sind der einzige Begleitschutz."  
„Ach, so ist das?"  
„So ist das.", bestätigte Notwen.  
„Ich sehe schon jetzt, dass sie wieder etwas fragen wollen", meinte Ignotexx.  
„Das sehen sie?"  
„Ja, das sehe ich, also was?"  
„Sind sie sicher, dass ihre Aussage ausreichen wird?"  
„Sie etwa nicht?"  
„Ich bin Natla..."  
„Ach so...", sagte Notwen.

So lief dieses Gespräch und es hätten sicherlich noch viele andere gefolgt, wären nicht plötzlich am Horizont mehrere Taruner aufgetaucht.

„Wir können ihnen nicht entkommen.", diagnostizierte Notwen.  
„Einen weisen Verstand haben die Natla", sprach Regley.  
„Und schwul sind sie…", murmelte Chontamenti. „Ich frage mich, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass diese Gruppe zufällig hier vorbeikommt, keine Mordabsichten hegt und uns in Ruhe lässt…"  
„Du bist wirklich negativ, weißt du das? Du solltest dein Testament machen, wenn du schon so schlimm drauf bist.", meinte Ignotexx zu ihm.  
„Ich hab mein Testament mit sieben Jahren aufgesetzt, nachdem ich mich an einem Bilderbuch geschnitten hab", antwortete Chontamenti.  
„Du bist eine Schande für alle Depressiven", wandte sich Ignotexx kopfschüttelnd ab.

Die Taruner hatten sie inzwischen erreicht und der obligatorische Anführer kam ihnen entgegen.  
„Mein Name ist Sedna Kalyke. Ich bekam den Auftrag, eure Gruppe zu verstärken, damit ihr euren Kronzeugen nicht verliert…", er deutete auf Ignotexx, „und zudem bekomme ich Treuepunkte, wenn ich den Auftrag erfülle.", fügte er an.  
„Die bringen nix, damit kannst du dir höchstens ein Gummiwalross und ne Packung Psychopharmaka kaufen. Und ohne das Eine kommt das Andere nicht aus, mit sparen wird's dann nichts", erklärte Chontamenti ihm.  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass mir ein Serum meine erzielbaren sozialen Abgründe aufweisen kann. Kann ich jetzt also mitkommen?" „Was ist mit dem Rest deiner Truppe?", fragte Blanche seinen Artgenossen.  
„Ach die", meinte Sedna, „die gehören gar nicht zu mir… sind das nicht Freunde von euch?", fuhr er fort.  
Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „OK, ich nehme mal an es sind keine Freunde von euch…" und zog eine feurige Sandaxt hervor. Diese beobachte er kurz, warf sie dann weg und zog ein Rotsandschwert.  
„Hey, so gut bin ich auch nicht. Die Fälschung dient zur Abschreckung", beantwortete er die fragenden Blicke.

Die Taruner und Auftragskiller zogen ihre Waffen. Notwen machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe, seinen Giftdolch zu ziehen.  
Vinyó stützte sich auf seinen Kristallstab, machte aber nicht den Eindruck als ob er damit kämpfen konnte, falls es dazu kommen würde. Yax war ein fantastischer Optimist, hatte aber zudem auch Anflüge von Realismus, was einigermaßen paradox war.  
So nahm auch er keine Waffe in die Hand. Chontamenti war ein fantastischer Pessimist, aber kein Realist, was weniger paradox erscheint und außerdem hing er an seinem Leben und ging mit einem Serum-Schwert in Angriffsposition.  
Ein Taruner ging plötzlich auf sie zu, was den Rest seiner Truppe zu erstaunen schien. Er sprach zu ihnen:  
„Hi, ich bin Geratheon und eher unfreiwillig hier. Könnte ich mich euch zumindest für die nächsten Augenblicke anschließen?" Geratheon trug keine Waffe.  
„Du siehst aus, als wärest du als Natla besser aufgehoben…", meinte Vinyó zu ihm.  
Geratheon stellte sich neben Ignotexx, um den sich die restlichen Kämpfer gestellt hatten. Sterben war schon peinlich genug, wenn man mit fast einem Dutzend unterwegs ist, aber dann seinen Auftrag zu verfehlen, wäre nicht in Frage gekommen.  
Damit im Nachhinein keiner behaupten kann, der Kampf sei nicht ausführlich genug beschrieben:  
Fünfzehn schwer bewaffneten Tarunern standen die neun Auftragskiller Notwen Caasi, Vinyó Kre, Yaxva Tijet, Chontamenti, Jiko Gaga, Rico de la Vaca, Abanderada Varuna, Graf Regley von Hinterwaldingen und Blanche, sowie Ignotexx Helixx, Sedna Kalyke und Geratheon gegenüber.  
Der Kampf war also, noch bevor er begonnen hatte aussichtslos.  
Ohne Vorwarnung, derer es eh nicht bedurft hätte, griffen die Taruner an.  
Notwen trat einem gezielt vor das Schienbein.  
Vinyó beschoss einen Taruner mit einer Starre, Blanche und Sedna kämpften Seite an Seite gegen ihre Artgenossen und hielten die Taruner von Ignotexx fern. Geratheon warf zaghaft einen Stock in Richtung des Getümmels. Ein feindlicher Taruner warf ihm und Ignotexx einen bösen Blick zu, worauf wiederum auch Ignotexx Geratheon einen ebenso bösen Blick schenkte. Der Taruner rannte auf sie zu und wurde im letzten Moment von Blanche aufgehalten, der sein weißes Schwert mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung in den Taruner warf. Dieser zerbröselte rasch zu Staub. Sedna blockte einen Angriff eines Taruners und sah diesen kurz an. "Du!", zischte der Taruner. "Ach du meine Güte!", fiel Sedna dazu ein. Er kämpfte schnell an anderer Stelle fort und der Taruner stand plötzlich Chontamenti gegenüber, der ihn mit deprimierender Gleichgültigkeit anstarrte. Chontamenti versuchte es mit der diplomatischen Variante und begann mit seinem Gegenüber zu sprechen, was diesen kaum erfreute.

Im Nachhinein soll versucht werden, das darauf folgende Gespräch zu rekonstruieren:  
Chontamenti: „Hallo…"  
Taruner: „…was ist?"  
C: „Sie würden mir eh nicht zuhören…"  
T: „Jetzt mach hin, du bist nicht zum Spaß hier!"  
C: „Na gut…"  
T: „Also, was ist?"  
C: „Sie sollten zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass ich sehr deprimiert bin…"  
T: „Und du solltest zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass du gleich ne Sandaxt im Kopf hast, wenn du nicht antwortest!"  
C: „So, jetzt…"  
T: „WAS JETZT?"  
C: „Nichts mehr…"  
T: „Wieso nichts mehr? Verdammt, sag mir was du wolltest!"  
C: „Ach ja… genau…"  
T: „WAS?"  
C: „Ich habe zu Hause den Herd angelassen…"  
T: „Willst du mich verarschen!"  
C: „Diese Gegend hier ist traurig, oder?"  
T: „WIE BITTE?"  
C: „Na ja, all der Sand, nirgendwo Leben und wenn die Onlo erfahren würden, dass es hier so weht…"  
T: „Äh, ja, ist nicht die beste Gegend für Immobilien, stimmt schon, aber könnten wir vielleicht zum THEMA zurückkommen?"  
C: „Das liegt an ihnen…"  
T: „WAS GENAU interessiert dich hier an der Landschaft?"  
C: „Das Nichts, allumfassend, allgegenwärtig und doch für Taruner unbegreifbar…"  
T: „Himmel, ich wird heut nie fertig!  
C: „Ich sagte ihnen, was sie wissen wollten…"  
T: „Das mit dem HERD???"  
C: „Nein, dass ich zutiefst deprimiert bin…"  
T: „…"  
C: „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie mir nicht zuhören würden…"

Es sollte angemerkt werden, dass Pasiphae Lysithea, so der Name des Taruners zwei Tage später ins Hospital „Konlir-Zentrum" verlegt wurde, er litt unter einem Nervenzusammenbruch der dritten Kategorie, wie ihn nur depressive Serums verursachen können. Er befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Wie es der Zufall wollte, war er der Anführer der Söldnertruppe gewesen. Als er unmittelbar nach Chontamentis Worten zusammengebrochen war und von Yax aus Friedfertigkeit nach Hause gezaubert wurde, ergriff der Rest der Gruppe die Flucht.  
Drei Taruner waren bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen und durften Lysithea an ihrem Heimatort begrüßen, ein Taruner stand dank Vinyó starr auf einer Sanddüne und einer humpelte mit einem verstauchten Schienbein und neun seiner Artgenossen davon.  
Die Reisenden waren mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, nur Chontamenti jammerte über die Ignoranz der Taruner.  
Die Antwort von Blanche, er müsse sich entschuldigen, er habe eben nicht zugehört, war auch kein wahrer Trost.

Sie erreichten das Länderdreieck Kerdis-Mentoran-Reikan. Sedna entschied sich dafür, bei der kleinen Truppe zu bleiben. Geratheon verabschiedete sich.  
„Falls mal jemand einen Diebstahlschutz braucht, meine Tür steht immer offen", hörten sie ihn noch rufen, bevor er verschwand. „Bescheuerter Typ. War bestimmt kein Taruner…", grummelte Chontamenti.  
„Ich befürchte den sehen wir noch wieder", grinste Yax. Bei so etwas hatte er meist Recht.

Sedna und Ignotexx sahen sich an. „Hi…", meinte Ignotexx.  
„Hi…", meinte auch Sedna.  
„Ihr kennt euch nicht zufällig?", war Notwens angemessene Frage.  
„Na ja ´kennen´ wäre übertrieben", antwortete Sedna. „Genau genommen ist er mein Bruder…"

-----  
„Ach kommt Leute, so geht's nicht! Du, Erzähler, das ging zu weit!", schritt Notwen ein.

Äh... wieso? Das wollte ich gar nicht schreiben, oder?

„Mir geht das schon lange auf die Nerven. Du kannst doch nicht einfach noch einen hirnlosen Cliff- bzw. Absatzhänger hier reinbauen!", meinte Notwen.

Nein, das ist genial! Genau eine solche Wendung bringt wieder Aufregung in die Geschichte, und außerdem…

„Halt! Ich war noch nicht fertig! Und was bildest du dir ein, solche Namen an Leute zu vergeben! Die Namen! Das ist die Höhe! Erbärmliche Wortspiele sind das! Notwen Caasi zum Beispiel…", wollte Notwen beginnen.

Notwen Caasi stand schon ein halbes Jahr bevor ich hiermit begonnen habe als Natla in allen Geschichten fest! Ich hatte einen Vertrag, eine Abmachung und daran halte ich mich, wenn…

„Blanche! Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?", fuhr Notwen dazwischen. „Hallo, Blanco, Bianco, irgend so was, aber doch nicht Blanche! Ich war von Anfang an gegen diese Story! ´Auftragskiller´, das ich nicht lache! Und dann die kleine Unschlüssigkeit in Kapitel sechs…"

Also, DAS hab ich umgeschrieben!

„…ja, von einem Haufen unlogischem Mist in einen Haufen nachvollziehbaren Mist…"

Also immerhin!

„…und dann einen Kämpfer RICO de LA Vaca zu nennen? Du hast nicht zufällig einen Vertrag mit einer Schweizer Hustenbonbonfirma? Mehr Beispiele? Pasiphae Lysithea, gerade erst vorgekommen und zusammengegaukelt aus zwei Jupitermonden…"

Moment! Aus zwei wohlüberlegt ausgesuchten Jupitermonden!

„…da liegt es auch nicht fern, jemanden ´Abanderada Varuna´ zu nennen! Und die neunte Rasse, Traipser! Gekonnter Wortwitz!"

Notwen, Ironie steht dir nicht…

„…und der kleine Fehler mit Videm, ebenfalls im sechsten Kapitel, auch umgeschrieben, nicht wahr?"

Das Kapitel hat mich aber auch Nerven gekostet…

„Und der Plan B, der in Kapitel sechs erwähnt wird?"

Ist hier Sprechstunde oder was? Der Plan B ist für später und jetzt hör auf zu fragen!

„Und zu guter Letzt diese merkwürdige Bemerkung in Kapitel fünf!"

Die hat niemand, absolut niemand außer dir bemerkt!

„Trotzdem, ein Schwachsinn war das! Diese olle Kamelle interessiert niemanden, die hättest du dir sparen können…"

Das war praktisch ne B-Seite zum Coward…

„Unwichtig! Die Geschichte war dumm, nicht weniger und vor Allem nicht mehr…"

…Aber letzten Endes hat sie zu erfolgreichen Ergebnissen geführt, meinst du nicht? Notwen Caasi, der berühmte Erfinder hätte halt nicht in die Storyline gepasst. Aber eine Bemerkung war ja wohl erlaubt! Überhaupt ist es meine Entscheidung was ich hier schreibe, soll ich's dir beweisen? Also gut:  
Notwen blieb stumm, denn er wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Siehst du? Also weiter in der Geschichte, wo waren wir? Ach ja…

-----

„Dein Bruder?", fragte Blanche erstaunt seinen Artgenossen.  
„Dein Bruder?", fragte Vinyó erstaunt seinen Artgenossen, da Notwen auf abgrundtief unerklärliche Weise stumm blieb.  
„Ja", antworteten beide angesprochenen unisono.  
„Mann, ist doch vollkommen schnurz oder? Können wir endlich weitergehen?", drängelte Chontamenti genervt wie immer.  
Die Anderen rührten sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Notwen, der ganz bestimmt, ganz hundertprozentig sicher nicht wieder irgendwelche unbegründeten Dummheiten reden würde, kam schließlich zu Wort: „Na gut… was wollte ich denn? Genau, wieso seit ihr dann bei verschiedenen Parteien, der Eine beim Bündnis, der Andere bei der dunklen Zusammenkunft?"  
Ignotexx antwortete zurückhaltend: „Nun, weil er nicht nur Taruner, sondern auch ein halber Zauberer ist und ich zudem ein halber Taruner bin, kann man nicht genau sagen, bei welcher Partei wir kämpfen."  
„Nicht, dass es irgendetwas ändern würde…", fügte Sedna an.  
„Cool, und wie geht das dann bei den Türmen ab?", wollte Yax interessiert wissen.  
„Ist doch egal", meinte Sedna. „Die Memme traut sich nicht einmal in die Nähe von so was… Und bei mir überwiegt die gute, die Seite der Taruner, ist doch klar, oder?"  
„Also", wehrte sich Ignotexx, „erstens traue ich mich sehr wohl in die Nähe von Wachtürmen, zweitens kannst du ja wohl kaum die Taruner zur guten Seite zählen und drittens hatte ich in letzter Zeit weit mehr um die Ohren als du!"  
„Wenn du den Haufen Probleme, in den du dich manövriert hast so nennen willst…"  
Notwen sah sich genötigt einzugreifen: „Äh…"  
…  
Noch mal… Notwen sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen: „Ach ja, äh, genau, also, wie gesagt, ne? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr erzählen würdet, warum ihr euch für die verschiedenen Seiten entschieden habt?"  
Sedna fügte sich in sein Schicksal und begann zu erzählen…  
„Na ja, nach der Ausbildung in Konlir hat man bei mir eine gewisse... moralische Flexibilität feststellen können. Ich bin weiß Sotrax kein Misanthrop, genauso genommen auch kein Philanthrop, aber man könnte sagen, ich leide unter einer Art von… Ataraxie. Ihr wisst was Ataraxie ist?"

„Seelische Unerschütterlichkeit, nicht wahr?", wusste Blanche einzuwerfen.

„Ganz genau. Mir können andere Personen ganz bewusst egal sein. Positive Ignoranz war der offizielle Ausdruck. Also wurde ich der schwarzen Abteilung ´Selfish and Solemn´ zugeteilt, eine Elitetruppe der dunklen Zusammenkunft, die halbe Zauberer selten, aber dafür gerne sehen.  
Bei der heiteren Truppe da lernt man den Umgang mit sämtlichen Armbrüsten, Kaktuspfeilschleudern und sonstigen fiesen Zaubern. Ich nahm den Namen Kalyke an, schließlich war es Vorschrift einen alternativen Nachnamen zu wählen. Man wird meistens dazu ausgebildet, Leute vom Bündnis zu killen. Es gibt natürlich noch andere Möglichkeiten, zum Bleistift werden Arbeiter überredet oder gezwungen, zu Serums zu werden. Da allerdings für die Ewigkeit eine mögliche Rückfälligkeit zu befürchten ist, wird meist auf erstere Methode zurückgegriffen. Die Aufgabe der ´Selfish and Solemn´ ist schlicht und einfach, das Bündnis auszurotten.  
Da im Grunde alle Menschen, Onlo und manchmal, obwohl sie vorerst außen vor standen auch Natla verdächtig waren und alle Verdächtigen liquidiert werden sollten, kann man wohl sagen, dass ihr es merken würdet, wenn die Organisation Erfolg hat. Dann wäre das Land nämlich ziemlich leer. Nicht das es irgendeine Rolle spielt, wenn man gekillt wird, ersteht man schließlich wieder auf, aber manchmal wechseln Spieler, wenn sie Sponsoren sind dann die Rasse und…"

„Ich denke, das war jetzt Desillusion genug, Sedna. Wir wollen hier eine vernünftige Geschichte darstellen und brauchen die Worte ´Spieler´, ´Sponsoren´ und ´Auferstehung´ nicht…", unterbrach Notwen und wollte gleich fortfahren:  
„Moment, das wollt ich gar nicht…", doch Sedna fuhr schon fort:

„Jedenfalls war ich in dieser Organisation. Bis zu einem denkwürdigen Tag. Also nicht wirklich denkwürdig, aber ich glaube es war ein Donnerstag. Egal. Ich sollte so einen Zauberer in Konlir umnieten, der einfachste Job der Welt. Ich war also wie geplant in Konlir, die Kaktuspfeilschleuder griffbereit genauso wie die restlichen Utensilien und pünktlich, wie es mir gesagt wurde, taucht der Zauberer auch auf. Und wer war es natürlich? Mein Bruder, die Pfeife…"

„Aber du hast ihn nicht umgebracht, oder?", wollte Regley schockiert wissen.

Sedna sah ihn mitleidig an: „Natürlich hab ich ihn umgebracht, Larafbäumchen. War ja schließlich ein Auftrag. Mir war sowieso klar, dass diese Situation früher oder später passieren würde. Kain und Abel hatten sich ja auch erst prima verstanden. Egal. Ich stand sowieso nur eine kleine Strecke von dem Heimatort der Zauberer entfernt, also dachte ich mir, ich komm mal vorbei um Hallo zu sagen. Sprach es, bzw. dachte es und tat's. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Igno schien irgendwie verärgert. Ich hab ihm das Geld zurückgegeben, aber unhöflich wie es nun mal seine Art ist, hat er mich angepöbelt, von wegen, dass er jetzt seinen Job verlieren würde, weil er zu spät zur Arbeit komme und so weiter und so weiter. Dasselbe Gejammer, weswegen ich überhaupt erst weit weg von ihm gezogen bin, dröhnte mir wieder in die Ohren. Also, barmherzig, wie ich bin, gab ich ihm den Tipp, dass da so eine Arbeitstelle im Tal der Ruinen frei sei. Etwas zugig, aber dafür gut bezahlt. Offensichtlich hat er das Angebot angenommen…", schloss Sedna seinen Bericht.

Chontamenti ließ so viel Begeisterung wie für ihn möglich ans Tageslicht kommen, während Yax begeistert grinste und Blanche anerkennend lächelte. Auf der Seite des Bündnisses waren la Vaca, Gaga – sofern er in der Lage dazu war – Regley und Vinyó entsetzt. Abanderada blickte fröhlich um sich, schien er doch nichts von der Erzählung wirklich verstanden zu haben.  
Notwen bewahrte seine unergründliche Miene, seine Rasse war in dem Bericht ja schließlich nicht allzu schlecht weggekommen. Ignotexx runzelte die Stirn und blieb stumm, wusste er doch, dass es nicht viel Sinn machte sich zu beschweren, hatte er diese Geschichte doch schon unzählige Male selber in verschiedensten Varianten gehört und selbst geschildert.

„Das ist…", begann Notwen, „…interessant… Aber vielleicht sollten wir auf Chontamentis Vorschlag eingehen und…"  
„Und du, Igno?", unterbrach ihn Vinyó. „Du bist also zu den Geldfälschern durch deinen Bruder gelangt. Könnte man nicht also sagen, dass Sedna dich zu dieser Tat veranlasste bzw. notgedrungen hat und du damit praktisch unschuldig bist? Als Kronzeuge wirst du zwar ein minderndes Strafmaß bekommen, aber doch trotzdem zu einer nicht unerheblichen Geldbuße verurteilt werden, oder?"  
„Äh, ja, das ist wohl so…", antwortete sein Artgenosse.  
Sedna mischte sich nun ebenfalls ein: „Deshalb hab ich den Auftrag auch angenommen, schließlich arbeite ich regulär bei ´Selfish and Solemn´ und habe nur gerade Urlaub. Ich bezahle die Strafe, großzügig wie ich bin…"  
Das hatten Ignotexx und der Rest am wenigsten erwartet.  
„Tatsächlich? Aber wo ist der Haken?", wollte er wissen.  
„Es gibt keinen Haken", meinte Sedna.  
„Es gibt immer einen Haken!", sagte Ignotexx.  
„Der Haken ist, dass es keinen Haken gibt…", meinte Sedna genervt.  
„Warum ist es dann ein Haken?", wollte Ignotexx wissen.  
Notwen wurde das zu bunt. „Wir müssen los!", rief er den in ein spirituelles Duell vertieften Brüdern zu.  
So schritten sie von dannen und betraten die mysteriöse Leere von Kerdis…

Ach ja...

Und wieder hatten sie Wasser vergessen…


	9. Kapitel 8: Romulus und Remus

**Kapitel 8 – Romulus und Remus**  
Sedna und Ignotexx hätte sich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit über gestritten, wären sie nicht zu stolz gewesen und hätten sich gebührend ignoriert. Doch die Atmosphäre am See des Friedens war alles andere als friedlich. Nur Chontamenti schien die plötzlich bedrückte Stimmung zu gefallen, aber das zeigte er natürlich nicht, sondern beklagte sich stattdessen über seine akute Arbeitslosigkeit. So erreichten sie auch schon Plefir und etwas schien plötzlich zu ändern. Auf einmal blieben nämlich zwei der Gruppe stehen. Es waren – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – Ignotexx und Sedna.

„Was? Ist da was?", fragte Notwen ängstlich mit einem Blick in den dichten Wald um sie herum.  
„Wovor hast du Angst? Das uns Pilzwachteln entführen?", lachte Yax, allerdings ebenfalls etwas unsicher.  
„Pilzwachteln sind sehr brutal. Wahre Monster. Sie können Feuer speien", fiel Abanderada dazu ein.  
„Nee ne? Kann mir mal einer erklären, wo ihr den herhabt? Mumien, Monster, Mutationen?", meinte Sedna dazu.  
„Woher weißt du das denn?", wollte Regley erstaunt wissen.  
„Ein Freund von mir war einst in Plefir und erzählte mir davon…", beantwortete Abanderada die Frage.  
„Wann war das denn ungefähr?", fragte Regley weiter.  
„Äh, so ungefähr vor achtzehnhundert Neumonden", sagte Abanderada nach einer kurzen Denkpause.  
„Das klingt aber nach viel", meinte Notwen.  
„Was sind Neumonden?", wollte Gaga wissen.  
„Das sind aber fast eineinhalb Jahrhunderte", wandte Blanche ein. „Bist du sicher, dass du richtig gerechnet hast?"  
„Todsicher. Traipser werden zwischen hundert und fünfhundert Jahre alt.", antwortete Abanderada.  
„Das ist aber ne ganz schöne Zeitspanne", sagte Regley beeindruckt.  
„Moment mal!", fuhr Sedna dazwischen. „Ihr glaubt den Quatsch doch nicht etwa, oder?"  
„Pilzwachteln speien Feuer, so ist es von den Onlo überliefert. Sie meiden diese Wälder meistens", fuhr Regley fort.  
„Na super, jetzt verlassen wir uns also auf unsere beiden Provinzkartoffeln. Gerade wo es um Geographie geht, müsstet ihr es doch besser wissen…", grummelte Chontamenti.  
Wie um seine Worte zu widerlegen, trat plötzlich eine Pilzwachtel aus dem Unterholz. Gaga ging fröhlich auf sie zu und machte sie um einen Pilzschirm kürzer. Aus dem Nichts wurde er von einem Brandzauber getroffen. Während die überraschten Gefährten vergeblich versuchten, den Geschossen auszuweichen, trat eine – ohne Übertreibung – gewaltige Feuerwachtel durchs Dickicht.  
„Mitkommen", grollte sie.  
„Das war eindeutig", bemerkte Yax trocken.

Sie wurden durch das halbe Gebiet geführt und landeten schlussendlich in einer unterirdischen Baumkammer, wo sie in eine adäquate Zelle geführt wurden. Sie vertrieben sich ihre Zeit damit, zu Pokern oder aus einem von Regley geschnitzten Schachbrett zu spielen. Nach wenigen Stunden öffnete sich die Zellentür und ein Taruner wurde herein geworfen. Chontamenti erkannte in ihm den Taruner, den er mit einem Gespräch niedergerungen hatte. Auch der Betroffene bemerkte dies schnell und wich in eine Ecke zurück.  
„Nicht der! Nicht dieser Freud-Verschnitt im Serumskostüm!"  
„Sieh an, sieh an, der großartige Pasiphae Lysithea wagt sich in dies finstre Gemäuer. Ein Wunder, dass du den Weg gefunden hast…", sagte Sedna.  
„Dein…Bruder?", wollte Notwen wissen. Für diese Bemerkung erntete er zwei tiefschwarze Blicke.  
„Nein!", riefen sie entsetzt und unisono als auch die Anderen skeptisch blickten.  
„Wir sind … Bekannte", schloss Sedna hilflos. Die Anderen blieben stumm.  
„Muss ich wieder so eine lange Geschichte ans Tageslicht bringen?", fragte er sie auffordernd. Die Anderen blieben stumm.  
„Ach Narubia und Sotrax noch eins! Dann stell ich ihn eben vor…", grummelte er.  
Er zerrte Lysithea aus der Ecke und meinte: „So, das ist Pasiphae Lysithea, Auftragskiller und Konkurrent meinerseits und Angestellter von ´Taunt and Tacit´. Er arbeitet für dessen Chef, Videm Corume heißt er. Zufrieden?"

Man könnte zu Recht behaupten, dass die Anderen nicht zufrieden waren.  
„Der arbeitet für Videm?", wollte Yax skeptisch wissen.  
Lysithea war eindeutig ein Konkurrent von Sedna, denn er antwortete genauso hochnäsig wie er:  
„Du kannst mich auch direkt ansprechen kleiner Magier. Falls du mich von da unten sehen kannst, zumindest."  
„Du kriegst gleich dermaßen einen auf die Fresse!", brüllte Yax ihn an.  
„Ganz ruhig", beschwichtigte ihn Blanche. „Ich bin sicher, Lysithea sitzt genauso in der Tinte wie wir", meinte er.  
„Im Keller meinst du wohl, unwürdiger Artgenosse", sprach Lysithea.  
„Ganz ruhig", beschwichtigte Notwen nun seinerseits den weißen Taruner, der gerade auffahren wollte und wandte sich im selben Atemzug an Lysithea:  
„Du kannst uns doch sicher sagen, warum wir hier drin hocken, nicht wahr?"  
Lysithea grummelte noch etwas, was sich stark nach „bescheuerter Natla" anhörte und fügte sich dann in sein Schicksal.  
„Also", begann er, „wir sind hier in Gefangenschaft der Pilzwachteln. Alle fünfundsiebzig Jahre, was morgen wohl wieder Zeit ist, strömen die Pilzwachteln in Plefir aus und ziehen eine Schneise der Zerstörung hinter sich her. Zuvor allerdings müssen sie ein paar Leute opfern. Insgesamt dreizehn Personen, von jeder Rasse muss jemand vertreten sein", erklärte Lysithea.  
„Tja, wir sind zwölf", bekundete la Vaca nach rascher Zählung.  
„Ich glaube, du hast gerade wieder das treffende Stichwort gegeben, Rico", murmelte Chontamenti genervt, als sich die Zellentür ein zweites Mal seit ihrem Aufenthalt öffnete. Ein Taruner stolperte hinein, den sie alle wieder erkannten.  
„Ihr braucht doch nicht etwa wieder einen Diebstahlschutz, oder?", wollte der strahlende Geratheon wissen.  
„Wieso wieder?", schnauzte Chontamenti ihn an. „Ein zweites Mal wäre keiner so doof."  
„Ah, ich sehe du verhandelst gerne", lachte Geratheon munter. „Es gibt natürlich etliche Sonderrabatte dazu!"  
„Nee, oder?", kommentierte Vinyó.  
„Oh doch! Es gibt sogar Ambigramme zu kaufen!", antwortete der Taruner, der als Natla besser aufgehoben wäre stolz.  
„Wie schaffst du es, immer so fröhlich zu klingen? Abanderada-Gene?", fragte Regley, während Gaga sich an einem improvisierten Verkaufsstand ein Paar Arbeitshandschuhe gegen Diebstahl schützen ließ.  
„Man muss einfach total von seiner Sache überzeugt sein!", strahlte Geratheon ihn an.  
„Zweifellos", kommentierte Notwen, „aber jetzt sind wir dreizehn und einfacher hätten wir es den Wachteln nicht machen können…" „Ach hör mir auf mit Stephen King!", grinste Geratheon dazwischen, „lies Douglas Adams! Das ist viel lustiger!"  
„Könnten wir BITTE zur Realität zurückkommen und diese kindische Schleichwerbung vernachlässigen?", fragte Ignotexx die Anderen.  
In diesem Moment betrat eine Art Oberwachtel, flankiert von zwei Wachwachteln die Zelle.  
Die Oberwachtel deutete auf Blanche, der in einer Ecke saß und still vor sich hin dachte: „Du da, steh auf und komm mit"  
Blanche grummelte nur und sagte schließlich: „Geht nicht. Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen."  
Die Wachtel verlor allmählich die Geduld. „Du meinst, sie sind komatös?"  
Blanche stand langsam auf. „Und du bist grenzdebil, da passt es doch wieder", murmelte er, als er die Zelle verließ.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten betrat Blanche grinsend und von den zwei Wachwachteln begleitet, die Zelle, in der die Anderen warteten. Notwen hatte Chontamenti noch nie grinsen sehen und dachte nun, das sei eigentlich auch gut so gewesen. Ein grinsender Blanche, das wäre wie ein parteiischer Natla, ein unfreundlicher Moderator oder ein diebstahlschützender Taruner. Wie auch immer, Notwen befand, dass es sich um eine ernste Angelegenheit handeln musste.  
So ergriff er das Wort: „Was ist passiert?", fragte er Blanche.  
„Wer kommt als Erstes?", kam die Gegenfrage von Blanche.  
„Was?!", fragte Notwen verwundert.  
„Was kommt als Zweites!", lachte Blanche.  
Notwen verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ach, die Wachteln sind alle ganz nett. Sie wollen uns nur umbringen, aber jeder hat doch seine kleinen Fehler, oder?", sprach Blanche schließlich und klopfte Chontamenti auf die Schulter, der ihn mitleidig ansah.

Die Zellentür öffnete sich glücklicherweise, sodass die anderen keine Zeit mehr hatten, um Blanche auszufragen. Die Wachwachteln traten mit noch größerer Ehrfurcht zurück, als eine Art Oberoberwachtel den Raum betrat.  
„Mitkommen", meinte sie nur und verschwand. Sie verließen die Zelle fröhlich.

Sie wurden nach draußen auf eine Lichtung geführt.  
„Gibt's hier keine Klimaanlage?", fragte Geratheon.  
„Sei ruhig, dummer Taruner", brüllte die Oberwachtel, die ebenfalls mitgekommen war.  
„Ich bin nicht dumm, er ist dumm", meinte Geratheon und deutete auf Yax.  
„Er ist dämlich", meinte Yax und deutete auf Vinyó.  
„Er ist debil", meinte Vinyó und deutete auf Gaga.  
„Er ist doof", meinte Gaga und deutete auf Regley.  
„Ruhe!", schrie die Oberoberwachtel und nickte der Oberwachtel zu, die wiederum den Wachwachteln einen Befehl gab, welche dann auch unverzüglich damit begannen ein paar Holzscheite zusammenzusuchen und zu einem improvisierten Haufen aufzubauen.

„Äh", stotterte Sedna. „Falls das hier so ein IKEA-Impro-Scheiterhaufen sein soll… Nun ja, dann würde ich erstmal einige richterliche Bescheinigungen besorgen…"  
„Wie bitte?", fuhr die Oberoberwachtel ihn an.  
„Na ja", sprang Ignotexx ein, „So was muss überprüft werden, wie eine Baugenehmigung. Besonders in Plefir wird viel Wert auf das kontrollierte Entzünden von Feuern gelegt."  
„Ja", half Notwen, „Man muss etliche Formulare in Konlir ausfüllen, ein ziemlicher Stress…"  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich könnte das eben schnell machen, ich habe da Erfahrung, das dauert keine zwei Stunden und ich bin wieder hier und juristisch ist alles geregelt!"  
Die Oberoberwachtel überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Nun gut, aber beeil dich, ohne Natla können wir nicht anfangen…"  
„Schon auf dem Weg", meinte Notwen freudestrahlend und er verschwand in Richtung Südwesten...


	10. Kapitel 9: Catch 22

**Kapitel 9 – Catch 22**  
Falls die Zurückgebliebenen dachten, Notwen würde selbstverständlich nicht nach Konlir gehen, so irrten sie sich. Er stand in Konlir in einem Büro und wartete darauf, dass der Richter die Formulare, die er mühsam ausgefüllt hatte, absegnete. Das Büro sah eigentlich recht hübsch aus, allerdings sah es, sobald man es betrat, so aus, als ob man eine Zeitmaschine betreten hätte. Die Möbel wirkten bescheiden archaisch – es gab einen Schreibtisch, der aussah, als ob er dem örtlichen Museum entwendet worden wäre, was Notwen selbstverständlich nicht zum Richter sagte, sonst eigentlich nichts – und der Blick aus dem einzigen, recht kleinen Fenster, war in etwa so aufregend wie eine Butterfahrt nach Anatubien. Der Richter litt ganz offensichtlich an Sehschwäche, aber er unterzeichnete letzten Endes doch. Zufrieden zog Notwen von dannen und erreichte, eine halbe Stunde nachdem er Plefir verlassen hatte, das Haus in Narubia. Wie erwartet traf er dort auf einen Magier, der ihn kaum überrascht begrüßte.

„Wie bist du eigentlich den Pilzwachteln entkommen?", fragte ihn dieser, nach einer kurzen Partie Vier-Gewinnt.  
„Die Juristen-Masche", meinte Notwen nur.  
„Oh", sagte sein Gegenüber. „Und jetzt willst du wohl, dass ich die Party der Pilzwachteln stören soll?"  
„Exakt."  
„Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Die haben nur alle fünfundsiebzig Jahre ihr Festival da unten, da wäre es doch ziemlich gemein sie kurz vor dem Finale zu belästigen, meinst du nicht?"  
„Ja, stimmt schon, aber sonst hättest du einen Taruner weniger in deiner Spaß- und Auftragskillergesellschaft…"  
„Hä? Wen meinst du?"  
„Pasiphae Lysithea, der Freiberufler und Pilzwachtelsympathisant", antwortete Notwen.  
„Tja…wenn das so ist…"

Grummelnd erreichte Notwen die Grenze zu Plefir. Als er die Lichtung betrat, sah er seine Weggefährten allesamt stockbesoffen und fröhlich singend beim Pokerspiel mit den Wachteln sitzen.

Blanche, der zusammen mit Chontamenti und Abanderada als einziger noch nüchtern wirkte, winkte ihn her:  
„Hey, die Weltvernichtungsaktion ist verschoben!"  
„Warum das?", fragte Notwen genervt.  
Lysithea brüllte Notwen an, obwohl dieser nur einen Meter entfernt saß: „Die machen jetzt so ne Art Olimpi…Olümpja…Wettbewerb draus, der alle vier Jahre stattfindet. Sie ham versprochen, die restlichen Kumpanen auch einzuladen…die untoten Bürger, die untoten Cheeseburger, die untoten Konlirbürger, die Fis…die Fis…die Fisse aus Teraaasii…die Sandgeister und den Leuchtturmwärter und den ollen Zauberer aus Konlir, Schäub…Schub…Schrumpl oder wie der heißt, dieser fanatische Paranoyka…äh…Paranoika und die Schonnerdandslangen…äh…die Sonna…die Donnersandschlangen und die…"  
„Ja, ja, ich hab's verstanden!", brüllte Notwen zurück.  
„Was ich sagen will, is, dass wir jetzt die nächschten drei Jahre unsre Ruhe ham!", schloss Lysithea zufrieden.  
„Die nächsten vier Jahre", verbesserte ihn Notwen.  
Lysithea schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann erschien ein anerkennender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht: „Stimmt, die nächsten vier Jahre. Meine Güte, kannst du gut rechnen. Du könntest Lehrer werden…"

Notwen wandte sich zu den vier Menschen, la Vaca, Gaga, Vinyó und Ignotexx, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren, sich kräftig einen hinter die Binde zu kippen.  
„Alles dreeeht sich um misch!", meinte la Vaca.  
„Wie rum dreht sich's bei dir?", wollte Gaga wissen.  
„Bei mir im Uhrzeigersinn!", antwortete la Vaca.  
„Bei mir gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!", meinte Vinyó.  
„Prima, zusammen seid ihr nüchtern", murmelte Ignotexx.  
Die Gruppe entging einer mächtigen Tirade von Notwen nur durch die Ablenkung, die die Feuerwachtel am anderen Ende der Lichtung bot. Der konsumierte Alkohol war wohl mit Feuer in Kontakt gekommen und so implodierte sie und verwandelte das Nordende der Lichtung in einen einzigen Krater.

Am nächsten Tag zogen – in alphabetischer Reihenfolge – Abanderada, Blanche, Chontamenti, Gaga, Geratheon, Ignotexx, la Vaca, Notwen, Regley, Sedna, Vinyó und Yax in Richtung Ruward weiter. Lysithea hatte sich entschlossen, den Hersteller des Taunektarbiers aufzusuchen und Notwen fragte lieber nicht weiter nach. Bis auf Gaga waren sie alle wieder nüchtern und eigentlich konnte man sagen, dass der Alkohol den ohnehin praktischen Hirntod nicht hatte verschlimmern können.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?", wollte Regley von Notwen wissen.  
„Nein", meinte dieser nur.  
„Dann halte ich mich kurz", ignorierte Regley diesen Einwand.  
„Wen hast du eigentlich getroffen, als du weg warst?", fragte er Notwen.  
„Äh…Tuttle hieß er, Captain Sidney Tuttle von der Stadtwache Konlir. Ganz netter Kerl. Arbeitet jetzt für uns.", antwortete Notwen etwas zu hastig.  
Regley zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Captain Tuttle? Dann sind wir seinetwegen den Pilzwachteln entkommen?", hakte er nach.  
„Äh…ganz genau!", haspelte Notwen. Blanche verdrehte die Augen.  
„Dann wird ich ihm eben einen Dankesbrief schreiben!", nuschelte Gaga und begann einen krakeligen Brief.  
„Nein!", warf Blanche ein, dem langsam dämmerte, was Notwen geplant hatte und was jetzt ziemlich aus dem Ruder lief.  
„Er ist die Bescheidenheit in Person", fügte er an.  
„Captain Bescheidenheit", verbesserte Notwen.  
Regley beließ es zum Glück bei einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Na super, jetzt verschwendet Regley seine Zeit mit jemandem der gar nicht existiert!", flüsterte Blanche zu Notwen.  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass er nicht existiert?", fragte Notwen zurück.  
„Ach komm schon, er ist Teil deiner Imagination!", meinte Blanche.  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass du das nicht auch bist?", wollte Notwen wissen.

Weiter hinten diskutierten Sedna und Ignotexx über ihre Kontoauszüge.  
„Ich sag dir, ich habe mehr Geld als du!", fing Ignotexx gerade wieder an.  
„Ach was, ich habe doppelt soviel Geld auf meinem Konto, hier ist der Beweis!", wedelte Sedna mit einem Stück Pergament.  
„Ja, aber du vergisst den Wert der Sachen in meinen Schließfächern! Ich habe die verschiedensten Edelsteine drin, das solltest du eigentlich wissen!"  
„Also bitte, ich habe den Leuten, die ich gekillt habe Dinge abgenommen, von denen träumen deine Schließfächer nur! Und was ist mit dir, wie viel Geld hast du?", wandte sich Sedna an Geratheon.  
„Ach", fing dieser an, „Geld interessiert mich nicht. Steht ganz unten auf meiner Liste, auf Platz zwei oder sogar erst drei!"

„Auf Platz zwei", fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken, mehr zu sich selbst, an.  
Ablenkung kam in Form von Yax´ Stimme von vorne: „Achtung, Krato voraus! Alle bitte noch mal tief einatmen!"

Wie sie letztendlich durch das tiefe Moor gelangten, wusste Notwen später nicht mehr. Trotz Allem standen sie nun vor den Toren Dranars. Oder was von ihnen übrig war.  
„Diametral zur Logik werden wir wohl da durch müssen, nicht wahr?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Diametral zur Logik muss ich wohl ja antworten, nicht wahr?", fragte Notwen.  
„Dann spar ich mir die Frage", meinte Vinyó.  
„Zu spät…"

Sie übersahen dem vielen Nebel wegen das Achtung, Nebel!-Schild und schritten gedämpften Mutes durch den Stadteingang. Einzig Notwen schienen die wogenden Wolken zu gefallen, aber Natla gaben sich ja bekanntlich sehr leicht zufrieden.  
„Hey, da vorne ist Kurnotan", informierte sie Geratheon. „Wir könnten doch mal Hallo sagen, oder?"  
„Genau. Und dabei könnten wir doch auch gleich testen, wie robust Taruner sind…", beantwortete Yax die Frage.  
„Ich glaube, eine Begegnung lässt sich kaum vermeiden", unterbrach sie Blanche und deutete auf Kurnotan, der den einzigen schmalen Weg ins Stadtinnere versperrte.  
„Dieser Kretin!", rief Notwen aus.  
„Hier wird ja auf einem Niveau gejammert…", grummelte Chontamenti.  
„Niveau ist keine Handcreme", sagte Vinyó im Vorbeigehen.  
„Gut erkannt, Dr. Watson", meinte Yax und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Danke, Shelling Ford", bedankte sich Vinyó seinerseits.

Kurnotan entpuppte sich als freundlicher Katzenmotivsonnenblendschutzverkäufer und sie alle kauften aus Höflichkeit bei ihm ein. Nach Austausch einiger Geschäftsideen verabschiedeten sie sich und betraten kurz danach Delos. Geratheon und Abanderada grinsten, Ignotexx lächelte mild und ansonsten schien der Gemütszustand der Gruppe an den Gemütszustand Chontamentis gekoppelt zu sein.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Schon waren sie in Sutranien und überquerten die urdanische Grenze. Bevor sie es gemerkt hatten, standen sie in Kolun, der letzten Etappe dieser Reise. Sie blickten zur fernen Hulnodarfestung hin. Sie erreichten die Brücke über den Fluss Solarda, wo sie auf einen Arbeiter trafen, welcher sie ansprach: „Ihr kommt hier nicht rein"  
„Ich fürchte doch", sagte Blanche.  
„Ich fürchte nein", sprach der Arbeiter.  
„Ich fürchte auch nein", sagte Chontamenti.  
„Pessimist!", schimpfte Yax.  
„Pessimist? Dann guck mal hinter dich", entgegnete Chontamenti. Nicht nur Yax folgte seinem Rat. Als sie hinter sich sahen, erblickten sie den Killertrupp Taruner von Videm Corume angeführt.  
„Mensch, Notwen, lange nicht gesehen!", meinte Videm freudestrahlend.  
„Ich bin kein Mensch", verbesserte ihn Notwen.  
„Trotzdem hast du unsere Abmachung eingehalten", staunte Videm.  
„Gerade deswegen"  
„Ich hatte das allerdings nie vor…"  
„Damit hatte ich gerechnet…"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Wirklich."  
„Hm…und, was hast du…", wollte Videm wissen.  
„Achtung, hinter dir", unterbrach ihn Blanche.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dieser Trick bei mir ziehen würde, oder?", fragte der Magier verächtlich.  
Blanche zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Äh…", brachte einer der Taruner hervor.  
Videm drehte sich schlussendlich doch um.  
„Was?", fragte er unnötigerweise.  
Pasiphae Lysithea stand hinter ihm, fröhlich mit einer Sandaxt winkend.  
„Dann bis später…", meinte Notwen nur und bedeutete den Anderen zu gehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie die Hulnodarfestung. Sie war in den letzten Wochen stark umdekoriert worden und sah beinahe wieder wie eine Festung aus. Zwei Kämpfer standen Wache und sahen sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Äh, hallo, wir sind hier der Gerichtsverhandlung wegen, die gegen die Geldfälscherbande", begann Notwen, wurde aber von einem der Kämpfer unterbrochen:  
„Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, die Angeklagten wurden mangels an Beweisen freigesprochen."  
Danach blieb er still und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, als erwarte er, dass sie umdrehen und verschwinden würden.  
„Abgesagt?", vergewisserte sich Regley schließlich.  
„Abgesagt", bestätigte der Kämpfer nickend.  
„Einen Moment eben", meinte la Vaca, ging um die nächste Ecke und Sekunden später hörte man ein Geräusch, als ob ein Schwert an massivem Stein zersplitterte.  
„Mir geht's prima", beteuerte la Vaca als er um die Ecke bog. „Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein…", begann er.  
„Was du sicherlich sein wirst", warf Regley ein.  
„…aber kann es sein, dass wir den ganzen Weg umsonst gelaufen sind?", fragte la Vaca und schrie die letzten drei Worte beinahe.  
„Sei doch froh, für Ignotexx bedeutet das sogar das Todesurteil", erklärte Chontamenti.  
„Du hast eine wunderbare Art, jemanden aufzuheitern", stimmte Sedna zu.  
„Dann schätze ich mal, es ist Zeit sich zu verabschieden", unterbrach Geratheon fröhlich.

Ihn schienen die Rückschläge nicht im Geringsten gestört zu haben.  
„Ich verkauf euch Zauberkugeln und wir verschwinden, bevor diese übel gelaunten Kunden hier auftauchen", meinte er strahlend und deutete auf die herannahende Meute Taruner.  
Anscheinend hatte Lysithea sie nicht allzu lange aufhalten können und war auf die Art verschwunden, die sie hoffentlich auch gleich benutzen würden.  
„Also, eine Zauberkugel für zehn Goldmünzen oder als Sonderangebot drei Zauberkugeln für vierzig Goldmünzen!"  
„Dann elf mal eine…", meinte Regley.  
„Das macht dann einhundertzehn Goldmünzen", erklärte Geratheon.  
„In Ordnung", stimmte Regley zu.  
„Nicht so, ihr müsst handeln!", grinste Geratheon, während die Taruner immer näher kamen.  
„Dann einhundert Goldmünzen!", sprang Yax ein.  
„Einhundertfünfzig!"  
„Gekauft!", rief Regley und im sprichwörtlich allerletzten Moment verschwanden sie.

Vielleicht ist es angebracht, zu erzählen, dass Ignotexx die nächsten zwei Wochen überlebte. Notwen, der schon das nächste unheilvolle ´Abenteuer´, wie Abanderada es nannte, hervorbeschwor, hatte erneut einen abstrusen Plan zurechtgelegt. Nun, mangels Alternative, sollte sich diesem Plan nun zugewandt werden. Daher wird es wohl Zeit, die geheime Schlüsselfigur vorzustellen…

Cygnus Veracruz war ein Arbeiter. Zumindest stand das in seiner Personalakte. Eigentlich war er ein Zauberer, aber da er seine Arbeit so sorgfältig erledigte, wurde er oft als Arbeiter bezeichnet. Cygnus stand früh am Morgen auf, aß stets dasselbe Frühstück und verließ pünktlich um halb acht das Haus, um sich drei Blocks weiter in der Markthalle einzufinden. Er achtete darauf, nicht zu kleine Schritte zu machen, wechselte stets im selben Augenblick wie immer die Straßenseite, erschien Punkt Acht in seinem Büro um mit der Arbeit, größtenteils Verwaltungsaufgaben wie die Bewältigung von Großaufträgen, also meist Zauberkugeln, zu beginnen. Er machte pünktlich Pause, erledigte alle Aufgaben in der vorgeschriebenen Zeit. Nicht zu schnell, aber eben pünktlich. An sich war Pünktlichkeit die oberste Devise zu sein. Pünktlich trank Cygnus seinen Koloakaffee aus und pünktlich machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Pünktlich verließ er das Büro und pünktlich aß er zu Hause sein Essen. Pünktlich spielte er seine Partie Schach, pünktlich las er sein sorgfältig ausgewähltes Buch fertig und pünktlich legte er sich schlafen. Cygnus Veracruz´ Leben verlief genauso, wie dessen Eltern es geplant hatten und in schnurgerader Linie auf die Endstation, eine Holzkiste in Ruward zu. Da half kein Bahnstreik oder Sonstiges. Wahrscheinlich durfte man Cygnus auch zu den wenigen Menschen auf der Welt zählen, die den alten Mann in Konlir in Frieden ließen und auch den Geist der Welt nur zu einem Teekränzchen und vielleicht einer Partie Halma oder Backgammon getroffen hatten.

Doch trotz dieses sterilen, geplanten, sorgfältigen und nicht zuletzt pünktlichen Lebens, wusste Cygnus, dass er anders war. Er war etwas Besonderes, zu großen Taten vorhergesehen, ein Abenteurer, Weltenbummler, Lebensfroher. Natürlich lag er falsch. Es lagen nicht wirklich große Taten vor ihm, Abenteuer gab es nur im Märchen und in … Abenteuerfilmen, die Welt war schon komplett erkundet worden und das Nomen Lebensfroher steht nicht im Duden. Wie dem auch sei, Cygnus´ Visionen würden sich allesamt als falsch herausstellen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er für ewig in diesem Büro in Konlir festsitzen würde…

Ja, Cygnus´ Leben war zweifelsohne langweilig und ja, tief in seinem Inneren war er sehr oberflächlich und wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Fatalerweise schien es so weiterzugehen. Daran sollte also schnell etwas geändert werden. Nur wie?

La Vaca wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab. Er und Gaga beobachteten Cygnus nun schon seit geraumer Zeit. Blanche hatte ihnen aufgetragen, alles, aber auch wirklich alles über den merkwürdigen Zauberer in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie hatten jetzt ein punktgenaues Abbild seiner täglichen Tätigkeiten, während Yaxva und Chontamenti ein psychologisches Profil erstellt hatten. Regley hatte sämtliche Beziehungen ausgenutzt, um ebenfalls sämtliche offiziellen Daten der Kommunen herbeizusammeln. Abanderada hatte währenddessen DNA-Spuren in Cygnus Veracruz´ Wohnung gesammelt und Notwen und Blanche hatten, wie so oft, einen Plan ausgearbeitet, den sie, wie so oft, niemandem verraten wollten.

Wie nicht anders geplant, ging Cygnus zwei Wochen später mit seinem neuen Arbeitskollegen in der Mittagspause in das nahe gelegene Cafe ´Simplicissimus´. Der Arbeitskollege stand nach einem kurzen Gespräch auf und verließ das Cafe. Er ging in den nahe gelegenen Park, wo er auf einen Arbeiter traf. Der Arbeitskollege von Cygnus ergriff das Wort:  
„Hätten sie vielleicht Feuer?"  
Der Arbeiter starrte ihn nur verständnislos an.  
„Feuer, für meinen Sargnagel, meine ich", fuhr er fort.  
Der Arbeiter schien aus seiner Trance gerissen.  
„Was? Oh, ja, ja, natürlich…"  
Der Arbeitskollege, der, um Platz zu sparen, von nun an mit seinem – einigermaßen – richtigen Namen Sedna Kalyke genannt werden wird, fuhr fort:  
„Wissen sie, da wo ich herkomme, werden ungewollte Personen in der Umgebung einfach erstochen", insistierte er.  
Und während er das sagte, landete ein kleines Messer direkt an seinem Bestimmungsort, nämlich im Herz des Arbeiters.  
Dieser löste sich augenblicklich in Luft auf. Kopfschüttelnd ging Sedna in das Cafe ´Simplicissimus´ zurück.  
Er sprach den erwartungsvoll blickenden Cygnus an:  
„Sie hatten Recht, sie wurden verfolgt…"  
„Verdammt. Das war's dann wohl…", meinte Cygnus.  
„Ach was, ist alles geregelt", beruhigte ihn Sedna, während er den ´Konlir-Kurier´, das Tagesblatt von Konlir aufschlug.  
„Geregelt?", wollte Cygnus wissen. „Wie meinen sie das geregelt?"  
Sedna blickte kurz auf. „Der Arbeiter, der sie verfolgt hatte, ist tot", meinte er nur und blätterte zu den Börsenkursen um.  
„Tot? Das große tot?", fragte er entsetzt.  
„Meine Güte, der Teidam-Kurs ist wieder um zwölf Prozent gefallen! In was für einer beschissenen Welt leben wir eigentlich?", rief Sedna aus, während hinter ihm eine große Sieben aufblinkte.  
„Das ist doch jetzt egal, verdammt, was meinen sie mit tot?", drängte Cygnus, am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.  
„Nein, hier steht's, mein Freund. Zwölf Prozent!", meinte Sedna und reichte die Zeitung an Cygnus weiter. Dieser warf sie auf einen Stuhl neben ihm und sah Sedna erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich hab ihn in den Park gelockt und erstochen. Zufrieden?", fragte Sedna schlussendlich. Die Zufriedenheit von Cygnus hielt sich in Grenzen der Semiklasse.  
„Wer war der Kerl?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und, was wohl ausschlaggebend war, nach einigen Gläsern Taunektarbier.  
„Keine Ahnung, guck nach…", sprach Sedna und legte die Brieftasche des Arbeiters auf den Tisch. Cygnus schaute sie sich an. „Meine Güte, den Arbeiter kenne ich!", sagte er nach einer Weile.  
„Kannte", verbesserte Sedna ihn.  
„Das ist so ein Kerl namens Jiko Gaga, ziemlich beschränkt. Hätte ich nicht gedacht…", murmelte Cygnus.

Weiter südlich trafen sich Yaxva und Vinyó mit Notwen.  
„Ihr seid spät", meinte Notwen. „Wir wollten uns um 15:00 Uhr treffen."  
„Um 15:00 Uhr?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Ich hab nie was von 15:00 Uhr gesagt", meinte Yax kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich hab 16:00 Uhr gesagt", meinte Vinyó.  
„Stimmt, 16:00 Uhr", bestätigte Yax.  
„Jetzt ist es kurz nach 18:00 Uhr", sagte Notwen.  
„Wer hat dann was von 15:00 Uhr gesagt?", wollte Vinyó wissen.  
„Ich", beantwortete Notwen die Frage.  
„Schön", sagte Yax.  
„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich zu sagen habe…", begann Notwen.  
„Warum also sollten wir zuhören? Wo waren wir gerade?", wandte sich Yax an Vinyó.  
„Oh Mann Yax, manchmal kannst du echt lustig sein…"  
„Danke"  
„…und dann gibt es Momente wie diese…"  
„'Tschuldigung…"  
„Soeben hat mir la Vaca berichtet, dass unser Hauptinvestor…"  
„Unser einziger Investor…", warf Vinyó ein.  
„…entführt worden ist. Er soll im Tal der Ruinen sein, zusammen mit seinem Entführer, der, nebenbei bemerkt, von unserem Natla-Freund im Haus der Aufträge angestiftet wurde."  
„Wie überraschend", bemerkte Vinyó.  
Unbeirrt fuhr Notwen fort: „Wir müssen ihn befreien, und zwar sofort, denn wir haben, wie ihr wisst, keine Zeit."  
„Wir werden doch nicht für solche unsinnigen Aktionen bezahlt…", maulte Yax.  
„Wir werden überhaupt nicht bezahlt, falls wir unseren Sponsor nicht befreien", meinte Notwen.  
„Na ja, dieses Argument spricht meine sentimentale Seite an…"  
„Und wer hilft uns dabei?", wollte Vinyó wissen.  
„Niemand. Wir drei sind auf uns gestellt. Die anderen Gruppenmitglieder haben zu tun."  
„Ein Natla, ein Magier und ein Zauberer sollen jemanden befreien? Und du meinst ich wäre lustig?", grummelte Yax.

Nicht ganz zwei Stunden später standen sie im Tal der Ruinen vor einer lausig getarnten Höhle, in der sich neben Videm Corume wahrscheinlich auch ein lausiger Geiselnehmer versteckte.  
„Äh…auf Los geht's los!", meinte Notwen nur und gestikulierte zum Eingang hin, in den Yax unbeirrt schritt.  
Vinyó schien ihm nach dem Motto: ´ Wenn schon Sterben, dann richtig! ´ zu folgen.  
Drinnen wurden Yax von einem Brandzauber getroffen. Vehement um sich blickend sammelten sich Yax, Vinyó und Notwen in dem Raum. Videm sah sieh leicht erstaunt an, deutete aber nur zum Höhleneingang und meinte:  
„Da ist er lang. Schach Matt, übrigens."  
„Schach Matt?" fragte Notwen.  
„Ja, unsere letzte Partie", erklärte Videm und deutete auf das Schachbrett vor ihm. „Er hat mich Schach Matt gesetzt."  
„Hinterher!", fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu und die drei verschwanden und ließen ihn zurück.

Sie verfolgten den ominösen Entführer bis zum Wasserfall im Norden, aus welchem er, ohne sich selbst im reißenden Strom umzubringen, nicht entkommen konnte. Gerade als sie um einen Felsblock bogen, sahen sie den Verfolgten. Er, ein Serum, starrte sie entgeistert an. Im selben Moment, in dem Vinyó seinen Zauber zum Einsatz bringen wollte, wurden er, Yax und Notwen von Brandzaubern getroffen. Grinsend gesellte sich Videm neben den Serum und gab demselben einen väterlichen Schubs, der den Entführer über die Klippe in den Wasserfall beförderte. Fluchend richteten sich Yax und Vinyó auf, ließen aber von dem Plan, Videm auf der Stelle zu ermorden ab, da Notwen sie warnend ansah.  
„Kein Geld, wenn wir ihn töten…", erinnerte er sie. Plötzlich schien Notwen jedoch etwas erblickt zu haben, denn er warf einen hastigen Blick hinter Videm.  
„Achtung!", rief er und dieses Mal erhörte Videm seine Warnung und blickte nach hinten, nur um einen Goldkrebs zu sehen, der sich gerade an Videm festhakte und ihn in den Wasserfall riss.

Verunsichert blickten die drei Verbliebenen über die Kante der Klippe, sahen aber nichts außer Wasser.  
„Könnten wir das Geld nicht auch anders beschaffen?", fragte Yax seine beiden Gefährten.  
„Ich sehe nur eine einzige Möglichkeit…", meinte Notwen nach kurzem Überlegen.  
„Nicht wirklich, oder?", wollte Vinyó zweifelnd wissen.  
„Doch…", antwortete Notwen und schubste die beiden Streithähne über die Kante, nur um einen Bruchteil später zu folgen.

Fluchend stapften Notwen, Vinyó und Yax am Fuße des Wasserfalls in Konlir aus demselbigen.  
„Weißt du", begann Vinyó, „bei dir kann man prima Toleranz erlernen!"  
„Wie war das jetzt gemeint?", fragte Notwen ruhig.  
Yax unterbrach die anderen. „Wir haben hier wohl ein kleines Problem…"  
Als sie sich umblickten, sahen sie den Serum, der schimpfend am Boden lag, Wasser in fast allen Richtungen, aber keine Spur von Videm.  
„Er ist doch nicht…", begann Vinyó.  
„Doch", meinte Yax.  
„Genau das…"


	11. Kapitel 10: Protagoras

**Kapitel 10 – Protagoras**

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn. Wie alt ist Michael Jacksons Freund?", wollte la Vaca wissen.  
„Michael Jackson? War das nicht der erste Serum, der zum Arbeiter wurde?", fragte Ignotexx.  
„Genau der!", stimmte Regley zu.  
„Wegen dem Fall bin ich vor das Freewarverfassungsgericht gezogen", meinte Ignotexx. „Und die Wohnung hab ich heute noch!", fügte er an. Es dauerte einen Moment bis die anderen den Witz verstanden.  
„Also dieser dunkle Magier Putin", flüsterte Regley, „der ist für mich kein lupenreiner Demokrat…Dafür ist Freewar viel zu groß…"  
Die Anderen nickten.  
„Der ist so doof!", stimmte la Vaca zu. „Der fährt mit dem Schatz hinaus auf den See, wirft ihn über Bord und markiert die Stelle am Boot!"  
Blanche betrat den Raum, den die Gruppe in Konlir gemietet hatte. Dort saßen, schon auf ihn wartend, Regley, Abanderada, la Vaca, Ignotexx und Chontamenti, Letzterer übel gelaunt.  
„Also?", wollte Ignotexx nach einer Pause wissen.  
„Tja, wie es aussieht, sind Notwen, Yax, Vinyó und Videm unplanmäßig und dein Bruder und Gaga planmäßig verschwunden. Außerdem…", wollte Blanche fortfahren, wurde aber durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört. Gaga stolperte herein und sah sie nur gut gelaunt an. Ein paar Momente lang sprach niemand.  
Dann ergriff Chontamenti das Wort: „Hi Gaga…"  
„Hi!", erwiderte dieser freudestrahlend. „Ist irgendwas?", fragte er, nachdem die Anderen ihn nur ansahen.  
„Ach was, setz dich! Nimm dir 'nen Keks!", meinte Chontamenti. „Du hast nur gerade den Killertrupp von Videm zu unserem Hauptquartier geführt!"  
„Du TROTTEL!", brüllte Regley.  
„Was? Videm ist doch auf unserer Seite!", sagte Gaga verwirrt.  
„Mensch, so hab ich das noch nie gesehen! Meine Güte, Gaga, kognitiv bist du ja wahnsinnig flink! Habt ihr das gehört, Gaga meint, Videm ist auf unserer Seite! Na wenn er das sagt, muss es ja stimmen, nicht?", fragte la Vaca in sarkastischem Unterton. „Meinst du ernsthaft, er wäre auf unserer Seite? Nachdem wir ihm nur Ärger bereitet haben? Wir haben ihm den Prisma-Kristall gestohlen, die Suppe versalzen, ihn kreuz und quer und vor Allem umsonst durch das halbe Land laufen lassen und ihm schlussendlich seinen eigenen Kameraden auf den Hals gejagt! Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass wir einander trauen?", wollte Blanche wissen, der bisher eher ruhig geblieben war.  
„Du hältst dich wohl für clever, was?", fragte Gaga ihn irritiert.  
„Im direkten Vergleich: Sicherlich…"  
„Aber warum macht ihr das so kompliziert? Wenn wir wissen, dass er uns reinlegen will und er weiß, dass wir wissen, dass er uns reinlegen will, warum arbeiten wir dann zusammen?"  
„Weil wir unsere waghalsigen Pläne sonst nicht finanzieren könnten. Videm ist der einzige, der denkt, er könnte uns reinlegen. Er ist der einzige, der kräftig genug in seinem Ego ertrinkt, um mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten", antwortete Blanche.  
„Und warum hat Sedna mich dann umbringen sollen?", maulte Gaga.  
„Zur Ablenkung, wie wir dir übrigens erklärt haben. Cygnus sollte denken, alle Verfolger seien abgeschüttelt, dabei laufen die Leute von Videm ihm noch immer hinterher!"  
„Funktioniert der Plan nicht auch ohne Cygnus?"  
„Lass mich kurz nachdenken…", sagte Regley gespielt. „Nein! Er ist die Schlüsselfigur und leitet alle Transaktionen der Markthalle! Ohne ihn ist alles sinnlos! Trottel…"  
„Achsooo…", murmelte Gaga.  
„Egal, wir müssen uns wohl eine neue Wohnung suchen", meinte Chontamenti kopfschüttelnd. „Schade, dabei war es hier gerade so deprimierend… Dann können wir ja jetzt vor das Verfassungsgericht ziehen…"

„Ich hab das doch schon oft genug erzählt. Ich sollte diesen Magier entführen, ihn in die Höhle bringen und warten", beteuerte der Serum erneut. „Ende der Geschichte", fügte er an.  
„Na gut…du kannst gehen", meinte Notwen und bevor er sich umdrehte war der vermeintliche Entführer verschwunden.  
„Um das noch einmal klar zu stellen: Wir sind hier, in Konlir, und Videm ist zur unbekannten Wiese gespült worden? Wisst ihr, wie unwahrscheinlich das ist?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Ja, fast so unwahrscheinlich wie ein dummer Zauberer, aber man wird doch immer wieder überrascht, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Yax.  
„Was soll das heißen, was soll das heißen?", fuhr Vinyó auf.  
„Das soll heißen, dass du deine Intelligenz-Cracker auspacken solltest, weil wir hier mehr als nur einstellige Additionsaufgaben zu bewältigen haben!"  
„Sagt die billige Kopie eines Zauberers, deren Oberstübchen vor Jahren kapituliert hat!", entgegnete Vinyó. Der Magier hatte sich gerade eine bissige Antwort zurechtgelegt, als sein gegenüber die Hand hob. „Moment…Hörst du das auch?"  
„Wenn du den Zweihundert-Dezibel-Wasserfall neben uns meinst: Ja, du zurückgebliebener…"  
„Niemand beschwert sich, dass wir streiten!", unterbrach Vinyó.  
Als der Zauberer und der Magier sich umsahen, merkten sie, dass Notwen ebenfalls verschwunden war.  
„Na toll, ich weiß genau, wegen wem er verschwunden ist…", kam Yax trockene Stimme nebst des Wasserfalles.

Dragus Try, der Vorsitzende von Selfish and Solemn, blickte auf, als sein Assistent Illyrus Reilly das Büro betrat.  
„Was?", fragte er demonstrativ. Er wusste, dass er unfreundlich klingen musste, aber momentan war ihm nicht nach Höflichkeiten. „Äh…wir haben ein kleines Problem mit einem unserer Leute, ich rede von…"  
„Ich weiß, von wem sie reden!", unterbrach Dragus. _Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Und was werde ich tun müssen, um zu verhindern, dass ich gezwungen wäre, den Befehl zu geben, Sedna Kalyke terminieren zu lassen, da er gegen etliche unserer Vorschriften verstoßen hat und vor Kurzem verschwand?"  
Der Assistent arbeitete sich durch Konjunktiv, Futur und andere grammatische Scheußlichkeiten, bevor er antwortete:  
„Sie müssten ein paar Formulare unterschreiben", meinte Reilly schließlich, kurz bevor Dragus:  
„Muss ich irgendwelche Formulare unterschreiben?", fragte.  
„Keine Ahnung."  
„Wieso wissen sie immer was ich sagen möchte, bevor ich es sage?"  
„Die Formulare sind in der M-Kategorie."  
„Was für Formulare?"  
„Ich hab sie schon hier", meinte Reilly.  
„Bringen sie sie her", befahl Dragus.  
„In Ordnung, ich versuche, in Zukunft nicht in der Zukunft zu wissen, was sie sagen, bevor sie es sagen", beantwortete Reilly und Dragus sparte sich die passende Frage zu dieser Antwort.  
„Ach genau, die Formulare", sprach Reilly. „Sie müssten die Formblätter MM-2 und MM-3 ausfüllen…"  
„MM-Muss ich?", fragte Dragus säuerlich und unterschrieb die ihm hingelegten Formulare.  
„Was sie damit erreicht haben?", wollte Reilly wissen, da Dragus offensichtlich vorgehabt hatte, dies zu fragen.  
_Verdammt, jetzt beantwortet er auch noch Fragen, die noch nicht einmal ich kenne_, dachte Dragus.  
„Sie haben verhindert, dass wir gezwungen sind, in äh…moralischen Grauzonen zu agieren", sagte Illyrus Reilly und verschwand._Offensichtlich wollte ich ihn gerade herausschicken_, dachte Dragus und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Sedna Kalyke bekam von all diesen Problemen, die er verursachte, nichts mit. Er arbeitete im Nachbarbüro von Cygnus Veracruz und tat, wozu er sich entschlossen hatte. Blanche hatte ihm explizite Anweisungen gegeben, die besagten, dass er Cygnus, notfalls auch mit Gewalt, im Falle eines Scheiterns des Planes, beseitigen musste. Das waren höchst merkwürdige Anweisungen, denn Sedna konnte sich beileibe nicht vorstellen, welche Gefahr von Cygnus ausgehen könnte, wenn ihr Plan misslang. Schließlich würde so oder so niemand Schaden nehmen. Aber er hatte schon merkwürdigere Befehle erhalten, vor Allem von der Person, die gerade MM-2 und MM-3-Formulare unterschrieb, die ihn, unwissentlich natürlich, gefährden würden.  
„Cygnus?", rief er in Richtung des Nachbarbüros. Er hörte einen dumpfen Schlag und danach nichts mehr.  
Besorgt stand Sedna auf und schlich um die Ecke in das Büro Nummer Zweiundvierzig. Es war leer. Cygnus war verschwunden, wie vorhergesagt. Allerdings eine Woche zu früh, wie nicht vorhergesagt. Fluchend lief Sedna zurück und den Flur hinab. Als er gerade in Treppenhaus gelangen wollte, hörte er mehrere Stimmen und sah von oben etliche schwer bewaffnete Taruner mit einer beinahe unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit hinauf rennen.  
_Im verlassenen Bürokomplex in Konlir, ohne Waffe und umgeben von unfreundlichen, bildungsfernen Tarunern. Schlimmer hätte es kaum kommen können. Nun gut, Ignotexx könnte hier sein und nerven_, dachte Sedna. Plötzlich sah er eine Gestalt am anderen Ende des Ganges entlang schlurfen.  
„Chontamenti!", rief Sedna aus. Die Gestalt blickte auf, doch es war nicht Chontamenti, auch wenn er beinahe so aussah.  
„Du meinst, du bist arm dran? Du weißt nicht wie das ist, jeden Tag deprimiert zu sein, mit lauter Problemen…", begann der Fremde.  
„Ja, ja, in Ordnung. Wer bist du?", wollte Sedna wissen, während er die immer lauter werdenden Schritte von unten hörte.  
„Ich habe viele Namen…", begann sein Gegenüber.  
„Geschenkt! Wir müssen hier raus, oben gibt es eine Feuerleiter."  
„Der obligatorische Fluchtweg. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, von einem Klischee zum nächsten, immer auf der Hut vor…" „Dann los!"  
„Es ist auch deprimierend", sagte der Fremde, während sie weiter nach oben liefen, „dass ständig irgendwelche Personen auftauchen, ich kenne ihre Namen nicht, aber sie stören, nerven, irritieren…"  
In diesem Moment wurde er von einer anderen Gestalt umgerissen.  
„Hey!", sagte Sedna laut und trennte die beiden Namenlosen.  
„Es ist wahrlich fantastisch hier zu sein!", rief der zweite Fremde aus und strahlte.  
„Bin ich nur von Idioten umgeben? Hat hier keiner einen gewissen Grundintellekt?"  
Der deprimierte Fremde blickte von dem fröhlichen Fremden zu Sedna und zurück.  
„Das hat nichts mit Intellekt zu tun, im Gegenteil, die Intellektuellen waren schon immer realistisch und wussten, dass das Leben schwierig ist, ein trostloser Ort. Bei mir da oben rattert einiges durch, aber es zu erklären, würde zu lange dauern und außerdem…" „Ich finde ja, es ist wunderbar von ein paar Irren verfolgt zu werden. Ich war einmal auf einer Grillparty, es wurden Steine geworfen, Teppiche gestrickt und Briefpost versendet!"  
Sedna, den das Alles auf eine fast unheimliche Art unberührt ließ, lief immer schneller nach oben, doch die beiden Kontrastgestalten folgten ihm bis aufs Dach.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich hinunter klettere, während ihr hier oben die ankommende Horde aufhaltet?", fragte er.  
„Wenn du glaubst, ich wüsste nicht, was du damit bezwecken willst…", begann die Depressionsgestalt.  
„Natürlich!", rief die Frohnatur. „Ich hatte noch nie mehr Freude daran, heranrasende Horden, die mich umbringen wollen, aufzuhalten!"  
Dieser Satz fiel Sedna durch einen unbeschreiblichen Mangel an Ironie, Zynismus und Sarkasmus auf und er begriff, dass der berühmte Zauberer Darwin dereinst Recht gehabt hatte und die verrücktesten Exemplare der Welt früh ausgelöscht wurden.  
Das ungleiche Paar hatte einen gewaltigen Dachschaden und er hatte weder Zeit noch Lust ihn zu reparieren.  
Also stieg er die obligatorische Feuerleiter mit einem letzten Blick auf die zwei Fremden hinab und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal.

Yaxva und Vinyó hatten beschlossen, ihren Streit auf später zu verschieben und zuerst nach Notwen und dann nach Videm zu suchen. Sie gingen zunächst westwärts, dann nach Norden. Sie erreichten Ferdolien gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Jackpot des Kasinos zu begutachten, ihr ganzes Geld zu verspielen und ohne Hab und Gut nach Osten zu reisen.  
Ohne einen Anhaltspunkt wäre die Suche zugegeben ziemlich schwer gewesen, aber ohne Geld war sie praktisch unmöglich.  
„Wusstest du, was die letzten Worte des Touristenführers in Anatubien waren?", wollte Yax wissen.  
„Nein", sagte Vinyó schlicht.  
„Für uns besteht keine Gefahr, der Vulkan ist schon vor langer Zeit erloschen", erzählte Yax trotz Allem.  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Vinyó grinsen und um sich die Gelegenheit, Yax intellektuell zu besiegen nicht ergehen zu lassen, ließ er sich auf diese offensichtliche Herausforderung ein: „Und was waren die letzten Worte von Dylan Thomas?"  
„Was, dem berühmten Zauberer und Dichter?"  
„Genau."  
„Keine Ahnung…"  
„Er sagte: ´Ich hatte gerade siebenundzwanzig Taunektarbier, ich glaube das ist Rekord!´"  
„Ach, letzte Worte sind für Menschen, die noch nicht genug gesagt haben…", murmelte Yax.  
„Waren das nicht auch letzte Worte?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Ach, sei ruhig…", meinte Yax.  
„Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?", wollte Vinyó wissen.  
„Nein."  
„Doch!"  
„Stimmt nicht."  
„Wir können es ja mal testen. Ich sag etwas und du bleibst still, in Ordnung?"  
„OK…"  
Vinyó beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Also, wir gehen jetzt ins nächstgelegene Gasthaus und fragen nach Notwen."  
„Geht klar."  
„Siehst du!"  
„Was?"  
„Ich hab was gesagt und du hattest trotzdem das letzte Wort!"  
„Stimmt nicht!"  
„Und ob. Sei einfach ruhig!"  
„Klar."  
„Es hat keinen SINN!", rief Vinyó.  
„Falsch", sagte Yax.

Sedna erreichte das vormalige Hauptquartier der Gruppe. Da niemand mehr da war, beschloss er, sich ein wenig umzuhören. Nach Befragung von zwölf Matratzen, siebzehn Menschen und fünf Juristen, erfuhr er, dass die neue Wohnung direkt vor dem Freewarverfassungsgericht lag. Er klopfte und trat ein.  
„Auf ein Aktienplus von siebenhundert Prozent!", rief la Vaca laut und alle stimmten zu.  
„Auf Squornhöllisch Zeta und die unvergleichlichen Bewohner!", rief Regley. Erneute Zustimmung erklang durch den Raum.  
„Auf Humma Kavula und Viltvodl VI!", rief Ignotexx dazwischen.  
„Auf Stavromula Beta!", rief Gaga und erhob ein imaginäres Glas.  
„Hey!", brüllte Sedna dazwischen. „Könntet ihr mir vielleicht erklären, warum unser neues Hauptquartier, das Ausgangspunkt etlicher krimineller Aktivitäten ist, direkt vor dem Verfassungsgericht steht? Gibt es einen dümmeren Ort auf der Welt?"  
„Das ist genial, wir wohnen dem Gesetz direkt vor der Haustür und niemand bemerkt uns.", meinte Blanche.  
„Ich habe fünf Minuten gebraucht um euch zu finden! Überhaupt, warum ist Cygnus schon entführt worden, wo sind Yax, Vinyó, Notwen und Videm und warum ist der Himmel blau?", wollte Sedna wissen.  
„Eine berechtigte Frage", stimmte Chontamenti aus der Ecke zu, „eigentlich müsste er grau oder schwarz sein. Wie das Leben, düster und außerdem…"  
„Mir reicht es!", rief Sedna und er verschwand mit dem Gefühl, das die ganze Welt verrückt geworden war. Oder er allein.

„Ey, das is unscher Tisch, geh wsch!", pöbelte der Arbeiter Vinyó an. Beunruhigt setzten sie sich an einen möglichst weit entfernten Tisch.  
„Wer oder was ist das da?", wollte Yax wissen und deutete auf ein merkwürdig gestreiftes Tier in der Ecke.  
„Das ist die Hauskawutze, Lola. Ich würde ihr nicht zu nahe kommen, die Küche soll voller Leichen sein, die das versuchten", erklärte ein Onlo vom Nachbartisch. Noch beunruhigter bestellten sie etwas zu essen.  
Es hat wenig Sinn über die nächsten Minuten zu berichten, denn es geschah nichts Interessantes in den Augen eines gesunden Menschenverstandes. Doch nach ebenjenen Minuten sah sich Yax von einem wütenden Mob umringt, die mit ihren Waffen klirrten und sie böse anfunkelten, allen voran die Hauskawutze Lola. Vinyó stand etwas außerhalb, wurde nicht angesehen und blieb daher erstmal stumm. Mit einer piepsigen Stimme räusperte sich die Kawutze.  
„Halt! Kratzen im Hals muss nicht sein, nimm einen Hustenbonbon!", meinte Yax in fröhlicher Stimme.  
Lola begann in einem drohenden Unterton zu sprechen: „Sind wir uns alle einig, dass dieser Fremde den Namen unseres Gebieters missbraucht und ohne Erlaubnis verwendet hat?"  
„Wir sind uns einig", kam die Antwort der Menge unisono.  
„Hört mal, wir hatten doch ein wunderbares Essen und ich habe nur gesagt: ´Dieser Waldschlurchbraten wäre gut genug für Sotrax gewesen´", meinte Yax unsicher.  
„Blasphemie! Er hat sein Verbrechen ein weiteres Mal begangen!", schrie die Kawutze und die Menge klirrte wieder mit ihren Waffen.  
„Hey Killerkawutze, bleib mal schön außen vor, du hast hier nichts zu melden. Das ist eine Sache zwischen intelligenten Wesenheiten", entgegnete Yax wütend und Vinyó verdrehte die Augen.  
Währenddessen betrat ein gutes Dutzend Wachen den Raum und Vinyó kam nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass sich die Situation weiter zuspitzte.  
„Jetzt beleidigt er auch noch unseres Gebieters oberste Vertreterin! Habt ihr es gehört?", rief ein dunkelhäutiger Taruner hysterisch. „Al Jazeera, du hast erstmal Sendepause!", funkelte Yax ihn an. _Noch mehr solcher Fehltritte und ich kann ihn in einem Plastiksack nach Hause nehmen_, dachte Vinyó.  
„Das knuddelige Monchichi da soll Sotrax oberste Vertreterin sein? Da weiß Sotrax gar nichts von, vermute ich. Er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen…", zeterte Yax weiter an Lola gewandt. Ein kleiner Keil flog aus der Menge und traf Yax am Kopf.  
„Was sollte das denn?", brüllte Yax.  
„Ich bitte um Einhalt!", rief Lola.  
„Kein Grund zur Veranlassung!", meinte Yax. „Wo ist eigentlich euer Problem? Ich hab doch nur Sotrax gesagt, das ist sogar im konservativen Teil von Konlir erlaubt…"  
„Wenn du noch einmal Sotrax sagst, dann…", unterbrach Lola ihn und wurde selbst durch einen Sandaxt unterbrochen, die knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbeizischte.  
„Tu doch was!", rief Yax zu Vinyó, der sich langsam immer weiter zum Ausgang schlich. „Also, wer hat diese Axt geworfen?", giftete Lola.  
Ein Taruner meldete sich zaghaft.  
„Und warum?", wollte die Kawutze von ihm wissen.  
„Na ja, du hast Sotrax gesagt…", begann der Taruner und wurde sofort von Mob getötet.  
„STOPP!", brüllte die verzweifelte Killerkawutze. „Niemand wird hier irgendjemanden töten, bevor ich das Kommando gegeben habe! Selbst wenn, und das sollte euch allen klar sein, selbst wenn die betroffene Person Sotrax gesagt hat…"  
Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da wurde sie von der Menge verschluckt.  
Inzwischen griffen die Wachen ein und stellten sich der tobenden Menge in den Weg. Sie wurden von ihr absorbiert, getötet und verschlungen. Der Pöbel suchte sich neue Opfer und da Yax und Vinyó reflexartig zur Tür gehechtet waren, konnten sie niemand anderen als sich selbst umbringen.  
Kopfschüttelnd liefen der Zauberer und der Magier in den von Menschen kontrollierten Norden von Kuridan.

„Lernst du nie, anzuklopfen?", fragte Blanche kopfschüttelnd, als er von seinem Schreibtisch zu Gaga hochblickte, der ihn erstaunt ansah.  
„Entschuldigung", murmelte er, ging zur Tür und klopfte von innen.  
„Herein", meinte Blanche trocken.  
„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?!", fragte Gaga überflüssigerweise.  
„Würde das etwas ändern? Wie kann ich helfen?", wollte Blanche wissen.  
„Ich mach es kurz!"  
„Das wäre nett."  
„Ich will eine Gehaltserhöhung!"  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja! Und wenn du mir keine gestattest, werde ich dich bestechen, um eine zu erhalten!"  
„Und du bist ganz allein auf diese einzigartige, gut durchdachte Idee gekommen?", fragte Blanche, der sich zwang, ernst zu bleiben.  
„Nun ja, la Vaca hat mir den Tipp gegeben. Er meinte, er hätte es schon ausprobiert und es hätte prima funktioniert! Also, zweihundert Goldmünzen mehr pro Monat, dafür gebe ich dir dreihundert Goldmünzen hier und sofort!"  
„Dir fällt echt immer wieder was ein", meinte Blanche kopfschüttelnd. „Es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber leider glaube ich nicht, dass es allzu passend wäre…"  
„Meinst du, ich rede Kleinkram? Vierhundert, hier und sofort!"  
„Nein."  
„Fünfhundert, wonach klingt das?"  
„Nach Kleinkram."  
„Fünftausend!"  
„Fünftausend? Du veralberst mich!"  
„Zehntausend!"  
„Ich…", stockte Blanche.  
„Haha! Das ist die Summe, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, diese leichte Gier!"  
„Nein!"  
„Dein Mund sagt nein, aber deine Augen sagen ja!"  
„Und meine Schwerthand sagt ´Verschwinde oder ich verliere den letzten Nerv!´"  
„Das ist nicht das letzte Mal, das wir gesprochen haben!", meinte Gaga und stapfte hinaus.  
„Ich befürchte auch…", murmelte Blanche und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Ja?"  
„Reilly! Hier antanz…Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass sie nicht da sein sollen, bevor ich sie rufe? Das macht mich nervös!"  
„Entschuldigung…"  
„Was haben Sie?", wollte Dragus wissen.  
„Kalyke ist endgültig verschwunden."  
„Mehr nicht?"  
„Mehr haben wir nicht", meinte Illyrus Reilly zu seinem Arbeitgeber.  
„In Ordnung, ich schicke einen Suchtrupp los", meinte er und verschwand.  
„Schicken sie einen…Ach verdammt, ich hasse es…", murmelte Dragus.

„Mit viel Pech werden meine Leute einen Suchtrupp losschicken", erklärte Sedna an alle Anwesenden.  
„Für diesen Fall müssten wir einen Plan haben…"  
„Wir verkleiden dich als Vogel und du kletterst aufs Dach", schlug Gaga vor und erntete einen fiesen Blick.  
„Wir verkleiden dich als Maulwurf und du gräbst dich in den Boden", entgegnete Sedna.  
„Wir verkleiden dich als Transvestit und du bleibst in diesem Stockwerk", schlug la Vaca vor.  
„Sei nicht albern…", begann Sedna.  
„Find ich gut", unterbrach Blanche.  
„Ich…was??"  
„Also abgemacht", grinste Gaga.  
„Ihr…nein…unter keinen…"  
„Ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl, sie sind schon da…", sagte la Vaca vom Fenster. Fünf Kämpfer und drei Zauberer schlichen auf die Haustür zu.

Währenddessen erreichten Yax und Vinyó die Grenze zwischen dem vom Bündnis und dem von der dunklen Zusammenkunft kontrollierten Teil von Kuridan.

Der Suchtrupp klopfte und trat ungefragt ein.  
„Hallo", winkte la Vaca.  
„Wir suchen einen Taruner auf der Flucht namens Sedna, habt ihr ihn gesehen", begann der vordere Zauberer in einem harmlos unschuldigen Ton.  
„Nein, die letzten Flüchtlinge, die wir gesehen haben, kamen aus Nordost. Vom Gasthaus. Da soll es ziemlich rund gehen. Aufstände. Viele Tote. Ähnliches", meinte Blanche.  
„Und ein Taruner war nicht dabei?", wollte der Zauberer wissen.  
„Nein, es waren ungebildete Wesen, wie z.B. Zauberer und Kämpfer", sagte Chontamenti aus einer Ecke in einem ziemlich aggressiven Tonfall.  
„Und wer ist das dort, unter der Decke?", wollte ein Kämpfer wissen und deutete auf den zur Tür weg gedrehten und miserabel verkleideten Sedna.  
„Das? Das ist…äh…unser Freund Regley", meinte Gaga unsicher.  
„Könntet ihr ihn aufwecken? Um sicher zu sein, versteht ihr?", sagte der Zauberer immer noch im harmlosen Tonfall wie zuvor.  
„Das ist leider nicht möglich, er mag es gar nicht, geweckt zu werden."  
„Ich bitte darum", sagte der Zauberer nachdrücklich.  
In diesem Moment betrat Regley den Raum. Blanche verdrehte die Augen, la Vaca trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Guten Abend", meinte Regley.  
„Hi", sagte Gaga, während la Vaca und Blanche mit ihren Mündern die Worte „Geh" und „Verschwinde" formten.  
„Geht selber, ich wohne hier…", meinte Regley und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Ignotexx und Abanderada sind noch unterwegs", wandte er sich zum Rest der Gruppe.  
„Was meinst du, wenn du sagst du wohnst hier. Wer bist du?", wollte der Zauberer von Regley wissen.  
„Wer ich bin? Ich bin Graf…"  
„Ähem!", hustete la Vaca von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
„…Diogenes…"  
„Wer will Kaffee?", ertönte Gagas Stimme.  
„…Aloysius…"  
Blanche trat Regley auf den Fuß.  
„…Regley von Hinterwaldingen und warum zu Teufel unterbrecht ihr mich andauernd?"  
„Wenn du Regley bist…", fing der Kämpfer in scharfem Ton an.  
„WENN?"  
„…wer ist dann das unter der Decke?"  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich wohne zwar hier, aber ich scheine von einem Haufen – entschuldige Blanche, du nicht, zugegeben – Barbaren umgeben zu sein, der tut, was er will", grummelte Regley.  
Der Kämpfer riss die Decke hoch. Drunter lag Sedna, noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Gruppe.  
Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, gab es draußen einen lauten Knall.  
„Wir sehen nach, aber irgendwann kommen wir wieder", sagte der Zauberer in drohendem Unterton.  
Der Suchtrupp verschwand.  
Regley stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
„Das hast du ja prima hingekriegt!", sagte la Vaca sarkastisch. „Danke, dass du so toll mitgespielt hast!"  
„Seht mal nach draußen", meinte Regley nur.  
Sie taten es. Draußen war, wie man sprichwörtlich sagte, die Hölle los.

Al Jazeera, wie er aufgrund der Tönung seiner Haut von Yax genannt worden war, begutachtete diese Hölle. Der Taruner hatte die Rebellion des Gasthauses ausgeweitet. Der komplette Stadtteil östlich des Blumenladens war bereits unter seiner Kontrolle. Katalysator hierfür war selbstverständlich der Tod der Hauskawutze gewesen.

_Wie einfach_, dachte er. _Wie ein unbedeutender Magier so etwas auslösen konnte, indem er nur Sotrax Namen sagen musste. Ich muss ihm wirklich dankbar sein. _Im Süden sah er das Gefängnis brennen. _Wirklich Dankbar…_, fügte Al Jazeera in Gedanken hinzu.

Yax bekam natürlich nichts von dem Schaden mit, den er angerichtet hatte. Er und Vinyó hatten ihr Ziel offensichtlich erreicht. Sie blickten den Abhang in Kuridan hinunter auf das Haus der Zauberer. Durch das Fenster sahen sie Notwen, der sie aber noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Yax wollte gerade aufstehen, als Vinyó ihn zurückhielt.  
„Was?", fragte er Vinyó defensiv.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht, dass er allein dort ist…", meinte dieser.  
Tatsächlich sah es so aus, als ob Notwen mit jemandem reden würde, denn obwohl er sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, schien er mit jemandem zu sprechen.  
„Vielleicht Videm", schlug Yax vor.  
„Wir sollten einen unauffälligeren Weg gehen", meinte Vinyó.  
„Und einen schnellen", murmelte Yax. „Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die mit Notwen reden wollen, wie es scheint…"  
Eine Truppe von etwa einem Dutzend Magier, Taruner und Serum-Geister ging geradewegs auf das Haus zu. Yax und Vinyó wollten gerade außer Sichtweite um das Haus herumschleichen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Notwen sie hereinwinkte. Yax und Vinyó wechselten Blicke, sagten aber nichts. Sie entschlossen sich stumm zu warten. Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Vinyó: „Vielleicht sollte ich eine Nachricht an den Rest schicken…"  
„Ganz tolle Idee, Dr. Kre. Und wie wollen wir das anstellen?"  
Als Antwort holte Vinyó einen zerzausten, aber zweifellos munteren Feuervogel aus seiner Tasche. Yax starrte ihn nur an.  
„Was?", verteidigte sich der Zauberer. „Ich dachte, nach all den Kommunikationsproblemen wäre es ganz gut…"

Die Nachricht erreichte die restlichen Auftragskiller, als sie gerade dabei waren, ihr Hauptquartier zu verbarrikadieren.  
„Da kommt niemand mehr durch!", stellte la Vaca zufrieden fest, als durch eines der kaputten Fenster ein Feuervogel herein flog. „Wie ist er hier hereingekommen?", wollte Gaga entsetzt wissen.  
„Na wie wohl?", fragte Regley zurück, der die unbeholfenen Aktionen beobachtet hatte.  
„Du kannst auch bei einem Haus alle Fenster einschmeißen und danach verkünden, dass du jetzt alle Mücken herausjagen willst…"  
„Egal, die Nachricht", drängte Ignotexx, der zusammen mit Abanderada vor kurzem leicht verdreckt, aber gerade noch wohlbehalten die sichere Wohnung betreten hatte. Zusammen mit Blanche, la Vaca, Regley, Gaga, Chontamenti und Sedna harrten sie seither dort aus.  
Regley las den telegrammartigen Brief laut vor:

„Liebe Mitstreiter im Kampf gegen die Vernunft Stopp Ich und Yax befinden uns momentan vor dem Haus der Zauberer in Kuridan Stopp Unser spezieller Freund und Notwen befinden sich offensichtlich ebenfalls dort Stopp Killer sind ebenfalls da Stopp Wir beobachten weiter Stopp Beeilt euch und kommt her Stopp PS: Vergesst nie, wo eure Handtücher sind Ende."

„Und nun?", fragte Gaga.  
„Nun gehen wir nach Kuridan", beschloss Blanche.

Draußen vor dem Gerichtshof war es menschenleer. Trümmer und Brände waren die einzigen Dinge, die die Revolution überlebt hatten. Die Gruppe der Acht überquerte den Platz und stieß an dessen Ende auf ein gutes Dutzend Soldaten der Stadtwache.  
„Ganz ruhig", beschwichtigte Regley die Gruppe, die ausschließlich aus Kämpfern bestand.  
„Was ist hier passiert?", wandte sich Sedna an die Wachen, die die Mitglieder der dunklen Zusammenkunft argwöhnisch beäugte.  
„Im Gasthaus in Torihn kam es zu einer kleinen Prügelei. So ein Magier hat angeblich ´religiöse Gefühle´ verletzt und den ´öffentlichen Frieden gestört´. Er ist seitdem spurlos verschwunden. Danach hat so ein dunkelhäutiger Taruner den wütenden Mob auf Konlir losgelassen. Eigentlich hätten wir das schnell in den Griff bekommen müssen, aber plötzlich hat sich halb Konlir der Revolution angeschlossen. Der Präsident von Konlir, Wolfronald Merkohl ist auf der Flucht. Wir sind hier praktisch von Revolutionären umzingelt…"  
„Wie hieß der Magier?", fragte Regley hastig, obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu wissen vermutete.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube Yux oder so. Er ist mit einem Zauberer zusammen nach Osten geflohen, so heißt es. Ich an seiner Stelle würde mich nicht mehr so schnell blicken lassen. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme…"  
Die Stimme des Kämpfers verlor sich in einem Murmeln. Sie bedankten sich und zogen weiter nach Osten.

„Es ist Alles bereit!"  
„Reilly, ist alles für die Evaku…ach, schon gut…"  
„Ja, wir brechen jetzt auf", erklärte Reilly. „Natürlich, sie geben die Befehle, ich vergaß…"  
„Ich gebe hier die Befehle! Also, alle raus!"  
Dragus Try und Illyrus Reilly beobachteten, wie die letzte Abteilung von Selfish and Solemn das Hauptquartier verließ. Sie folgten dem Zug und zogen nach Norden, um ihr Ersatzhauptquartier, ihr Sub-Hauptquartier, wie Dragus es nannte, zu besetzen. Dragus warf noch einen traurigen Blick auf das unter ihnen brennende Konlir und trottete hinter seinem teilweise schwer bewaffneten Trupp her, der die Grenze zu Ferdolien passierte.

„Na los, verbrennt das Haus! Macht euch selbst zu Mördern ihr Feiglinge!", brüllte Alpha Proxima zu den selbsternannten Revolutionären, die dabei waren, sein Haus anzuzünden. Sie stoppten.  
„Dann geh raus", schlug ein Taruner nach einer knappen Minute Stille vor.  
„Nein", meinte Alpha schlicht.  
„Ich hab keine Zeit für solche Albernheiten. Raus oder brennen", erklärte der Taruner.  
„Brennen", antwortete Alpha. Der Taruner verdrehte die Augen.  
„Irgendwann kommst du eh raus…", grummelte er und wartete ab.  
Durch die Hintertür betrat ein zweiter, komplett in Schwarz gekleideter Taruner das Haus.  
„Alpha?", fragte er.  
„Noir. Schön dich zu sehen. Kann ich dir was anbieten?", fragte Alpha sarkastisch zurück.  
„Nein danke. Hast du gerade viel zu tun? Ich muss mit dir reden."  
„Ob ich gerade viel zu tun habe? Ob ich gerade VIEL ZU TUN HABE?? Der komische Taruner möchte mein Haus abbrennen und…"  
„Es ist dringend. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden."  
„In Ordnung. Rede."  
„Und etwas trinken. Wir müssen reden und trinken."  
„Hast du zugehört? Er möchte mein Haus verbrennen!"  
„Kann er doch auch ohne dich, oder?"  
„Was? Ich will das aber nicht! Ich hänge etwas an meinem Haus, verstehst du?"  
„Ja, ja, wir finden eine Lösung…", beschwichtigte der Taruner Alpha. Er trat nach draußen zu seinem Artgenossen. „Entschuldigung", meinte er. „Sie wollen hier also das Haus beschädigen?"  
„Das habe ich vor", stimmte der andere Taruner zu.  
„Und sie können es nicht, weil sich mein Freund Alpha noch darin befindet?"  
„Richtig."  
„Und sie würden, solange er sich dort drin befindet, nichts unternehmen?"  
„Richtig, aber…"  
„Gehen wir einmal davon aus, dass er sich nicht da drin befindet."  
„Ja, aber…"  
„Da er theoretisch den ganzen Tag dort drin verbringen würde und sie sich dann damit abgefunden hätten, könnte er doch auch kurz einmal Luft schnappen…"  
„Was..."  
„Dann würden sie das Haus doch trotzdem nicht abreißen, da er ja in der Theorie dort drin ist, oder?"  
„Ich schätze, das würde ich nicht tun…"  
„Na also! Alpha, du kannst rauskommen…"  
Alpha trat nach draußen und begutachtete den Taruner und seine Leute argwöhnisch.  
„Dieser Herr", meinte Alpha Proximas Freund Mr. Noir und deutete auf den anderen Taruner, „hat sich soeben bereit erklärt, dein Haus nicht abzubrennen, da du ja eigentlich drin bist."  
„Ich…was…", begann der Taruner, doch Noir unterbrach ihn: „Sie verstehen sicher, dass sie sich nun dort hineinbegeben müssen…"  
„WAS?"  
„Nun, sonst würde sie doch nichts davon abhalten, einfach ihr Wort zu brechen, nicht wahr?"  
„Verstehe…"  
Alpha Proxima und Mr. Noir begaben sich in das nächstgelegene Cafe, das den sympathischen Namen „Simplicissimus" trug. „Können wir ihm trauen?", fragte der leicht mitgenommen aussehende Alpha.  
„Ich würde ihm bis an das Ende von Konlir trauen", beruhigte Noir ihn.  
„Und wie lang ist das noch weg?", hakte Alpha nach.  
„Etwa fünf Minuten", antwortete Noir unbekümmert. „Barkeeper. Beeilen sie sich, Konlir geht gleich unter…"  
Der Barmann schlurfte kopfschüttelnd weg. Von draußen hörte man das bedrohliche Knistern von Flammen.  
„Heilige…Sie haben doch nicht etwa…?", vermutete Alpha.  
„Keine Sorge, es hat noch nicht begonnen", beschwichtigte ihn Noir. Alpha beruhigte sich.  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich nur dein Haus, das gerade verbrannt wird…"  
„WAS?"  
„Das ist doch jetzt eh egal", sprach Noir. „Die Welt geht gleich unter…"  
Er gab dem Barkeeper, der gerade die Getränke brachte, einen Beutel mit zweihundert Goldmünzen.  
Der Wirt starrte ihn an. Erst hatte er sich nur über die Bestatterähnliche Bekleidung des Taruners amüsiert. Inzwischen war er immer unsicherer, ob die schwarze Gestalt Absicht war, oder nicht.  
„Ist das ihr ernst? Die Welt geht gleich unter?", vergewisserte er sich.  
„Ach was, nein…", murmelte Noir.  
„Ein Glück!", stieß der Kellner aus.  
„Nur Konlir", fügte der Taruner an.  
„Aber…Man hat uns beigebracht, Papptüten über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich unter Türrahmen zu verstecken…"  
„Klar, können sie machen", riet Noir und trank aus.  
„Hilft es?"  
„Nein", gab er zu und drückte Alpha eine Zauberkugel in die Hand. Sie verschwanden.  
Darauf folgte eine unheimliche Stille.  
Darauf folgte ein unheimlicher Krach.  
Darauf folgte eine unheimliche Stille.

„Was zum Teufel…?", rief la Vaca aus.  
„Ich glaube er mag rot sehr gern…", brabbelte Gaga vor sich hin. Sie standen südlich vom Wasserfall und beobachteten das Spektakel im Westen. Die komplette Innenstadt von Konlir schien zerstört.  
„Meine Güte, das muss ja eine verdammt dicke Sumpfgasbombe gewesen sein…", meinte Regley.  
„Ey pass doch auf!", rief er, als ein schwarz gekleideter Taruner und ein Serum an ihm vorbeirempelten.  
„'Tschuldigung!", rief der Serum, wurde jedoch sofort von dem Taruner weiter gezogen.  
„Mann, Alpha, wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas!"  
„Komische Kerle", murmelte Blanche. Von Westen kamen jetzt lauter Flüchtende gerannt.  
„Entschuldigung? Könnte ich sie an diesem wunderbaren Tag stören?", fragte ein ziemlich glücklich aussehender Fremder an Sedna gewandt.  
„Oh. Hey! Ich kenn dich doch!", meinte die Gestalt.  
„Was…Oh nein…", sagte Sedna.  
„Hey Deprea!"  
Eine traurig gebeugte Gestalt trottete heran. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das, was du zu sagen hast mich aufheitern könnte…"  
„Wir kennen den Kerl doch! Das ist der nette Angestellte aus dem Hochhaus!"  
„Du kennst den?", wollte Regley von Sedna wissen.  
„Flüchtig…"  
„Flüchtig! Was für ein geniales Wortspiel! Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Euphrosyne und das ist Deprea Vandamál", sprach die Frohnatur und deutete auf den deprimiert wirkenden Fremden neben ihm.  
„Am Besten nur Deprea", fügte Euphrosyne an.  
„Ich habe viele Namen, doch niemand will sie sich…", begann Deprea.  
„Geschenkt!", unterbrach Sedna.  
„Ich bin ein dunkler Magier und…"  
„Das sehe ich", unterbrach Ignotexx trocken und deutete auf Euphrosyne: „Er auch"  
„Nein", widersprach Deprea. „Er ist ein heller Magier. Ein komischer komplett kosmisch kontagiös kranker Koinzident, nicht wahr? Ich mag sie nicht, sie sind zu optimistisch. Es mangelt ihnen an Realität, sie sind so…"  
„Ach, das meint er nicht so", strahlte Euphrosyne, „In Wirklichkeit sind wir die besten Freunde!"  
„Freu dich alleine weiter, bemitleidenswerter…"  
„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein", unterbrach Sedna in einem Tonfall, der nichts Anderes als Unhöflichkeit androhte. „Aber wie um alles in der Welt seid ihr da wieder raus gekommen?"  
„Tja, nachdem du uns zurückgelassen hast…"  
Sedna zuckte leicht zusammen.  
„…Kamen ja diese komischen Kerle, nech?"  
„Ja…"  
„Nun, sie fragten: ´Wer seid ihr?´ und ich antwortete nur: ´Freunde von dem Typen, den ihr jagt´. Irgendwie schien sie das nicht aufzumuntern. Es sah schon fast so aus, als ob sie mich angreifen wollten. Herrlich, nicht wahr? Doch dann hat Deprea hier…", Euphrosyne deutete auf die traurige Gestalt, „…angefangen, mit den Killern zu reden. Er sagte ´Findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, von einem Auftrag zum nächsten zu stürmen, ständig nur Leid und Tod über die Welt zu tragen und niemals so etwas wie Reue zu verspüren? Mir könnt ihr ruhig das Leben nehmen. Erzählt mir bloß nichts vom Leben…´"  
„Und was haben die Killer gemacht?", fragte Ignotexx an Euphrosyne gewandt.  
„Sie begingen Selbstmord…Tja, ich schätze, Deprea ist der einzige, der einem Esel alle vier Beine wegdiskutieren kann…"  
„Aber ich bin die Einzige, die ihn danach noch zu einem Wettrennen auffordern kann…", kam eine eingebildete Stimme aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen. Eine Onlo stand da und blickte ziemlich herablassend auf die Gruppe.  
„Äh, Entschuldigung, wenn ich ein Problem mit meinen Ohren habe, aber hast du dich vorgestellt?", fragte Blanche ebenso herablassend zurück.  
„Fenchurch Zacatecas", sagte die Onlo nur.  
La Vaca brach in Lachen aus.  
„WAS?"  
„Ich sagte: Fenchurch Zacatecas."  
„Was ist denn das für ein bescheuerter Name?"  
„Was hast du gefragt…?", fragte die Onlo in bedrohlichem Ton.  
La Vaca, dem sein eigener bescheuerter Name einfiel, brachte plötzlich ein ernstes Gesicht zustande.  
„Dacht ich's mir doch…"  
„Tja, wir müssen jetzt weiter…", sagte Blanche und winkte den Anderen, ihm zu folgen.  
„Ich gehe mit", meinte Fenchurch nur.  
„Nein!", rief la Vaca.  
„Können wir auch mitgehen?", fragte Euphrosyne höflich.  
„Nein!", rief Sedna.  
„In Ordnung", meinte Blanche.  
„Was?", riefen la Vaca und Sedna unisono.  
„Ich sagte: In Ordnung. Sollen sie ruhig mitkommen. Wenn Vinyó Recht hat, wartet ein ganzer Trupp Killer auf uns, dann können wir Unterstützung gebrauchen."  
„Unterstützung? Doch nicht von Flowerpower und den Blues Brothers da!", grummelte Chontamenti.  
„Was ist los?", fuhr Fenchurch auf.  
„Alles, was nicht angebunden ist…", kam Depreas Stimme von scheinbar nirgendwo her.  
„Oh, sehr witzig…"  
„Wir müssen los…", meinte Blanche, sichtlich erschöpft von der Debatte.  
„Und wer bist du? Sicher irgend so ein Idiot, dessen langweilige Vorträge nur von seiner Vergesslichkeit unterbrochen werden, oder?"  
„Und du hältst dich wohl für schlauer als Andere, oder?", höhnte Regley.  
„Ich halte mich nicht für besser als Andere, allerdings ist es leider so, dass ich, statistisch gesehen, tatsächlich besser bin."  
„Statistisch gesehen gibt es im Vatikan auch pro Quadratkilometer zwei Päpste!"  
„Sei ruhig, oder du wünschst dir, du wärst es gewesen!"  
„Los. Wir müssen los…", murmelte Blanche nur und gestikulierte in Richtung Terbat. „Wir können uns auf dem Weg vorstellen. Yax und Vinyó haben bestimmt bald keine Lust mehr zu warten."

Al Jazeera hatte die von ihm verursachte Detonation in Konlir genauestens beobachtet. _Anarchie_, dachte er, _ist der Schlüssel zur Welt_. _Jetzt muss ich nur noch die Tür finden_, merkte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf an. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wo diese Tür zu finden war. Er folgte der Truppe, die gerade Terbat betrat unauffällig.

„Terbat, würde ich sagen", meinte Reilly.  
„Wohin sollten wir deiner Meinung nach hingehen? Ach so, natürlich. Also, wir ziehen nach Süden, Richtung Terbat", wandte sich Dragus Try an seine versammelte Mannschaft.  
Er, Reilly und ein paar bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Kämpfer – und das war wörtlich zu verstehen, da etliche unter ihnen über messerscharfe Beißgeräte verfügten – hatten das sichere Sub-Hauptquartier verlassen und waren nach Torihn gezogen, um Sedna zu suchen.  
„In Ordnung, dann können wir starten…", begann Reilly.  
„Haha!", stieß Dragus ohne Vorwarnung aus.  
„Was?", fragte Reilly ihn.  
„Ich wollte ´Dann los!´ sagen und nicht ´Dann können wir starten´! Du hast es nicht bemerkt!"  
„Oh…verdammt…"  
„Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von unseren Spähern?"  
„Nun, einer der Späher unserer Späher, meinte kurz etwas durch das Spelz erspäht zu haben, aber in Wirklichkeit war es nur ein anderer Späher, einer unserer Späher, wohlgemerkt und nun ist es zu spät zum Spähen…"  
„Nun, in Ordnung. Dann ziehen wir ohne Späher weiter. Es war eh alles nur Spekulation. Unser Ex-Killer in Spe wird sich nicht im Spelz verstecken. Ich meine Sedna", fügte Dragus an, als er Reillys fragenden Blick sah.  
„Oh…ach so…"

„Wo bleiben die?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
„Was machen die da drin?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
„Wirst du jemals ein wenig anders antworten?"  
„Ich habe…"  
„Schon gut", unterbrach Yax maulend. „Ich geh jetzt rein, hältst du das für eine gute…Ach, vergiss es…"  
Der Magier stand auf und schlich langsam in Richtung des Hauses.  
„Nein, warte!", zischte Vinyó hinter ihm her.  
„Du weißt doch", zischte Yax zurück, „die einzige Sache, der ich nicht widerstehen kann ist die Versuchung!"  
„Yaxva! Die Anderen sind gleich da!"  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Ich…" Vinyó überlegte kurz. „OK, dann sehen wir eben nach…"  
Gemeinsam liefen sie geduckt zur Hintertür des Hauses.

„Stehen bleiben!", sagte Blanche leise, als er an einem tiefschwarzen Felsblock vorbeispähte.  
„Ich habe schon Anweisungen von wichtigeren Personen als dir ignoriert!", meinte Fenchurch.  
„Da vorne steht irgendjemand", fuhr Blanche unbeirrt fort. Dieser Bekanntgabe folgte ein durcheinander gemischtes Fluchen, Ratschläge geben, Verzweifeln und Kopfschütteln. Nur der Leser wird hier in der Lage sein, alles herauszufiltern.  
„Deprimierend. In dieser Gegend wollte ich eigentlich nicht sterben, aber…", seufzte Deprea.  
„Lass sie uns begrüßen!", unterbrach Euphrosyne.  
„Was? Was hat er gesagt?", erkundigte sich Gaga verwirrt bei seinem Nachbarn.  
„„Wir laufen auf sie zu und schreien laut ´Buh!´", schlug la Vaca vor.  
„Hoffentlich sind sie auf unserer Seite", murmelte Ignotexx.  
„Wir sind tot", resignierte Chontamenti.  
„Meint ihr, hier gibt es Feuerwölfe?", erkundigte sich Abanderada.  
„Das friedlichste Gebiet der Welt nennen sie das hier? Hier wird gemordet wie sonst nirgends!", entrüstete sich Regley.  
„Das ist mir so was von egal", meinte Sedna kopfschüttelnd.  
„Na und? Wir sind ein Dutzend und bewaffnet. Die können uns nichts", erklärte Fenchurch.  
Blanche gestikulierte wild in ihre Richtung um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch nach einer knappen Minute schlich ein Serum um den Felsblock, hinter den sie sich versteckt hatten.  
„Hi!"  
„Hi…", murmelte Blanche, der sich der peinlichen Lage bewusst war. Ein offensichtlich harmloser Serum brachten eine an heikle Situationen gewöhnte Gruppe dazu, sich wie die Kaninchen zu verstecken. Der Serum ignorierte dies dezent.  
„Wie seid ihr hier ohne Waffen hereingekommen?", erkundigte er sich.  
„Äh…", machte jemand vom hinteren Ende der Reihe.  
„Flowerpower hat den Wiesengeist bestochen", hörten sie Chontamentis Stimme.  
„Bestechung ist ein gemeines Wort", verteidigte sich Fenchurch. „Ich bevorzuge Beschenkung. Ich war der Meinung, wir könnten die Waffen noch brauchen…"  
„Oh ja", erklang Regley. „Da wir ja auch bisher immer ein friedliches Leben genossen haben, wenn wir mit Schwertern und anderen Mordgeräten umhergetrottet sind!"  
„Ohne würden wir wahrscheinlich gar kein Leben genießen", gab Sedna zu bedenken.  
„Guter Punkt.", stimmte Blanche zu.  
„Mir wäre das vielleicht sogar lieber, doch auf mich…", begann Deprea kläglich.  
„In deinem Fall wäre es uns auch lieber", wurde er von Chontamenti unterbrochen.  
„Müsstet ihr nicht auf derselben Seite stehen?", erkundigte sich Regley bei Chontamenti.  
„Nein", erklärte dieser kurz angebunden. „Er beschwert sich über das Leben und ich beschwere mich über alle Anderen. Auch über dich", fügte er an. „Dich kann ich auch nicht leiden…"  
Der Serum, der die Konversation erstaunt verfolgt hatte, beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war sich vorzustellen.  
„Alpha Proxima, mein Name. Und das dahinten ist Noir."  
Er deutete auf den schwarzen Felsblock, hinter dem sie sich alle versteckt hatten. Blanche kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Tatsache, da steht einer", rief Regley erstaunt.  
„Ich bin Mr. Noir", stellte sich der schwarz gekleidete Taruner vor.  
„Ein ganz schöner Kontrast", bemerkte Sedna leise, als er von Blanche zu Noir hin und her blickte.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Kuridan", erklärte Noir. „Dort wollen…"  
„Sind wir?", unterbrach Alpha.  
„Was?"  
„Sind wir auf dem Weg nach Kuridan?", vergewisserte sich Alpha.  
„Ja, sind wir. Dort treffen wir uns mit jemandem, Tattel oder so war sein Name."  
„Nun, offensichtlich sind wir auch auf dem Weg nach Kuridan", bekannte Regley.  
„Dann werden wir offensichtlich mit euch gehen."  
„Werdet ihr?", fragte Blanche.  
„Werden wir."  
„Ich freue mich über jede Gesellschaft!", strahlte Euphrosyne.  
„Ignorieren", riet Deprea. „Einfach ignorieren…"  
„Wer bist du?", wandte sich Noir an ihn.  
„Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wer ich bin. Aber wenn ich es herausfinde, wirst du der erste sein, der es erfährt…"  
„Und du?", drehte sich Noir nun zu Sedna. Es schien, als würde er willkürlich die für ihn nennenswerten Personen ansprechen.  
„Ich bin Sedna Kalyke. Von Selfish and Solemn."  
„Was machst du da?"  
„Ich operiere automatisch. Ich kaufe was zu essen, binde mir die Schnürsenkel, töte meine Feinde…"  
Noir schien sich von diesem Zynismus nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Er sah Ignotexx an.  
„Und du?"  
„Ich bin Ignotexx. Ich bin Pazifist", fügte er mit einem Blick zu Sedna an.  
„Ja, er würde für einen Friedensnobelpreis töten", witzelte la Vaca.  
Blanche schien schlecht gelaunt, weil Noir ihn seit der kurzen Debatte schlicht zu ignorieren schien.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Regley ihn. „Du siehst aus, als müsstest du dich gerade mit deiner inneren Nichtschäbigkeit verbinden, um nicht auf den Typen da loszugehen…"  
„Alles OK", meinte Blanche nur. „Lass uns weitergehen."

Yax und Vinyó spähten durch die halb geöffnete Tür. An einem Tisch saßen offensichtlich vier Personen, die sie kannten, sowie ein halbes Dutzend wichtig aussehende Taruner, Serums und dunkle Magier. Es war die mit Abstand merkwürdigste Runde, die sie je gesehen hatten.  
„Also, ich schätze die Karten wurden verteilt", erklärte der dunkle Magier Videm Corume in sachlichem Ton.  
„Und du scheinst nicht das beste Blatt zu haben", sagte der Natla Notwen Caasi leise.  
„Eigentlich hast du gar keine Trümpfe mehr…", stellte ein Taruner, den Yax und Vinyó als Pasiphae Lysithea erkannten fest.  
„Stimmt", gab der Zauberer Cygnus Veracruz zu. Darauf folgte die ohrenbetäubendste Stille, die sie je gehört hatten.  
„Ich passe", sagte Cygnus schließlich.  
„Ich erhöhe um zweihundert", verkündete Notwen, der nun mit Pasiphae und Videm als einziger noch im Spiel war.  
„Ich gehe mit", sagte Videm schlicht.  
„Hm", machte Pasiphae. „Na gut, ich auch, was soll's?"  
„Mal sehen, was habt ihr?", fragte Notwen.  
„Drei Könige", gluckste Videm.  
„Full House!", rief Notwen aus. „Damit habe ich wohl gewonnen, es sei denn…Pasiphae, was hast du?"  
„Zwei Paare…", murmelte dieser.  
„Was, nur zwei Paare? Und damit bist du mitgegangen?"  
„Ja, nur zwei Paare. Zwei Paare Neunen…War sowieso ne doofe Idee, hast Recht", murmelte Pasiphae.  
Die Anderen Starrten ihn an.  
„Was?", fragte Lysithea verlangend.  
„Nichts, nichts", grinste Notwen und kassierte seinen Gewinn.  
Neben sich hörte Vinyó den Magier, der sich offensichtlich weiter nach vorn drängen wollte, um mehr zu sehen. Vinyó hörte noch ein „Ups…" und Yax flog, nachdem er auf einem Pappblech ausgerutscht war, quer durch den Raum. Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas.  
„Besucher!", rief dann Pasiphae aus und half Vinyó und Yax auf. Sie sahen Notwen die Augen verdrehen, als sie in seine Richtung blickten.  
„Ich glaube, ihr müsst uns kurz entschuldigen", meinte Videm und gebot dem Zauberer und dem leicht desorientierten Magier mit einer Geste, einen zweiten Raum hinter dem Tisch zu betreten. Notwen und Pasiphae sowie Cygnus folgten.  
„Nun gut. Setzt euch. Nehmt euch Kekse", bat Videm höflich. Als Antwort wurde er nur angestarrt.  
„In Ordnung", seufzte er. „Dann gleich zum Thema: WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT IHR HIER?"  
„Wir dachten, wir sehen mal vorbei", erwiderte Vinyó kühl.  
„Ah, den dummen Magier verarschen, genialer Witz. Für so was hab ich einfach keine Zeit!"  
„Aber zum Pokern hast du Zeit?"  
„Wir", antwortete Notwen stattdessen und deutete auf Cygnus, Videm und Lysithea, „sind dabei gewesen, unseren Triumph zu besiegeln. Eigentlich war geplant, dass ihr übermorgen von der ganzen Sache erfahrt, damit nichts schief geht."  
„Ach ja?", meinte Yax, der inzwischen wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war.  
„Nun Notwen, vielleicht hattest du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber wir gehören eigentlich auch zum Orchester! Meinst du nicht auch, dass es unklug ist, uns die ganze Zeit über anzuschwindeln und uns unsere eigentliche Aufgabe zu verschweigen? Ich für meinen Teil habe es satt, angelogen zu werden! Wenn du meinst, wir könnten schwierigere Aufgaben, als Cygnus zu überwachen, nicht bewältigen, dann solltest du dir verdammt noch mal andere Idioten suchen!"  
Auf diese Ansprache folgte eine unnatürliche Stille. Notwen sah ziemlich müde aus.  
„Alles klar", meinte er nach ein paar Sekunden. „Dann die Wahrheit…"  
„Ich bitte darum", sagte Vinyó.  
„Cygnus ist auf unserer Seite. Er hat sich bereiterklärt, uns freiwillig und gegen vergleichsweise geringes Entgelt Zugang zu großen Geldkonten der Markthalle zu verschaffen…"  
„Und warum ist der Sandmann dabei?", fragte Yax misstrauisch in Richtung Lysithea blickend.  
„Der Sandmann hat sich uns wieder angeschlossen…"  
„Euch meinst du. Er hat sich euch angeschlossen. Wir spielen nicht mehr im selben Team", erklärte Vinyó.  
„Nun, Videm und ich arbeiteten einen Plan aus, der es ermöglichen würde, niemandem die Schuld zuzuschieben zu müssen…"  
„Wie großzügig!"  
„Könnte ich bitte ausreden? Mit diesem Plan mussten weder Videm und seine Freunde, noch ich oder Cygnus büßen."  
„Aber irgendjemand muss sich immer verantworten", unterbrach Yax erneut. „Solche Summen verschwinden nicht ungefragt."  
„Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Ihr solltet ertappt werden! Wir hätten Notwens Tod vorgetäuscht und ihr hättet als Schuldige dagestanden!", erklärte Videm ungeduldig.  
„Ist das wahr?", vergewisserte sich Vinyó leise nach einer knappen Minute Stille.  
„Im Großen und Ganzen schon", bestätigte Notwen.  
„Und wer genau?"  
„Alle. Abanderada, la Vaca, Gaga, ihr zwei natürlich, aber auch Chontamenti, Regley und Blanche."  
„Aber warum arbeitest du mit Videm zusammen? Ihr hasst euch!"  
„Wir haben verschiedene Ansichten, aber ich kenne ihn schon seit Jahrzehnten. Im Gegensatz zu euch."  
„Was?"  
„Wir wuchsen beide in Narubia auf. Bis vor einem Jahr hatten wir uns allerdings nicht mehr gesehen. Trotz Meinungsverschiedenheiten kann ich mich auf ihn verlassen, auch bei riskanteren Plänen wie diesen…"  
„Also ging es alles nur ums Geld?"  
„Es gibt nur eine Gesellschaftsschicht, die mehr an Geld denkt, als die Reichen – die Armen", antwortete Notwen mysteriös.  
„Es ist nicht selbstsüchtig", fügte er an, als hätte er geahnt, was Yax sagen wollte.  
„Wer nicht an sich denkt, denkt überhaupt nicht…"  
„Und jetzt?"  
„Jetzt müssen wir weiter überlegen", zuckte Videm mit den Schultern.  
„Und Pokern", fügte er an. Er verließ den Raum. Notwen nickte Cygnus zu und sie schritten zum Ausgang. Auch Vinyó und Yax wollten aufstehen, doch Lysithea schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Hey! Verdammt, lasst uns raus!", brüllte Yax hinterher.  
„Wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast", erklang Pasiphae's Stimme von der anderen Seite.  
„Irgendjemand muss immer für schuldig erklärt werden…"

„Deprea?"  
„Ich habe viele Namen…"  
„Unwichtig. Wir buchstabiert man Trabantenstadt?"  
„T-R-A-B-A-N-T-E-N-S-T-A-D-T. Das war jetzt ein vollständiger Satz, das erste Mal, das ihr mich nicht unterbrecht, ich sollte öfters…"  
„Danke!"  
„Kein Prob…"  
„Noir?"  
„Ja?"  
„Meinst du, wir treffen unterwegs noch jemanden?"  
„Ja."  
„Ihr hättet auch mich fragen können", unterbrach Blanche gekränkt.  
„Ich glaube euer Medizinmann wird langsam verrückt", meinte Fenchurch hämisch zu Regley. „Der Bestatter scheint ihn aus eurer Gruppe zu verdrängen…"  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Regley desinteressiert.  
„Evolution. Davon rede ich. Der stärkste setzt sich durch. Dem Albino-Freak gefällt das gar nicht…"  
„Ach, Blanche lässt sich nicht durch so etwas ärgern", meinte Regley, obwohl er leicht verunsichert wirkte.  
Durch ein lautes „Achtung!", das von keinem Anderen als Noir ausgesprochen wurde, nahm das Gespräch ein jähes Ende. Zweiundvierzig Sekunden später rannten sie Alle um ihr Leben.  
„Alpha? Siehst du im Norden ebenfalls die Trümmer des Gasthauses?", erkundigte sich Noir.  
„Jaa…"  
„Dann siehst du sicher auch die Kämpfer, die in unsere Richtung laufen?"  
„Jaa…"  
„Warum zum Teufel stehst du dann noch hier? Schnell!"  
Alpha beeilte sich.  
„Es behagt mir nicht, vor dem Kampf davonzulaufen", grummelte Sedna.  
„Mir auch nicht", stimmte Fenchurch zu.  
„Mir macht es nichts aus", meinte Regley schwer atmend und mit raspelnder Stimme, als sie kurze Zeit später an der Brücke zu Kuridan verschnauften.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn", erklärte Noir. „Wir sind zu langsam. Am Besten, wir bleiben hier und verteidigen die Brücke…"  
„Seit wann gibst du hier die Befehle?", raunzte Blanche. Noir sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Entschuldigung, es war nur ein Vorschlag..."  
„Ich finde, er hat Recht", meinte Fenchurch. „Besser hier sterben als uns zu verstecken und es dann zu tun."  
„Besser gar nicht sterben", bemerkte Ignotexx.  
„Sterben. Erzählt mir bloß nichts vom Sterben ihr bemitleidenswerten…", fing Deprea an.  
„Ach, Sterben wird überschätzt", strahlte Euphrosyne.  
„Schwarz wird überschätzt", grummelte Blanche.  
„Leben wird unterschätzt", kommentierte la Vaca.  
„Onlo werden unterschätzt", bekannte Regley.  
„Onlo sind schwul", schimpfte Chontamenti.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so weiterkommen", schätzte Noir.  
„Also bleiben wir hier?", fragte Sedna hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung"  
„Ganz genau!", bekräftigte Blanche. Alle sahen ihn an. „Na gut, wir bleiben…"

„Ja, da sind sie."  
„Da sind sie. Ach, Reilly, jetzt hör damit auf!", schnaufte Dragus. Er war zwar nicht unsportlich, aber die Jahre vor dem Schreibtisch forderten ihren Tribut. Wenigstens hatte Illyrus nicht geklagt und so konnte er sich in Ruhe selbst bemitleiden.  
Er entschloss sich zu sprechen: „Wann genau…?"  
„In einer halben Stunde", antwortete Reilly. „Moment. Sie stoppen. Sieben Minuten", korrigierte er sich.  
„Sie stoppen? Stimmt doch gar nicht…", begann Dragus, als er die Gruppe auch schon stoppen sah.  
„Ganz genau. Das ist die Brücke zu Kuridan", stimmte Reilly Dragus unausgesprochener Frage zu.  
„Sie erwarten einen Angriff", stellte er kurz darauf fest.  
„Ist Sedna bei ihnen?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht."  
„Na schön. Dann lassen wir uns einfach überraschen…"  
Dragus teilte dem Rest der Gruppe die neuen Erkenntnisse mit.

Al Jazeera stoppte. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen, denn plötzlich brach Panik in der Gruppe aus. Sie liefen bis zur Brücke von Konlir und stoppten dort. Jetzt sah auch Al Jazeera den Grund für den Sprint: Eine Gruppe Kämpfer, die von einem Arbeiter und einem Zauberer begleitet wurde, lief im raschen Tempo und in einer beängstigenden auf die Brücke zu. Wäre mehr als nur eine Wiese als Deckung da gewesen, die Gejagten hätten nichts bemerkt. _  
Meine Güte_, dachte Al Jazeera zu sich selbst._Das hier scheint der größte soziale Brennpunkt der Welt zu sein.  
Gut, Konlir zählte auch als Brennpunkt. Bis vor Kurzem_, fügte er zu sich selbst an.

Die Auftragskiller, Noir, Alpha, Fenchurch, Deprea und Euphrosyne hatten sich vor der Brücke verschanzt. Es waren keine wirklich guten Verstecke, aber es sollte ihnen ein gewisses Überraschungsmoment verschaffen. Gespannt warteten sie auf die herannahende Truppe.  
„Ich nehme die an der rechten Seite", flüsterte Sedna an Blanche gewandt zu.  
„Sie kommen alle von der rechten Seite!", flüsterte Blanche zurück.  
„Ich weiß. Deswegen ja…"  
Eine weitere Minute verging, dann hörten sie das unverkennbare Geräusch eines herannahenden Sturmes.  
„Los!", rief Blanche und die Gruppe kam auf die Beine und hechtete los. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sedna, wie Deprea und Chontamenti einen Kämpfer ins Gespräch verwickelten, während Euphrosyne mit einer ausklappbaren Holzleiter nach den Feinden warf. Noir wich etlichen Schwerthieben aus und rannte weiter auf den Zauberer zu. Mehr Zeit blieb Sedna nicht, denn schon sauste ein funkelndes Donnerschwert auf ihn nieder. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte er sich und zog im selben Moment sein eigens Schwert.  
„Na warte!", grummelte er und warf sich auf den Kämpfer. Nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte er den Kämpfer: „Aither!"  
„Sedna?"  
„Was machst du hier?"  
„Wir suchen dich! Hey, Astraea! Sedna ist hier, das ist seine Gruppe! Dragus!", rief Aither zu dem Zauberer. „Wir haben ihn!"  
„In Ordnung!", rief dieser zurück.  
„Hört auf, Leute!", rief Sedna den Anderen zu.  
„Hast du gehört? Du sollst aufhören!", röchelte Regley zu einem Kämpfer, der ihn fest umklammert hielt.  
„Astraios, es ist genug!", meinte Dragus und wandte sich dann zu Sedna: „Verdammt, was zum Teufel hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Ich musste MM-1 und MM-2 und M&M unterschreiben, um zu verhindern, dass du ganz verloren gehst!"  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte Anderes zu tun. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Kuridan, um drei unserer Freunde zu befreien."  
„Verstehe…", sagte Dragus nur. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Wimmern.  
„Was zum…?"  
Ein Kämpfer lag offensichtlich vollkommen zerstört am Boden und weinte.  
„Iapetos, was…?", murmelte Dragus leicht geschockt.  
„Ich glaube, unsere beiden Emotionskanonen sind Schuld", sagte Fenchurch und deutete auf Chontamenti und Deprea, die neben dem Kämpfer standen.  
„Ihr habt doch nicht mit ihm geredet, oder?", fragte Blanche scharf. Sie blickten kaum schuldbewusst drein.  
„Ich habe ausdrücklich gesagt, ihr dürft sie mit Steinen bewerfen, mit Schwertern angreifen und mit Kaktuspfeilen abschießen, aber nicht mit ihnen reden! Das ist menschenrechtswidrig!"  
„Ist es schlimm?", fragte Dragus verunsichert.  
„Ich glaube nicht", seufzte Blanche. „Ein paar Tage Bettruhe und vielleicht ein paar Selbsthilfekurse, dann geht es ihm wieder gut. Wir hatten das nicht zum ersten Mal, musst du wissen. Aber jetzt mit diesem Deprea ist Alles doppelt so schlimm…"  
„Ist in Ordnung Iapetos, geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus…", wandte sich Dragus an den Kämpfer. Dieser schluchzte und verschwand per Zauberkugel.  
„Beeindruckend", bemerkte Reilly. „Nein, ich bin tatsächlich kein Kämpfer", wandte er sich an Blanche.  
„Woher wusstest du…?"  
„Ich glaube, er wusste, was du sagen wolltest, bevor du es tatest…", kommentierte Noir.  
„Ich brauche keine Ratschläge von dir!", giftete Blanche.  
„Kann der Gedankensonar auch sagen, ob wir Zeit haben, uns mit solchen Gesprächen zu beschäftigen?", erkundigte sich Chontamenti.  
„Er hat Recht", stimmte Sedna zu.  
„Seddy hat Recht", stimmte der Kämpfer Aither zu.  
„Aither hat Recht", stimmte Dragus zu.  
„Nenn mich noch einmal so…", flüsterte Sedna zu Aither.  
„Wieso nicht? Du warst glaube ich zu lange bei denen da. Du redest schon so geschwollen…", flüsterte dieser zurück.  
„Stimme schlecht, Schwerthand in Ordnung", drohte Sedna.  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie am Fuße der Anhöhe, hinter der das Haus der Zauberer lag. Blanche ergriff das Wort:  
„Wir müssen zuerst die nähere Umgebung unbemerkt von Dritten absuchen. Wenn Yax und Vinyó noch da sind, können sie uns helfen, Notwen zu befreien."  
Dragus nickte. „Astraea, Astraios, ihr erkundet die Ost- und die Südflanke. Lasst euch nicht erwischen…"

Die beiden Kämpfer ließen sich Zeit, aber nach fünfzehn Minuten waren sie wieder zurück hinter dem Hügel um Bericht zu erstatten. „Niemand da. Durchs Fenster sieht man einen ganzen Haufen Magier, Serum-Geister und Taruner…"  
„Noch irgendwas?", erkundigte sich Dragus.  
„Ja", nickte einer der Kämpfer düster. „Ijiraq ist unter ihnen…"  
„Meine Güte", meinte Fenchurch spöttisch. „Da können wir ja froh sein. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn du dich nicht klar ausgedrückt hättest…"  
„Wer ist Ijiraq?", fragte Blanche.  
„Die Nummer Zwei nach Videm bei Taunt and Tacit. Eigentlich ist er kein schlechter Kämpfer, trotzdem geht er nie ohne Leibgarde aus dem Haus. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass wir hier von einem Dutzend Feinde reden…", antwortete Reilly.  
„Na und? Warum müssen wir immer soviel Vorsicht nehmen? Wir sind genug, um sie alle zu überwältigen", maulte la Vaca. Tatsächlich war es keine kleine Gruppe mehr. Neben den Auftragskillern Abanderada, Blanche, Gaga, la Vaca, Chontamenti und Regley, standen Fenchurch, Noir, Alpha, Deprea, Euphrosyne, Dragus, Illyrus, Aither, Astraios, Astraea und zwei weitere Kämpfer, die sich noch nicht vorgestellt hatten. Unter diesen achtzehn Personen waren fast zehn ausgebildete Krieger.  
„Wir müssen trotz Allem umsichtig sein", riet Noir.  
„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Notwen, Yax und Vinyó dort drinnen sind", bemerkte Sedna.  
„Und wahrscheinlich auch Videm."  
„Wie kommst du auf Videm?", erkundigte sich Gaga.  
„Denk nach, du intellektueller Tiefpunkt der Weltgeschichte", grummelte Sedna. „Halb Taunt and Tacit ist da drinnen, Yax, Vinyó und Notwen haben als Letztes nach ihm gesucht und er ist wie sie verschwunden. Es ist nur logisch, dass er auch da ist…"  
„Ich stimme ihm zu", kommentierte Blanche.  
„Ich auch!", rief Euphrosyne. „Es ist wirklich wunderbar, mit euch zu reisen!"  
„Machst du dich über mich lustig?", erklang Sednas Stimme drohend.  
„Nein! Das ganze hin- und herlaufen, das Kämpfen und die ständige Gefahr zu Sterben, das ist alles wahnsinnig fantastisch!"  
Die Stimme von Euphrosyne klang so überzeugend, dass jeder Gedanke an Ironie verflog.  
„Du hast echt einen Schaden, Glückskeks", murmelte Regley.  
„In Ordnung", hörten sie Dragus nun sagen, der gerade von der Lagebesprechung seiner Leute zurückkehrte.  
„Wir machen es wie folgt: Fünf Kämpfer…" – er deutete auf la Vaca, Astraios, Astraea und die anderen beiden Kämpfer – „…werden durch das Fenster im Osten in das Gebäude klettern. Durch das Westfenster gehen Sedna, Ich und Reilly, sowie Regley, Blanche, Noir, Alpha und Fenchurch. Die anderen werden dafür sorgen, dass niemand das Haus durch den Haupt- oder Hintereingang verlässt. Los geht es in genau zehn Minuten, das dürfte euch Allen genug Zeit geben, auf eure Posten zu gehen. Aber bleibt außerhalb der durch die Fenster sichtbaren Bereiche. Dann los und viel Glück…"  
Blanche fiel auf, dass Dragus diesmal nicht nach ihrer Meinung fragte. Es war beschlossene Sache. Also schloss er sich den Anderen an, die geduckt zur Westseite des Hauses liefen.

Al Jazeera hatte gesehen, wie die mittlerweile große Gruppe einander bekämpfte, dann plötzlich aufhörte und in Richtung Osten weiter zog. Er hatte sie auch dabei beobachtet, wie sie ihr Lager aufschlugen und konnte glücklicherweise den von dem Zauberer verkündeten Plan mit anhören.  
Na _schön. Dann eben das Nordfenster_, dachte er sich. Da er das Gebäude mitkonstruiert hatte, hielt er noch immer einen Vorteil in der Hand.

„Hey Sandmann! Du bist so was von tot!"  
Auf diese Behauptung von Yax folgte eine Pause.  
„Willst du nicht wissen, warum?", fragte Yax.  
„Du hast es mit bereits viermal erzählt", antwortete Lysithea, der sichtlich genervt von seiner Aufgabe war. „Langsam solltest du dir eine neue Geschichte ausdenken. Ich persönlich fand die mit der Zeitbombe am Besten."  
„Du machst dich lustig. Aber noch lachst du! Das werden wir bald tun! Die Auftragskiller, das sind die Good-Guys, werden bald hier auftauchen und euch Amöben von Taunt and Tacit hinwegfegen wie El Niño!"  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Lysithea stürmte herein. Er warf Yax mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit gegen die Wand.  
„Langsam hab ich die Schnauze voll von euch zweien! Seit ihr hier eingesperrt seid, habt ihr nur gemeckert, mich mit unsinnigen Drohungen beworfen und von endlosen Skiurlauben in Latenia erzählt! Wenn ihr wirklich irgendetwas ausrichten könntet, dann soll mich der Schlag treffen!"  
Ein Schlag traf ihn.  
„Wunsch erfüllt", hörte man Blanche sagen.  
„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?", erkundigte sich Vinyó freudestrahlend und trat zu Blanche und auf den bewusstlosen Pasiphae.  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, die Good-Guys würden euch befreien. Warum also so erstaunt?"  
„Das war doch Alles erlogen!"  
„Offensichtlich nicht", kommentierte Reilly, der gerade durch das Fenster kletterte. Er schien gerade mit einem Kreuzworträtsel beschäftigt, wobei das Wort „beschäftigt" eher übertrieben wirkte. Er sah nicht einmal wirklich auf die Hinweise, er füllte die Felder einfach so aus.  
„Wer sind das Alles?", fragte Yax mit offenem Mund, als er Dragus und Noir durch das Fenster erblickte. Fenchurch folgte als Letzte, mit einem ziemlich erhabenen und herablassenden Benehmen.  
„Wegen denen sind wir hier her gelaufen? Lohnt das?", erkundigte sie sich hämisch.  
„Ganz ruhig, Gedankenkrücke", grummelte Regley, während er Vinyó begrüßte. „Das sind unsere Kollegen, über die du da redest…"  
„Ganz genau. Das ist ja der treffende Grund…"  
Bevor eine neue Diskussion aufflammen konnte, deutete Blanche zur offen stehenden Tür. Dahinter lag der für Vinyó vertraute Gang, der durch eine Tür vom Hauptzimmer getrennt war.  
„Hinter der Tür sind sie", verkündete er.  
„Notwen auch?"  
Yax und Vinyó blickten sich an. Es schien Zeit, die betrübliche Wahrheit zu verkünden.  
„Nun, wie es scheint, kannten wir unsere Nebelwand nicht so gut, wie wir dachten…", begann Yax.

„Ist etwas zu sehen?", erkundigte sich la Vaca bei Astraios, der durchs Fenster blickte. Er konnte die Namen seiner Mitstreiter immer noch nicht aussprechen. Für ihn klangen sie eh alle gleich, daher war es ihm weitestgehend egal. Den Kämpfern schien es genauso zu ergehen, denn obwohl sie einen freundlichen Eindruck machten, waren sie nicht wirklich an einem Gespräch interessiert.  
„Nein", kam die geflüsterte Antwort. „Wir können rein."  
Sie kletterten der Reihe nach durch das Fenster und zogen ihre Waffen. Was die Menschen nicht wussten, war, dass das Haus komplett symmetrisch errichtet worden war. Auch dieser Raum wurde durch zwei Türen und einen Flur vom Hauptraum getrennt. Ebenfalls unbekannt war ihnen die Tatsache, dass das obere Stockwerk gleich eingerichtet war, wie das untere. Durch das Fenster im Norden kletterte Al Jazeera laut- und problemlos. Nun gab es praktisch kein Entrinnen mehr für die Mitglieder von Taunt and Tacit. Alle Eingänge wurden von dem Rest der Gruppe bewacht. Sogar eine Laterne sah dem Spektakel zu, doch diese Geschichte soll ein andern Mal erläutert werden.

„Er hat WAS?", vergewisserte sich Blanche.  
„Er wollte und ausliefern", erklärte Vinyó erneut. Blanche war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
„Aber…Der Plan war eindeutig! Cygnus sollte eine Woche früher als geplant entführt werden, trotzdem ist Videm auch noch verschwunden…"  
„Wovon redest du?", fragte Regley. „Du wusstest, dass Notwen Cygnus früher entführen wollte?"  
„Ja, er sagte das wäre Teil des Plans. Verdammt…"  
„Videm Corume und Notwen Caasi arbeiten zusammen?", erkundigte sich Noir.  
„Du kennst sie?", fragte Sedna ungläubig.  
„Klar. Jemand namens Tuttle erzählte mir von einem Plan, mit dem leicht Geld zu verdienen sei. Ich sollte eine Gruppe, die sich Auftragskiller nannte zu einem bestimmten Punkt führen. Er sagte mit auch, falls ich annehme, sollte ich mit seinen Freunden Notwen Caasi oder Videm Corume Kontakt aufnehmen, die sich im Haus der Zauberer befinden sollten. Ich war nur auf dem Weg hierher, um abzulehnen…"  
„Und das sagst du erst jetzt?"  
„Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, gerade nachdem, was in Konlir passierte…"  
„Was passierte in Konlir?", unterbrach Vinyó, wurde jedoch ignoriert.  
„Zu welchem bestimmten Ort solltest du uns bringen? Vielleicht hierher?"  
„Könnte sein…"  
„Großartig!", fuhr Blanche auf. „Jetzt hat Gothic-Jimbo den kleinen Helfer für den paranoiden Zwergmagier gemacht! Wir sind genau da, wo er uns hinhaben wollte!"  
„Verdammt, Sedna", flüsterte Regley zu dem Taruner. „Wenn Blanche nicht gleich Ruhe gibt, tanzt Videm und seine Killergang hier an und er kann danach mit Glück noch als Mitglied der Temptations mitmachen! Nicht, dass er sich dafür neue Sachen kaufen müsste, aber trotzdem: Seid still", wandte er sich dann an alle. Es kehrte Ruhe ein.  
Sie schlichen auf den pechschwarzen Gang hinaus und blieben vor der Tür stehen.  
„Ein blinder Mann, der in einem verdunkelten Raum nach einer schwarzen Katze sucht…", murmelte Alpha mehr zu sich selbst als zu der Gruppe.  
Dragus wandte sich an Reilly.  
„Weißt du, wie viele da drin sind?", flüsterte er.  
Reilly schlich näher zur Tür. Er schien einen Moment zu lauschen und nickte.  
„Ein Natla, fünf Magier, drei Serum, fünf Taruner", verkündete er leise. Dragus nickte.  
„Sollte einfach werden", murmelte Fenchurch.  
Alpha hielt sich etwas zurück, während Sedna, Blanche, Noir und Fenchurch näher an die Tür rückten. Dragus machte den besseren Kämpfern Platz. Er hob eine Hand und zählte dann von fünf abwärts.

„Ich glaube, sie sind dahinter", flüsterte Astraios zu den Anderen. Sie standen in dem Gegenstück des Ganges, in dem Blanche und der Rest wartete. Auch hier war es dunkel wie die Nacht.  
„Wir warten, bis wir hören, wie die Anderen den Raum betreten und versperren Videm und Co den Rückweg?", schlug la Vaca vor. Zustimmendes Nicken. Sie warteten.

Währenddessen stand Al Jazeera auf dem obersten Absatz der Treppe, die zu der Versammlung von Taunt and Tacit führte. Langsam ging er nach unten. Er spähte vom mittleren Absatz auf den Hauptraum hinab. Dort saßen tatsächlich allerhand Leute.  
_Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_, fragte sich eine innere Stimme von Al Jazeera._ Ist das klug, hier zu warten? Nun, ich bin hier oben, und die Bösen sind unten. So hat doch Alles seine Ordnung, nicht wahr?_  
Obwohl ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war, blieb er oben. Er wusste noch nicht, dass ihn diese Dummheit beinahe das Leben kosten würde. Aber eben nur beinahe.

Fünf. Sedna achtete genau auf den Countdown.  
Vier. Er zog leise seine Waffe  
Drei. Er gähnte noch einmal.  
Zwei. Er atmete aus.  
Eins. Er atmete ein.  
Null.  
Blanche riss die Tür auf und lief beinahe in eine bereitstehende Wache. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich er aus lief auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu. Ein leicht erstaunter Ausdruck erschien auf Notwens Gesicht. Blanche hieb nach einem Serum-Geist, der neben dem Tisch stand und traf.  
Erst jetzt hatten die Mitglieder von Taunt and Tacit wirklich realisiert, dass sie angegriffen wurden.  
Ein Magier stürmte in Panik nach oben die Treppe hinauf, prallte an irgendetwas ab und fiel polternd wieder hinunter. Blanche kämpfte unterdessen mit einem weiteren Taruner.  
Illyrus Reilly warf einen kleinen Dolch nach einem der Serum-Geister. Dieser konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Der einzige verbliebene Serum, der wohl Ijiraq hieß, kämpfte gleichzeitig gegen Fenchurch und Noir, während sich die andere Tür öffnete und la Vaca mit den restlichen Kämpfern hineinstürmte.  
Das Chaos schien perfekt.  
Sedna und Regley kämpften mit jeweils einem Magier, unterdessen ging ein Taruner zu Boden, der vergeblich gegen Astraios und Astraea gekämpft hatte. Zwei weitere Taruner rannten zum Haupteingang, wurden aber von Euphrosynes Holzleiter zurückgedrängt. Ein Kämpfer von Selfish and Solemn unterlag einem der Taruner, aber ansonsten sah es ganz nach einem Sieg für die Auftragskiller aus. Videm, Cygnus und Notwen hatten sich bisher aus dem Kampf herausgehalten.  
Nun drehte sich der Magier zum Natla uns sprach: „Ich glaube, du weißt, was zu tun ist…Wir sehen uns dann wieder im Hauptquartier…"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwanden er und Cygnus spurlos. Notwen sah dem Kampf weiter zu. Inzwischen waren nur noch zwei Magier, zwei Taruner und Ijiraq übrig, der inzwischen gegen Noir, Fenchurch und Sedna gleichzeitig kämpfte.  
„Hey, Sultan von Reikan!", hörte man la Vacas Stimme. Der Kämpfer hieb auf Ijiraq ein, der gerade noch auswich, aber das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. Fenchurch beugte sich über ihn.  
„Dumm gelaufen", meinte sie und beförderte ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Die verbliebenen Magier und Taruner ergaben sich.  
Notwen sagte etwas, das sich wie „Tja" anhörte.  
„Ist irgendwie dumm für dich gelaufen, nicht wahr?", kommentierte Blanche.  
„Stimmt…Aber dafür habe ich immer noch das Geld von Cygnus…"  
„Und du meinst, das ist nach der Revolution noch etwas wert?", erkundigte sich Regley ungläubig.  
Zum ersten Mal schien Notwen verunsichert.  
„Revolution? Was für eine Revolution?", fragten Notwen, Yax und Vinyó unisono.  
„Deine Revolution! Niemand sonst wäre auf einen so bescheuerten Plan gekommen, oder?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", meinte Notwen und klang ehrlich.  
„Du weißt nichts von der Revolution in Konlir?", vergewisserte sich Sedna.  
„Nein. Ich war die letzten Tage hier und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, könnte man sagen…"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, wovon du redest", meinte Yax zu Sedna.  
„Ich auch nicht", bekräftigte Vinyó.  
„Ich glaube, er weiß es", bemerkte Noir und deutete die Treppe hinauf.

Al Jazeera hatte auf dem mittleren Treppenabsatz gestanden, als das Chaos ausbrach. Von Allen Seiten stolperten Kämpfer, Magier, Zauberer, Arbeiter, Onlo, Serum-Geister und Taruner in das Zimmer. Ein Magier rannte die Treppe zu Al Jazeera hinauf, der so erschrocken war, dass er den Magier kurzerhand zurück nach unten trat. Er hatte auch beobachtet, wie ein Magier und ein Arbeiter verschwanden und ein Serum von einer Kämpferin bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Er hatte auch gesehen, wie der Natla umzingelt und mit Fragen überhäuft wurde. Spätestens jetzt hatte ihn seine innere Stimme angebrüllt, die Treppe zu verlassen und soweit zu laufen, wie irgend möglich. Trotz Allem war er geblieben und musste nun, da er von Allen beobachtet wurde, zugeben, dass er auf diese Stimme hätte hören sollen.

„Na guck mal einer an! Das ist doch Al Jazeera, der Terror-Typ aus Torihn!", stieß Yax aus.  
„Tatsächlich!", kommentierte Vinyó.  
„Ihr kennt ihn?", erkundigte sich Reilly.  
„Na und ob! Er wollte uns töten!"  
„Das wollten alle in jenem Gasthaus", verteidigte sich Al Jazeera, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Er schien einzusehen, dass er nur durch Reden aus dieser Situation lebend entkommen würde. Also redete er, während sein Gehirn nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte.  
„Ich kenn ihn auch!", rief Alpha. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um.  
„Kurz bevor man mein Haus niederbrennen wollte, sah ich ihn in der Innenstadt von Konlir Befehle an die Revolutionäre geben!"  
„Welche Revolution?", fragte Vinyó, langsam verzweifelt klingend.  
„Nun, nachdem ihr zwei…" – Al Jazeera deutete auf Yax und Vinyó – „…aus dem Gasthaus in Torihn geflüchtet seid, wurde mir klar, dass diese Welt reif für eine Veränderung war…Also bin ich mit dem leicht wütenden Mob nach Konlir gezogen. Ziemlich unvorbereitet, wie die Stadtwache war, konnten wir sie überraschen und Konlir an uns nehmen…"  
„Dann ist die Explosion in Konlir auch dein Werk?", fragte Blanche wütend.  
„Nun, wie gesagt. Ein Neuanfang tut uns Allen gut."  
„Explosion?", fragte Notwen scharf.  
„Ja. Halb Konlir ist zerstört", erklärte Dragus.  
„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte Notwen leise.  
„Also, wirst du dich jetzt wieder uns anschließen?", wandte sich Blanche an Notwen.  
„Unter keinen Umständen."  
„Dann tut es mit Leid."  
„Mir auch", meinte Notwen und verschwand.

Ende von Teil I.  
Und vielen Dank an Alle, die solange durchhielten!  
:)


	12. Kapitel 11: Nummer Dreiunddreißig

**Kapitel 11 – Nummer Dreiunddreißig**

Montag, 20. August, 11:05 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Darf ich euch alle mit Limoux Aicard bekannt machen? Er schloss sich unserer Gruppe gestern an", sagte la Vaca und deutete auf einen Serum, der in der Ecke stand und ihnen alle stumm zunickte. Sie befanden sich in ihrem bisher dritten Hauptquartier und Aicard musste zugeben, dass ihnen die Innendekoration gut gelungen war. Neben einer Waffenkammer gab es einzelne Zimmer, Küche, Bad, Wohnzimmer (in welchem sie sich gerade befanden) und Balkon. Nur der Hinterhof sah etwas heruntergekommen aus. Aicard hatte sich noch nicht ansatzweise ein Bild der Gruppe gemacht. Die Auftragskiller schienen so bunt zusammengewürfelt, wie seine Musiksammlung. Offensichtlich jedoch waren Sinn, Zweck und Aufgabenbereich der Gruppe weitaus anders ausgerichtet als seine Musiksammlung.  
Regley stellte sie der Reihe nach vor und begann dann mit der Besprechung zum neuen Auftrag: „Diesmal ist es ein harmloser Job. Wir sollen nur die Goldhornziege finden und an ihren Bestimmungsort bringen. Dafür haben wir ab heute sieben Tage Zeit. Wenn alles gut läuft, bekommen wir am Sonntag unser Geld. Also dann, an die Arbeit…"

Sonntag, 26. August, 19:50 Uhr, Konlir.  
Limoux Aicard saß in der Ecke des Raumes, in dem die restlichen Auftragskiller sich zu ihrem erneut wohl verdienten Geld beglückwünschten. Getränke wurden herumgereicht, ebenso wie Goldstücke, Lotterielose und allerlei Haushaltsgeräte. Ob dies einen Sinn verfolgte, bleibt fraglich. Aicard nahm einen Briefbogen heraus und begann zu schreiben…

Geehrter Videm,  
ganz nach ihren Anweisungen habe ich für unsere Organisation Taunt and Tacit die nötigen Informationen über die Gruppe der „Auftragskiller" gesammelt. Da sie offiziell keinen Anführer besitzen, fange ich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge an. Zuerst wäre da Abanderada Varuna. Er ist ein sehr transparenter und simpel gestrickter Charakter. Seine Jovialität übersteigt die Leistung seines Cerebrums bei weitem, wie ich gleich am ersten Tag bei den Auftragskillern feststellte…

Montag, 20. August, 11:10 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Also, Abanderada, du erkundigst dich nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Ziege. Blanche, Gaga, Chontamenti und la Vaca, ihr sammelt die nötigen Materialien für unsere Reise. Alle anderen bleiben hier und bereiten sich zum Aufbrechen vor", empfahl Regley. „Mann, muss ich immer mit dem in einer Gruppe sein?", maulte Yax und deutete auf Vinyó. Die anderen stimmten zu. „Na toll…", grummelte Vinyó. „Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, mit den drei Musketieren in einer Gruppe zu sein", jammerte Chontamenti und deutete auf la Vaca, Gaga und Blanche.  
„Wir ändern die Gruppe bestimmt noch", versicherte Blanche genervt.  
„Hoffentlich tun wir das", murmelte la Vaca.

Montag, 20. August, 11:30 Uhr, Konlir.  
Abanderada klopfte an der Tür. Vinyó öffnete und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Das ging aber schnell…"  
„Ja, nicht wahr?", meinte Abanderada stolz.  
„Und?", wollte Regley wissen. „Wo ist die Goldhornziege?"  
„Keine Ahnung, aber mit dieser Schriftrolle werden wir es herausfinden!", sagte Abanderada und wedelte mit einem Stück Pergament. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", ergriff dann Yax das Wort. „Eine Schriftrolle der Lebenden? Damit finden wir keine ZIEGEN!"  
„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Abanderada schwach.  
„Wirklich nicht", bestätigte Regley.

Sonntag, 26. August, 19:55 Uhr, Konlir.  
Das ist allerdings nur eines von vielen Beispielen, die ich im Laufe der Woche habe erleben dürfen. Ich schätze es ist nun Zeit, Graf Aloysius Regley von Hinterwaldigen, den von sich selbst eingenommenen Onlo der Gruppe zu beschreiben. Regley ist eine sehr intellektreiche und eitle Persönlichkeit und sein Intellekt wird nur von seiner Eitelkeit übertroffen. Er scheint die Leistung seines Cerebrums oftmals zu unterschätzen, was allerdings keinen ernsthaften Schaden bei einem Auftrag anrichtet. Ein erstes Gespräch mit ihm fand am Tag nach meiner Ankunft statt…

Dienstag, 21. August, 01:10 Uhr, Kuridan.  
Aicard, la Vaca und Regley harrten in dem hohen Grases aus, von dem sie wussten, dass es gleich von der Goldhornziege passiert werden würde. Sie hatten einen angeblich todsicheren Tipp über ihren Aufenthaltsort erhalten. Ärgerlicherweise mitten in der Nacht.  
„Vinyó bezeichnete ihre Fähigkeiten als herausragend und unglaublich", log Aicard leise in Richtung von Regley, um eine Konversation zu beginnen.  
„Das mag ihm so vorkommen, für mich ist so etwas alltäglich…", antwortete Regley herablassend. Aicard verdrehte im Dunkeln die Augen, was Regley zum Glück nicht bemerkte.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung das ich existiere", fauchte Vinyó, der sich der Gruppe soeben angeschlossen hatte.  
„Ich würde, aber es ist unmöglich. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für so etwas", sprach Regley ruhig.  
„Sei ruhig!", brüllte der Zauberer und zog seine Waffe. Sie hörten ein Rascheln und sahen die Goldhornziege hinter einem Felsen verschwinden.  
„Gut gemacht!", lobte la Vaca.

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:00 Uhr, Konlir.  
Sollte Regley eine von sich überzeugte Person sein, ist sie nichts im Vergleich zu Antoine Blanche. Ich weiß nichts über die genauen Umstände, aber er schien vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Begegnung mit einem Taruner namens Mr. Noir gemacht zu haben. Diese Begegnung schien einen großen Riss in Blanches Ego verursacht zu haben. Am Abend meines zweiten Tages eskalierte die Situation…

Dienstag, 21. August, 19:40 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Verdammt, Blanche! Was ist los?", erkundigte sich la Vaca. Blanche torkelte mit einer Flasche Taunektarbier in der Hand in den Raum.  
„Noir", formte Regley mit dem Mund, als er die Tür hinter Blanche schloss. Blanche schlurfte in die Ecke, in der Vinyó und Yax saßen, die ihn jetzt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen.  
„Yux! Vimto! Isch freue misch eusch zu schehen!"  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte so etwas wie ´gleichfalls´ sagen…", antwortete Vinyó.  
„Wie bitte?", nuschelte Blanche.  
„Isch schagte: Isch wünschte, isch könnte sowasch wie ´gleischfalsch´ schagen", ahmte Vinyó seinen Akzent nach.  
„Aha", nickte Blanche. „Aber esch isch wirklisch tschum auschraschten! Diescher Taruner wollte den groschen, den unvergleisch….unvergleisch….den groschen Blansche übertrumpfen. Dasch isch doch unerhört!"  
„Kannst du nicht irgendwas machen?", fragte Aicard an Vinyó gewandt.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte", antwortete dieser. „Blanche, sprich bitte etwas deutlicher."  
„Keine Schorge", nuschelte Blanche. „Einesch Tages wird er älter als isch sein und dann…dann…dann ischt er älter. So!"  
Blanche schien bemerkt zu haben, wie er von Aicard fassungslos angestarrt wurde.  
„Huch! Aha! Die gruschelige Grablischt-Grille isch auch da! Aicard, altesch Haus! Wie geht'sch?"

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:05 Uhr, Konlir.  
Als nächste Person dürfte wohl Chontamenti folgen, der Serum-Geist. Irgendwie scheint er nicht einmal zu seinen Artgenossen freundlich zu sein. Am dritten Tag durfte ich am frühen Morgen einen Suchtrupp nach Gobos leiten. Mit unterwegs waren Chontamenti, Vinyó und Gaga…

Mittwoch, 22. August, 07:30 Uhr, Gobos.  
„Chontamenti, glaubst du, dass die Goldhornziege hier ist?", erkundigte sich Vinyó.  
„Ich glaube, wir irren hier durch den schlecht beleuchteten Zauberwald und haben keine Ahnung, wohin wir laufen. Das kleine Stück Land, das du immer haben wolltest, Vinyó? Eben…"  
„Wow, du musst echt gute Laune haben, um so wenig Hass zu verdeutlichen…"  
„Ich bin müde und habe keine Lust zu verdeutlichen, wie sehr ich euch hasse. Was würde es für einen Unterschied machen? Ihr seid sowieso fröhlich und unwissend…"  
„Ganz genau", bekräftigte Vinyó. „Aber irgendwie besser als deprimiert und wissend…"  
„Außerdem frage ich mich immer noch, warum dieser Grünschnabel dieses Suizidkommando leiten darf. Als wären wir nicht ohnehin so gut wie tot…"  
„Du hast wohl gegen jeden Vorurteile", bemerkte Aicard.  
„Das sind keine Vorurteile, das ist pure Beobachtung. Du hast einen Schaden. Und irgendwie finde ich es falsch, dass du in der Gruppe bist. Ich hasse dich, du bist schlimmer als Vinyó…"  
Aicard wurde etwas unwohl. Er bekam das Gefühl, dass Chontamenti mehr wusste oder ahnte, als er gesagt hatte. Was schlimm wäre.  
„Und du meinst, es ist eine schlechte Idee hier nach der Goldhornziege zu suchen?", fragte Gaga.  
„Du meinst, ich finde es eine schlechte Idee, sich mit vier Leuten durch Endor zu plagen, kaum bewaffnet und umgeben von Feinden? Verdammt, natürlich nicht. Es ist die beste Idee, die ich je gehört habe!"  
„Ignoratio elenchi. Darum geht es. Das ist der Trick…", murmelte Aicard und zog weiter.  
Mit fragendem Gesichtsaudruck folgten seine Gefährten.

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:10 Uhr, Konlir.  
Nach gründlichem durchlesen der bisherigen Zeilen muss ich mich erneut korrigieren: Abanderada Varuna ist einfältig und hinterwäldlerisch, zweifellos. Aber verglichen zu dem Arbeiter der Gruppe ist er einem Einstein nicht unähnlich. Jiko Gaga ist die mit Abstand dümmste Person, die diese Welt je bewohnt hat. Unangefochten steht er ganz oben auf sämtlichen Listen der beschränkten Menschen aller Länder. Ich vermute in seinem Leben hat er der Weltbevölkerung mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitet, als der gesamte Aspirin-Vorrat der Erde ausgleichen könnte. Noch in Gobos durfte ich feststellen, wie gefährlich das Unwissen gegenüber dem Wissen und der Gesundheit ist…

Mittwoch, 22. August, 12:07 Uhr, Gobos.  
„Kaum spricht mich jemand an, schon hasst er mich", jammerte Chontamenti.  
„Krieg dich wieder ein", meinte Vinyó nur, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden riss. „Und wo zum Teufel sind wir überhaupt?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung…", gab Aicard zu.  
„Großartig!", maulte Chontamenti.  
„Ich weiß, wo es lang geht", meldete sich Gaga zu Wort. Die Anderen beäugten ihn misstrauisch.  
„Ernsthaft?", vergewisserte sich Aicard.  
„Ernsthaft."  
„Na dann, zeig uns den Weg", gestikulierte Aicard in den Wald hinein. „Wir müssen zur roten Hütte, wie du weißt…"  
„Kein Problem", sagte Gaga.  
Nach drei Stunden wurde Aicard klar, dass sie sich hoffnungslos verirrt hatten.  
„Ja, hör auf Shorty, dann lebst du länger! Den Gag kannte ich schon!", klagte Vinyó.  
„Stattdessen bin ich hier im tiefsten Urwald mit Dschungel-Junge Gaga, Poncho und Pablo…"  
„Wir sind gleich da, ernsthaft!", versicherte Gaga.  
„Hör mal gut zu Mogli!", fuhr Chontamenti auf. „Ich bin müde, mir wurde gerade beispielhaft bewiesen, wie es endet, wenn man Volltrotteln wie dir vertraut und ich habe überhaupt keinen Nerv mehr auf deine Gobos-Selbstmord-Touristen-Tour!"  
„Meine Rede", murmelte Aicard.  
„Du bist so ein Vollidiot", fing Vinyó die Tirade auf. „Und außerdem muss ich jetzt lauter sprechen, denn da kommt ein MONSTER!"  
Etwas brach durchs Unterholz.  
„Prima", schimpfte Chontamenti und lief hinter den anderen Dreien her. Über Baumstümpfe, Wurzeln und allerlei Getier hüpfend, hechteten sie in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Sie liefen immer schneller, Vinyó wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, hörte aber ein Trampeln hinter sich.  
„Stopp!", hörte er Aicard von vorne rufen, konnte gerade noch bremsen. Aicard fuchtelte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Er, Gaga und Vinyó standen an der Kante zu einem mörderisch aussehenden Abhang. Hinter sich hörte Vinyó Chontamenti.  
„Stehen bleiben", rief er und spürte Sekunden später einen dumpfen Schlag. Alle vier polterten den Abhang hinunter, prallten an Bäumen, Felsen und scheinbar auch Laternen ab. Ein letzter Aufprall und Vinyó verlor vollständig das Bewusstsein.  
„Hat die Ziege mir vorhin zugezwinkert?", hörte Vinyó Gaga's Stimme von weit her.  
„Ja und danach hat sie sich in einen VW-Bus verwandelt. Mann, für wie bescheuert hältst du mich?", entgegnete Chontamenti.  
„Mir war auch so, als ob sie Ähnliches getan hätte", schaltete sich Aicard ein.  
Vinyó öffnete die Augen. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf und blickte seine drei Mitgefährten erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was?", wollte Aicard wissen.  
„Was ist passiert? Was war das für ein Ding?"  
„Die Goldhornziege", antwortete Chontamenti nur.  
„Und sie hat mir von oben zugezwinkert", bemerkte Gaga.  
„Hat sie nicht."  
„Egal", unterbrach Vinyó die Debatte. „Wie kommen wir jetzt zur roten Hütte?"  
„Dreh dich mal um, Zauberer von Oz", empfahl Chontamenti.  
Vinyó tat es. Sie standen direkt neben der Hütte. In einem leuchtenden Rot schimmerte ein freundliches Eingangsschild entgegen auf dem in ebenso freundlichen Buchstaben stand:  
_Des Umbaus wegen geschlossen._  
„Wir waren fast da?", erkundigte er sich sprachlos.  
„Nicht nur das. Wie es aussieht sind wir mehrere Male drum herum gelaufen", ergänzte Aicard und klopfte Gaga auf die Schulter. „Alles sein Verdienst…"  
„Toll. Vielen Dank, Gaga. Wirklich…"

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:13 Uhr, Konlir.  
Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, die Ausmaße seiner, Gaga's, Dummheit lebhaft verdeutlicht zu haben. Daher möchte ich noch ein weiteres Beispiel anschaulich machen. Wie es scheint, versucht Jiko Gaga seit geraumer Zeit eine Gehaltserhöhung von Mr. Blanche zu bekommen. Genau habe ich es nicht verstanden, aber er schien zum trügerischen Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass er durch das Beweisen seiner vollkommenen Eingeschränktheit eine solche Gehaltserhöhung erreichen würde. Am Abend der erfolglosen Suche in Gobos wurde ich Zeuge eines solchen Versuches. Ich muss an dieser Stelle leider gestehen, dass ich Gaga, um das Vertrauen des Kretins zu gewinnen, bei ebenjenem vergeblichen Versuch half.

Mittwoch, 22. August, 18:32 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Darf ich hier kurz stören?", fragte Gaga vorsichtig. Er betrat den Raum, in dem Aicard und Blanche einige Landkarten studierten.  
„Natürlich nicht", meinte Blanche abwesend. „Ich habe immer Zeit für rüde Unterbrechungen…"  
„Mir schwirrt schon seit Tagen eine Sache im Kopf herum…", sprach Gaga mysteriös.  
„Und du möchtest, dass ich sie entferne?", vermutete Blanche.  
„Ich…äh…nein, es ist, als ob ein weißes Licht immer näher käme und dann werde ich plötzlich ohnmächtig…oh…"  
Gaga fiel rückwärts und mit einem Lauten Geräusch auf den Boden.  
„Wenn man ohnmächtig wird, fällt man nach vorne", bemerkte Blanche und wandte sich wieder der Karte zu.  
„Fehlalarm!", korrigierte Gaga sich. „Aber…oh…"  
Mit diesen Worten fiel er vornüber auf den Schreibtisch. Fluchend schubste Blanche ihn von selbem herunter.  
„Ahks!", machte Gaga.  
„Wie bitte?", erkundigte sich Blanche, dem die Sache langsam auf die Nerven ging.  
„Ahks! Uchkatko!"  
„Aha", machte Blanche. „Was ist es, was du versuchst, mir nicht zu sagen?"  
„Er sagte: Es tut weh. Danach nannte er dich einen…", übersetzte Aicard.  
„…einen was?"  
„…er benutzte ein Schimpfwort."  
„Smaha, smaha!", machte Gaga.  
„Was sagte er?", wandte sich Blanche an Aicard.  
„Er sagte: Smaha, smaha", wiederholte Aicard.  
„Danke sehr!", giftete Blanche.  
„Uitowa, uitowa! Ehhhhh…", sprach Gaga und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Blanche ergriff und schüttelte sie.  
„Der Trick funktioniert nicht! Ehhhhh", machte Blanche ihn nach.  
„Jejkrischto Glismuto!", rief Gaga und verließ den Raum.  
„Arigato", meinte Blanche kopfschüttelnd. „Arigato na…"  
Draußen wartete Gaga auf Aicard.  
„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, auch wenn es leider vergebens war…"  
„Kein Problem", erwiderte Aicard. „Man hilft sich ja in der Gruppe…"  
Erst viel später wurde ihm bewusst, was er gesagt hatte.

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:15 Uhr, Konlir.  
Und so brach der vierte Tag meines Aufenthaltes an. Ich hatte schon einiges über Rico de la Vaca gehört, aber als ich ihn an jenem Donnerstag traf, schien er überhaupt nicht nach einem furchtlosen Kämpfer auszusehen…

Donnerstag, 23. August, 15:42 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Entschuldigung", versuchte Aicard auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er stand neben la Vaca im Hinterhof des Hauptquartiers. Der Garten sah etwas heruntergekommen aus und Aicard konnte der Stadtverwaltung nicht verdenken, dass sie bei der Revolution freiwillig abgedankt hatte. So einen Job hätte er auch nicht gerne gehabt.  
„Was genau wird das?", fragte Aicard.  
La Vaca sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, nicht wahr?"  
Nach einem Augenblick schien ihm aufzufallen, wie kindisch sich das anhören musste. Er trat einen Schritt auf Aicard zu.  
„Nun gut, Meister aller Klassen. Du hast doch sicher schon einmal von Taunt and Tacit gehört, oder?"  
Aicard schien innerlich zu schrumpfen. „Ja, habe ich…"  
„Nun, sie sind hinter uns her! Die Anderen wollen es mir nicht glauben, aber ich kenne die Wahrheit. Eines Tages greifen sie an. Dafür habe ich diese Schutzlöcher ausgehoben."  
La Vaca deutete auf eine sargähnliche Ausbuchtung im Garten. Das geschaufelte Loch sah nicht gerade sehr einladend aus, aber Aicard musste zugeben, dass, sobald ein Tunnel gebaut war, die Grube leicht zu verteidigen sein musste.  
„Erstaunlich", kommentierte er.  
„Ja, nicht wahr?"  
„Und wann wird der Tunnel gebaut?"  
„Welcher Tunnel?", erkundigte sich la Vaca erstaunt.  
„Nun, eine Grube allein wird sicherlich nicht als Verteidigungsstellung reichen, oder?"  
„Verteidigungsstellung? Das ist ein Versteck! Meine Güte… Verteidigungsstellung. Also echt…"  
Murmelnd zog la Vaca von Dannen und ließ einen erstaunten Aicard zurück.

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:20 Uhr, Konlir.  
Auch Vinyó Kre ist eine bemerkenswerte Persönlichkeit. Gerade wenn man denkt, man kennt ihn, erstaunt er einen ein weiteres Mal. Am nächsten Tag, die gegebene Zeit, die die Gruppe hatte, um die Goldhornziege zu fangen, wurde langsam knapp, selbst dann hatte Vinyó noch Zeit für seine Witze…

Freitag, 24. August, 10:16 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Psst! Hey! Aicard, komm mal schnell hierher!", zischte Vinyó. Er stand im Hinterhof und hielt einen Wasserschlauch in der Hand.  
Aicard tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Ja bitte?"  
„Hilf mal eben mit", bat Vinyó und drückte ihm den Wasserschlauch in die Hand. Yax, der am Hintereingang des Hauptquartiers stand, drehte auf ein Zeichen von Vinyó das Wasser auf. Vinyó ließ den Schlauch in die Grube hinab.  
„Was soll ich noch tun?", erkundigte sich Aicard nach ein paar Minuten verwirrt. Die Grube hatte sich fast komplett gefüllt.  
„Pass auf", meinte Vinyó und gab Yax erneut ein Zeichen, der das Wasser daraufhin abstellte und verschwand. „Wir verstecken den Wasserschlauch und danach uns. Dann schrei so laut du kannst: „Taunt and Tacit! Alarm! Soweit verstanden?"  
Aicard nickte, es dämmerte ihm langsam, auf was Vinyó hinaus wollte. Sie taten es wie besprochen.  
Aicard räusperte sich und rief: „Taunt and Tacit! Alarm! Sie sind hier!"  
Vinyó stimmte mit in den Warngesang ein und sie beobachteten, hinter der Hauswand versteckt, wie la Vaca schreiend und brüllend die Hintertür aufriss.  
„Alarm! Alarm!", schrie er und rannte auf seine Grube zu.  
Es gab ein lautes Platschen und Vinyó verschwand glucksend im Haus.

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:24 Uhr, Konlir.  
Nach etlichen unnötigen Plackereien am Samstag, die zu keinem Ergebnis und viel Frust führten, hatten wir die Goldhornziege am Sonntag, ergo heute eingekesselt. In der Kakteenebene von Nawor begegneten wir ihr. Ausgerechnet die letzte Person, die ich beschreibe, half uns zu dem wohlverdienten Geld. Yaxva Tijet brachte uns trotz widriger Umstände den Sieg…

Sonntag, 26. August, 13:37 Uhr, Nawor.  
„Dort vorne", flüsterte Blanche. Der Rest nickte nur. Sie lagen auf einem Hügel in Nawor und blickten auf die Ebene hinunter, in der die Goldhornziege graste. Allein die Ruhe, die sie dabei ausstrahlte, schien sie verspotten zu wollen. Nach einer knappen Woche hatten sie sie vor sich und doch war die Situation zerbrechlich wie China-Porzellan. Ein falsches Geräusch könnte jede ihrer Hoffnungen zunichte machen.  
„Dann los", meinte la Vaca und wollte aufstehen, doch Blanche hielt ihn zurück.  
„Wir müssen es geschickter anstellen…"  
„Ich hätte eine Idee", meldete sich Aicard zu Wort.

„Hey! Ziege! Hier bin ich!", rief Yax etwas lahm. „Hörst du mich, du blödes Vieh?"  
„Spielt er Ohrenabkauen oder was?", fragte Vinyó genervt. „Komm schon, lock sie hier her!"  
„Jetzt sieh mich an du dumme Kuh!", brüllte Yax. Er machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das wohl den Ton einer Goldhornziege imitieren sollte: „Mähh…"  
„Das klang ja schön. Kannst du auch eine Ziege nachmachen? Du brauchst übrigens nicht zu schreien, mein Gehör ist nicht beeinträchtigt. Außerdem bin ich eine Ziege", meinte die Goldhornziege und drehte sich schlussendlich zum völlig verdatterten Yax um. Dieser starrte sie nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
„Du willst mich zu deinen Freunden nach dort hinten locken, nicht wahr? Dabei müsst ihr mich doch nur an den Ort meiner Bestimmung bringen…", erklärte die Goldhornziege, in einem Tonfall, in dem man normalerweise mit Fünfjährigen spricht. Normalerweise sprachen Ziegen aber auch nicht.  
„Nun, genau genommen ist das unser Plan, ja. Aber woher wusstest du…?", fragte Yax, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Mein Gehör ist nicht nur nicht beeinträchtigt, sondern auch erstaunlich gut entwickelt."  
„Aha. Und wo ist jetzt der Ort deiner Bestimmung?", erkundigte sich Yax hilflos.  
„Es ist immer besser, freundlich zu fragen", sagte die Goldhornziege. „Mein Name ist übrigens…"  
„Entschuldigung, wie war dein Name?", hakte Yax nicht unfreundlich nach.  
„…"  
„Nun, das erklärt einiges", stimmte Yax zu. „Also, noch einmal. Könntest du, oh Licht, das selbst der Sonne trotzt, oh wunderbare Ziege, mir bitte erklären, wo vielleicht dein Bestimmungsort liegt. Nur wenn du willst", fügte er hastig an.  
Die Goldhornziege nickte stumm und blickte dann zur Seite.  
„Äh. Bist du sicher, dass…", begann Yax.  
„Ich bin sicher."  
„Nun, in dem Fall…"  
Yax schritt in die Richtung, in die die Ziege geblickt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Ziege ihm folgte. Ihm war leicht mulmig zumute. Er hatte es hier sicherlich mit einem intelligenten Wesen zu tun und es war oft schlimmer, mit intelligenten Wesen zu reden, als mit normalen oder gar mit Gaga, wie er aus eigener leidlicher Erfahrung wusste.  
„Stopp", sagte die Goldhornziege. Yax blieb fassungslos stehen. „Wie meinst du das, stopp?"  
„Stopp", wiederholte sie.  
„Das war's?"  
„Das war's", echote die Ziege.  
„Das waren kaum fünf Meter!", meinte Yax ungläubig.  
„Viereinhalb", korrigierte sie. „Es hat mich gefreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Yaxva Tijet…"  
Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich in Luft auf und nur eine kleine Statue blieb zurück. Yax blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, auch nachdem sich die anderen Auftragskiller zu ihm gesellten. Was ihn mehr als alles Andere verunsicherte, war nicht, dass die Ziege gesprochen oder dass sie sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Es war vielmehr, dass Yax sich nicht erinnern konnte, seinen Namen gesagt zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er die Gratulationen der Anderen über sich ergehen.

Sonntag, 26. August, 20:30 Uhr, Konlir.  
„Hier", meinte Blanche und hielt Aicard einen kleinen Beutel mit Goldmünzen hin. Wortlos verschwand er, dafür nahm Abanderada seinen Platz ein.  
„Warum sitzt du hier wortlos in der Ecke? Los, wir haben heute unsere lupenreine Bilanz bestätigt!"  
„Ich gehe", meinte Aicard nur. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gerade erst gefasst.  
„Wie meinst du das, du gehst?", erkundigte sich Regley. Inzwischen war es ziemlich ruhig geworden. Alle sahen Aicard an.  
„Ich gehe", wiederholte dieser. „Es war sehr nett in eurer Gruppe, aber ich habe noch viel Arbeit vor mir…"  
„Du kannst nicht gehen! Du bist jetzt Teil der Auftragskiller!", entrüstete sich Gaga.  
„Bitte, es würde uns freuen, wenn du bleibst", bestätigte Blanche.  
Aicard überlegte kurz, sah dann von seinem Brief zu den Auftragskillern und wieder zurück.  
„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich. „Ich bleibe…"

Geehrter Videm.  
Nach reiflicher Überlegung muss ich nun folgende Zeilen, so verärgernd sie sie auch finden mögen, schreiben. Es hat in meinen Augen keinen Sinn, die Auftragskiller nach nur einer Woche zu verlassen. Auch wenn es in diesem Brief oft nicht den Anschein hatte: Die Auftragskiller sind eine der komplexesten Gruppen der Welt. Ich werde diesen Brief daher mit einiger Verspätung, aber dafür mit noch ausführlicheren Informationen abschicken. Mögen Sie mir diese Tat verzeihen, aber ich glaube die Auftragskiller sind es wert, genauer unter die Lupe genommen zu werden…


	13. Kapitel 12: Tabula rasa

**Kapitel 12 – Tabula rasa  
**  
Regley betrat schlechtgelaunt das Hauptquartier. Blanche sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Irgendetwas, das deine Stimmung erklärt?"  
„Diese Idioten!", schimpfte Regley.  
„Was ist?", fragte Yax, der eindeutig beunruhigt klang.  
„Ich war eben in Konlir! Die Revolutionäre haben eine neue Ankündigung gemacht!"  
„Und?", fragte Blanche nach kurzem Schweigen. „Wie lautet sie?"  
Regley hielt ihm einen Streifen Pergament hin. Blanche begann laut zu lesen:  
„Auf Geheiß unseres revolutionären Revolutionsführers, tritt folgende Anordnung unwiderruflich in Kraft:  
Alle Reanimationsstätten der Welt werden geschlossen.  
Der Grund dieser Maßnahme ist die nur so einzudämmende Überbevölkerung.  
Unterzeichnet: Der stellvertretende Revolutionär, ", schloss Blanche.  
„Was genau heißt das?", erkundigte sich Gaga, der anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
„Wer stirbt, bleibt tot", erklärte Aicard.  
„Ganz genau", sagte Blanche leise. „Das heißt, wir müssen uns in Zukunft vorsehen…"  
„Aha", machte Gaga.  
„Verdammt, wir hätten die Mistkröte verrecken lassen sollen!", fuhr Regley auf.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Al Jazeera! Der dämliche Taruner aus Torihn! Das war sein Befehl, hast du nicht zugehört?"  
„Wer ist Al Jazeera?", fragte Aicard verwirrt.  
„Der Revolutionsführer, wie sie ihn heutzutage nennen. Ein Feigling, das ist er!"  
„Ihr kennt den ominösen Revolutionsführer? Es heißt, niemand weiß wirklich, wie er aussieht!"  
„Oh doch! Wir wissen wie er aussieht! Als ob das irgendetwas helfen würde…Verdammt, wir hätten ihn umbringen sollen!"  
„Er war unbewaffnet!", wandte Vinyó ein, obwohl er eigentlich derselben Meinung war.  
„Na und?"  
„Nichts und. So etwas liegt in der moralischen Grauzone!"  
„Trotzdem! Wir…"  
„Genug!", unterbrach Blanche. „Es hilft nichts, zu streiten. Wir gehen jetzt zum Natla und holen uns einen Auftrag…"  
„Meinst du das ernst?", erkundigte sich Yax.  
„Ja. Wir müssen weitermachen wie bisher, das ist meine Meinung…"  
„Find ich auch", stimmte Abanderada zu.  
„Meine Rede", sprach la Vaca.

Sie betraten nach einer kurzen Wanderung das Auftragshaus. Der Natla sah sie herablassend an.  
„Auch mal wieder hier, nicht wahr?", meinte er spöttisch.  
„Hast du einen Auftrag für uns?", fragte Blanche genervt.  
„Wo habt ihr euren Freund den Natla gelassen? Jetzt wo wir beim Thema sind: Ich hab ihn auch beim letzten Mal, dem Goldhornziegenfall nicht gesehen. Ziemlich knapp übrigens, aber egal…"  
„Hast du einen Auftrag?", drängte Blanche.  
„Jetzt wo du's sagst: Ich habe einen…"  
„Was du nicht sagst! Kriegen wir ihn auch zu hören?"  
„Ja. Tötet Videm Corume. Das ist Alles…"  
„Videm Corume? Warum?"  
„Aus…persönlichen Gründen…"  
„Um nicht zu sagen aus finanziellen?", hakte Blanche nach. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du etliche Schulden zu begleichen hattest, weswegen du uns auch in die Falle in Latenia geschickt hast…"  
„Ich würde es nicht Falle nennen…"  
„Hinterhalt?", schlug Regley vor.  
„Wie auch immer. Ihr habt euren Auftrag."  
„Das ist aber gefährlich, solche Aufträge zu geben. Gerade mit dem neuen Erlass, der den Tod nicht mehr rückgängig macht…"  
„Das ist ja der Sinn, Brave Heart! Würde ich ihn umbringen lassen, wenn er fünf Minuten später hier vor der Tür steht, wäre ich wohl ziemlich doof, nicht wahr?"  
„Bist du doch jetzt schon", murmelte Regley leise.  
„Und du Baumbart?", wandte sich der Natla an ihn. „Meinst du, du könntest Videm umbringen?"  
„Sicherlich…Er ist recht schlau aber trotz Allem schwach…"  
„Hört mal, wer da spricht…", kommentierte Chontamenti.  
„Leute? Was steht ihr hier noch! Los! Los!", meinte der Natla ungeduldig.

Am Eingangstor zu Konlir wurden sie bereits erwartet. Ein Kämpfer stand ungeduldig dort und zeigte unverkennbare Anzeichen von schlechter Laune.  
„Hallo. Ihr seid die Auftragskiller, oder?"  
„Ich glaube schon", erwiderte Vinyó.  
„Mein Name ist James. Ich bin Mitglied von Selfish and Solemn."  
„James…?", meinte Blanche trocken. „Du bist sicher, dass das dein Name ist…?"  
„Todsicher. Ich scherze nie", antwortete der Kämpfer.  
„Vielleicht heißt du auch Jim? Oder Tyrann?", hakte Vinyó nach.  
„Spiel nicht den Dummen, niemand kann das so gut wie ich!"  
„Oh mein Gott…Ich geh schon mal…", meinte la Vaca.  
„Stehen bleiben Mr. Vatikan! Niemand geht bevor ich gehe und das tue ich nie!"  
„Was willst du?", erkundigte sich Blanche genervt.  
„Ihr müsst mithelfen, die Revolutionäre auszuschalten, das ist es was ich will, oder nicht?"  
„Bestimmt. Nur leider haben wir einen anderen Auftrag. Und niemand wir hier irgendjemanden ausschalten, ohne das ich die Erlaubnis gebe"  
James hielt einen Umschlag hoch.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Blanche misstrauisch.  
„Die Erlaubnis", erklärte James.  
Blanche las sie kurz durch und reichte sie zurück. „Netter Scherz", meinte er.  
„Das ist kein Scherz", sagte James kopfschüttelnd. Hinter ihm fiel das Stadttor krachend ins Schloss.

„Blanche! Wo gehst du hin?"  
„Wir müssen zum Osttor, schnell!"  
„Warum?"  
„Frag nicht, lauf!"  
An jenem Tor angelangt verlangsamte Blanche seine Schritte.  
„Mann, erklärst du uns auch mal was los ist?", erkundigte sich Vinyó.  
„Eine Blockade, das ist los. Sie haben alle Tore in Konlir geschlossen. Hier kommen wir nicht mehr raus…"  
„Netter Scherz", meinte Regley, bis ihm auffiel, das schon jemand diese Worte in ähnlichem Zusammenhang benutzt hatte. Tatsächlich war auch das Tor im Osten geschlossen. Als er nach Südwest blickte, hörte er laute Stimmen und das unverkennbare Rattern des Südtores.  
„Großartig! Und wie sollen wir jetzt Videm finden?"  
„Wir warten ab, bis er zu uns kommt. Der Natla hat uns kein Zeitlimit mitgegeben. Das war dumm von ihm und glücklich für uns. Also warten wir…"

„Wie viel willst du, Yax?", fragte Abanderada, der die Karten verteilte. Die Auftragskiller und eine ominöse zehnte Person saßen am Tisch des Hauptraumes. Die zehnte Person soll noch nicht näher beschrieben werden.  
„Das erinnert mich an eine Geschichte, vielleicht habt ihr sie gehört", begann Yax. „Der König und die Dame dieses Landes spielten Golf mit fünf Kreuzen. Ihr Sohn der Bube bemerkte, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass sie nur zwei Herzen zwischen sich hatten. In jenem Augenblick fingen seine Schwester, Zwey und ihr Hund, Drey an zu singen: Vier Karos sind die besten Freunde der Dame. Woraufhin die gesamte Familie sie zu Tode prügelten und sie mit zwei Pik begruben. Verstanden?"  
„Jeder hat es verstanden", meinte Regley.  
„Aber ich nicht", beklagte Yax. „Wie viel will ich denn nun?"  
„Zwei Karten!", riefen die Anderen unisono.  
„Nicht vorsagen, bitte!", sprach Yax. Nach einer kurzen pause fügte er an: „Zwei Karten, bitte…"

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Yax das Hauptquartier eine halbe Stunde später und trat auf die verlassenen Straßen Konlirs hinaus. Sie hatten das nächste Spiel bereits festgelegt und ihr zehnter Spielpartner war schon kurz zuvor verschwunden. Diese Kartenspiele waren nicht seine Sache.  
„Yax", zischte jemand hinter ihm. Er blieb stehen. Er ging weiter.  
„Yax", zischte erneut jemand.  
„Wer immer das auch sein mag, es ist nicht lustig…", bemerkte Yax.  
„Wer immer es auch ist, bin ich", kam eine Stimme hinter ein paar Kisten an der Straßenseite. Sekunden später stand James vor Yax.  
„Hallo", sagte Yax. „Auf Wiedersehen."  
„Stehen bleiben! Zwing mich nicht, dich zu zwingen, mir zuzuhören!"  
„Bist du nicht der Tyrann von Selfish and Solemn?"  
„Ich habe einen Vorschlag…", sprach James und winkte ihn näher.  
„Vinyó versteckt etwas", begann er dann zu sprechen. „Finde heraus, was es ist und nenne deinen Preis."  
„Erstens", erklärte Yax in ruhigem Ton. „Du kannst dir meinen Preis nicht leisten und zweitens: Wovon redest du?"  
„Mach keine Scherze, ich habe keinen Sinn für Humor!", zischte James.  
„Mich hättest du getäuscht…"  
„Vinyó ist der schlimmste Zauberer in Konlir. Ich habe immer geahnt, dass er ein Sympathisant der Revolutionäre ist. Das Problem ist, mir fehlt der Beweis…Du hast Zutritt zum Hauptquartier. Also beschaff den Beweis."  
„Für jemanden ohne Sinn für Humor bist du erschreckend lustig", bemerkte Yax.  
James hielt drohend seinen Zeigefinger empor.  
„Glaubst du, ich könnte mit diesem Finger dein Bein brechen?", fragte er ebenso drohend.  
„Komischerweise: J-J-Ja das tu ich", stotterte Yax.  
„Kluger Zauberer", kommentierte James.  
„Äh. Entschuldigung, aber allein die Vorstellung, dass Vinyó ein Spion, sogar nur ein Sympathisant sein soll ist absurd. Er hat eine große Klappe, mischt sich in fremde Angelegenheiten und nervt, aber das macht ihn widerlich und keinen Spion."  
„Glaube ich nicht. Ich bin widerlich und ebenfalls ein Spion", sagte James.  
„Touché", kommentierte der Magier.  
„Achtung! Da kommt jemand! Sieh nach wer es ist!", zischte James.  
Yax blickte um den Stapel Kisten herum.  
„Das sind drei weibliche Natla, unbewaffnet. Scheinen keine Revolutionäre zu sein. Sollen wir sie verfolgen?", fragte er amüsiert nach hinten. Es kam keine Antwort. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und blickte wieder hinter die Kisten. Dort war niemand.  
„Äh. James?", fragte der Magier in die Stille hinein. Der Deckel der Mülltonne hob sich und der Kämpfer blickte umher.  
„Ah, natürlich. Ich verstehe. Du bist undercover!", grinste Yax.  
„Ich habe deine Geschichte überprüft", sagte James. „Fakt ist: Du willst raus aus Konlir."  
„Fakt ist: Das will jeder."  
„Kooperiere mit mir und ich krieg dich hier raus…"  
„Danke Dosenmann, aber zur Markthalle komm ich auch alleine…"  
„Ich meinte ins vergessene Tal…"  
„Ins…zur Festung?"  
„In vier Tagen. Dann ginge es ab nach Hause, wo du friedlich mit deinen Eltern und deiner Schwester Konstanz leben könntest…"  
„Das heißt Constance und überhaupt, wie hast du das…?"  
„Das ist meine Sache", erklärte James. „Also, bist du dabei oder nicht?"  
„Das vergessene Tal…Nun, ich versichere dir, dass Vinyó kein Spion ist, aber wenn sie nur ein paar harmlose Informationen haben wollen…warum nicht?"  
„Du bist ein wahrer Staatsheld", sprach James feierlich. „Bis jetzt", fügte er an.  
„Nun, ich werde gleich mit Blanche sprechen um dir bessere Quartiere zu besorgen", scherzte Yax.

Yax schlich leise in Vinyó's Zimmer.  
„Was hätten wir denn da…"  
Er zog einen Brief hervor, der unter einigen Büchern auf dem Tisch lag, lief zurück in sein Quartier und überflog ihn.  
_Geehrte Fenchurch Zacatecas,  
ich schreibe diesen Brief aus dem blockierten Konlir in der Hoffnung, dass er dich noch rechtzeitig erreicht. Es handelt sich um einen Gefallen, den niemand besser erfüllen könnte als diejenige, die ungebunden zu jedweder Organisation steht. Die Revolution steht in Gefahr und es müssen dringendste Maßnahmen ergriffen werden, um…_  
„Hi Yax."  
„Vinyó", meinte Yax abwesend. „Vinyó!"  
Hastig versteckte er den Brief.  
„Ein Liebesbrief?", erkundigte sich der Zauberer.  
„Äh, nein. Nur finanzieller Kram", verneinte Yax.  
„Ah. Ein Liebesbrief", nickte Vinyó mit wissender Miene.  
„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"  
„Test, eins zwei drei, Test!", brüllte Vinyó in die Lampe an der Decke.  
„Bitte, du brauchst mich nicht mit so was zu unterhalten. Beantworte einfach die Frage. Mir ist schon seit langem klar, dass du verrückt bist…"  
„Nicht verrückt, nur unglaublich paranoid. Ich checke hier nur in jedem Zimmer nach Wanzen. Dieser James nervt mich jedes Mal wieder!"  
„Du kennst ihn?"  
„Ja. Bin ihm begegnet, in Konlir. Da wusste ich allerdings nicht, dass er bei Selfish and Solemn ist. Zu dem Zeitpunkt erschien er mir nur als der Tyrann und Psychopath, der er ist…"  
„Bist du nicht etwas zu paranoid? Er erschien mir wie ein Vollidiot, aber doch nicht ernsthaft gefährlich…?"  
„Der Typ würde seine Mutter kochen um an ein Rezept heranzukommen!"  
„Netter Vergleich. Du scheinst ihn nicht zu mögen, nicht wahr?"  
„Mir gefielen die Menschen noch nie, die von mir verlangten, jemandem zu helfen nur um ihn anschließend zu töten…"  
„So schlimm?"  
Vinyó antwortete nicht sondern sagte stattdessen: „Ich sehe hier nichts...Ich glaube ich werde auf die Straße gehen und die Internationale singen. Das Echo sollte ihn umbringen…"

„Guter Schlag", brüllte Blanche über den Lärm hinweg zu Regley. Sie spielten Golf am Wasserfall von Konlir. Blanche argumentierte, dass mit Glück ein Rettungstrupp heruntergeschwemmt werden würde.  
„Was?", schrie Regley zurück.  
„Ich sagte: Guter Schlag!"  
„Ich schlafe nicht!"  
„Was?", schrie Blanche nun seinerseits.  
„Ich sagte: Ich schlafe nicht!"  
„Nein! Die Schafe sind weiter unten! Mit Glück triffst du sie!"  
„Zurück? Jetzt schon?"  
„Du willst Lohn? Dafür dass du die Schafe triffst? In Ordnung, die Wette gilt!"  
„Motette? Ich singe nicht!"  
„Ach so! Der Verliere soll die Bälle zurückbringen!"  
„Fälle? Du hast Recht, hier ist es zu laut, wegen der Wasserfälle!"  
„Was?"  
„Ihr seid dumm wie die Ecken eines Brötchens!", schrie Chontamenti ihnen zu.  
„Was?", riefen die beiden unisono zurück.

„Hey!", sagte la Vaca. Aicard hob den Kopf. Er hatte in der Ecke gesessen und stumm vor sich hin gedacht.  
„Hör auf, so depressiv dazuhocken!", riet la Vaca.  
„Ich hocke hier nicht depressiv", erwiderte Aicard.  
„Du sitzt da, siehst stumm vor dich hin und sprichst mit niemandem: Doch, du bist depressiv! Und deshalb wirst du jetzt mitkommen. Abanderada und Gaga ebenfalls."  
„Wohin?", fragte Aicard. „Es herrscht eine Blockade…"  
„Ja, aber ganz Konlir gehört uns! Ich glaube nicht, dass du die Stadt so gut kennst wie ich…"  
„Und wohin gehen wir, ich meine in Konlir?"  
„Du wirst sehen…", erklärte la Vaca mit breitem und zuversichtlichem Grinsen.

„Du bist zweiundvierzig Sekunden zu spät!", bemerkte James. Es war Abend und in einer der Hauptstraßen Konlirs war es unbelebt, wie Yax es noch nie erlebt hatte.  
„Ah, Zorro! Entschuldigung, ich habe dich nicht erkannt ohne deine Mülltonne. Haben sie keine dunkle für die Nacht?"  
„Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht?", fragte der Kämpfer ohne auf die Stichelei einzugehen.  
„Ja, nämlich meinen Rücktritt. Ich werde Vinyó kritisieren, ich werde ihn lächerlich machen und sogar demütigen sofern ich es vermag, aber ich werde ihn nicht ausspionieren."  
„Du wirst es nicht tun?"  
„Meine Güte, was für eine Intuition!"  
„Dann ist er dein Freund?"  
„Freund? Ich habe keine Freunde in Konlir. Nur in meiner Heimat. Und ein paar in Reikan, wo du gerade fragst…"  
„Du hast die Tragweite der Situation nicht verstanden, befürchte ich. Wenn Vinyó überführt wird und du nicht deine Mithelferschaft widerlegt hast, indem du mir mithalfst, dann werde ich dich der Mithelferschaft überführen…"  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen…"  
„Du würdest einfach verschwinden…spurlos…Kein vergessenes Tal mehr, keine Festung und keinen Larafstrauch…"  
„Wen kümmert schon der Larafstrauch?", fragte Yax genervt.  
„Kein Geld mehr", fügte James an.  
„Jetzt glaube ich, dass du es wagen würdest…"  
„Und sei es nur zum Spaß!", erklärte der Kämpfer.  
„Nun gut, ich werde versuchen etwas zu finden. Mögest du dran ersticken…", lenkte der Magier resigniert ein, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Hauptquartiers.  
„Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann!", rief James ihm nach.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Gaga skeptisch.  
„Rico. Nein. Das können wir nicht machen!", wandte sich Aicard an la Vaca. Er war einer der wenigen, die ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprachen. Das störte la Vaca nicht sonderlich.  
„Doch. Wir müssen da rauf. Prima Aussicht", erklärte er den Anderen.  
„Gerne", stimmte Abanderada zu.  
„Nein, müssen wir nicht!", redete Aicard verzweifelt auf seine Gefährten ein. Diesen jedoch schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen. Sie standen auf einem der nördlichen Hügel, der etwa zweihundert Meter über Konlir lag, vor der Rückwand der Ruhmeshalle. Offensichtlich wollte la Vaca dort hinauf. Aicard aber nicht. Die Halle war sicherlich mehr als fünfzig Meter hoch. _  
Zumindest das mit der Aussicht dürfte stimmen_, überlegte Aicard.  
„Doch", widersprach la Vaca nun.  
„Wieso?" Aicard klang jetzt etwas verzweifelt.  
„Du kannst das hier machen und dein Leben riskieren oder zurückgehen, dich in deine Ecke verkriechen und in dem Wissen, nichts riskiert aber auch nichts erlebt zu haben dort zu bleiben. Deine Entscheidung…"  
Aicard dachte einen Moment nach. Das war reine Erpressung, das wusste er. Aber irgendwie stimmte es schon. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst machen sollte. Langsam nickte er.  
„Es ist zwar Selbstmord, aber ich komm mit…"  
„Dann los…"  
Die Steine, aus denen die Halle gebaut war, die jetzt vor ihnen in die Höhe ragte, waren zwar an sich glatt, doch zwischen den Fugen fand man prima halt. Langsam machte sich la Vaca an den Aufstieg, Gaga und Abanderada folgten scheinbar furchtlos. Zuletzt sah Aicard noch einmal zurück auf das unter ihm liegende Konlir und begann dann ebenfalls zu klettern.

„Hier, das ist Alles, was ich finden konnte", grummelte Yax.  
„Prima. Dann lass mal sehen", meinte James und sah sich den obersten Brief an. Er blätterte sie nacheinander durch.  
„Hmm. Nur Briefe an die Familie, mehr nicht. Moment, was ist das hier?", fragte er und zog ein kleines Stück Papier aus dem Stapel. Sie sahen es sich an.  
„Sieht aus, wie der Bauplan eines Hauptquartiers…", murmelte der Kämpfer.  
„Unseres Hauptquartiers", half Yax ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Euer Hauptquartier…"  
„Da ist ein Kreis um den Hauptraum", bemerkte Yax.  
„Der Hauptraum!", sprach James und klopfte auf den Kreis. „Und was ist das? Ein weiterer Kreis, unter der Karte. Ein Kreis mit zwei Pfeilen innen drin…"  
„Eine Uhr…?", fragte Yax vorsichtig.  
„Eine Uhr!"  
Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte der Magier in einem Tonfall hinzu, als ob er einem geistig zurückgebliebenen Schüler das Alphabet erklärte:  
„22:00 Uhr."  
„22:00 Uhr! Ah, ich weiß was es bedeutet! Vinyó trifft sich im Hauptquartier mit den Revolutionären, während die Anderen abgelenkt sind!"  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte Yax in schockiertem Tonfall. „Er hatte den Anderen den Tipp gegeben, heute Abend Golf spielen zu gehen…"  
„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver!", erklärte der Kämpfer zuversichtlich. „Heute Nacht schnappen wir ihn…"

„Meine Güte…", schnaufte Aicard. Sie hingen an der Wand in fünfundvierzig Metern Höhe und der Serum musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Höhen unterschätzt hatte. Sie hatten gerade erst zwei Drittel des Weges hinter sich. Es dämmerte bereits und das erste Abendrot fiel auf die Ruhmeshalle, an welcher er so unglücklich hing. Vor sich sah er Gaga und Abanderada, die sich problemlos höher zogen. _Drei-Punkt-Haltung_, sagte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. Klettern konnte man in Reikan nicht so gut und er hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen es zu erlernen, was er jetzt bereute. Diese Aktion hier war praktisch zu einer lebenswichtigen Entscheidung geworden. Nicht nur will es lebensgefährlich war, sondern weil er entschlossen war, nicht nur beim Klettern entweder aufzugeben oder weiterzumachen. Er würde seine Entscheidung auf die Auftragskiller übertragen. Er hatte nicht geplant, lange zu bleiben, was auch immer er den Anderen erzählt hatte. Noch war der Brief an Videm nicht abgeschickt. Sollte er aufgeben, würde er ihn absenden, die Auftragskiller verlassen und seinen Gefährten für immer den Rücken kehren. Es gab kein Zurück, das wusste er. Würde er es allerdings schaffen, so schwor er sich, könnte er unter keinen Umständen dazu bewegt werden, Taunt and Tacit wieder beizutreten. Er würde den Brief verbrennen, noch an diesem Abend, überlegte er. Die Auftragskiller waren moralisch nicht desorientiert. Hier würde er bleiben.  
_Wenn er es schaffen würde_, fügte er in Gedanken an._Und im Moment sieht es nicht sehr danach aus._

Yax lief pfeifend die Straße hinunter in Richtung des Einganges zum Hauptquartier. Er blieb stehen, als er ein Geräusch auf der anderen Straßenseite hörte. Er ging in Richtung der Quelle von jenem Geräusch.  
„Hey", zischte James. „Verschwinde!"  
„Ah, ich verstehe. Ihr beschattet das Haus. Was für ein Spaß", gluckste der Magier und drängte sich in das Versteck, in dem bereits zwei Kämpfer warteten. Er erkannte sie wieder, sie waren mit im Haus der Zauberer gewesen. Astraios und Astraea waren ihre Namen, aber das wusste Yax natürlich nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sie Brüder waren. Sie hatten nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt, nachdem Notwen im Haus der Zauberer verschwunden war. Sie hatten Al Jazeera gehen lassen – schließlich war er unbewaffnet gewesen – was sich inzwischen als Fehler herausgestellt hatte. Sedna, Ignotexx, Mr. Noir – sehr zur Freude von Blanche – Alpha, Fenchurch, Deprea und Euphrosyne hatten alle dankbar die Mitgliedschaft bei den Auftragskillern abgelehnt. Sie wollten alle lieber unabhängig agieren können. Sedna war wieder seiner Organisation beigetreten, Fenchurch, die ebenfalls ein leichtes Interesse gezeigt hatte, Selfish and Solemn beizutreten, hatte sich doch dafür entschlossen, eigene Wege zu gehen und Ignotexx wollte eine Reise nach Terasi unternehmen. Deprea und Euphrosyne verschwanden nach dem Kampf spurlos, ebenso wie Noir und Alpha. Umso mehr verunsicherte Yax der Brief, den er bei Vinyó gefunden und hastig wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz gelegt hatte. Er war nicht dazu gekommen ihn zu Ende zu lesen. Aber das Alles hatte Zeit, wichtig war erst einmal, dass die drei Kämpfer das Haus stürmten.  
„Ihr seht euch einen Moment um und kommt in fünf Minuten zurück", wandte sich James an die beiden Kämpfer. Diese nickten und verschwanden. Drei Minuten vergingen.  
„Gleich werden wir den Revolutionär festnehmen", redete James auf Yax ein.  
„Aber Moment! Wer ist das?", fragte der Kämpfer und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die das Haus betrat. „Noch mehr Verschwörer! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"  
Yax unterdessen hätte wissen müssen, dass es sich bei dieser Person um den zehnten Spieler der Pokerrunde handelte. Wie aber schon erwähnt waren diese Spiele nicht seine Sache. Die Kämpfer kamen zurück.  
„Alles ruhig", meldete sich Astraea. Die Stadt war schon seit der Blockade in dieser Totenstarre. Nichts schien mehr auf Leben hinzudeuten. Natürlich war ein Großteil der Bevölkerung geflohen, aber es lebten immer noch Dutzende Personen hier.  
„Dann gehen wir rein. Eben ist noch ein Verdächtiger ins Haus gegangen. Du kannst mitkommen", wandte sich James an Yax.  
„Wie großzügig", dankte dieser. Sie liefen nicht gerade unauffällig auf das Haus zu.

_Fünf Meter_, dachte Aicard. Tatsächlich schien das Ende zum greifen nah. La Vaca hatte es als Erster geschafft, Gaga war gefolgt. Abanderada hing vor ihm an der Kante und wurde gerade von den Anderen hochgezogen. Drei Meter. Er wagte es nicht, nach unten oder irgendwo Anders hinzublicken, als auf die Wand vor ihm. Zwei Meter. Fast drohte ihn ein Lachkrampf einzuholen, als er daran dachte, wie lächerlich es eigentlich wäre, so kurz vor dem Triumph zu sterben. Ein Meter. Unglücklicherweise schien genau das gerade zu passieren. Die letzten Kräfte verließen Aicard. Beunruhigt ließ er los, sich fragend, ob ein Sturz aus siebzig Metern Höhe abzubremsen sei. Im letzten Moment griff eine Hand nach ihm. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck rissen die beiden Menschen und der Traipser den Serum-Geist über die Kante. Schockiert saß er da.  
„Eigentlich…wollte...ich es…allein schaffen. Trotzdem danke", keuchte er.  
Es war inzwischen fast Nacht, die ersten Sterne zeigten sich.  
„Allein schafft niemand etwas", belehrte la Vaca ihn. „Es wäre dumm, so zu denken…"  
Aicard nickte. _Das ergibt Sinn_, dachte er. _Taunt and Tacit denkt anders_, riet eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Er ignorierte sie.  
„Wollt ihr euch endlich mal die Aussicht ansehen?", fragte Abanderada die anderen Drei. „Ich dachte, deswegen sind wir hier…"  
Sie hatten bisher nur zur Seite geblickt, auf der die Halle an den Berg stieß. Das kalte Massiv war allerdings nichts im Vergleich zu dem Ausblick in die entgegengesetzt Richtung. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich Konlir. Sie konnten die Stadttore aller Himmelsrichtungen sehen. Im Süden blickten sie auf den Gefängniskomplex, in Osten sahen sie die für sie winzigen Wasserfälle. Auch die nördliche Grenze zu Ferdolien war, wie Blanche prophezeit hatte, gesperrt worden. Aicard spürte einen kleinen Stich, als er bemerkte, dass Konlir tatsächlich abgeriegelt war. Er hatte es bisher zwar nicht wirklich für ein Spiel gehalten, aber die Wahrheit so unumstößlich vor sich zu sehen, traf ihn stärker als vermutet. Niemand konnte mehr aus der Stadt entkommen. Er blickte wieder in den wolkenlosen Himmel, an dem sich nun tausende Sterne zeigten. Er holte einen Brandsatz aus seiner Tasche. Das war Standard für Agenten von Taunt and Tacit wie ihn, um immer die belastenden Dokumente vernichten zu können. Welch Ironie, dachte er und holte den Brief hervor. Ohne auf die fragenden Blicke der Anderen zu antworten, setzte er den Brief in Brand. Die letzten entzifferbaren Worte, die er las waren: „Ich glaube die Auftragskiller sind es wert". Wie aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit schienen sie zu kommen, dabei war es nur wenige Tage her gewesen, als er sie geschrieben hatte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte Aicard Limoux sich wieder der unter ihm erhellten Stadt zu. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr zu tun.  
_Nun gut_, dachte er. _Der Abstieg fehlt noch. Aber das wird jetzt ein Kinderspiel werden…_

Zur selben Zeit trat James die Vordertür des Hauptquartiers ein. Er stürmte, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Kämpfern in den Hauptraum. Dort saßen fünf völlig verdatterte Personen beim Pokerspiel. Chontamenti blickte milde interessiert von einem Kämpfer zum Anderen, bis er sich schließlich zu Yax drehte, der, Füße scharrend, im Hintergrund stand. Blanche und Regley sahen von ihren Karten auf. Die mysteriöse Gestalt, die das Haus erst kürzlich betreten hatte, saß, mit einer Kapuze verhüllt neben Blanche, sah aber nicht auf. Vinyó wirkte, als wäre er gerade nach den Lottozahlen gefragt worden.  
„Gibt es etwas, meine Herren?", fragte er James.  
„Und ob! Du bist ein Revolutionär und planst weitere Attentate! Zusammen mit wahrscheinlich jedem Anderen hier im Raum! Auch mit dieser Person!", rief James und riss dem vermummten Spieler die Kapuze ab. „Er ist eindeutig…"  
James stoppte. Astraea und Astraios wechselten viel sagende Blicke.  
„Was bin ich eindeutig, James?", fragte Dragus Try interessiert.  
„I-I-Ich…ä-ä-äh…", stotterte der Kämpfer. Chontamenti blieb ungerührt sitzen, aber Blanche, Regley und Vinyó standen auf und zogen lässig ihre Waffen. Diametral zu dieser Bewegung ließen Astraea und Astraios ihre Waffen sinken.  
„Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass es wieder einer dieser Spionagering-Aktionen von dem paranoiden James ist", wandten sie sich entschuldigend an Dragus. Dieser nickte verständnisvoll, während Vinyó zu sprechen anfing:  
„Ich fürchte, du musst jetzt verschwinden."  
„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Wir sind auf derselben Seite!" James klang hysterisch.  
„Ja, wir sind Gegner auf derselben Seite des Zaunes, nicht wahr?", kommentierte Vinyó.  
„Jetzt erkenne ich es! Es ist eine gigantische Verschwörung. Und ich werde dieser Verschwörung auf den Grund gehen und wenn ich bis an die Spitze gehen muss!", verkündete James und drückte den Lichtschalter. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel.  
„Deine Chance Blanche, wechsele die Karten!", witzelte Vinyó, während Yax den Lichtschalter suchte, den er schlussendlich auch fand. James war verschwunden, die beiden Kämpfer standen verdutzt da.  
„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", grummelte Dragus. Er verabschiedete sich und verschwand, flankiert von Astraea und Astraios durch die Tür.  
„Du hattest da nicht zufällig deine Finger im Spiel, oder?", erkundigte sich Vinyó bei Yax.  
„Ich? Nein! Dafür hätte ich keine Zeit…Es sei denn, ich könnte mir dabei einen prima Scherz erlauben", fügte er an. Vinyó fing an zu lachen. „Du warst es wirklich? Du hast ihn dazu aufgehetzt?"  
„Das wird er uns beschreiben, während er spielt", erklärte Blanche.  
„Moment", unterbrach der Zauberer. „Während ER spiel?"  
„Ganz genau. Ich möchte mit jemandem spielen, der ein Ass im Ärmel hat…"  
Wohl wissend, dass seine letzte Chance, Konlir zu verlassen vor wenigen Minuten geflüchtet war, setzte er sich. _Außerdem_, überlegte er sich, _die Heimat ist stets schöner, wenn man in der Fremde von ihr spricht._

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Das war abzusehen", grinste Vinyó und öffnete die Tür. „Dragus hat bestimmt…"  
„Was ist?", fragte Yax und sah schlussendlich von seinen Karten auf. In der Tür stand, vor einem fassungslosen Vinyó, der Natla Notwen Caasi.  
„Du!", zischte Vinyó letztendlich und zog ihn herein, während die Anderen aus ihrer Starre erwachten und ihre Waffen zogen. Notwen schien nun auch seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben. Er blickte von einem zum Anderen und sprach:  
„Ich bin unbewaffnet und hier um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, das zu glauben, aber ich bin gekommen, um mich euch anzuschließen…"  
„Was ist mit Videm?", erkundigte sich Regley kühl.  
„Ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht. Ich dachte, wir hätten Gemeinsamkeiten, aber vor ein paar Tagen fand ich heraus, das ein Wahnsinniger in ihm steckt…"  
„Wieso?", mischte sich Chontamenti in die Konversation ein.  
„Er hat die Blockade befohlen, er arbeitet jetzt mit dem Revolutionsführer zusammen, den ihr Al Jazeera nennt…Ich bin im letzten Moment nach Konlir gelangt, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mit anzusehen, was er und ich angerichtet hatten. Wie gesagt, es tut mir Leid…"  
„Warum willst du dich uns anschließen?", stellte Blanche die für ihn finale Frage.  
„Ich…", begann Notwen, stoppte aber. „Ich liebe es, mit euch zu arbeiten…", murmelte er dann.  
„Mir genügt das", sagte Blanche leise. Regley nickte zustimmend.  
„Tabula rasa?", fragte Notwen an Blanche gewandt.  
„Tabula rasa", stimmte dieser zu.  
Notwen wandte sich an Yax und Vinyó. „Könnt ihr mir verzeihen, dass ich euch eingesperrt habe?"  
„Und dass du uns einen pflichtbewussten Schläger vor die Tür gestellt hast?", fügte Vinyó halb grimmig, halb belustigt hinzu.  
„Hey", unterbrach Yax. „Wer mit einem Full House gegen einen Poker gewinnt, der muss bei den Auftragskillern sein", zwinkerte er. „Und jetzt lasst uns endlich zu Ende spielen. Jetzt wo wir wieder bei einer geraden Zahl sind, seid ihr schneller besiegt als ihr Auftragskillerauftragsniveauinitialisierungssymbol sagen könnt!"  
„Zweifellos", stimmte Notwen zu und verteilte die Karten.


	14. Kapitel 13: Licht

**Kapitel 13 – Licht**

_Gegenwart  
_Die Anderen hatten Notwens Rückkehr zuerst ebenso kritisch gegenübergestanden und anschließend als akzeptabel angesehen. Abanderada stimmte ohnehin jedem Vorschlag zu, la Vaca war es mehr oder weniger egal, Gaga hatte die Situation wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich verstanden und vermutet, dass Notwen sowieso nur kurz auf Reisen gewesen war und Aicard hatte schlussendlich kein Problem mit einem Natla, den er kaum kannte.  
Offiziell hatten sie nun wieder einen Anführer, nämlich Blanche. Um einen Rückfall zu vermeiden, wie Regley es beschrieben hatte, würden ab jetzt die Pläne gemeinsam und unter Moderation des Taruners beraten und beschlossen werden. Allerdings gab es keine Pläne. Zum ersten Mal standen sie ziemlich ratlos da. Notwen war zwar ebenso der Meinung, dass ihr Auftrag, Videm zu töten vorrangig war, aber da der Magier offensichtlich nicht in der Stadt war, konnten sie dieses Ziel vorerst vergessen. Dragus Try, der ebenfalls in der Stadt gefangen war, schloss sich ihnen ab und zu beim Pokern an. Sein Assistent, Illyrus Reilly würde den Laden schon in Gang halten, versprach der Zauberer.

„Drei Könige", verkündete Yax und zog den Bauern drei Felder vor.  
„Dreihundert Goldmünzen Miete für die Parkallee!", erwiderte Vinyó und ließ einen Damespielstein über den Tisch sausen. „Was sagst du jetzt?"  
„Ich setze auf die schwarze Zwölf", sagte der Magier ruhig und schlug mit einem Backgammonspielstein den König seiner eigenen Farbe.  
„Du bluffst!", grinste Vinyó. „Ich gewinne mit drei Schlägen auf dem achtzehnten Loch!"  
„Schach Matt! Sieben Herzen!", jubelte Yax und deckte eine schwarzen Pik-Buben auf.  
„Du schummelst!", rief Vinyó.  
„Wie denn, es gibt keine Regeln", meinte der Magier.  
„Ach ja, stimmt…Wieso kommst du überhaupt auf so ein Spiel?", erkundigte sich Vinyó

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Schach Matt und Royal Flush!"  
„Du schummelst", beschwerte sich Yax.  
„Nein. Dieses Spiel hat keine Spielregeln. Es geht darum, den Gegner zu verwirren, ihn außer Fassung zu bringen und im richtigen Moment zu gewinnen", erklärte sein Gegenüber. Constance Tijet, Yax jüngere Schwester sah ihn an.  
„Du wirst einen verantwortungsvollen Posten übernehmen. Du musst wissen, wie du gewinnen kannst, egal wie schwierig die Spielregeln sind, oft sogar, obwohl es keine gibt…"  
Yax schüttelte den Kopf. „Da geht es um etwas Anderes. Diese Leute wollen Profit. Ich kann froh sein, eine Position ohne zuviel Verantwortung zu übernehmen…"  
„Du kommst gut mit Verantwortung klar", meinte Constance. „Du wirst Gutes tun."  
„Vielleicht…", murmelte Yax.

„Willkommen, Mr. Tijet. Ich freue mich, Sie hier als neuer Mitarbeiter der Bank aller Wesen begrüßen zu dürfen! Ich bin Cicero Angelus und ich werde Sie in das System einweisen."  
Der Natla lächelte ziemlich künstlich. _Vielleicht musste man das hier…_, dachte Yax und beschloss sich gleich anzupassen.  
„Nun, wie es scheint, bin ich gerade in der Rush Hour hier eingetroffen…"  
„Das ist richtig! Wir haben viele Aufgaben zu erledigen. Hier geht es nicht nur um das Auszahlen von Geld, sondern auch um das sinnvolle verteilen von Krediten, Immobilienaufträgen und Beratung in gerichtlichen Fragen…"  
Yax hatte den Namen des Natla schon wieder vergessen. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf von den Informationen, mit denen auf ihn eingedroschen wurde.  
„Oh", bemerkte Cicero. „Ich glaube, Ihr erster Fall betritt gerade die Halle!"  
Tatsächlich trat ein vornehm und eingebildet aussehender Mensch die Bank. Er sah sich um und schritt zielstrebig zum nächstgelegenen Schreibtisch, der zufälligerweise der von Yax war. Er schien nicht gerade zu Scherzen aufgelegt und Yax ahnte, dass nicht gut Kirschen mit ihm zu essen war.  
„Guten Tag. Es geht um die Immobilien im Nordosten von Konlir. Sie sind sicherlich damit vertraut?"  
„Selbstverständlich", griff Cicero ein. „Sie wollten die Grundstücke der dort ansässigen Menschen aufkaufen und sinnvoller nutzen!"  
„Das ist richtig."  
„Und was passiert mit den Menschen?", erkundigte sich Yax.  
„Die werden sich einen anderen Wohnort suchen können. Was ich an ihrer Stelle mit Freuden tun würde", erklärte ihr Gegenüber. „Sie bekommen auch eine stattliche Abfindung..."  
„Wie viel Abfindung?", hakte der Magier nach. Angelus schien unwohl zumute zu sein.  
„Eineinhalbtausend Goldmünzen pro Kopf."  
„Das ist nicht viel…"  
„Natürlich haben wir die Sache bereits geregelt!", unterbrach Angelus.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Yax. „Noch ist doch wohl nichts entschieden? Die Bewohner haben das Recht zu bleiben!"  
„Nicht, wenn man sie gut bezahlt!", knirschte Angelus mit den Zähnen.  
„Nein. Nach Paragraph zweihundertzwölf der Verfassung von Konlir ist es durchaus erlaubt, die Summe abzulehnen und ansässig zu bleiben!"  
„Ist das wahr?", erkundigte sich der Geschäftsmann gelangweilt.  
„Nun, ja, äh…", stammelte Angelus.  
„Dann ist die Sache für mich wohl erledigt. Schade…"  
Damit stand der Immobilienhai auf und verließ die große Halle.  
„WAS war das?", wandte sich Angelus wütend an Yax.  
„Was meinen Sie? Ich muss ihn doch über die Fakten und das Gesetz aufklären, oder?"  
„Ja, äh…Eigentlich…ach egal…"  
Cicero Angelus schritt von dannen. Yax musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Natürlich konnte Angelus ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er sich an die Regeln hielt. Aber er hatte ihm gerade ein ziemlich lukratives Geschäft vermiest. Sicherlich hatte er sich damit auch unbeliebt gemacht. Aber dafür blieben die Menschen im Nordosten von Konlir in ihren Häusern. Ob es gut war, seinem Chef am ersten Arbeitstag die Suppe zu versalzen? Sicher nicht. Aber er musste halt seine Verantwortung tragen. Und es schien prima zu funktionieren.

_Gegenwart_  
„Und du meinst, es würde funktionieren?", erkundigte sich Abanderada skeptisch.  
„Natürlich meine ich das. Sonst hätte ich es nicht erst erklärt", sprach la Vaca ungeduldig. Sie standen etwa zwanzig Meter vor dem Osttor. Die Wachen beäugten sie misstrauisch. La Vaca sah zu ihnen herüber und winkte. Niemand winkte zurück. „Ich glaube, ich habe den Plan noch nicht ganz verstanden", gestand Gaga.  
„Ganz einfach", wiederholte der Kämpfer geduldig. „Du lenkst die Wachen ab und Abanderada und ich schlagen sie nieder. Dann öffnen wir das Tor und verschwinden…"  
„Klingt großartig", stimmte Gaga zu. „Ich weiß nicht", erklang Abanderada unüberzeugt.  
„Das klappt! Also, los…"  
Gaga lief pfeifend auf die Wachen zu, die einen viel sagenden Blick wechselten und sich dann dem Arbeiter zuwandten:  
„Hier darfst du nicht raus. Du hast die Ankündigungen doch gelesen, oder? Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist Konlir gesperrt."  
„Oh, ach wirklich?", fragte Gaga unsicher. „Ja wirklich", sprach die erste Wache, ein Kämpfer. Damit drehten sich beide Revolutionäre um und standen dem leicht verdutzten la Vaca gegenüber.  
„Oh…Hi…", sagte dieser trocken.

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Und du meinst, es würde funktionieren?", fragte la Vaca skeptisch.  
„Natürlich, oder nicht?", sprach sein Freund, der Serum-Geist Andrist Crispian.  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht…", sagte la Vaca.  
„Doch, das wird in Ordnung, wird es nicht? Wir werden die Besten in unserem Metier, nicht wahr? Ich lenke sie ab und du greifst an, tust du nicht?"  
„Nun gut. Dann machen wir es so…", seufzte la Vaca. Im Südwesten sah er die Bank aller Wesen im Abendlicht schimmern. Das war eine andere Welt. Schon sahen sie ihr erstes Opfer.  
„Also los", flüsterte Andrist und stand auf.  
„Hey! Schönes Wetter heute, ist es nicht?", fragte er jovial.  
„Ja, stimmt schon irgendwie", sprach der Zauberer unsicher.  
„Wie heißt du? Ich bin Andrist, bin ich nicht?"  
„Vinyó. Warum genau stehst du hier?" La Vaca näherte sich dem Zauberer.  
„Ach ich sehe mich nur um, ein Abend im Wald des einsamen Baumes ist herrlich, ist er nicht?"  
La Vaca schlug zu. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fiel der Zauberer auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Schon machte Andrist sich über die Brieftasche her. Er pfiff, als er den Inhalt sah.  
„Damit wäre unser Aufenthalt in Konlir gesichert, nicht wahr?", nickte er anerkennend. La Vaca grinste. Diese Art der einfachen Geldbeschaffung gefiel ihm.  
„Dann gleich auf zum nächsten Opfer, oder nicht?", fragte Andrist in lockerem Tonfall.  
„Gerne. Es gibt noch viel Gold zu verdienen…"

_Gegenwart_  
„Wer hat euch so zugerichtet?", erkundigte sich Regley desinteressiert. La Vaca, Gaga und Abanderada betraten gerade das Hauptquartier. Nur Letzterer schien unverletzt.  
„Was geht dich das an, Graf Greenpeace?", raunzte der Kämpfer und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Regley zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Roman zu. Wenn die Blockade nicht bald aufhören würde, bräuchte er dringend neuen Lesestoff. Dieses Buch war ihm zu langweilig. Er blieb immer wieder an einem Satz hängen. Wenn wir Schatten euch beleidigt. Er hatte ihn vor langer Zeit schon einmal gelesen. Wenn wir Schatten euch beleidigt. Wenn wir Schatten euch beleidigt, oh so glaubt…

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Wenn wir Schatten euch beleidigt, oh so glaubt und wohl verteidigt, sind wir dann: Ihr alle schier, habet nur geschlummert hier…"  
„Die Geschichte ist langweilig", kommentierte Regley.  
„Du solltest wissen, dass es ein Stück Geschichte ist. Kunst. Poesie…"  
„Das ist mir egal…"  
„Nach all der Zeit, die du gelesen hast?"  
„Immer."  
„Du wirst deine Meinung ändern", versprach Ambergris Regley seinem Enkel.  
„Unmöglich…"  
„Nichts ist unmöglich, wenn du dich anstrengst"  
„Du meinst, ich sollte nach Konlir gehen und bei meiner Bewerbung um eine Anstellung wird es mir helfen, dieses Buch zu kennen?"  
„Allgemeinwissen, ja."  
„Es ist überflüssig. Niemand brauch so etwas…"  
„Möchtest du ein Geheimnis erfahren?", unterbrach Regleys Großvater.  
„Ich…was für ein Geheimnis?", fragte Regley, über den abrupten Themenwechsel erstaunt.  
„Der Autor dieses Buches", begann Ambergris. „Hieß William Hezekiah Shakespeare."  
„Das weiß ich", erwiderte Regley enttäuscht.  
„Du kennst aber nicht den Namen seines Bruders…"  
„Er hatte einen Bruder?", fragte der Onlo erstaunt.  
„Ja. Sein Name war Aigisthos Regley. Vielleicht überdenkst du es also noch einmal", sprach Ambergris und verließ den Raum und den verdutzten Regley. Minutenlang rührte er sich nicht. Dann nahm er das Buch wieder in die hand und begann lächelnd zu lesen.

_Gegenwart_  
„Ich hasse es, er redet nur PC", klagte Chontamenti.  
„Wer?", fragte Aicard.  
„Vinyó. Das nervt mich!"  
„Was ist PC?", erkundigte sich Gaga verwirrt.  
„Dasselbe wie CC."  
„Und was ist das?"  
„Ein Quoten-Natla. Wie unser Freund aus dem Nebel", erklärte Chontamenti und fügte seine übliche Schimpftirade an.  
„Das habe ich nicht verstanden", gestand der Arbeiter.  
„Hab ich auch nicht vermutet", kommentierte der Serum.  
„Warst du schon immer so depressiv?"

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Das habe ich nicht verstanden", gestand der Serum-Geist.  
„Es ist ganz einfach", erklärte Chontamenti seinem Sohn. „Das Hypotenusenquadrat ist das Ergebnis der Addition der beiden Kathetenquadrate."  
„Wozu brauch ich das?"  
„Äh…Wenn du mal auf ein dreieckiges Feld kommst, dann…ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung", lachte Chontamenti. Es gab keine dreieckigen Felder.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten noch einmal die Schule überprüfen, auf der sie dir solch unnütze Sachen beibringen wollen…", meinte er.  
„Erzähl einen Witz", unterbrach sein Sohn.  
„In Ordnung. Ein Serum-Geist deines Alters sitzt in der Schule…"  
„Mein Beileid."  
„…da fragt der Lehrer, wie hoch das Schulgebäude sei…"  
„Und der Schüler sagt 1.30 Meter, die Schule steht mir bis zum Hals? Den kannte ich schon."  
„OK. Dann ein anderer: Fragt Person A Person B: Merkt man es von allein, wenn man schizophren ist? Person B antwortet: Du sagst dir dann in der Regel schon Bescheid…"  
„Den kannte ich noch nicht", gestand Chontamentis Sohn.  
„Ich befürchte, jetzt müssen wir Mathe machen. Du musst sieben Äpfel auf neun Wölfe verteilen…"  
„Sonst passiert was?"  
„Sonst fressen sie dich…"  
„Und die Wölfe fressen Äpfel?"  
„Äh. Ja."  
„Sind es Feuerwölfe?"  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache."  
„In Ordnung…"  
„Wie viele Äpfel bekommt jeder Wolf? 7/9 oder 9/7?"  
„Ich esse alle Äpfel und imitiere einen Wolf?", schlug der Serum-Geist vor.  
„So geht's auch", gestand Chontamenti grinsend.

_Gegenwart_  
Aicard betrat den Raum, in dem Notwen und Blanche leise diskutierten. Auf den fragenden Blick des Serum-Geistes antwortete Blanche:  
„Wir planen die nächsten Schritte. Es sieht inzwischen so aus, als ob die Blockade ewig weitergehen wird, solange wir nichts unternehmen."  
„Aber warum macht Videm überhaupt so eine Blockade. Was bringt das?"  
Notwen hatte sich darüber auch schon Gedanken gemacht, aber er hütete sich davor, sie den Anderen kundzutun. Das war einfach zu absurd. Stattdessen sagte er:  
„Vielleicht möchte er, dass wir das verbliebene Geld aus der Stadt schaffen, oder dass wir irgendwann beim Versuch zu entkommen sterben. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist aber, dass er ein Zeichen setzen möchte. Es gibt keinen Stadthalter mehr, also kann er der nächste Herrscher werden, wenn das Chaos sich gelegt hat. Anarchie als Wegbegleiter zur Monarchie. Sehr schlau…"  
„WENN sich das Chaos legt! Wir haben keine Ahnung, ob es das überhaupt tut. Wir müssen den Leuten helfen, sie retten…", sprach Aicard hilflos.  
„Deswegen planen wir", stimmte der Natla zu.

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Wir müssen den Leuten helfen, darum geht es!", erklärte Aicard seiner Tischnachbarin.  
„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht so genau. Die Organisation, der du beigetreten bist, ich traue ihr nicht", erwiderte Nija Apameia, seine Freundin. Sie saßen im Cafe Simplicissimus, in der Innenstadt von Konlir.  
„Taunt and Tacit ist harmlos! Wir tun nur das, was getan werden muss, nichts Schlimmes", versicherte er.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktioniert. Er ist unheimlich, dieser Videm. Du kannst den Leuten nicht helfen. Nicht, wenn du diesem Magier hilfst."  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie den Raum.

Wütend betrat er zwei Stunden später das Büro. Ein freudestrahlender Videm Corume kam ihm entgegen.  
„Hey Aicard! Wir haben hier etwas. Der Informant, von dem du gesprochen hast, er hat uns gewisse Auskünfte gegeben. Das Bündnis wird versuchen, ein Gebiet im Westen zu erobern. Dank deiner Hilfe wird das Gebiet gesichert und evakuiert. Sei froh, du hast heute viele Leben gerettet…"  
„Ich helfe den Leuten eben", erklärte Aicard nach einer kleinen Pause. Er war wie elektrisiert. Ein Zeichen, zwei Stunden nachdem ihm jemand Ungerechtigkeiten vor den Kopf geworfen hatte?  
„Das tust du. Wir alle", sprach Videm Corume und ging.  
„Ich helfe ihnen", murmelte Aicard Limoux. „Ich helfe ihnen. Ich kann sie retten, sie alle…"

_Gegenwart_  
„Abanderada!", rief Regley und lief dem Traipser hinterher, der gerade das Haus verlassen wollte. Abanderada stoppte nicht, ging aber auch nicht schneller. „Was ist draußen am Stadttor passiert?"  
„Ach das. La Vaca hatte einen Einfall und der hat nicht so gut funktioniert. Man kann ja nicht immer Glück haben, nicht wahr?"  
„Da hast du wohl recht", stimmte der Onlo zu. Sie traten hinaus auf die Straßen von Konlir. „Eigentlich sind seine Einfälle ganz gut", lenkte er ein. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er in letzter Zeit so halsbrecherisch ist. Gibt es solche Chaoten auch in Kerdis?"  
„Ich glaube ja…"  
„Wo gehst du jetzt hin?"  
„Chontamenti hat erzählt, wir haben die Verantwortung, den ersten Golfplatz von Konlir zu bauen. Vier Löcher sollen schon fertig sein. Ich dachte ich könnte etwas helfen…"  
„Au Mann, du bist ganz schön verrückt. Übrigens hat's mich gewundert, wie leicht du den Fall mit der Goldhornziege genommen hast. Scheint dich gar nicht verwundert zu haben, dass die Tiere plötzlich sprechen können…" Abanderada verstand die Andeutung sehr wohl.  
„Ich habe tatsächlich schon Erfahrungen mit solchen Tieren gemacht…"  
„Wo? Doch nicht in Kerdis?"  
„Nein, in Mentoran…"  
„Du warst in Mentoran?", wollte der Onlo erstaunt wissen.  
„Ja. Dort war ich mal…"  
_  
Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Chimikeppuko!", rief Abanderada und lief dem Traipser hinterher, der gerade die Höhle verließ. „Wo gehst du hin?"  
„Nach Mentoran."  
„Nach Mentoran? Bist du wahnsinnig?"  
„Wieso? Ist doch ein guter Gedanke, oder?"  
„Ein guter Gedanke? In Mentoran lauern die schrecklichsten Monster, so heißt es!"  
„Ach? Na und? Sollen sie doch lauern. Ich geh trotzdem hin", beschloss der Traipser Schulter zuckend. Er wandte sich an Abanderada. „Kommst du mit?"  
„Ich…ob ich…was? Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist…"  
„Dann bleib hier, Feigling", schimpfte Chimikeppuko.  
„Oh, na gut, ich gehe mit. Aber sag später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt…"  
Zwölf Stunden später erklommen sie den ersten Dünenkamm. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich Mentoran, das größte Land, das sie je gesehen hatten. Zwischen zwei Gebirgszügen im Norden sahen sie den Canyon, der nach Reikan führte. Nach Osten verlief das Gebirge in die Ferne. Im Süden sahen sie nur noch Wüste.  
„Was ist das dort hinten?", erkundigte sich Abanderada und deutete auf einen schimmernden Fleck, der weit entfernt schien.  
„Ich war noch nie hier, woher soll ich es wissen? Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden…" Mit diesen Worten stapfte Chimikeppuko die Düne herunter. Abanderada zögerte noch einen Moment und folgte dann. Nur ein paar Minuten später wurde ihnen klar, dass sie die Entfernungen völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatten. Die Oase, wie Abanderada später erfahren sollte, befand sich eine Reise von zwei Tagen tief im Inland der Wüste. Trotzdem liefen sie weiter. Urplötzlich stoppte Chimikeppuko.  
„Hörst du das?", wisperte er.  
„Was?", fragte Abanderada verwirrt und wurde im selben Moment von einer eigenartigen Kraft erfasst und herumgeschleudert. Völlig benommen registrierte er zwei Tentakel, die ihn immer schneller umher schleuderten. Er hörte Chimikeppuko schimpfen und auf den Wüstenkraken einschlagen, was selbstverständlich nichts brachte. Schließlich gab der Traipser auf, auf das Tier einzudreschen und begann stattdessen ein altes Gebet.  
„Lauter!", brüllte Abanderada, der gemerkt hatte, wie die Tentakel ihren Griff lockerten. Chimikeppuko begann erneut mit dem Gebet:  
„Mögen Sonne und Mond vom Himmel fallen und unsere Höhlen erleuchten. Mögen all die unglücklichen Seelen, die im ewigen Käse des Mondes gefangen waren, befreit werden. Oh Zihitzel gesinga. Dabudabudabudabu. Watn datn gruschen blackenbacken. Wuftitubel karamba. Omskigowak wivvipuk", schloss Chimikeppuko. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Abanderada auf den Sand ein. Verwirrt blickte er nach oben und in die wässrigen Augen des Wüstenkraken. Mit einer tiefen, bassähnlichen Stimme begann dieser zu sprechen.  
„Das war das wundervollste Gedicht, das ich je gehört habe…"  
„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat", sagte Chimikeppuko unsicher. Mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch verschwand der Wüstenkraken im Sand.  
„Cool", murmelte Abanderada.  
„Yeah!", stieß Chimikeppuko aus. „Das war doch mal was! Das ist es, wovon ich rede, Mann! Das ist es, wovon ich rede!"  
Kopfschüttelnd machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

_Gegenwart_  
„Wir haben ein Problem", sagte Blanche.  
„Das haben wir", stimmte Notwen zu.  
„Ich würde ja helfen, aber die Situation…", murmelte la Vaca.  
„Wir müssen es wagen", beschloss der Taruner schlussendlich.  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte Notwen.  
„Ja. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit…"  
„Aber die Risiken!"  
„Risiko ist immer da. Das ist unsere einzige Chance…"  
„Die Situation ist nicht aussichtslos. Wir können noch gerettet werden…"  
„Nein. Darauf können wir nicht warten…"  
„Nun gut. Gib uns das Zwölfereisen!", wandte sich Notwen an la Vaca.  
„Kommt sofort…"  
Notwen holte aus und der Ball flog dutzende Meter nach Süden.  
„Nicht schlecht…", bemerkte Blanche.  
„Wir sind dran", meldete sich Yax zu Wort. Er und Vinyó hatten eine kurzzeitige Allianz geschlossen, um den Taruner und den Natla endlich einmal zu besiegen. Vinyó legte an, holte aus und…  
„Hey!", rief eine Stimme aus dem nichts. Vinyó bremste seinen Schlag gerade noch rechtzeitig, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht und fiel der Länge nach hin.  
„Schau mal, wer da ist", kommentierte Chontamenti. „Jim Knopf ohne die wilde Dreizehn…"

Ein Taruner, der wohl eigentlich ein Natla sein müsste schritt auf sie zu. Er blickte von dem sich fluchend aufrappelnden Vinyó zum glucksenden Yax und fand wohl schließlich die passenden Worte:  
„Ihr seid doch die magischen Zwillinge, oder so…"  
„Sicherlich nicht", knurrte Vinyó. Geratheon schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben.  
„Und der Rest ist ja auch da! Was für eine Überraschung!", rief er.  
„Wer ist der Kerl?", erkundigte sich Aicard.  
„Ignoriere ihn!", war der erste Tipp von Chontamenti. „Das erleichtert die Qualen…"  
„Quallen? Bestimmt nicht hier auf den südlichen Hügeln! Das muss einfach Chontamenti sein, der stets gut gelaunte Serum-Geist!" Geratheon klopfte Chontamenti auf die Schulter, der so aussah, als wenn er gleich auf den Taruner losgehen wollte.  
„Ich weiß genau was du denkst!", grinste Geratheon und hielt ein paar Socken in die Luft. „Du willst den Auto-Piloten abschalten und mich angreifen! Extra für dich habe ich diese Depri-Socken entwickelt! Sie halten die Freude auch bei Winter ab!" Der Serum-Geist warf sich auf den Taruner, wurde aber im letzten Moment von Regley zurückgeworfen.  
„Ich bring ihn um!", brüllte der Serum.  
„Ganz ruhig Tarzan!", rief Yax und half nun Regley.  
„Huch. Er ist leicht verärgert, schätze ich?", fragte Geratheon betroffen.  
„Nein. Verärgert kann man nicht sagen…angekratzt vielleicht", meinte Notwen. Zu guter Letzt schlug la Vaca den Serum-Geist bewusstlos. Danach kehrte Ruhe ein.  
„Hast du schon einmal Golf gespielt?", erkundigte sich Vinyó bei Geratheon.  
„Ich? Zumindest verkaufe ich wunderbare Golfschläger…"  
_  
Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Hast du schon einmal Golf gespielt?", fragte Richard Cory.  
„Nein. Wo denn auch?"  
„Es gibt wunderbare Golfplätze in Ferdolien, Kolun und im vergessenen Tal…"  
„Haha. Die letzteren beiden kann man ja wohl abschreiben. Das Tal ist von der Zusammenkunft besetzt und Kolun ist weiter weg, als ich in meinem Leben laufen könnte…"  
„Dann halt Ferdolien. Du wirst sehen, dass Spiel ist interessant, vor Allem weil…"  
„Hey! Vinyó!", rief ein Arbeiter, der sich durch die Menge kämpfte. Vinyó Kre und Richard Cory saßen im Cafe Simplicissimus.  
„Tag Linc, wie geht's?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Wir haben da einen Fall", keuchte der Arbeiter.  
„Ich hab Mittagspause…", klagte der Zauberer.  
„Es…es ist Acinonyx…"  
Vinyó übersprang einen Herzschlag. „Acinonyx…?"  
„Ja. Irgendein Magier hat ihn erwischt…"  
Vinyó stand auf, ebenso Cory. Ohne Worte zu wechseln setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Die Reanimationsstätte in Konlir lag nur wenige Straßen entfernt. Fünf Minuten später erreichten Richard Cory, Vinyó und Lincoln der Arbeiter das große Haus. Ein Zauberer kam ihm bereits entgegen. „Hi Vinyó. Bisher geht es ihm ganz gut. Scheint ein einzelner Schwerthieb gewesen zu sein…"  
„In Ordnung, ich helfe", sprach Vinyó. Der Zauberer schien zu zögern.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass es so gut wäre…"  
„Ich helfe!", klang Vinyó nun bestimmend und er betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum. Viele Leute vergaßen, dass erstklassig trainierte Zauberer, auf Seiten der Zusammenkunft waren es Magier, dafür sorgten, die Opfer der Kämpfe wieder zu beleben. Das gelang auch meistens. Trotzdem wurde es oft für ein Spiel gehalten.  
„Wie sieht es aus?", erkundigte sich Vinyó.  
„Ganz gut soweit. Das Schwert war wohl nicht vergiftet. Aber es wird schwierig, die Arterie zu schließen…", erklärte ein zweiter Zauberer.  
„Kennen sie den Zauberer?", fragte er dann Vinyó. Dieser schien einen Moment die Sprache verloren zu haben.  
„Ja, er st mein Schwager", sprach er dann. „Sie sollten vielleicht versuchen, die Arterie abzuklemmen und erst später zu nähen, sonst besteht die Gefahr einer…"  
„Sie warten besser draußen", empfahl der Zauberer. Vinyó war zu schockiert, um zu widersprechen. Draußen wartete er, seiner Ohnmacht bewusst. Zwei Stunden später verließ der Zauberer den Raum, sah dann von Richard Cory zu Lincoln und schlussendlich zu Vinyó und nickte. „Es wird ihm wieder besser gehen", versprach er. Erleichtert nickte Vinyó ein. Alles war in Ordnung. Er hatte den richtigen Beruf gewählt…

_Gegenwart_  
Wieder im Hauptquartier fanden sich die Auftragskiller zusammen mit Geratheon und Dragus Try ein. Desinteressiert blickten die Auftragskiller, bis Blanche das Wort ergriff:  
„Wir sind jetzt schon seit einer Woche hier. Es wird Zeit, die wichtigsten Dinge zu klären. Vorräte gibt es genügend, deshalb haben andere Sachen Priorität. Wir müssen herausfinden, wie viele Wachen an den Toren stehen. Wir müssen auch herausfinden, wann die Wachen jeweils ausgewechselt werden und was die besten Möglichkeiten sind, sie zu umgehen. Außerdem müssen wir wissen, wie viele Leute hier in Konlir sind und eine Liste erstellen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"  
Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas, dann sagte la Vaca leise, aber so, damit es trotzdem alle hörten: „Wow. Damit hätten wir doch einen Plan. Und wer koordiniert die einzelnen Gruppen? Einen Anführer brauchen wir ja…"  
„Ein Triumvirat", schlug Regley prompt vor. „Notwen, Blanche und Dragus."  
Als niemand etwas einwandte, zuckten die drei Angesprochenen mit den Schultern und ergaben sich ihrem Schicksal. Sie fingen an, die Gruppen einzuteilen.  
„Was hast du für Qualitäten?", fragte Dragus an Gaga gerichtet.  
„Äh…Ich bin nicht schlecht in Mathematik…"  
Dragus blickte von der Liste auf, auf welcher er die einzelnen Gruppen notierte. „Dann wirst du die Liste der Leute erstellen, die sich noch in Konlir befinden. Die Wachen zählen natürlich nicht. Dabei helfen werden dir Regley und la Vaca. Die Liste muss die vollständigen Namen, die Rasse und falls möglich auch noch Beruf und Anzahl der Waffen enthalten. Dann mal los…"

„Gut in Mathematik? War das ernst gemeint?", erkundigte sich Regley skeptisch.  
„Nicht schlecht in Mathematik", verbesserte Gaga. „Und ja, war es…"  
„Du willst behaupten, du bist interessiert in Mathematik?", hakte la Vaca nach.  
„Ja", sagte der Arbeiter. „Was ist so komisch daran?"  
„Och, ich weiß nicht genau. Du schienst mir nicht die hellste Leuchte deines Faches zu sein…", murmelte Regley.  
Beleidigt lief Gaga voraus.  
„Du hast ihn gekränkt", stellte der Kämpfer erstaunt fest. „Tatsächlich gekränkt…"  
„Du glaubst den Unsinn doch nicht etwa, oder? Sein IQ übersteigt nicht einmal die Zimmertemperatur", flüsterte der Onlo zu la Vaca, der lachte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber irgendeine Qualität hat jeder…"

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Du willst behaupten, du bist interessiert in Mathematik?", hakte Lupo Gaga, Jikos Vater erfreut nach. „Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, du hättest den Unterricht sehr genossen…"  
„Das lag eher am Lehrpersonal. Die Schule in Konlir war absolut bescheuert. Die Universität in Konlir ist viel besser…"  
„Wem sagst du das?", schmunzelte Lupo. Er selbst war Professor an ebenjener Universität.  
„Könnte ich Mathematik studieren?", fragte Gaga. Lupos Miene war unergründlich.  
„Du weißt, es ist schwierig. Ziemlich schwierig sogar…"  
„Aber du bist derjenige, der Zuständig für die Annahme oder Ablehnung von Bewerbungen ist…", deutete Gaga an.  
„Zwing mich nicht zur Vetternwirtschaft", warnte Lupo.  
„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu zwingen", grinste Gaga. Lupo schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
„Du bist unglaublich nervig, weißt du das?", grummelte er.  
„Von wem habe ich das wohl?", sprach Gaga mit düsterer Stimme.  
„Na gut. Du hast den Platz. Aber du musst wissen, dass es sehr schwierig wird, mit den Ansprüchen der Universität mitzuhalten. Ich muss es wissen."  
Innerlich jubelte Gaga auf. Er hatte es tatsächlich noch geschafft. Er bewahrte die Contenance und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Danke. Ich wird dich nicht enttäuschen…"  
„Sicherlich nicht", murmelte Lupo leise, nachdem der Arbeiter den Raum verlassen hatte.

_Gegenwart_  
Blanche hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, den Zeitplan für die Teams zu übernehmen. Es war größtenteils langweilige Arbeit, aber irgendjemand musste sie ja machen. Als er fertig war schritt er hinaus auf die Straße, wo, zu seinem Erstaunen Notwen auf ihn wartete. Dieser sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich bin fertig mit dem Zeitplan. Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich bin fertig mit der Zuteilung der Teams. Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich bin fertig…ach, das ist albern. Golfen?", schlug Blanche vor. Notwen schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Geht nicht", erklärte er. „Dragus hat die Golfschläger und ist damit abgehauen…"  
„Schwertkampf?"  
„Was?"  
„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du könntest nicht mit dem Schwert kämpfen, oder? Zufällig weiß ich, dass Narubia eine ausgezeichnete Kampfschule besitzt. Die Dolche sind nur zur Tarnung."  
„Du hast es durchschaut", gab Notwen zu.  
„Wo hast du eigentlich so gut kämpfen gelernt?", erkundigte sich Notwen. Er war gerade fünfmal hintereinander von Blanche entwaffnet worden. „Ich meine, selbst für einen Taruner kämpfst du sehr gut", fuhr er fort, als der Taruner nicht antwortete.  
„In Mentoran."  
„Ach was! Ehrlich?", meinte Notwen sarkastisch. „Natürlich in Mentoran! Aber von wem war die Frage!"  
„War sie nicht", gab Blanche zurück, aber als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Natla sah, begann er fast hastig zu antworten.  
„Ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht. Ein Schwert hatte ich geerbt, also habe ich es probiert…"  
„Und mit wem hast du trainiert?"  
„Mit der Wüste." Notwen blickte ungläubig. „Sie steckt voller Leben, wenn du sie genauer kennst…", erklärte der Taruner.

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du könntest nicht mit dem Schwert kämpfen, oder?", fragte der Taruner ungläubig. Blanche schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich könnte ich…"  
„Wie gut?", erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber.  
„Ich wage zu behaupten, ich kann besser als du mit dem Schwert umgehen", sprach Blanche mir ruhiger Stimme.  
„Das bezweifele ich!", zischte der Taruner und zog seine Waffe. Blanche verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendetwas bringen würde, dir zu beweisen, dass ich Recht habe. Aber na gut…" Auch Blanche zog seine Waffe, ein glühend rotes Schwert. Auch seine sonstige Erscheinung war ungewöhnlich. Er trug einen braunen Mantel, wie er für Taruner üblich war. Kein Weiß, dass seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Inzwischen waren mehrere Taruner hinzugekommen und beobachteten die beiden Kämpfenden. Der Taruner schritt auf ihn zu. Blanche hielt seine Waffe hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und wartete lässig ab. Im letzten Moment parierte er den Schlag des Taruners, drehte sich zweimal um die eigene Achse und schlug jedes Mal mit seinem Schwert zu. Klirrend fiel die Waffe des Taruners zu Boden. Blanche wandte sich ab und steckte seine Waffe ein. Die Menge, die inzwischen zu einer Gruppe von gut zwei Dutzend Tarunern angewachsen war, applaudierte. Im allerletzten Moment registrierte Blanche eine Bewegung hinter sich und warf sich zur Seite. Das Schwert des Taruners verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite. Wütend rappelte sich Blanche auf, rannte auf den Taruner zu und deckte ihn mit einem Hagel von Schwerthieben ein. Der siebte traf mehr als nur das parierende Schwert. Der Taruner fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr, bis er sich auflöste und, natürlich nicht materiell, zur Reanimationsstätte im Süden schwebte. Jede dieser Stätten, so wusste Blanche, hatte im Lauf der Jahre eine eigene Taktik zur Reanimation entwickelt. Früher konnten die Getöteten nicht wiederauferstehen, doch heute lag die Quote der Wiederbelebungen bei über achtundneunzig Prozent. Die Menschen wurden in Konlir von hoch qualifizierten Ärzten versorgt, ebenso die Magier, da sie ebenfalls von den Menschen abstammten. Die Natla hatten eine merkwürdige Methode, von der Blanche ebenso wenig wie von den Methoden der Onlo und Serum-Geister wusste. Die Taruner, das war ihm klar, hatten eine der komplizierten Methoden. Wie setze man Sandwesen zusammen? Die lebenden Taruner waren ebenso konsistent wie die Menschen, aber was war mit den toten Tarunern? Blanche kannte die Methode nicht genau und beschloss, sie sich in Zukunft einmal erklären zu lassen. Mit dem feigen Taruner von eben hatte er allerdings kein Mitleid. Die Menge, die das Spektakel verfolgt hatte, jubelte jetzt. Taruner freuten sich immer, wenn sie einen ordentlichen Kampf zu sehen bekamen. Inzwischen hörte man aber verwirrtes Murmeln. Blanche sah sich schnell um, nur um sicherzugehen, dass kein weiterer Wahnsinniger auf ihn zustürmte. Dann rief ein Taruner, laut genug, um es das ganze Nomadendorf wissen zu lassen: „Der Wüstenkraken! Er greift an!"

Blanche schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Hatte er nie Ruhe? Tatsächlich näherte sich die charakteristische Sandwolke, die Blanche nur allzu gut kannte. Dank dem Wüstenkraken, war das Dorf schon viermal in den letzten Monaten umgezogen. Eigentlich war es nicht als Nomadendorf geplant gewesen. Der Kraken spürte sie mysteriöserweise immer wieder auf. Blanche, der oftmals in der Wüste wanderte, hatte ihn einmal mit zwei merkwürdigen Wesen gesehen, die ihn offenbar zähmen konnten. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass es damals eine Halluzination gewesen war. Aber es wäre der Stein der Philosophen für das Dorf, wenn sie entdecken könnten, wie man das Monster besänftigte. Blanche trat ruhig und teilnahmslos an den Rand des Dorfes, dem sich die Sandwolke immer schneller näherte. Er musste verrückt sein, das wusste er. Aber kampflos würde er diesmal nicht fliehen. Er hatte genug von dem ewigen umherziehen. Der Wüstenkraken schoss aus dem Sand und Blanche fühlte sich, zurrecht, wenn er es genau bedachte, unglaublich klein. Er zog sein Schwert. Der Kraken ließ drohend seine Tentakel in der Luft fliegen. Das war die letzte Warnung, das war Blanche klar. Blitzschnell stieß ein Tentakel auf den Taruner zu. Blanche duckte sich und hieb mit gewaltiger Kraft auf die auf den Boden geklatschte Tentakel. Das Wesen ließ ein abgrundtiefes Knurren hören. Jetzt flogen gleich drei der gefährlichen Peitschen auf den Taruner zu. Wieder wich er aus und schnitt zwei der Tentakel ab. Der Kraken schien endgültig genug zu haben und verschwand mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch im Sand. Blanche wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke ab, ob es nicht doch eine Falle war, steckte dann seine Waffe weg und wandte sich dann dem Dorf zu, das zugleich ungläubig und jubelnd auf ihn wartete.

_Gegenwart_  
„Eine unglaubliche Geschichte", kommentierte Notwen. „Aber ich glaube es dir trotzdem, dass sie wahr ist." Er hieb auf den Taruner ein, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Notwen setze nach und schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Blanche nickte anerkennend und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch zu.  
„Danke", grinste Blanche. „Unglaubliche Geschichten sind meistens wahr…" Er täuschte einen Angriff auf der linken Seite an.  
„Das stimmt wohl. Niemand hat soviel Fantasie…", sprach Notwen und wich dem Schwert auf der rechten Seite aus.  
„Aber jetzt mal bitte die Wahrheit: Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dich irgendwoher kenne?" Blanche schlug einmal links, dann rechts und wieder rechts zu. Notwens Schwert fiel klirrend auf die Straße.  
„Bitte?", fragte der Natla belustigt, während er es holen ging. „Wir sind knapp ein Jahr zusammen bei den Auftragskillern, falls du das meinst…"  
„Nein! Ich habe dich schon irgendwo in der Zeitung in Konlir gesehen. Da bin ich mir sicher!" Blanche hatte nun kein Interesse mehr an einem weiteren Kampf, während der Natla durch seinen kurzzeitigen Sieg ermutigt schien.  
„Nach unserem Coup in Ferdolien vielleicht?", witzelte Notwen.  
„Nein, ich rede von vorher", meinte Blanche, jetzt sichtlich genervt und neugierig zugleich. Notwen beschloss, die Ehrlichkeit des Taruners zu erwidern und ihm ebenfalls die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er musste ja nicht alle Details nennen.  
„Dann weiß ich vielleicht, was du meinst…"

_Drei Jahre zuvor_  
„Eine unglaubliche Geschichte", kommentierte Notwen skeptisch. Die Gruppe der Natla, die sich in den Wolken von Narubia versammelt hatten, diskutierte heftig über ein Gerücht, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen vernommen hatten. Einer der bekanntesten Killer der Welt sollte sich dazu entschlossen haben, nach Narubia zu kommen. Natürlich waren dies gefährliche Gerüchte, das wusste Notwen. Er hatte allerdings seine Zweifel an der Theorie. Der betreffende Killer sollte ein Kämpfer sein, ein Mensch, der auf Seiten der Natla kämpfte. Es schien ihm merkwürdig, dass jemand wie diese Person sich nach Narubia aufmachte, um angeblich Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.  
„Wie heißt der Killer?", wollte ein Natla wissen, den Notwen als Nallegam, einen Natla aus seiner Nachbarschaft erkannte. Notwen stand scheinbar teilnahmslos neben der Menge, aber er fieberte auf die kommende Antwort.  
„Cyrus", flüsterte ein anderer Natla, Submuloc war sein Name. Notwen hatte es geahnt. Jetzt wusste er, dass es kein bloßes Gerücht war. Er kannte den Kämpfer, war ihm selbst begegnet und nur um Haaresbreite entkommen. Andere hatten nicht soviel Glück gehabt. Cyrus sollte eine wahre Schneise der Verwüstung durch die ganze Welt gezogen haben, ein Kämpfer von unermesslicher Gleichgültigkeit. Irgendwie passte es aber noch nicht zusammen. Es wurde von anderen Fällen berichtet, manche Serum-Geister behaupteten, sie wären dem Killer zum Opfer gefallen. Aber wenn er gegen Natla, Menschen und Onlo kämpfte, dann musste er doch auf derselben Seite wie jene Geister sein, oder nicht? Nun ja, lenkte Notwen ein, Serum-Geister waren nicht gerade eine Quelle der Wahrheit.  
„Cyrus existiert nicht", fuhr Nallegam auf. „Er ist ein Mythos, eine Legende, ausgedacht von ein paar verängstigten Menschen, die ein politische Mittel erfinden wollten, um auf die Gefahr in den eigenen Reihen hinzuweisen!"  
„Es gibt ihn!", erwiderte Submuloc wütend.  
„Ach ja?", meinte Nallegam. „Hast du ihn gesehen?"  
Submuloc machte seinen Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu und wusste scheinbar nichts zu entgegnen. Notwen ergriff das Wort.  
„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Auf meiner letzten Reise nach Konlir. Es gibt ihn, auch wenn einige Erzählungen maßlos übertrieben sind."  
Es folgte eine ziemlich erschreckende Stille, in der sich Notwen wünschte, er hätte gar nichts gesagt. Nallegam sah zu Submuloc und dann zu Notwen, den er immer für geistig fitt und rational denkend gehalten hatte.  
„Meine Güte", sprach Nallegam dann. „Selbst Natla, die ich bis heute für zurechnungsfähig gehalten habe, wenden sich gegen mich? Et tu, Brute?"  
Notwen legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er all diese Leute umgebracht hat. Nur, dass es tatsächlich einen Kämpfer gibt, der den Namen Cyrus trägt und ein Killer ist. Das war Alles…"  
Das schien Nallegam zu besänftigen. Er setzte eine ´Ist-mir-doch-wurscht´-Miene auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich kann Aufruhr in die Gruppe, als ein Natla angerannt kam und wie von der Tarantel gestochen hektisch umher blickte. Die Natla sahen ihn erwartungsvoll und ängstlich an.  
„Ielilag! Ein Kämpfer hat gerade Ielilag getötet! Danach ist er spurlos verschwunden!" Notwen, der etwas in der Art erwartet hatte, wandte sich resigniert ab. Das musste aufhören. Daher war es Zeit, das Experiment zu starten. Cyrus war höchstwahrscheinlich nur unsichtbar und nicht verschwunden. Notwen erkundigte sich bei dem gehetzten Natla nach dem Ort des Geschehens und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er erreichte keine fünf Minuten später den richtigen Platz. Nichts war zu sehen, aber der Natla wusste, dass er nur hier stehen bleiben musste. Möglichst unauffällig natürlich. Es geschah blitzschnell. Der Kämpfer tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und rannte auf Notwen zu. Dieser kramte hektisch nach dem Proto-Typ dessen, was er testen wollte. Er hörte den Kämpfer nicht, bemerkte ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Seit dem Auftauchen des Killers, waren keine drei Sekunden vergangen. Im allerletzten Moment fand Notwen den Zauber, verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte und wandte ihn an. Im selben Moment schlug Cyrus zu. Eine unsichtbare Kraft warf ihn zurück. Ungläubig starrte der Kämpfer auf den fast unsichtbaren Schutzschild, der Notwen umgab. Cyrus schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und verschwand. Notwen versuchte unterdessen, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es war nicht nur so, dass er fast getötet worden wäre, er hatte auch endlich den Beweis, dass seine Theorie funktionierte. Der Zauber war fertig. Der Natlaschutz war erfunden. Er konnte sich entspannen, die Angst vor Killern war besiegt.


	15. Kapitel 14: Schatten

**Kapitel 14 – Schatten**

_Gegenwart_  
Die Besprechung der Lage begann in fünf Minuten. Notwen war interessiert in den neuen Informationen. Zwei Tage lang hatten sie Zeit gehabt, um die entsprechenden Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Geratheon hatte sich dazu entschlossen, den Golfplatz auszubauen. Da er nicht zu ihnen gehörte, blieb ihm die Entscheidung überlassen. Notwen konnte nicht sagen, es hätte ihn verärgert, er war im Gegenteil froh, dass nicht er diese undankbare Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Nach und nach versammelten sich die Auftragskiller, Geratheon und Dragus in dem größten Raum des Hauptquartiers. Als alle anwesend waren, begann Dragus.  
„Also. Zuerst einmal lese ich die Gruppen erneut vor. Geratheon besserte den Golfplatz aus. Notwen und ich teilten die Teams zu. Blanche war für den Zeitplan zuständig. Gaga, Regley und la Vaca waren für die Liste aller Personen in Konlir zuständig. Abanderada zählte die Wachen. Chontamenti und Yax notierten sich deren Schichtwechsel und Zeiteinteilung. Aicard und Vinyó erstellten mögliche Szenarien, um die Wachen zu umgehen. Also, was habt ihr?" Dragus wandte sich zuerst an Geratheon. Dieser blickte verwundert auf.  
„Was? Ach so, ja, stimmt ja. Also, der Golfplatz verfügt nun über vierzehn Stationen." Anerkennendes Nicken machte die Runde. Notwen nutzte die Chance der Stille und sprach:  
„Dragus, Blanche und ich haben die Teams zugeteilt, die die Wachen beobachten werden. Die erste Schicht beginnt in einer Stunde mit Gaga und Vinyó…"  
Abanderada stand auf und verkündete: „Sie haben die Wachen verstärkt. Jetzt stehen an jedem der Tore zirka zwei Dutzend Wachen. Die schlechte Nachricht…"  
„Es gibt eine schlechte Nachricht?", unterbrach Chontamenti sarkastisch.  
„…ist, dass hinter den Toren jeweils noch einmal doppelt so viele Wachen patrouillieren. Wir haben es also inzwischen mit weit über zweihundert Revolutionären zu tun."  
Diese Nachricht verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Alle sahen ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus, die einzigen Ausnahmen bildeten Abanderada selbst, Geratheon und Dragus, der wahrscheinlich zu abgehärtet war, um sich einschüchtern zu lassen.  
„Das ist schlecht", kommentierte er nur. „Aber weiter im Text…"  
„Moment!", unterbrach Yax irritiert. „Wie haben sie in so kurzer Zeit so viele Leute auf ihre Seite bekommen?"  
„Durch die Tore, nehme ich an", vermutete Dragus. Yax verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich rede nicht von der physischen Seite, Superhirn! Ich meine, wie Videm und Al Jazeera es geschafft haben, so viele Leute von ihrer Sache zu überzeugen!"  
„Ach so. Keine Ahnung", gestand Dragus. „Aber Vinyó, fahre bitte fort und berichte von der Zeiteinteilung der Wachen…"  
Yax räusperte sich. „Also. Die Wachen unterstehen offensichtlich verschiedenen Anführern. Sie sehen fast wie eine Söldnerbande aus. Es gibt jeweils zwei Achter-Gruppen Taruner sowie zehn Kämpfer, an jedem Tor. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass sie alle Videm beziehungsweise Al Jazeera unterstehen, aber die direkten Befehle - das sind die für uns wichtigen wie ´Angriff´, ´Rückzug´ oder ´Achtung´ - erhalten sie von den einzelnen Gruppenführern. Die Taruner wechseln die Gruppen nach jeweils sechs Stunden. Die Kämpfer teilen sich auf und wechseln nach fünf Stunden. Das war's", endete Yax etwas lahm.  
Dragus nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich an Vinyó und Aicard.  
„Habt ihr Möglichkeiten gefunden, die Wachen zu umgehen?", erkundigte sich der Zauberer.  
„Erzähl du", meinte Vinyó und lehnte sich zurück. Aicard begann.  
„Nun, dank der Informationen von Yax und Chontamenti haben wir eine akzeptable Grundlage. Im besten Fall haben wir es also mit fünf Kämpfern und acht Tarunern zu tun…"  
„Für jeden 1,08 Gegner also", kommentierte Vinyó. Yax schlug die Hand vor den Kopf.  
„…also haben wir es nicht mit der ganzen Mannschaft zu tun. Allerdings müssten wir die Wachen vorsichtig umgehen oder ausschalten, damit die schlafenden Wachen nicht aufwachen. Jetzt zu den Schichtwechseln. Die Taruner wechseln nach sechs, die Kämpfer nach fünf Stunden. Daraus ergibt sich, dass wir zuschlagen, wenn die Wache der Kämpfer fast vorbei ist. Dann sind sie nicht mehr ausgeruht. Leider ist es so, dass die Zeiten immer vermischter werden. Ich habe eine Liste ausgerechnet und angefertigt, die zeigt, wann sich die besten Zeitfenster ergeben. Morgen um 16:00 Uhr beispielsweise haben die Taruner fünfeinhalb Stunden und die Kämpfer vier dreiviertel Stunden Wachdienst hinter sich. Ich arbeite noch weiter an der Liste…"

„Gut gemacht. Danke. Jetzt zu euch", wandte sich Dragus an Regley, la Vaca und Gaga. Regley ergriff das Wort.  
„Es befinden sich außer uns und den Wachen insgesamt sieben Kämpfer, neun Natla, zwei Magier, fünf Onlo, vier Zauberer, vier Serum-Geister und ebenfalls vier Taruner in Konlir. Keine Traipser", bemerkte er rücksichtsvoll an Abanderada gewandt. „Das sind vierunddreißig Personen in Konlir, mit uns sechsundvierzig. Wir haben ihre Namen, Rassen und, von den meisten, den Beruf notiert. Bei den Waffen waren wir weniger erfolgreich. Die Natla wollten uns keine Auskünfte geben. Die Serum-Geister meinten, wir könnten gleich ihre Waffen im Vergleich testen und die Taruner wollten wohl nichts Falsches sagen. Aber die restlichen Rassen sind einigermaßen vollständig. Wir haben drei Dutzend Waffen gezählt, aber die Dunkelziffer liegt weit höher. Außerdem haben wir noch nicht in der Markthalle nachgesehen. Dort dürfte noch einiges zu finden sein…"

Dragus bedankte sich und beendete die Runde. Notwen blieb in dem Raum, der nur für die Versammlungen genutzt wurde. „Was meinst du?", fragte er Blanche, als nur noch der Taruner, er und Dragus im Raum saßen. Blanche zögerte, bevor er antwortete.  
„Keine Chance, zumindest, wenn wir es allein schaffen wollen. Wir müssen allem Anschein mit fünfundsiebzig Wachen rechnen, egal wo wir entkommen wollen. Vinyó und Aicard haben uns zwar einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer mit ihren Plänen, aber wir müssen der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen: Selbst wenn wir an der Minimalbesetzung vorbeikommen warten hinter den Toren noch fünfzig Gegner. Und wir können nicht erwarten, dass sie noch schlafen, wenn wir das Tor öffnen. Wir müssen hoffen, dass sie ihre Elite auf unserer Seite verschwendet haben. Das würde bedeuten, dass nur noch wenige, wirklich gute Kämpfer hinter der Grenze warten. Wenn das stimmt und wir zumindest die Kämpfer, Taruner, Magier und Zauberer in Konlir überzeugen könnten, sich uns anzuschließen: Dann, mit einem Restrisiko, könnte der Plan funktionieren."  
„Aber da sie noch nicht auf unserer Seite sind, da wir nicht wissen, ob wir es mit Laien oder Profis hinter dem Tor zu tun haben und da wir keine Ahnung haben, ob wir die Wachschichten der Revolutionäre richtig eingeschätzt haben – vergesst nicht, dass ein paar Minuten, die sich Yax verschätzt hat, in ein paar Tagen Zeitverschiebung einfach Alles zunichte machen könnte – sieht es ziemlich beschissen für uns aus", erklärte Dragus. Jetzt verließen auch der Natla, der Zauberer und der Taruner den Raum. Notwen kickte gegen den Türrahmen. Er sah ziemlich frustriert aus. Blanche trat zu ihm.  
„Könnte ich dich etwas fragen?"  
„Hast du bereits. Aber ja", antwortete Notwen.  
„Warum diese ewigen Ambitionen?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Du bist kein geldgieriger Natla. Trotzdem hast du dich ohne zu zögern darauf eingelassen, die Bank in Ferdolien auszurauben. Du hast dich sogar mit Videm Corume verbündet, um durch Cygnus an Geld zu gelangen und zuvor auch jeden Auftrag, der ein wenig Goldmünzen versprach angenommen. Soweit ich weiß warst du sogar damit einverstanden, das Nomadendorf in Mentoran niederzubrennen. Warum? Ich hatte nie den Anschein, als bräuchtest du dringend Geld…"  
„Ach, das bildest du dir ein", wehrte Notwen ab.  
„Und was ist es, weswegen du unbedingt Konlir verlassen möchtest? Wieso versuchst du so verzweifelt, hier wegzukommen?"  
„Das ist eine längere Geschichte…", begann der Natla.  
_  
Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Offen gesagt sieht ziemlich beschissen für Sie aus, Mr. Caasi", sprach der Natla.  
„Mr. Angelus", erwiderte Notwen, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich frage hier nach einer ganz einfachen Sache. Ich frage nicht nach viel Geld. Vom moralischen Standpunkt müssen Sie mir Recht geben, dass es richtig ist!"  
„Nein", entgegnete Cicero Angelus kühl. Sie saßen sich an dem Schreibtisch des Natla in der Bank aller Wesen in Ferdolien gegenüber. Es war ungefähr um die Mittagszeit und die große Halle war nicht spärlich besucht. Alle Rassen erledigten hier ihre Geldgeschäfte, Transaktionen und manchmal nur einen kleinen Plausch, was, selbstverständlich, verboten war. Der korpulente Natla Angelus sah Notwen herablassend an und sprach mit eisiger Stimme: „Es ist eben keine moralische Sache. Wenn es darum ginge, ihren Bruder zu retten, dann würde ich Ihnen das Geld mit Freuden überlassen…"  
„Genau darum geht es doch!", unterbrach Notwen. Dieser Natla hatte anscheinend nichts, überhaupt nichts verstanden. Cicero Angelus schien es gar nicht zu kümmern.  
„Sie wissen doch nicht einmal, ob er noch lebt und es sieht ziemlich aussichtslos aus! Er ist auf Linya das letzte Mal gesehen worden. Damit dürften seine Überlebenschancen bei knapp über Null liegen…"  
„Sie kennen meinen Bruder nicht!"  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen." Notwen versuchte vergeblich, die Contenance zu wahren. Es funktionierte nicht. Er merkte selbst, wie seine Stimme lauter wurde und die anderen Kunden der Bank verschreckt zu ihm blickten, doch es war ihm egal.  
„Jetzt hören Sie mal gut zu! Mein Bruder ist in Linya verschwunden. Ich brauche ein wenig Geld für die Expedition. Es würde keine zwei Wochen dauern und trotzdem wollen Sie mir nicht helfen!"  
„Ganz recht", gab Cicero ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu. Notwen stand auf.  
„Ist das ihr letztes Wort?", fragte er zischend.  
„Das ist es."  
„Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, Sie am Leben zu lassen!" Notwen zog einen Dolch hervor und wurde im letzten Moment von zwei Tarunern zu Boden geworfen. Mit geübtem Griff entwanden die Wachen den Dolch aus Notwens Hand, drehten ihm die Hände auf den Rücken und hielten ihn fest. Cicero Angelus wirkte verstört.  
„Der ist wahnsinnig! Sperrt ihn in eine Zelle!"  
Inzwischen sah der ganze Saal zu, wie Notwen von den Tarunern abgeführt wurde. Notwen hieb und stach vergeblich. Er drehte den Kopf zurück, sah Angelus an und brüllte:  
„Das werden Sie noch bereuen! Das verspreche ich Ihnen, sie verdammter Vorzeigenatla!"  
„Hier du Held. Wir haben extra eine Zelle für kranke Amokläufer", erklärte der Taruner grinsend. Sie standen vor - man ahnt es - einer Zelle. Wütend betrat Notwen den Raum. Es dauerte keine fünfzehn Minuten, da erschien zu Notwens positiver Überraschung ein ihm nicht unbekannter Anwalt. „Notwen Caasi. Dass ich dich einmal in dieser Zelle sehe…", grinste er. Notwen blickte auf und erkannte im Licht einen Natla.  
„Submuloc! Das ist aber eine Überraschung!"  
„Was meinst du, wie es mir geht? Die stille Berühmtheit Notwen Caasi in der Zelle der Bank aller Wesen, aufgrund versuchten Mordes auf einem gesicherten Ort. Da denkt man, man hätte Alles gesehen und tagtäglich wird man überrascht…"  
Die ruhige Atmosphäre wurde jäh von Cicero Angelus unterbrochen, der wütend und von den beiden Tarunern flankiert die Zelle betrat. Zähneknirschend sah er von einem Natla zum nächsten. Er schien einen Moment die Sprache verloren zu haben und begann dann:  
„Mir wurde berichtet, dass sie, Notwen Caasi, gewisse Bewunderer in der Regierung haben. Leider muss ich Sie daher freilassen. Aber eins sei gesagt: Sie werden nie wieder einen Schritt in diese Bank setzen und auf die Hilfe der Regierung würde ich auch nicht mehr hoffen, denn Sie sind ein Nichts! Niemand kennt ihren Namen, nur ihre Erfindung! Wenn ich Sie also noch ein einziges Mal sehe, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie wären noch immer in dieser Zelle!"  
Notwen blieb ungerührt sitzen und nahm von einem ihm zuzwinkernden Taruner seinen Dolch entgegen. „Sie irren sich. Ich werde einen Schritt in diese Bank setzen und dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten mir das Geld bewilligt!"  
Submuloc verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Cicero Angelus blickte stumm vor Wut auf den Natla und verschwand dann mit den beiden Tarunern.  
„Das war lustig", kommentierte Submuloc. „Und ich befürchte sogar, du behältst Recht…"  
„Ich hoffe es", murmelte Notwen. „mir läuft die Zeit davon…"

_Gegenwart_  
„Du hast ihn wirklich einen Vorzeigenatla genannt?"  
„Jep."  
„Ich bin beeindruckt…Warum hast du nie von deinem Bruder erzählt? Wir hätten dir geholfen, wir würden es immer noch…"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es momentan eine Rolle spielt, aber danke…"  
„Achtung!", rief Regley und beide blickten in die Richtung der Stimme. „Wir haben eine Versammlung einberufen, für alle Bürger von Konlir. Sie ist heute Abend…"  
„Gute Idee", stimmte Blanche zu. Notwen nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich zum Gehen. Regley sah erwartungsvoll zu Blanche, der allerdings nichts sagte. Den Onlo schien irgendetwas zu verunsichern. Belustigt sah Blanche von Regley zu la Vaca, der jetzt an der Tür stand und unsicher mit den Füßen scharrte.  
„Tja. Nun. Da wäre dann noch etwas…", begann Regley.  
„Ja?"  
„Wie es aussieht, wird jemand die Versammlung leiten müssen…"  
„Ich verstehe. Das würde ich gerne machen."  
„…und eine Rede halten", fügte der Onlo hastig hinzu.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Nun ja. Irgendjemand muss den Leuten ja erklären, was Sache ist…"  
„Und warum soll ich das tun?"  
„Na ja…", zuckte Regley mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie, nach der Sache im Haus der Zauberer, jetzt nachdem Notwen verschwunden war, die Goldhornziege, das Pokerspiel, das James zerplatzt hat. Irgendwie warst du da unser Anführer. Gaga hat dich sogar einen Held genannt…"  
Blanche schnaubte ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Held, glaub mir…"  
„Aber irgendjemand muss diese Rede halten!", drängte Regley.  
„Such dir jemanden. Viele hier haben Führungsqualitäten. Warum hältst du sie nicht? Ich jedenfalls habe keine Lust, einem bunten Haufen zu erklären, wie hoffnungslos unsere Lage ist. Eigentlich denke ich auch, dass es zu früh ist, den Leuten alle Fakten zu erklären. Hoffnung ist das Einzige, was sie noch haben. Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der ihnen das nimmt. Wirklich nicht." Mit diesen Worten und einem Kopfschütteln zog der Taruner von dannen. Regley wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen. Stimmt, warum hielt er sie nicht? Aber Blanche hatte Recht.  
_Er weiß es_, dachte Regley. _Und ich weiß es auch. Das wir hier nicht so bald wegkommen. Vielleicht nie._

_Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Blanche! Sie ist wieder da, die Wüstenkrake!"  
Blanche nickte, blieb aber noch sitzen. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und schritt hinaus in den Sand.  
„Ich werde euch nicht mehr verteidigen", verkündete er. Die Bewohner des Nomadendorfes starrten ihn an.  
„Was?", erkundigte sich ein Taruner, der die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
„Ich werde euch nicht mehr verteidigen. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr es selbst könnt."  
„Das", kommentierte der Taruner. „…ist wohl ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt!"  
„Sonst hättet ihr mich nicht ernst genommen."  
„Verdammt Blanche, du bist der einzige, der das Dorf retten kann!"  
„Ich rate euch, nach Süden zu ziehen. Ich werde nach Norden wandern und die Krake ablenken. Das dürfte euch ein wenig Zeit verschaffen."  
„Blanche! Das können wir Alles später klären! Du bist der Held, du musst uns verteidigen!"  
„Wenn ich in Mentoran bleiben muss, um ein Held zu sein, dann möchte ich keiner sein."  
„Blanche!"  
Blanche sagte nichts mehr, er wandte sich nur nach Norden und ging los. Er ignorierte die Schreie, die ihm durch den Sand folgten. _  
Sollten sie doch ihr Dorf verteidigen. Ein schönes Nomadendorf, das nicht einmal wandert, nicht arbeitet und sich von einem einzelnen Taruner verteidigen lässt_, dachte er. Früher war es anders. Früher mussten alle Familien kämpfen. Sie werden es wieder lernen. _Sie werden lernen, dass es im Leben nichts geschenkt gibt, nicht einmal das Leben selber._

Er sah den Wüstenkraken auf sich zuschnellen. Teilnahmslos zog er sein Schwert und hieb auf das Monster ein. Es verschwand jaulend Richtung Westen. Er wartete einen Moment. Eine Minute. Eine Stunde. Einen Tag. Eine Woche. Er stand auf und ging denselben Weg wieder zurück, den er gekommen war. Seine Fußspuren erkannte er nicht mehr, so wechselhaft war die Wüste. Er erreichte das Nomadendorf und eine Totenstille empfing ihn. Nichts Anderes hatte er erwartet. Ein Großteil der Häuser war zerstört. Der Kraken war da gewesen. Er hatte das getan, zu dem die Natur ihn auserkoren hatte, sein Territorium zu verteidigen. Blanche sah fast ein bisschen traurig in das leere Dorf. Er wollte nicht wieder nach Mentoran zurückkehren, sobald er es einmal verlassen hatte. Nichts wartete dort mehr auf ihn. In einer Hütte fand er einen Mantel, eine Hose, Schuhe, sämtliche Kleidung in weiß. Erstaunt sah er sich um. Den Besitzer würde es nicht stören, das wusste er. Weiß, wie er nun aussah, schritt er nach draußen, nur um einen Taruner eine Handbreit vor seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Rasch wich er zurück.  
„Warum hast du das getan?", zischte der Taruner. „Du bist kein Held! Du bist ein schlechter Anführer! Alle sind weg! Der Kraken hat das halbe Dorf verwüstet!"  
„Ich sehe es", sprach Blanche ruhig. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was der Taruner zu sagen hatte.  
„Ich bin kein Held", stimmte er zu. „Ich habe es auch nie behauptet. Das Dorf brauchte jemanden, dem es folgen konnte. Ich habe nie darum gebeten, diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Sie haben mich zu dem Anführer verdammt, der ich nicht sein wollte. Jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg."  
Der Taruner warf ihm noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, den Blanche mit einem mitleidvollen erwiderte und der Namenlose verschwand. Blanche trat hinaus auf den Platz in der Mitte des Dorfes und ging zur Grenze der Hütten. Er sah eine Gruppe aus verschiedensten Rassen auf sich zu kommen.  
_Mal sehen_, dachte er._ Vielleicht ergeben sich neue Möglichkeiten…_

_Gegenwart_  
„Gaga! Wir sagen den Leuten in der Stadt Bescheid, dass wir heute Abend die Versammlung haben. Hilfst du mit?", fragte la Vaca.  
„Klar doch!"  
Sie nahmen sich eine von Regley angefertigte Kopie der Einwohnerliste und machten sich auf den Weg. Die erste Kandidatin wohnte nicht weit vom Hauptquartier entfernt. Der weibliche Serum-Geist öffnete die Tür, offensichtlich umständlich, da sie in der anderen Hand ein gefährlich aussehendes Schwert hielt.  
„Was gibt's?", fragte sie, nicht unhöflich, aber bestimmt.  
„Äh. Sie sind…" Gaga blickte kurz auf die Liste, „Nija Apameia, Serum-Geist, wohnhaft in Konlir?"  
„Sind wir doch alle, nicht wahr?"  
„Nun. Stimmt. Sind Sie es?"  
„Jupp."  
„Dann möchten wir Sie informieren, dass heute Abend eine Versammlung stattfindet. Eine Art Lagebesprechung, wenn Sie so möchten…"  
„In Ordnung, tun Sie das."  
„Äh. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie ebenfalls erscheinen würden. Sonst wäre ihr Mitspracherecht verwirkt…"  
„Natürlich geh ich hin! Schließlich möchte ich raus aus der Stadt…"  
„Aber haben Sie nicht gerade gesagt, wir sollen ohne Sie anfangen?"  
„Du sagtest, du möchtest mich informieren. Also meinte ich, du solltest das tun…"  
Lachend schloss der Serum-Geist die Tür vor der Nase des Arbeiters. La Vaca grinste und bedeutete Gaga, weiterzugehen. „Frauen…", murmelte Gaga. La Vaca meinte nur:  
„Das ist der Grund, warum die Serum-Geister immer als böse verhöhnt bleiben…"  
_  
Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Verdammt, ich bin der schlechteste Mathematikstudent in Konlir!", maulte Gaga. Lupo sah ihn an. „Ich sagte dir doch schon, du sollst deine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch stellen. Nur weil die Anderen besser sind als du, heißt es nicht, dass du schlecht bist."  
„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"  
„Du brauchst nicht auf einer Stufe mit dem Rest zu stehen. Du hast andere Qualitäten. Du bist für andere Aufgaben gedacht, das merkst du früh genug…"  
„Aber die verdammten Serum-Geister! Die machen mich krank! Immer tun sie besserwisserisch und belehren einen! Wir hätten sie ein für alle Mal ausrotten sollen!"  
„Du berufst dich auf den alten Kampf zwischen der Zusammenkunft und dem Bündnis. Vergiss aber bitte nicht, dass weder du, noch ich, noch jene Serum-Geister am Leben waren, als dieser Konflikt begann. Sie haben keine Ahnung, warum sie kämpfen und trotzdem tun sie es. Weißt du, wie sehr die wirklichen Genies unserer Zeit, Shakespeare, Thomas, Wilde, wie sie ihre Weggefährten damals verachteten, für das, was sie begannen? Sie wussten genau, dass beide Seiten eine Lawine losgetreten hatten, dessen Ende noch heute nicht in Sicht ist. Die Serum-Geister, von denen du sprichst, haben nichts dazugelernt. Sie werden daher niemals große Denker werden. Berühmt, vielleicht. Intelligent, vielleicht. Aber keine echten Denker. Möglicherweise werden sie verehrt, aber nicht als Wert für diese Welt geschätzt. Du warst niemals ein Mathematiker, Jiko. Ende nicht wie die Serum-Geister, die du für Besserwisser hältst, denn jetzt kennst du das Geheimnis. Das Geheimnis, warum diese Welt seine Probleme nicht beiseite legen kann. Beurteile die Zusammenkunft nicht so hart, denn auch unter ihnen gibt es Geister wie uns, die die Dummheit unserer Vorfahren verachten. Das ist der Grund, warum die Serum-Geister immer als böse verhöhnt bleiben. Begehe nicht denselben Fehler, Jiko…"  
„Du wusstest, dass ich nicht für die Mathematik geeignet bin?"  
„Wusste? Natürlich wusste ich es! Wahrscheinlich wusstest sogar du es!"  
„Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?"  
„Weil du lernen musst, dass du, nur du allein deine Entscheidungen triffst und ihre Konsequenzen trägst. Warte ab, eine Chance wird sich ergeben, dich zu beweisen…"

_Gegenwart_  
„Was sagtest du?"  
„Ich sagte: Das ist der Grund, warum die Serum-Geister immer als böse verhöhnt bleiben."  
Gaga starrte ihn an. „Woher kennst du diesen Satz?"  
„Ich…was? Ich habe ihn irgendwo gehört. Jetzt hierher, der nächste Mensch wartet", sagte la Vaca, bevor Gaga etwas sagen konnte. Sie klopften an der Tür zu einem Haus, das sehr nach einer verfallenen Villa aussah. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür und ein Kämpfer stand vor ihnen.  
„Cyrus?", erkundigte sich diesmal la Vaca, von der Liste aufblickend.  
„Der bin ich wohl", antwortete der Kämpfer.  
„Heute Abend findet eine Versammlung statt. Wir beraten unsere nächsten Schritte. Gut wäre es, wenn du ebenfalls teilnimmst."  
„Klar. Viel habe ich ja sonst nicht zu tun…"  
„Prima. Dann bis heute Abend…"  
Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg, nicht wissend, dass sie gerade den bekanntesten Kämpfer der freien Welt getroffen hatten. Sie hatten fast die Hälfte der Liste abgearbeitet, als Vinyó ihnen entgegenlief.  
„Wir, also Aicard, Chontamenti und ich, haben die Tour schon beendet. Wird Zeit, wieder zum HQ zurückzukehren…"  
Sie erreichten das Hauptquartier, wo sich schon alle versammelt hatten. Nur Regley, Abanderada, Dragus und Geratheon waren nicht anwesend: Sie beobachteten die Tore und führten genau Buch über die Dinge, die sie sahen. Plötzlich flog etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
„Hunderttausend heulende Himmelhunde! Hab ich mich erschrocken!", sagte Aicard und sah aus, als ob er es ernst meinte. Was verständlich war, denn fast jeder war zusammengezuckt, nur Gaga schien zu abwesend zu sein. Vinyó ging ans Fenster und öffnete es. Ohne Vorwarnung riss ihn eine Brieftaube zu Boden. Grummelnd schloss der Zauberer das Fenster und sah sich nach dem Tier um. Notwen war bereits aufgestanden und hatte den Brief vom Bein des Vogels entfernt.  
„Für mich", erklärte Vinyó und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus. Notwen gab ihm den Brief.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Yax.  
„Ein Brief."  
„Tatsächlich? Ich dachte das wäre der Newsletter der Koloaplantagen! Ich meinte den Inhalt!"  
„Es ist der Newsletter der Koloaplantagen…", murmelte der Zauberer mit gespieltem Erstaunen, als sein Blick von Zeile zu Zeile huschte.  
„Vinyó!"  
„Ist ja gut. Ich hab einen Brief an Fenchurch Zacatecas geschrieben. Nicht, das es nötig gewesen wäre, schließlich scheint jeder über die Blockade Bescheid zu wissen…"  
„Aber du wolltest doch auch, dass sie Noir, Alpha und die Anderen informiert, oder?", erkundigte sich Yax.  
„Du hast den Brief gelesen?", fragte Vinyó entsetzt.  
„Den Anfang ja. Ich weiß, ich bin ein elender Hund. Beantwortest du die Frage trotzdem?"  
„Ja zur ersten und ja zur zweiten Frage. Nun gut, ich les die Antwort vor:

Lieber Vinyó. Wie dir sicherlich bekannt sein dürfte, habe ich dringendere Dinge zu tun, als mich um Lappalien wie eure zu kümmern. Meiner Ansicht nach ist es euer eigenes Fehlverhalten, dass euch und euren Mitbewohnern in Konlir nachhaltig geschadet hat. Allerdings bin ich auch ein gütiges und großzügiges Wesen und helfe euch, selbstverständlich gegen ein gewisses Entgelt, bei euren Versuchen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Auch habe ich Alpha, Noir, Deprea und Euphrosyne, sowie Illyrus Reilly und einige Andere kontaktiert. Wir zählten an jedem der Tore fünfzig inkompetent aussehende Revolutionäre. Sedna Kalyke und Ignotexx Helixx werden uns nach Beendigung ihrer jetzigen Mission ebenfalls zur Seite stehen. Nächstes Mal wünsche ich mir allerdings, nur bei wichtigen Neuigkeiten gestört zu werden…

Vinyó blickte auf und sah in die Runde. „Und du hast von allen Leuten, die wir kennen, ausgerechnet sie um Rat gefragt?", vergewisserte sich Regley ungläubig. „Also wenn es eine Person gibt, die uns mindestens so verachtet wie Videm, Al Jazeera und die Revolutionäre, dann ist es doch Fenchurch Zacatecas, oder?"  
„Wer genau ist das?", erkundigte sich Aicard.  
„Frag nächstes Mal nicht. Eine unfreundliche Kämpferin, mehr nicht…"  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
„Wir warten ab, was bei der Versammlung geschieht", beschloss Blanche. „Wie viel Zustimmung wir bekommen…"  
„Wer sollte eigentlich die Rede halten?", fragte Vinyó. Regley scharrte unsicher mit den Füßen.  
„Noch niemand", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Blanche sagte kein Wort.  
„Rede? Klingt als wären wir auf dem Jahrmarkt! Wir sind in der größten Stadt der Welt gefangen. Haben wir Zeit, Reden zu halten?", hakte Yax nach.  
„Eigentlich ist es unnötig", stimmte Blanche zu und erhielt einen vernichtenden Blick von Regley als Dank für diese Bemerkung.  
„Nun, was wir auch tun", fuhr der Taruner fort. „Wir dürfen niemandem auf unserer Seite schaden. Das ist unser höchstes Ziel…"

_Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Wir dürfen niemandem auf unserer Seite Schaden zufügen. Dies soll unser höchstes Ziel sein. Auch dürfen wir niemals zulassen, dass Menschen in unserem Umfeld geschädigt werden. Wir müssen Alles daran setzen, jene zu retten. Das ist unser Eid", schloss der Zauberer. Vinyó blickte gelangweilt zu seinen Kollegen. Er, wie alle Anderen, kannte diesen Eid auswendig, da sie ihn ja selbst geschworen hatten. Langsam wurde es langweilig.  
„Müssen wir diesen Kram bei jeder Versammlung durchsprechen?", fragte der Zauberer links von Vinyó leise. Es war eine rhetorische Frage, schließlich war die Antwort gesetzlich vorgeschrieben. Das war das Problem bei der Reanimationsstätte – es ging nicht nur darum, einen der schwierigsten Jobs der Welt zu erledigen, man musste sich auch an die übersorgfältigen Vorschriften halten. Zu guter Letzt löste der Zauberer die allwöchentliche Versammlung auf, wünschte ihnen Allen noch viel Glück und ging durch die Tür nach draußen. Vinyó und seine Kollegen machten sich routinemäßig auf zur täglichen Übung. Auch das war nervig: Um die höchstmöglichste Leistung erwarten zu können, mussten sich alle Zauberer diesen Übungen unterziehen. Inzwischen kannte Vinyó die Szenarien alle auswendig. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass sie halfen. Sie waren alle auf der Höhe mit sämtlichen neuartigen Methoden, konnten im Schlaf die nötigen Anweisungen herbeizitieren und war daher für den Ernstfall die wohl best trainierte Reanimationsstätte der Welt. _Wahrscheinlich dachten das alle anderen Stätten auch_, dachte Vinyó.  
Sie waren mitten in der Übung, als sie über zwei neue Fälle informiert wurden. Offensichtlich war es eine absolute Sensation, denn der Bote schien kaum die passenden Worte zu finden. Vinyó meldete sich freiwillig – was dem Rest recht war – und erreichte in nur eineinhalb Minuten den entsprechenden Operationssaal. Tatsächlich war es ein sensationeller Fall. Der Magier und der Kämpfer hatten sich offensichtlich gleichzeitig angegriffen. Der Kämpfer hielt noch immer das Schwert umklammert, das dem Magier aus der Brust ragte. Auch der Kämpfer war nicht ungeschoren davongekommen, Vinyó bemerkte auf Anhieb drei Stichwunden in Arm und Seite. Schnell fasste er sich wieder und fällte eine Entscheidung, die ihm noch lange nachgetragen werden sollte. „Zuerst der Magier", wies er die helfenden Arbeiter an. Sie starrten ihn nur an. Inzwischen war ein zweiter Zauberer zur Hilfe geeilt, den Vinyó als seinen Sitznachbarn in der kurz zuvor beendeten Versammlung erkannte. Falls er sich nicht irrte, war sein Nachname Helixx oder so ähnlich. Der Name war allerdings nicht gerade eine Seltenheit. Der Zauberer stellte sich neben Vinyó. „Zuerst der Magier", wiederholte dieser ungeduldig. Endlich schien Leben in die Anderen zu gelangen, denn sie befolgten den Befehl sofort.  
„Moment", unterbrach Helixx. „Was macht der Magier vor dem Kämpfer?"  
„Sterben", sagte Vinyó nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Patienten zu. Mit einem Ruck riss er das Schwert heraus und drückte sofort ein paar Tücher auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen.  
„Hey aber…", begann Helixx.  
„Wenn die Opfer hier reinkommen, verlieren sie ihren Status als Feinde!", erklärte Vinyó ungeduldig. Auch den Anderen schien jetzt unwohl, denn sie rückten unsicher zurück.  
„Verdammt, ihr sollt mithelfen!", rief der Zauberer wütend. Helixx schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er wandte sich nun zu dem verletzten Kämpfer und half diesem.  
_Immerhin_, dachte Vinyó.  
Zwei Stunden später verließen Vinyó und Helixx erschöpft, aber zufrieden den Raum. Als Überraschung wartete ein Kämpfer auf sie.  
„Vinyó Kre?", fragte er.  
„Ja…"  
„Sie sind festgenommen."  
Vinyó traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Wie bitte?"  
„Weshalb?", fragte Helixx und stellte damit die weitaus wichtigere Frage.  
„Sie unterstützten die dunkle Zusammenkunft. Ihnen, Ignotexx Helixx, kann ich leider keinen Vorwurf machen, obwohl sie ihm indirekt halfen. Trotzdem sind sie hiermit verwarnt! Und nebenbei: Sie sollten ihre Geschäfte mit dem Tal der Ruinen einstellen, oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen!"  
„Sie machen Witze!", rief Vinyó dazwischen. Das war wirklich etwas zu unmenschlich.  
„Nein. Allerdings gibt es eine Möglichkeit, sich freizukaufen…"  
„Welche?"  
„Liefern Sie mir den Magier. Das ist Alles…"  
„Was passiert dann mit ihm?"  
„Er wird hingerichtet und es wird sichergestellt, dass er nicht wieder belebt wird."  
„Das geht nicht", unterbrach Helixx. „Er wird automatisch zur Reanimationsstätte der Magier transportiert. Und dort werden sicherlich keine Wiederbelebung verhindern können, oder?"  
„Nun, wir haben soeben eine Methode gefunden, wie wir Feinde in unsere Stätten bringen", erklärte der Kämpfer.  
„Moment! Sie wollen mich verurteilen, obwohl ich nicht einmal ihren Namen kenne, die genaue Anklage, das Motiv oder die Gewissheit, das es rechtlich abgesichert ist?", fragte Vinyó wütend.  
„Ich bin James. Ihnen wird Fraternisierung mit dem Feind vorgeworfen. Der Magier ist uns bekannt und seien Sie versichert: Er ist gefährlich! Zum letzten Punkt…"  
Der Kämpfer, der James hieß, rollte ein Pergament aus. Vinyó brauchte es sich nicht einmal durchzulesen. Das Siegel am unteren Ende reichte vollkommen.  
„Warum holst du dir den Magier nicht einfach, James?", fragte der Zauberer zähneknirschend und benutzte absichtlich die zweite Person Singular.  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht geht, Vinyó", sprach James und zahlte es ihm mit selber Münze heim. „Nach dem Gesetz liegt das Schicksal des Patienten in deiner Hand. Deshalb solltest du uns helfen, oder du wirst vielleicht nie mehr das Tageslicht sehen…"  
Die Drohung ließ Vinyó kalt. „Also willst du, dass ich dir den Magier sofort ausliefere, oder du sorgst dafür, dass ich im Gefängnis lande?"  
„Nicht sofort! Wir können ihn nicht in diesem Zustand töten!"  
„Also soll ich ihn heilen, damit du ihn umbringen kannst? Das macht mich krank!"  
„Dann soll es so sein! Vinyó Kre, Sie sind hiermit offiziell festgenommen, da Sie, statt dem Kämpfer Cyrus Hilfe zu leisten, dem Magier Videm Cor…"  
Plötzlich hörten sie lautes Rufen in dem Raum hinter ihnen. Gleichzeitig stürmten Vinyó, Ignotexx und James zur Tür. Drinnen erwartete sie ein ziemliches Blutbad. Der Magier war offensichtlich zu sich gekommen und hatte vier Arbeiter umgebracht, bevor der noch geschwächte Kämpfer ihn endgültig besiegte. Sie sahen den Körper des Magiers verschwinden. Damit würde er zur Wiederbelebung in die Festung der dunklen Magier gelangen und höchstwahrscheinlich durchkommen. So absurd es klang, der Kämpfer hatte dem Magier soeben unwissentlich das Leben gerettet. Vinyó wusste allerdings auch, dass sich seine letzte Chance gerade buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Ignotexx war eine halbe Sekunde vor Vinyó zu derselben Erkenntnis gelangt. Er schlug den Kämpfer James rücklings bewusstlos. Der Zauberer wandte sich an Vinyó.

„Schnell! Du hast nicht viel Zeit…"  
Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Vinyó nickte Ignotexx noch einmal dankend zu und rannte dann zum Ausgang. Draußen angelangt hörte er schon die Stadtwache näher kommen, die automatisch informiert wurde, wenn im friedlichen Konlir trotz der Gesetzte Menschen zu schaden kamen. Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Er rannte auf den allseits bekannten Fischladen zu. Es war keine sonderlich gute Tarnung, denn schließlich konnte er im Nachhinein nicht behaupten, etwas kaufen zu wollen, aber es war besser als nichts.  
„James…", murmelte Vinyó. „Verdammter Tyrann…"

_Gegenwart_  
„Meine Güte, wir sind so dämlich!", sprach Abanderada, als er das Hauptquartier betrat. Er war gerade von seiner Beobachtung bei den Toren zurückgekehrt. Es regnete in Strömen.  
„Könntest du mich bitte davon ausschließen?", fragte Regley genervt, der das Südtor bewacht hatte und folglich schon ein paar Minuten zuvor zurückgekommen war.  
„Was ist?", fragte Blanche.  
„Wir haben noch kein einziges Mal die Markthalle besichtigt! Es müssen doch Tonnen von Zeug da rum liegen, oder?"  
„Du hast Recht. Wir hatten es einmal bei der Lagebesprechung erwähnt, aber vollkommen vergessen!" Der Taruner schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn.  
„Das gibt uns einige Chancen! Vielleicht gibt es sogar Sprengstoff, das wäre optimal…Nun, ich muss los, das Tor bewachen und sehen, was sich da tut. Am Besten führst du ein paar von uns zur Markthalle und beaufsichtigst eine Zählung, Abanderada."  
„Ich?"  
„Warum nicht? Bis dann…"  
Abanderada grinste und stellte eine Gruppe zusammen. Zwar waren sie Alle gleichberechtigt, aber Abanderada hatte noch nie eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe übernommen. Offensichtlich war Blanche das auch aufgefallen und er hatte prompt gehandelt. Neben Abanderada machten sich nun Geratheon, Vinyó, Chontamenti und la Vaca auf den Weg zur Markthalle. Der Traipser war seit Beginn von Konlir beeindruckt gewesen und konnte, wie er sich gestand, nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum alle Anderen so verzweifelt versuchten, hier wegzukommen. Eigentlich war es ganz schön und friedlich. Die Wälder im Norden, die Stadt im Zentrum und die Wiesen im Osten bildeten eine abwechslungsreiche Gegend. _Wahrscheinlich ist es mehr das Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein_, überlegte Abanderada. _Natürlich ist das Gebiet groß, aber außer Golfsspielen und ein wenig Wandern wissen die Anderen nichts damit anzufangen. Sie sollten vielleicht einmal ihr halbes Leben in einem Höhlensystem verbringen. Das würde ihnen eine neue Sichtweise ermöglichen…_

Jetzt standen sie vor dem großen Gebäude, das, wie Abanderada feststellte, bis auf ein paar kleine Veränderungen ein Ebenbild der Ruhmeshalle im Norden war. Nur der Sinn und Zweck der beiden Gebäude unterschied sich in einem Maße, das jeden blind für die Übereinstimmung machte. Im Inneren war es stockfinster. Nach und nach zündeten la Vaca und Geratheon die Fackeln am Rand der Halle an. Normalerweise leuchteten die Lichter, die von der Decke hingen pausenlos. Jetzt waren sie erloschen, was Geratheon, Vinyó und la Vaca, also jenen in der Gruppe, die die Halle gut kannten, sofort auffiel. Die Halle war so breit, das die Mitte noch immer im Dunkeln lag, obwohl an der Seite Licht brannte. Sogar Chontamenti, der bisher nur ein paar Mal in der Halle gewesen war, wirkte beeindruckt. Abanderada, der die Markthalle noch nie von innen gesehen hatte, verschlug es die Sprache. Das Gebäude wirkte noch größer als von draußen. Überall waren ordentliche Stände aufgebaut, die trotz in der kurzen Zeit der menschlichen Abwesenheit schon eingestaubt wirkten. Die Zeit, wie die Abwesenheit, wurden in jener Halle deutlicher als je zuvor. So vergänglich wie jetzt deutlich wurde, war die Menschheit den Anderen in der Gruppe noch nie erschienen. Sie fühlten sich wie winzige Eindringlinge, die diesen Ort störten.

„Seht mal her", winkte Geratheon. Er war Händler und für ihn musste das hier das Paradies sein. Die Gruppe scharrte sich um ihn und blickte auf den Stand, vor dem der Taruner halt gemacht hatte. Es war kein Stand in dem Sinne, sondern eine Reihe von Tischen, die sich durch die ganze Halle ziehen musste. Und auf dieser Tischreihe lagen Gegenstände, die sie in einem Maß beeindruckten, wie noch nie. Es waren Waffen. Waffen, in welcher Stückzahl sie noch keiner gesehen hatte. Wenn die Markthalle mit dutzenden Menschen gefüllt und hell erleuchtet war, machte es einen schwächeren Eindruck. Jetzt erstreckten sich dutzende, wahrscheinlich hunderte verschiedenster Angriffswaffen vor ihnen. Sie konnten das Ende der Tischreihe nicht sehen, nicht einmal die Stelle, an der die Angriffswaffen aufhören und das Angebot der Verteidigungswaffen beginnen mussten.

_Einst muss dieser Ort voller Leben gewesen sein_, dachte Abanderada. _Jetzt sieht es hier nur noch trostlos aus._  
Vinyó fasste sich als erster wieder und begann mit der Auflistung. Chontamenti, la Vaca und Abanderada folgten seinem Beispiel. Nach ein paar Minuten gaben sie es aufgrund der riesigen Menge an Material auf und beschlossen, nur ungefähre Schätzungen anzugeben.  
„Chontamenti, könntest du vielleicht die Anzahl der Schilde schätzen?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Vierhundert."  
„Schätzen, nicht raten!"  
„Oh, eine größere Aufgabe traut man mir nicht zu, war ja klar! Verdammte Idioten…"  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Vinyó an Abanderada. „Das wird nie was mit dem. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er immer so depressiv ist. Könntest du nicht vielleicht was unternehmen?"  
„Wieso ich?"  
„Na ja, irgendeine Lebenseinstellung muss dir ja zu dieser…wie soll ich sagen…Heiterkeit verhelfen, oder?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er meine Ansicht teilen würde…" Abanderada bemerkte, dass Vinyó ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll ansah. „Na gut. Ich kann dir die Geschichte erklären und du versuchst – vergeblich – es ihm nahe zu bringen, in Ordnung? Keine Angst vor Ohrenschäden durch das Zuhören?"  
Vinyó nickte. „Die Geschichte stammt von dir. Die ist bestimmt nicht gefährlich…"  
„Na dann…"

_Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Pass auf! Wir wissen nicht, was das ist!"  
„DU weißt vielleicht nicht, was es ist. Mir ist klar, dass das die Staubschleiferkönigin sein muss…Die ist bestimmt nicht gefährlich…"  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, ob sie gefährlich ist! Willst du ihr wieder Gedichte vorsingen, oder was? Ich kann dir schon jetzt sagen, dass das nicht klappt!"  
Abanderada und Chimikeppuko lagen auf einem Felsen und blickten auf ein Tal in Kerdis hinab. Dort ruhte eine beeindruckende Kreatur, die, wie Abanderada treffend bemerkte, nicht gerade sehr friedlich aussah. Chimikeppuko wollte das allerdings nicht hören. Das Tier bewegte sich und Abanderada zuckte zusammen. Sie hatten den Wüstenkraken dutzende Male besichtigt und ihn immer wieder zur Weißglut getrieben, falls dies denn bei Kraken möglich war. Es war sicherlich oftmals brenzlig geworden. Nicht umsonst war das Tier als der Schrecken von Mentoran bekannt. Aber hier in Kerdis herrschte etwas Anderes. Die Staubschleiferkönigin war ein wirklich gewaltiges Wesen, sie maß sicherlich neunzig Fuß Länge und verfügte über Klauen, die in der Größe den Hütten des Nomadendorfes glichen. Ansonsten sah sie wie alle Staubschleifer aus: Knurrend über den Boden kriechend, mit dickem Fell und einem sichtlich schlechten Gemüt. All das schien Chimikeppuko vollkommen kalt zu lassen. Abanderada sah es als seine Pflicht, noch einen letzten Versuch zu unternehmen.  
„Tu das nicht! Lass uns nach Hause gehen!"  
„Du spinnst…"  
Ein Stein polterte den Hang hinunter. In der Stille klang es wie Donnergrollen. Die Königin sah auf. Chimikeppuko sah aus, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. Abanderada schaltete schneller und zog Chimikeppuko nach unten, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass es zu spät war. Er hörte ein schleifendes Geräusch und ihm wurde bewusst, dass dies die Namensgebung der Kreatur hervorgerufen haben musste. Witzigerweise hatte er darüber nie nachgedacht. Und jetzt war sich Abanderada nicht mehr sicher, ob er es noch könnte. Die Königin kam näher und dem Traipser wurde klar, dass es nur noch zwei rationale Möglichkeiten gab: Verstecken und Sterben oder Laufen und Sterben. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschied er sich für das Letztere und riss Chimikeppuko auf die Beine. Sie hechteten, nicht wagend, sich umzudrehen, in Richtung Osten. Der Weg nach Hause war ihnen versperrt, daher rannten sie geradewegs auf Mentoran zu. Das Tal, in dem die Königin geweilt hatte, musst am äußersten Rand ihres Revier gelegen haben. Die beiden Traipser sahen die Grenze vor sich. Zu Beginn und in der Verwirrung hatten sie einen Vorsprung von einhundert Metern gehabt, den sie sogar noch ausbauten, da die Königin sich nur schwerfällig über die Hügelkuppe bewegte. Jetzt, im offenen Terrain mussten sie einsehen, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffen würden. Ihnen blieb die Wahl, in Kerdis oder Mentoran auf ihr Ende zu warten. So oder so, sie würden nicht lange warten müssen. Abanderada, der stets der Zögerliche war und eher zurückhaltend auf alle Vorschläge, Kerdis zu verlassen, reagiert hatte, schubste Chimikeppuko durch den Canyon, der den Beginn von Mentoran markierte. Entgegen seiner Hoffnungen machten der Staubschleiferkönigin diese geographischen Grenzen nichts aus. Unbeirrt behielt sie ihr Tempo bei. Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit. Sicherlich dachten viele Menschen bei Schwerelosigkeit an ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl, Bauchschmerzen und ein Kribbeln im rechten Fuß. Doch niemand verbrachte diesen Zustand mit dem Horror in Verbindung, den Abanderada erlitt. Als vielleicht einziges Lebewesen in der Welt, wusste er es einzuordnen. Der Kraken war zurückgekehrt. Hilflos an einem Tentakel hängend, sah er viel zu weit unter sich Chimikeppuko und im Hintergrund die nahende Königin. Ein erschreckendes Déjà-vu-Erlebnis setzte ein. All das kannte der Traipser schon. Das sinnlose Schlagen auf den Wüstenkraken, das fast ohnmächtige Gedicht, das einsetzte und wieder einmal das ungeheure und nervenaufreibende Gefühl, zu fallen. Er fiel, fiel, fiel…landete.

Abanderada schlug die Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er einige Dinge begriff. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Er lag im Sand. Aber kein schlurfendes Geräusch, das wie sonst eine der beiden Urmächte begleitete. Es war ruhig. Es war still. Der Traipser rappelte sich auf. Sofort griffen ihn Kopfschmerzen mit brutaler Gewalt an. Verwirrt blickte er um sich. Er sah einen schwarzen Fleck im Sand vergraben. Abanderada torkelte darauf zu. Es war Chimikeppuko und er hatte zweifellos das zeitliche gesegnet. Auf seinem Gesicht war nichts als Verwunderung zu lesen. Abanderada ließ sich zurück in den Sand fallen. Eigentlich wollte er wieder einschlafen. Egal, ob ein Riesenkraken oder eine noch größere Staubschleiferkönigin warteten. Das zählte irgendwie nicht mehr. Sie waren bestimmt nicht gefährlicher, als andere Wesen. Diese Kreaturen wurden zu Monstern aufgeblasen und wurden, wenn es nach Abanderada ginge, meilenweit überschätzt.

_Gegenwart_  
Vinyó blieb einen Moment stumm. Dann noch einen Moment und dann einen dritten. Zuerst wollte er sich erkundigen, ob Chimikeppuko reanimiert wurde, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Traipser wohl kaum über die nötigen Stätten verfügten. Schlussendlich fragte er, weil ihm nichts Anderes einfallen wollte:  
„Und deshalb bist du fröhlich? Weil dein Freund in der Wüste umgebracht wurde?"  
Der Zauberer konnte nicht wirklich sehen, wie man Chontamenti damit aufheitern konnte. Abanderada allerdings blieb gelassen wie immer:  
„Dort, in der Wüste, als ich in sechzig Fuß Höhe hing, hatte ich mit meinem Leben abgerechnet. Mir wollte nicht einfallen, wie ich, falls mich das Wesen losließ, meinen Fall bremsen wollte. Mir war klar, dass ich den Toten näher als den Lebenden war. Das ist Alles…"  
„Wie, das ist Alles? Aber du hast doch überlebt?"  
„Natürlich. Aber das hätte ich eigentlich nicht sollen. Ich bin ohne einen Kratzer aufgewacht, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden zu nehmen! Nenne es ein Wunder, aber irgendwie, egal wie, habe ich überlebt. Und jede Sekunde, die ich – wie sagt ihr Zauberer? – überfällig´ bin, ist eine Sekunde, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe. Das ist Alles…"  
Vinyó kam nicht umhin, diese Mischung zwischen Optimismus, Wahnsinn und Logik zu bewundern. Allerdings konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie er Chontamenti damit froh stimmen konnte.

Aicard Limoux sah von dem Hügel auf das Tor hinab. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Patrouille sah, wurde ihm etwas unwohl zu Mute. Das hatte mehrere Gründe. Es war ihm klar, dass sie von demselben Magier beauftragt worden waren, dem er jahrelang geholfen hatte. Einerseits war er froh, nicht auf der Seite jener zu stehen, die dort unten lauerten, aber andererseits konnten sie auch gehen, wohin sie wollten und Aicard konnte es nicht. Gerade fiel ihm ein, dass auch die Wachen nicht überall hinkamen. Konlir war für sie so unerreichbar, wie für ihn die Außenwelt. Aber was zählte schon die Außenwelt, in der Konlir das Zentrum war? Sollte es Aicard gelingen, zu entfliehen, verdarb er sich wahrscheinlich jede Chance, je zurückzukehren. Eigentlich war es nur Utopie. Er würde sowieso nicht entkommen, jedenfalls nicht ohne sein Leben zu verlieren, an dem er nun einmal besonders hing. Der letzte Gedanke der innerlichen Diskussion war stets: Das Alles war sowieso noch weit entfernt und momentan bestand seine Aufgabe nur darin, darauf zu achten, dass die Wachen ihre Zeiten nicht änderten, was sie nicht taten, ihre Posten nicht verließen, was sie nicht taten und ihre Stückzahl nicht maximierten, was sie ebenfalls nicht taten. Aicard rief sich zur Ordnung. Wenn er schon diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigen konnte, welche dann?

_Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Sie verlassen bei Sonnenuntergang ihr Versteck. Sie rechnen mit niemandem", erklärte Aicard zum wiederholten Mal.  
„Und diese Informationen sind verlässlich?", hakte Videm nach.  
„Selbstverständlich."  
„Prima. Sie werden ihre Quartiere ahnungslos verlassen, ohne einen Gedanken an den Tod zu verschwenden, der sie erwartet…"  
„Moment!", unterbrach Aicard. „Tod? Du sagtest, es sollte eine Befragung werden!"  
„Du hast uns alle Informationen geliefert, die wir hätten brauchen können. Übrigens habe ich schon gleich einen neuen Auftrag", erklärte Ijiraq und kramte ein Dossier aus dem chaotischen Papierberg auf seinem Schreibtisch. Videm, der die ganze Zeit über nur gestanden hatte, wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Hey! Niemand hat etwas davon gesagt!" Der Magier blickte ihn spöttisch an.  
„Tritt heraus aus deiner Traumwelt, Aicard! Natürlich müssen wir die SAS-Leute umringen, was dachtest du denn? Du hast ihnen wahrscheinlich sogar einen Gefallen getan, denn Ijiraq und seine Leute sind nicht gerade zimperlich bei ihren Verhörmethoden…"  
Ijiraq schien diese Bemerkung nicht verärgert, sondern eher geschmeichelt zu haben, denn er lächelte. Das machte Aicard wütender, als alles Andere. Ijiraq hielt Aicard erwartungsvoll den Stapel Papier hin, der sein nächster Auftrag sein sollte. Der Serum-Geist jedoch drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Videm Corume folgte ihm und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.  
„Lass mich durch!"  
„Nein", entgegnete Videm. „Du musst den Auftrag erledigen, der dir erteilt wurde. Du sollst die Auftragskiller höchstpersönlich ausspionieren. Dir ist doch klar, dass das eine Ehre ist, nicht wahr? Kaum jemand genießt mehr Vertrauen als du, Aicard!"  
„Ist mir egal, ob es eine Ehre ist. Ich war hier hergekommen, um den Leuten zu helfen, nicht um sie zu verraten!"  
„Aicard! Das sind nur Menschen! Sie stehen nicht einmal auf unserer Seite!"  
„Das ist mir auch egal. Ich gehe!"  
Inzwischen war Ijiraq, noch immer das Dossier haltend, hinaus getreten und mischte sich ein:  
„Wirst du nicht. Was dachtest du, was das hier ist, ein Kegelclub? Hier tritt man nicht einfach aus!" Videm hob eine Hand und bedeutete seinem Stellvertreter, still zu sein.  
„Ist in Ordnung, Iji. Aicard, du musst einsehen, wie wichtig das hier für uns und unsere Sache ist! Wenn dieser Auftrag gut erledigt wird – und ich weiß, dass du der Beste von uns dafür bist – dann ist unser jüngster Plan abgesichert, wie nie zuvor!"  
„Ich gehe trotzdem", meinte Aicard. Er sprach jetzt ruhig und sachlich. „Oder wollt ihr mich auch töten? Das bezweifle ich!" Ijiraq lächelte ein eisiges Lächeln und erwiderte:  
„Dich wollen wir nicht töten, aber es gibt da einen Serum-Geist, der den Namen Nija Apameia trägt. Und wir wollen doch nicht, das Nija etwas zustößt, nicht wahr? Es ist kein schwieriger Job, wenn ich es recht bedenke. Und wenn du diese Aufgabe schon nicht bewältigen kannst…welche dann?"  
_Ins Schwarze getroffen_, dachte Videm. _Es lohnt sich immer, Trümpfe in der Hand zu halten, auch wenn man sie manchmal gegen seine eigenen Leute ausspielen muss…Auch der gute Ijiraq wird sich wundern, welche Spuren sein Leben hinterlassen hat…_  
Aicard Limoux starrte die beiden Bosse von Taunt and Tacit an, warf ihnen dann einen zweifellos als hasserfüllt zu identifizierenden Blick zu und schnappte sich das Dossier. Wortlos verließ er Videm Corume und Ijiraq und machte sich zu seinem letzten Auftrag auf.

_Gegenwart_  
„Was machst du für ein trübes Gesicht?", fragte Vinyó, während er zu dem Serum-Geist trat.  
„Ich bin in Konlir, fern meiner Heimat, ohne relevante Chance zu flüchten und umgeben von Menschen, die mich aufheitern wollen. Reicht das?", fragte Chontamenti.  
„Du musst doch aber sicherlich irgendetwas Gutes aus dieser Situation herausfiltern können, oder? Ich meine, positive Argumente gibt es immer!"  
„Ich lebe noch…"  
„Das ist doch was!"  
„…aber wie gesagt: Ich bin in Konlir, fern meiner Heimat, ohne relevante…"  
„Ja, in Ordnung! Dann sollten wir uns deinen Problemen zuwenden, oder?"  
„Du bist ein beschissener Therapeut…"  
„Wie viele kennst du?", grinste der Zauberer.  
„Keinen einzigen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass diese empfehlen würden, sich seinen Problemen zu stellen…"  
„Da hast du vielleicht sogar Recht…"  
Damit herrschte Stille. Zauberer wie Serum-Geist sahen wieder auf das westliche Tor hinab. Sie saßen vor der Markthalle und die Aussicht war nicht übel. Wie die Ruhmeshalle war auch die Markthalle auf einem Hügel errichtet worden. Zwar war der Ausblick von hier nicht halb so gut, wie von der Ruhmeshalle, aber trotzdem war es ein interessanter Ausblick. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Vinyó, ob Chontamenti nur den depressiven Serum-Geist spielte. Jedes Gemüt hätte sich bei diesem Panorama erhellt.  
„Ich wundere mich, ob ich nicht etwas Aufheiterndes sagen könnte…", sprach Vinyó.  
„Das wundere ich mich auch…"  
„Haha…"  
Sie verfielen wieder ins Schweigen. Chontamenti sah nachdenklich aus.  
„Wie bist du Notwen begegnet?", brach Vinyó das Schweigen.  
„Wie?"  
„Vor knapp einem Jahr. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht. Ich und Regley, verwirrt durch die Gegend laufend, dann du und Notwen, dem du erklärst, wie perfekt Serum-Geister dafür geschaffen sind, Sieber zu töten, ich murmele im Vorbeigehen ´Und zu sonst nix´, schon ist Stress und wir wandern ziellos weiter, etc, etc…"  
„Ich erinnere mich…"  
„Du hast wirklich diesen Gold siebenden Idioten die letzten Lichter ausgeknipst?"  
„In der Tat."  
„Gut gemacht. Die stehen größtenteils auf meiner Seite, aber wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung hören willst, sind sie nur…"  
„Ich wurde belogen."  
„Bitte?"  
„Ich war unterwegs, um Geld zu besorgen. Deshalb lernte ich Notwen kennen…"  
„Belogen? Von wem?"  
„Von der Mutter meines Sohnes."  
„Tatsächlich? Nun, wenn das nichts ist…", murmelte der Zauberer gedankenverloren.  
„Ich halte es für eine langweilige Geschichte…"  
„Wir haben alle nur langweilige Geschichten auf Lager. Sieh dich um. Böse Leute möchten uns tot sehen, wir bauen Widerstand auf und so weiter. Glaubst du, damit könnten wir einmal in Geschichten vorkommen?"  
„Sicherlich nicht…"

_Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Positive Argumente gibt es immer", erklärte der Anwalt.  
„Ich bin in einem einfachen Rechtsstreit. Mein Sohn ist alt genug, selbst zu entscheiden, unter wem er aufwachsen soll. Bedenken Sie das."  
„Das tue ich. Aber wie auch immer, es sieht nicht allzu gut für uns aus. Die Mutter ihres Sohnes kämpft ziemlich erbittert. Ihr Anwalt ist sehr gut, das kommt erschwerend hinzu. Allein aus finanzieller Sicht ist es besser, aufzuhören. Meinen Sie nicht?"  
„Was? Natürlich meine ich das nicht! Mir ist egal, wie sie es anstellen, aber ich möchte diesen – wie sagen sie? – Sorgerechtsstreit so rasch wie möglich beenden!"  
„Geben sie auf", riet der Anwalt.  
„Nein! Es gibt doch sicher Mittel und Wege?", fragte Chontamenti. Er stellte damit eine ziemlich unangenehme Frage in den Raum.  
„Ja. Aber sie kosten Geld…"  
„Kein Problem!"  
„Viel Geld…"  
„Kein Problem!", erwiderte Chontamenti nachdrücklich. „Sagen Sie mir einfach die Summe!"  
„Fünfzehntausend Goldmünzen…"  
Chontamenti erwiderte nichts, aber dachte an seinen mageren Kontostand.  
„Bis wann?"  
„Bis zur nächsten Gerichtsverhandlung…"  
„Also?"  
„Morgen. Bis zum nächsten Tag haben Sie Zeit", erläuterte der Anwalt.  
„Was genau geschieht mit dem Geld?"  
„Nun, jeder Richter ist käuflich. Das ist eine Weisheit, die nicht abzustreiten ist."  
„Da haben Sie es", sagte Chontamenti und ließ einen schweren Koffer auf den Schreibtisch donnern, der merklich unter dem Gewicht erzitterte.  
„Nun, ich denke, damit lässt sich eine nette Bestechung ausrichten…"  
„Also? Legen Sie es dem Richter vor die Tür, oder was?"  
„So ungefähr…"  
„Na ja, wenn es mir hilft…"  
„Damit gelangt das Gericht zu folgendem Ergebnis: Das Sorgerecht für Sethos I. aus Reikan geht an die Mutter ebenjenem Serum-Geist über. Eine Berufung auf dieses Urteil ist nicht möglich. Die Verhandlung ist beendet und der Fall abgeschlossen…", erklang die Stimme des Richters, beinahe gelangweilt. Chontamenti starrte ungläubig von einer Person zur nächsten im Saal. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er wieder klar denken konnte. Er fasste einen Plan.

„Was ist passiert?!"  
„Oh, Chontamenti. Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe viel zu tun", erklärte der Richter draußen auf dem Flur.  
„Sie…ich meine…Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Vereinbarung!"  
„Nun, aber die Klägerin hat Sie eindeutig überboten. Schade, aber nicht überraschend…"  
„Wie überboten? Und was ist dann mit dem Geld?"  
„Nun, ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr Anwalt es Ihnen zurückreichen würde…"  
„Hat er aber nicht!"  
Der Richter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mein Problem…"  
„Dann eröffnen Sie das Verfahren erneut!"  
„Unmöglich."  
„Wie viel brauchen Sie jetzt?", erkundigte sich Chontamenti. Der Richter beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Er schien eindeutig nachzudenken.  
„Nun, ich denke mit einer Summe von fünfzigtausend Goldmünzen ließe sich ein neues Verfahren einrichten und Sie würden ein für allemal begünstigt. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie über die nötigen Ressourcen verfügen…"  
„Das Geld ist kein Problem. Ich beschaffe es!"  
_Und hole mir meinen Sohn zurück_, dachte er im Stillen.  
„Nun, wenn Sie es sagen…", sprach der Richter zweifelnd und ging davon.

„Hey, pass auf!"  
„Entschuldigung. Ich habe es allerdings eilig!"  
„Das sieht man! Ich zufälligerweise auch, also wenn du den Weg frei machen würdest…"  
Chontamenti schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider brauche ich dein Geld…"  
„Du scherzt?", vergewisserte sich der Natla.  
„Nein…"  
„Nun, dann werde ich dir die traurige Wahrheit erläutern: Ich habe kein Geld! Ich bin selbst auf der Suche danach, aber das ist für mich kein Grund, herumzulaufen und Leute zu bedrohen!"  
Der Serum-Geist wich zurück und ließ zu guter Letzt die Waffe sinken. Er sah sich in Nawor um und musste sich eingestehen, keinen wirklichen Plan zu besitzen.  
„Tatsächlich? Nun, wie würdest du auf der Suche nach Geld vorgehen?"  
„Zuerst mache ich mir klar, dass ich kein Geld zu suchen brauche. Es ist nämlich schon vor meinen Augen. Siehst du die Sieber?"  
„Ja. Du meinst, wir sollten sie töten und ihr Gold nehmen? Dann los!"  
Chontamenti stapfte durch den Fluss in Nawor auf die Sieber zu und ließ seinen Gegenüber mit leicht verunsicherter Miene und mitten im Satz stehen.  
„Eigentlich meinte ich, wir sollten selbst nach Gold sieben und nicht, die Sieber umzubringen! Ach…egal…mach was du willst…", murmelte der Natla.

_Gegenwart_  
Vinyó schien ehrlich überrascht. „Also…bist du so deprimiert, weil du noch immer nicht das Geld aufgetrieben hast? Warum hast du nichts davon erzählt? Ich bin mir sicher, wir hätten dir mit unserem erworbenen Geld aus Ferdolien aushelfen können…"  
„Wie sollte ich für meinen Sohn sorgen, wenn ich mir stets bei Anderen Geld borge? Nein, ich muss auch mir selbst gute Gründe liefern…", erwiderte der Serum-Geist.  
„Aber du hättest deinen Anteil an dem Prisma-Kristall geltend machen können! Schließlich hast du auch zum Gelingen der… Aktion… beigetragen!"  
„Schon, aber wir haben einstimmig beschlossen, unsere Anteile unseren Aufträgen zu widmen, die ebenfalls Finanzierung benötigen. Ich wollte nicht aus der Reihe tanzen…"  
Vinyó wollte etwas erwidern, aber Chontamenti schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Jetzt ist es sowieso egal. Ich möchte meinem Sohn nicht einen weiteren Wandel aufzwängen. Damit ist Schluss und ich kann mich beruhigt den Auftragskillern widmen…"  
Der Zauberer blieb stumm und blickte wieder in Richtung Konlir. Die Unterhaltung war so weit überraschend schlecht gelaufen. Wahrscheinlich lag das an Vinyó. Sicher war er sich nicht.  
„Noch drei Stunden bis zur Versammlung und du hast immer noch niemanden gefunden, der den Leuten die Wahrheit sagen soll?", fragte Blanche.  
„Nein", erwiderte Regley niedergeschlagen. „Aber vielleicht…"  
„Nein."  
„Aber wir brauchen…"  
„Ja."  
„Und du könntest…"  
„Nein"  
„Na gut…"  
„Warum klärst du sie nicht auf? Es ist nicht so schwer. Du müsstest einfach nur sagen, dass wir hier in Konlir sind, mit einer minimalen Chance zu entkommen und einer maximalen Chance bei dem Versuch zu sterben und dass es Ewigkeiten dauern kann, bis sich die Leute außerhalb um entscheiden. Und du solltest es möglich in der Alles-wird-wieder-gut-und-großartig-Version verkaufen…"  
„Das ist das Problem. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich den passenden…Hintergrund habe…"  
Blanche zog die Stirn kraus. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
„Mein…Lebenslauf ist…verworren, könnte man sagen…"  
„Ach, deiner auch? Was ist bei dir passiert?"  
„Ich war Mitglied in einer…zwielichtigen Bande. Besser kann ich es nicht erklären…"  
„In einer Bande?"  
„Ja. In einer dunklen Bande, aber…"  
„Aber?"  
„Hm. Nein, kein Aber. Eine dunkle, zwielichtige Bande…"  
„Du sprichst vom Kegelclub in Konlir, nehme ich an", fragte der Taruner und zwang sich, ernst zu bleiben, was ihm auch gelang, als Regley weiter erzählte.  
„Man nennt sie, glaube ich, die Jerodar-Diebe. Zumindest hier in Konlir. Sie selbst nennen sich nicht so, sie haben einen eigenen Namen. Frag mich nicht, wie er lautet, ich habe mir geschworen, ihn nie wieder zu verwenden…"  
„Interessant…Ich dachte, du stammst aus einer eher wohlhabenden Familie?"  
„Wohl wahr…"  
„Scheint nicht so gut gelaufen zu sein…"  
„Wohl wahr…"  
_  
Ein Jahr zuvor_  
Regley schnitt eine Grimasse.  
„Warum soll ich mich noch weiterbilden? Ich habe kein Problem damit, einen Job zu bekommen. Wirklich nicht…"  
„Trotzdem bist du damit auf der sicheren Seite", erklärte Ambergris geduldig.  
„Auf der sicheren Seite? Wo bleibt der Spaß? Was habe ich von diesem ganzen Getue, wenn ich keinen Spaß habe?"  
„Immerhin eine Lebensgrundlage."  
„Das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!"  
„Dann bitte, ich möchte dir nichts vorschreiben", sprach Ambergris und deutete zur Tür. Regley zögerte. „Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Natürlich. Geh, wenn du willst, bleib, wenn du willst. Mir ist es egal, du hast meinen Rat gehört. Ich möchte nicht, dass du als einer von jenen endest, die vor zwei Wochen dieses schreckliche Attentat durchführten. Du erinnerst dich, nehme ich an?"  
Natürlich erinnerte sich Regley. Bei diesem Bombenanschlag waren drei Häuser zerstört und viele Onlo getötet worden. Onlo starben fast nie und wurden eigentlich immer reanimiert, daher waren Sachschäden noch verheerender. Die Existenzen jener Onlo waren vorerst zerstört und die Aktion führte zu einem bisher einmaligen Ruf nach Vergeltung in der Bevölkerung aus. Bisher hatten die Onlo vom Krieg der beiden Parteien eher wenig mitbekommen. Jetzt waren auch die Wachen von Anatubien instruiert worden, mit aller Härte gegen die dunkle Zusammenkunft vorzugehen.  
„Aber ich brauche auch etwas Abwechslung!", sprach Regley jetzt hilflos.  
„Dann geh."  
Regley wartete noch einen Moment und stand dann auf. Langsam verließ er das Zimmer. Verließ das Anwesen Regley. Verließ das Land Anatubien.  
„Aha. Sie bewerben sich also für den Beruf als Bankier hier?", fragte der Natla.  
„Das tue ich", stimmte der Onlo zu.  
„Und was für Qualitäten bringen Sie mit sich?"  
Regley wollte antworten, als er lautes Gebrüll hörte.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich!", sprach ein Magier sachte auf einen Arbeiter ein.  
„Beruhigen? Sie verlangen mein Leben von mir!"  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Sie müssen nur die Kredite zurückzahlen. Das ist jetzt wirklich übertrieben!"  
„Übertrieben? Sie arrogantes…"  
Der Arbeiter hechtete über den Schreibtisch auf den Magier zu, der gerade rechtzeitig auswich. Nur noch der Tisch stand jetzt zwischen den beiden.  
„Ich bitte Sie, das ist albern!", sagte der Magier.  
„Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Tijet?", fragte nun auch der Natla.  
„Nein Mr. Angelus, ich habe Alles im Griff", keuchte der Magier und deutete auf zwei Wachen, die sich geflissentlich näherten. „Oder eher die dort…"  
„Also", wandte sich der Natla an Regley. „Wir sprachen über ihre Qualitäten…"  
„Genau", stimmte Regley zu und zwang sich, den brüllenden Arbeiter, der nun unter noch mehr Gebrüll abgeführt wurde, zu ignorieren. „Ich besuchte den höchstmöglichsten Bildungsweg in Anatubien, wie Sie hier ablesen können…"  
Regley zog eine Mappe hervor und zeigte sie dem Natla.  
„Aha. Warum haben Sie sich nicht weitergebildet, diese Möglichkeit stand Ihnen offen, wie ich sehe…"  
„Nun, ich hätte es tun können, völlig richtig. Aber ich wollte diesen Beruf früher kennen lernen, Sie verstehen…"  
„Ah, ein Übereifriger…Meiner Meinung nach sind Menschen wie Sie nicht eifrig, sondern hastig. Das ist ein entscheidender Unterschied…"  
Ein Arbeiter trat an den Natla heran. „Mr. Angelus, der Natla von heute Morgen, Caasi heißt er, ich habe die normalen Schritte eingeleitet, aber wie es aussieht, müssen wir ihn freilassen…"  
„Verstehe", grummelte der Natla. „Was für ein beschissener Tag…"  
Er wandte sich an Regley. „Es tut mir Leid, aber mit ihrem Lebenslauf können wir Sie nicht einstellen. Damit könnten Sie höchstens Mitglied bei den Jerodar-Dieben werden", witzelte er. „Sie scheinen mir einfach nicht den passenden…Hintergrund zu haben. Einen schönen Tag noch…"  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ er den verdutzten Regley zurück.

„Nun, es ist ganz einfach, Provi. Du stielst den kämpfenden Parteien die wertvollen Ketten. Du musst wissen, sie gehören uns! Die Eindringlinge versuchen seit Jahren, uns zu bestehlen. Das müssen wir verhindern. Achtung", sprach der Jerodar-Dieb Arenga. Er gehörte eindeutig der Jerodar-Familie an und war nicht, wie zum Beispiel Regley es war, nur Helfer in der Gruppe. Er hatte die typischen Merkmale seiner Urahnen geerbt und war mit Sicherheit ein hervorragender Dieb. Regley hatte gehört, dass die Jerodar-Familie eine der ältesten Familien der Welt sein sollte. Der Onlo hatte sogar das Gerücht vernommen, alle Menschen, einschließlich der dunklen Magier stammten von ihr ab. Ob das stimmte, wusste er nicht.

„Dein erster Auftrag, Provi", sprach Arenga. Der Dieb nannte Regley nur Provi, anscheinend ein normaler und zum Glück nicht abwertender Titel der Bande für die Onlo. Tatsächlich näherten sich Schritte. Das Echo erklang viele Male in der weit verzweigten Höhle. Unzählige Gänge hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich oftmals Wanderer hier verirrten und ohne Hilfe von Arenga wäre Regley es zweifellos ebenso ergangen. Der Onlo drehte sich zu Arenga, oder zumindest zu dem Punkt, an dem er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Um ihn herum war es leer. Arenga war in den Schatten verschwunden, das ahnte Regley. Es war auf dem Weg schon zweimal passiert und er hatte beobachten können, wie Arenga problemlos mit dem Schatten verschmolz und ohne dass die Opfer es bemerkten, ihnen den Schmuck aus der Tasche zog. Jetzt war wohl er dran. Er zog sich in eine Nische zurück. Sekunden später schritt ein pfeifender Zauberer an ihm vorbei. Regley schlich hinter ihm her. Onlo waren, soweit er wusste, meist die einzigen Neumitglieder der Diebesbande. Niemand außer ihnen und natürlich den Erben der Diebe, wie Arenga einer war, brachten die nötigen Fähigkeiten mit sich. Regley war es gewohnt, leise zu schleichen, wie eigentlich alle Onlo. Doch Arenga und seine Artgenossen hatten ihm demonstriert, dass auch komplette Stille möglich war. Regley selbst war nicht so leise, aber das Echo des stapfenden Zauberers übertönte jedes Geräusch. Mit den geübten Handgriffen, die er von Arenga gelernt hatte, erbeutete er drei bronzene Ketten, die anmutig im schwachen Dämmerlicht der Fackeln erschimmerten. Das war ein Problem in den Höhlen: Hätte man nicht wenigstens alle fünfzig Meter und an jeder Biegung Fackeln aufgestellt, wäre ein Fortkommen für Fremde nicht möglich gewesen. Regley brauchte für die Aktion etwa dreizehn Meter, was Arenga als vollkommen korrekt beurteilte. Der Dieb selbst hatte selbstverständlich nur eineinhalb Meter gebraucht, um vier Ketten zu erbeuten, eine Leistung die selbst unter den erfahrenen Dieben als überdurchschnittlich gewertet wurde. Mit seiner Beute und einem Grinsen kehrte Regley zurück zu Arenga, der anerkennend nickte.

„Ein paar Wochen Übung und du kannst dich im berühmten Zweikampf messen. Du bist ein Naturtalent", lobte er.  
„Danke. Was passiert mit den Ketten?"  
„Wir verkaufen sie."  
„Ihr verkauft sie?", fragte Regley ungläubig.  
„Ja. Früher wäre es nie dazu gekommen, aber heute fehlen uns die finanziellen Mittel. Wir nehmen das Geld, um gewisse…Aktionen durchzuführen…"  
„Aktionen?", hakte Regle mit düsterem Blick nach.  
„Ich weiß, eigentlich ist es unfair. Aber es ist ein anständig bezahlter Job, ein paar Anschläge hier und da…"  
„Gegen wen richten sich diese Anschläge?"  
„Gegen den, für dessen Schaden wir bezahlt werden. Meist gegen Einrichtungen des Bündnisses. Türme, in der Regel. Aber manchmal auch direkt in Konlir oder in Anatubien. So etwas lässt sich nicht vermeiden…"

Regley blickte für einen Moment noch düsterer drein und setzte dann eine freundlichere Miene auf. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn die Jerodar-Diebe für den jüngsten Anschlag auf Anatubien verantwortlich waren und Regley war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das stimmte, dann könnte er unmöglich weiter ein Helfer für diese Kriminellen sein. Arenga war frohen Mutes und führte ihn in die Haupthalle der Diebe. Von hier aus konnte er hinaus gelangen, das wusste Regley. Er hatte sich den Weg vom Höhleneingang nördlich der Bank aller Wesen bis zur Haupthalle genau eingeprägt. Er verabschiedete sich bei Arenga und gab vor, sich noch ein wenig umsehen zu wollen. Er reckte den Daumen, als Arenga ihn daran erinnerte, dass es ungünstig wäre, sich zu verlaufen und wandte sich zum Ausgang. Siebzehn Minuten brauchte er für den Weg und gerade als er befürchtete, er hätte sich verlaufen, sah er den Ausgang vor sich. Weit im Osten sah er das Stadttor von Konlir, weit im Westen die Grenze zu Anatubien. Volle fünf Minuten stand er still zwischen beiden Möglichkeiten. Er fasste einen Entschluss. Warum sollte er nicht nach Konlir reisen? Er war noch nie dort gewesen. Seine Heimat lief ihm nicht weg. Mit den Schultern zuckend machte er sich nach Osten auf, in die größte Stadt der Welt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte er nicht, dass seine Unkenntnis über die Stadt dazu führen sollte, einen Fischladen zu betreten, der ihn durch eine Verkettung verschiedenster Umstände zu den Auftragskillern führen sollte…

_Gegenwart_  
„Hm…", machte la Vaca.  
„Was machst du da, la Vaca?", erkundigte sich Gaga.  
„Ich hab hier einen Namen auf der Einwohnerliste von Konlir gefunden, den ich nicht zuordnen kann…"  
„Und dennoch versuchst du es?"  
„Jap. Ich habe den Namen schon einmal gehört, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wann es gewesen ist. Eine Art Lücke in meinem Gedächtnis. Du weißt, was ich meine?"  
„Nicht wirklich", gestand der Arbeiter.  
„Hm."  
„Und?"  
„Was und?"  
„Lass dir nicht jedes Wort chirurgisch entfernen! Um welchen Namen handelt es sich?"  
„Der Typ heißt Cyrus. Kämpfer, wie er mir sagte…"  
„Den haben wir doch gesehen, oder?"  
„Stimmt. Das haben wir. Es hilft trotzdem nicht…"  
Die beiden Menschen verfielen wieder ins bekannte Schweigen. La Vaca dachte einen Moment nach.  
„Ein Arbeiter", sagte er schlussendlich.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Du fragtest mich, woher ich jenen Spruch kannte. Ein Arbeiter sagte ihn. Das ist der Grund, warum die Serum-Geister immer als böse verhöhnt bleiben. Jetzt erinnere ich mich…"  
„Wie hieß der Arbeiter?", fragte Gaga neugierig.  
„Lupus oder so…"  
„Lupo?"  
„Ja, das war der Name! Lupo, der Arbeiter. Interessanter Kerl. Sehr gesprächig…"  
„Wann hast du ihn gesehen?"  
„Möglicherweise ungefähr vielleicht ein Jahr her", schätzte la Vaca vage. „Schwer zu sagen, ich kann mich kaum erinnern. Mein Langzeitgedächtnis ist entweder für verdammt lange Zeiten oder für gar nichts zu gebrauchen. Dazwischen merk ich mir kaum etwas…"  
„Tja. Ich schätze, der Arbeiter war mein Vater…", meinte Gaga.  
„Du machst Witze. Es gibt keinen Arbeiter auf der Welt, der dir weniger ähnelt, soweit ich es beurteilen kann…"  
„Aber…"  
„Ts. Ich versuche, dir hier ernsthaft etwas mitzuteilen und du machst Scherze. Darafu kann ich verzichten!" Wütend stand la Vaca aus und ging nach draußen. Da wollte er dem Arbeiter fast seinen Berufszweig verraten und er machte nichts als Witze. Konnte es stimmen? Nein, Lupo hatte er wirklich anders als Gaga erlebt. Allerdings hatte er ihn auch nicht nach seinem Nachnamen gefragt. Wieder verdrängte la Vaca den Gedanken. Schwachsinn war das. Von tausenden Arbeitern hatte er ausgerechnet den Vater von Gaga getroffen? Ausgeschlossen. La Vaca ging die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und durch die Tür nach draußen. Die Sonne schien noch ziemlich hoch am Himmel. Draußen traf er Yaxva, der gerade eine Tasche mit Wasserflaschen füllte und lauthals über den Platzmangel fluchte. Schlussendlich gelang ihm das, was la Vaca zuerst für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
_Wahrscheinlich ein Zaubertrick_, dachte la Vaca. _Die Magier sollen ja wirklich allerhand Tricks beherrschen…_  
Yax blickte auf zu dem Kämpfer. „Du siehst aus, als hätte dich jemand in eine Bäckerei eingeschlossen und dir den Mund zugeklebt. Was ist dir denn passiert?", erkundigte sich der Magier.  
„Vergiss es, nicht so wichtig. Nur ein Grund mehr, mir die Beine zu vertreten…"  
„Klingt fast nach einem Grund mehr, jemandem mit den Beinen zu treten", setzte Yax nach.  
„Ach was. Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich wollte noch einmal zu den östlichen Hügeln. Schließlich dauert es noch mehr als zwei Stunden bis wir uns wieder treffen…"  
„Gutes Argument."  
„Kommst du mit?"  
„Ich? Nein. Soweit wollte ich auch wieder nicht gehen", lachte la Vaca.  
„Nun, ich kann es dir nicht verdenken…"  
La Vaca kam auf eine Frage zu sprechen, die er seit seiner Kindheit mit sich herumtrug. „Könnte ich dich fragen, ob es stimmt, dass Magier mit Magie kämpfen können?"  
„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du das fragen könntest. Zur Frage: Ich habe einen Schwur abgelegt, nichts, was ich in der Festung der Magier erlernte an jemanden, der kein Magier ist, weiterzugeben. Nur soviel sei gesagt: Wir heißen nicht umsonst Magier, ebenso wenig wie die Zauberer grundlos Zauberer heißen…Tja, auf Wiedersehen Rico."  
„Auf Wiedersehen Yax."  
La Vaca wunderte sich selbst über diese merkwürdig förmliche Konversation. Irgendwie war der Magier komisch. Das musste aber nichts heißen, hier waren alle Leute irgendwie komisch. Hier hatten scheinbar alle böse Geister. Alle.

_Möglicherweise ungefähr vielleicht ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Kundschaft", flüsterte Andrist. La Vaca sah auf. Tatsächlich lief dort ein Arbeiter. „Hm", machte der Kämpfer. „Der sieht nicht reich aus…"  
„Egal. Los geht's", sprach Andrist. Bevor la Vaca widersprechen konnte, stand sein Freund auf und begann mit der üblichen Story. Er hatte sich als verletzter verkleidet und stand so am Fuße des Abhangs, von wo er die Opfer normalerweise herunterlockte, um sie von la Vaca niederzuschlagen und ausrauben zu lassen. Normalerweise. Dieser Arbeiter schien nur höchst ungern die sichere Straße verlassen zu wollen. La Vaca, der sich sonst kaum für die Gespräche interessierte, hörte diesmal genauer hin.  
„Entschuldigung", krächzte Andrist in einer typisch kränklich klingenden Patientenstimme.  
„Ja bitte?", fragte der Arbeiter höflich.  
„Ich hatte einen Unfall und brauche dringend Hilfe", sprach Andrist weiter. Eigentlich hätten die meisten Personen bereits das Weite gesucht, oder wären bereits zu Hilfe geeilt.  
„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich der Arbeiter.  
„Ich wurde angegriffen!"  
„Wann?"  
„Eben gerade erst!"  
„Tatsächlich. Dann haben sie sich ja in Windeseile einen 1A-Kopfverband herrichten können! Respekt."  
La Vaca biss sich auf die Lippe. Das lief wirklich nicht gut.  
„Nun denn", sprach der Arbeiter und schritt langsam den Abhang herunter. „Wo seid ihr?"  
„Wer?", fragte Andrist in gespielter Verwunderung, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war,  
„Deine Komplizen."  
„Eigentlich hat er nur einen", erklärte la Vaca und trat aus seinem Versteck.  
„Ah ja. Höchst ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise sind es immer mehr als drei."  
„Hast du sonst keine Probleme?", fragte Andrist aggressiv.  
„Nun, unter forensischen Gesichtspunkten seid ihr ungewöhnlich, wahrscheinlich einmalig! Ich schätze, er hat dich auf die Idee gebracht?", wandte sich der Arbeiter an la Vaca, der daraufhin nickte.  
„Verstehe. Nun, ich schätze, ihr möchtet mich ausrauben?"  
„Richtig!", sprach Andrist zähneknirschend.  
„Stört dich das nicht?", fragte la Vaca, verwundert über den lockeren Tonfall des Arbeiters.  
„Nun, ich habe gerade vergeblich versucht, meinem Sohn zu erklären, worin der Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse liegt, jetzt hält er mich für letzteres. Ich kann nicht wirklich verlangen, dass ihr es versteht, aber ich habe größere Sorgen…"  
„Dann geh", sagte la Vaca.  
„Spinnst du?", rief Andrist. „Du wirst ihn jetzt angreifen, sofort!"  
„Nein, werde ich nicht", erklärte der Kämpfer ruhig.  
„Verdammt Rico, du wirst ihn nicht laufen lassen!"  
„Doch."  
„Na warte!", schrie Andrist und rannte auf den Arbeiter und den Kämpfe zu. Mühelos schlug la Vaca den Serum-Geist bewusstlos. Mit trauriger Miene wandte er sich an den Arbeiter.  
„Wie heißt du?"  
„Lupo."  
„Geh, Lupo. Sag jenen, die es hören möchten, dass Rico de la Vaca, der rote Blitz von Nawor, niemandem mehr schaden wird…"  
„Was ist mit Andrist?"  
„Er wird nicht verstehen, warum es manchmal besser ist, schlechter zu sein", sprach la Vaca.  
„Das ist der Grund, warum die Serum-Geister immer als böse verhöhnt bleiben…"  
„Wohl wahr. Jetzt geh."  
Lupo Gaga ging davon und ließ la Vaca zurück. Dieser dachte noch einen Moment nach und wandte sich dann nach Westen, wo gerade in einem surrealistischen Licht die Sonne unterging.

_Gegenwart_  
Yax blickte vom Hügel in das Tal herab. Weit im Osten sah er das Stadttor. Hätte er noch Zeit gehabt, hätte er den Wachen dort einen Besuch abgestattet. Friedlich grasten in der Ferne die Schafe. Ihnen war der ganze Trubel vollkommen egal und dafür beneidete Yax sie.  
„Na, auch auf der Suche nach Pulloverschweinen?"  
Yax fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein Kämpfer und deutete in die Richtung der Schafe.  
„Wie bist du…?"  
„Ach, den Trick kann…"  
„Moment! Eine bessere Frage: Wer bist du?"  
„Wer ich bin? Der Geist der stets verneint…"  
Als der Kämpfer merkte, dass dies Yax nicht als Antwort genügte fügte er an: „Mein Name ist Cyrus. Und du bist Yax."  
„Ach, du kennst mich?"  
„Du bist einer von den Verrückten, die versuchen aus Konlir zu entkommen, natürlich kenn ich dich…"  
„Du meinst also, es ist unmöglich?"  
„Entkommen? Nein, ich sage nur, dass es verrückt ist…"  
„Wieso?"  
„Yaxilein…", spottete Cyrus in einer arglosen Stimme. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du wüsstest nicht, was gerade draußen passiert? Zum ersten Mal in unserer Geschichte sind sich die Mächtigen der Welt ihrer wirklichen Ziele bewusst geworden. Draußen läuft die Propaganda auf Hochtouren, kann ich mir denken. Alle bösen Pläne sind offenbart worden und trotzdem ist noch niemand gekommen, um sich auf unsere Seite zu stellen. Findest du das nicht merkwürdig? Es gibt für mich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wurden sie umgestimmt oder getötet. Ich vermute ein bisschen von beidem ist wahr…"  
„Hilfe wird kommen!", versprach Yax, der sich an den Brief von Fenchurch erinnerte.  
„Ich bitte dich! Der Gast, der durchs Fenster flieht wird es sich zweimal überlegen, ehe er durch die Tür zurückkehrt. Wenn ihr etwas erreichen wollt, dann zählt nur auf euch selbst. Diese Taktik hat bei mir auch stets funktioniert…"  
„Was schlägst du vor?"  
„Das will ich nicht – noch nicht – sagen. Aber sei gewiss, mein Konzept ist wirksamer."  
„Kommst du zur Versammlung?"  
„Schwer zu sagen", murmelte Cyrus nachdenklich. „Ja, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich dort meine Zeit verschwende, zumindest ist es besser, als woanders meine Zeit zu verschwenden…Dann kann ich mich auch über Notwen und Blanche lustig machen…"  
„Du kennst die beiden?", fragte Yax scharf.  
„Nun, Notwen habe ich tatsächlich einmal getroffen, aber Blanche kenne ich nur vom Hörensagen, wie du sicher auch…"  
„Wie meinst du das? Blanche ist berühmt?", grinste Yax.  
„In meinem Berufszweig schon", murmelte Cyrus.  
„Und was hältst du von ihm?"  
„Psychisch falsch gepolt. Stark gestört. Hat vermutlich alle seine Klassenkameraden gekillt, als seine Mami vergessen hat, ihm ein Keksilein in die Brotdose zu stecken…"  
„Ernsthaft, bitte", meinte Yax und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Na ja, das war mein erster Eindruck. Jetzt halte ich ihn nur noch für stark gestört und merkwürdig ernst. Nun, sind wir das nicht alle?"  
„Du vielleicht", witzelte der Magier. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit. Wenn wir noch rechtzeitig zur Versammlung kommen wollen, sollten wir jetzt losgehen…"  
„Nach Ihnen, Mr. Hyde", sagte Cyrus. Yax verstand diese Anspielung nicht.

_Ein Jahr zuvor_  
„Ich brauche nur eine Unterschrift von Ihnen", erklärte Yax ruhig.  
„Und was passiert dann?", fragte der Arbeiter misstrauisch.  
„Dann haben Sie Insolvenz angemeldet. Das klingt schlimm, ist aber kein Untergang."  
Schlagartig änderte sich die Stimmung des Arbeiters. „Kein Untergang? Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie schaffen es", versicherte Yax.  
„Sicher? Sie wissen gar nichts von mir! Nicht einmal wie ich heiße! Und jetzt wollen Sie mir sagen, dass alles kein Problem ist?"  
„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie sie heißen, aber es ist trotzdem notwendig, dass Sie unterschreiben. Damit zahlen Sie ihre Kredite zurück…"  
„Sie müssen mir helfen!", unterbrach der Arbeiter. „Wirklich!"  
„Tut mir Leid. Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."  
„Sie sind verrückt!", rief der Arbeiter.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich!", sprach Yax beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
„Beruhigen? Sie verlangen mein Leben von mir!"  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Sie müssen nur die Kredite zurückzahlen. Das ist jetzt wirklich übertrieben!"  
„Übertrieben? Sie arrogantes…"  
Der Arbeiter hechtete über den Schreibtisch auf den Magier zu, der gerade rechtzeitig auswich. Nur noch der Tisch stand jetzt zwischen den beiden.  
„Ich bitte Sie, das ist albern!", sprach Yax.  
„Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Tijet?", hörte er eine Stimme.  
„Nein Mr. Angelus, ich habe Alles im Griff", keuchte er und deutete auf zwei Wachen, die sich geflissentlich näherten. „Oder eher die dort…"  
„Sie müssen mir helfen!", rief der Arbeiter jetzt immer wieder.  
„Helfen Sie sich selbst und unterschreiben!", erwiderte Yax genervt, als der Arbeiter abgeführt wurde.

„Ich bitte Sie. Seien Sie vernünftig!"  
Der Arbeiter war gerade wieder aufgestanden, um sich auf den Magier zu stürzen. In der Nebenzelle hörte Yax zwei Natla mit eindeutigem Dialekt reden.  
„Ich kann keine Insolvenz anmelden, verstehen Sie?", sagte der Arbeiter, der zwar stehen blieb, sich aber beruhigte.  
„Ich verstehe."  
„Sie verstehen?", fragte der Arbeiter verwundert. „Ich muss die Kredite nicht zurückzahlen?"  
„Welche Kredite?"  
„Bitte? Die Kredite natürlich, die…" Der Arbeiter stoppte. „Sie…äh…wissen nicht zufällig, wie ich heiße, oder?"  
„Doch, natürlich. Aber vor kurzer Zeit hatten wir hier ziemlich viel Hektik und ich schätze, Ihre Akte ist dabei verloren gegangen. Ein Jammer…"  
„Ach so. Ich verstehe…", sagte der Arbeiter und lächelte.  
„Nun, es steht Ihnen frei, zu gehen", meinte Yax und gestikulierte zum Ausgang. Ein stummer Blick des Dankes, dann war der Arbeiter verschwunden. Yax blieb noch einen Moment stehen und ging dann auch in Richtung des Ausgangs. Dort kam ihm Cicero Angelus entgegen.  
„Haben Sie den Arbeiter entlassen?", fragte Cicero wütend.  
„Ja. Er hatte das Recht, zu gehen."  
„Hatte er nicht! Gerade eben kommt die Stadtwache hier herein und sagt mir, dass ihr Arbeiter ein gesuchter Spion ist! Und Sie lassen ihn entkommen! Sie sind gefeuert, fristlos, endgültig, für immer und ewig!"  
„Ich hatte ihn für normal gehalten…"  
„Sind wir das nicht alle? Ich muss jetzt noch so einen wahnsinnigen Natla laufen lassen. Tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie Probleme..."  
Yax blieb stumm. Es war keine Lüge in den Augen des Natla. Er sagte die Wahrheit. Er, Yax, hatte tatsächlich einen Verbrecher davonkommen lassen, den er für einen verarmten Familienmenschen gehalten hatte. Wortlos holte er die Akte des Arbeiters hervor, drückte sie Cicero in die Hände und verschwand.

_Gegenwart_  
„Ja. Äh. Nun. Ihr alle wisst sicher, warum wir hier sind. Die… äh… Revolutionäre… äh… haben uns hier eingesperrt, in der Stadt…"  
„Das wissen wir!", unterbrach ein Kämpfer.  
„…äh…und…", stotterte Regley weiter. Geratheon betrat die improvisierte Bühne und schleppte ein merkwürdiges Gerät mit sich. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren!"  
„Was soll das?", fragte Regley nervös.  
„Nun, ihr habt die Leute so schön zusammengetrommelt, da nutze ich doch meine Chance! Also, dies hier ist die Zukunft. Ich werde dieses Gerät das „Fahrrad" nennen. Ein guter Name, nicht wahr?"  
„Verschwinde!", rief ein weiblicher Serum-Geist. Aicard zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme kannte er nur zu gut.  
„Und, äh. Hallo? Ich würde gerne weiterreden! Wir müssen…äh…äh…"  
„Wir müssen hier weg", kam eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Blanche tauchte auf und stellte sich neben Regley. „Wir alle wissen das. Wir alle müssen das wissen! Einst war diese Stadt einzigartig in der Welt und sie ist es noch immer! Jeder, der hierher wanderte, hatte seine Gründe. Manche verließen schlechte Jobs, andere schlechte Menschen und wieder andere schlechte Städte. Sie kamen hierher, um etwas zu finden, oder einer Sache zu entkommen, um etwas zu bekommen, um etwas auszugraben oder um etwas zu vergraben oder liegen zu lassen. Sie kamen mit kleinen Träumen, oder großen Träumen oder gar keinen. Und genauso werden wir entkommen. Jeder hat Ziele, doch ein Ziel muss uns zusammenbringen und zusammen stark machen: Das Ziel zu entkommen. Denn wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können, werden wir…"  
„Großartig!", unterbrach ein Kämpfer. Cyrus hatte bisher stumm neben Yax gesessen. Nun endlich war er aufgestanden. „So wollt ihr entkommen? Indem ihr euch zusammenschließt, zum Konlir City Shuffle? Das kann nicht funktionieren!"  
„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Abanderada genervt.  
„Ich bin Cyrus, der Lautlose, wie mich manche nennen…"  
Augenblicklich entstand Gerede. Yax schien überrascht, er hatte noch nie von einer solchen Person gehört, zumindest wusste er nicht, dass Cyrus bekannt zu sein schien.  
„Ich verstehe", sprach Notwen. „Ausgerechnet du möchtest uns jetzt sagen, was wir tun sollten?"  
„Ah. Notwen. Die Gasgranate unter den Auftragskillern! Ist lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, nicht wahr?"  
„Beantworte meine Frage!", drängte der Natla.  
„Nein."  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Das ist meine Antwort. Nein. Ich werde euch nicht sagen, was ihr tun solltet. Ich will euch sagen, was ihr tun müsst."  
„Ach. Wahrscheinlich sollen wir uns verstreuen und uns von den Revolutionären einfangen lassen!"  
„Wieder daneben", erklärte Cyrus. „Ihr sollt nicht kämpfen. Ihr müsst fliehen."  
„Fliehen? Natürlich wollen wir fliehen! Aber kämpfen müssen wir doch trotzdem, oder?", brabbelte der Kämpfer dazwischen, der auch zu Beginn der Versammlung gesprochen hatte. Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Viele sahen nichts, wenige einen Blitz und nur Blanche und la Vaca wurden die Geschehnisse vollends gewahr. Cyrus zog sein Schwert, bewegte es in einer fließenden Bewegung über Brustbein bis zur Schulter des Kämpfers. Augenblicklich sackte dieser zusammen.  
„Neuer Sheriff in der Stadt", sprach Cyrus, dessen Schwert schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Bleibt auf der Hut. Aber eine interessante Frage!", fuhr er fort. „Ich wiederhole noch einmal: Wir müssen nicht kämpfen, sondern fliehen!"  
„Für mich hängt das auch irgendwie zusammen", kommentierte Chontamenti, der sich zuerst wieder gefasst hatte. Blanche schaltete sich ein. „Ich muss Chontamenti zustimmen. Wir können nur durch die Tore entkommen."  
„Es gibt einen zweiten Weg."  
„Erleuchte mich", grummelte Vinyó, der sich zu dem Kämpfer gebeugt hatte, nur um dessen Tod festzustellen. Gespannte Stille setzte ein. Dann sprach Cyrus.  
„Über die Berge, ich dachte, das wäre klar…"


	16. Kapitel 15: AWOL

**Kapitel 15 – A.W.O.L**

Yax gähnte ausgiebig. Er saß im Cafe Simplicissimus, das verlassen in der Innenstadt dalag. Er war soeben vom Wachdienst am Südtor zurückgekehrt. Es war neun Uhr am Morgen. Gedankenverloren starrte er umher und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Vinyó hereinkam.  
„Morgen."  
„Hi. Auch gerade vom Wachdienst wieder da?"  
„Jup. Am Nordtor. Eigentlich hätte ich auch da bleiben können, mehr ist hier auch nicht los. Sieht ziemlich verlassen aus, nicht wahr?"  
„Tja, die Tage der Betriebsamkeit sind vorbei…"  
„Sagst du. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf Wachdienst. Gaga hatte meine vorletzte Schicht übernommen, daher kann ich gleich wieder los", grummelte Vinyó.  
„Geh nicht hin", riet Yax.  
„Witzbold. Notwen bringt mich um…"  
„Wie soll er dich hier finden?", fragte Yax rhetorisch. Schließlich hatte der Zauberer ihn ja auch gefunden.  
„Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Klar! Hab ich etwa Lust auf diese Scharade? Seit Tagen überwachen wir nur, ohne irgendwas zu tun. Notwen muss halt lernen, dass wir bessere Dinge zu tun haben…"

„Ah, Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Cyrus grinste breit und sah sich um. Vor einem schiefen Bild an der Wand blieb er stehen.  
„Das, meine Freunde, ist wahre Kunst!", sprach er bedeutungsvoll und breitete gestikulierend die Hände aus. Er versuchte, das Bild gerade zu rücken. Vergeblich.  
„Tja, warum seid ihr hier?", fragte der Kämpfer erwartungsvoll.  
„Streik", meinte Yax nur.  
„Ah, Sciopero! Proletarier aller Länder, vereinigt euch!"  
„Du brauchst Hilfe", sagte Vinyó nur im verächtlichen Tonfall.  
„Das", erwiderte Cyrus und nickte anerkennend, „stimmt vielleicht. Trotzdem, ihr seid hier, seit gut fünf Minuten und habt noch nichts getan! Ich bitte euch, wir sind in einem Cafe, hier muss es doch irgendwo was zu trinken geben…"  
Seine Stimme verlor sich in einem Murmeln, als er hinter die Theke und in einen Vorratsraum trat. Yax und Vinyó sahen sich, ihre Augen verdrehend an, als auch schon ein triumphaler Aufschrei zu vernehmen war.  
„Ha! Was sagte ich? Ein respektabler Weinkeller, sowie ein noch respektabler Vorrat an Taunektarbier. Die Feier kann beginnen!"  
Mit zwei Flaschen tatsächlich erstklassig aussehendem Wein schritt er zurück. Mit einem Geräusch, das Vinyó und Yax zusammenzucken ließ, zog der Kämpfer einen kleinen Dolch und wollte gerade die Flasche köpfen, als eine Stimme ihn unterbrach.  
„Was soll das werden?"  
Der weibliche Serum-Geist Nija Apameia stand im Türrahmen. Cyrus sah sie verdutzt an.  
„Ich, geehrte Dame, werde nun dieses kostbare Gut Kultur vernichten und nichts kann mich aufhalten!"  
Erstaunt über den höflichen Umgangston des Kämpfers blieb Vinyó stumm, doch Yax wandte sich an den Serum-Geist.  
„Tut uns Leid, aber…"  
„Stopp!", unterbrach Nija, als Cyrus erneut ansetzte, die Flasche zu köpfen.  
„Niemand kann mich aufhalten", verkündete der Kämpfer in absichtlich tiefer Grabesstimme.  
„Nur über meine Leiche!", grummelte der Serum-Geist und zog ein Schwert.  
„Das ist albern!", kommentierte Cyrus, wechselte aber im selben Moment den Dolch von einer in die andere Hand.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sich la Vaca, der durch die Tür trat.  
„Vergiss es. Setz dich lieber hin und guck zu. Gerade läuft das Morgenprogramm. Zorro", erklärte Yax und deutete auf Cyrus und Nija, die sich abwägend umkreisten.  
„Auch gerade wieder vom Wachdienst zurück?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Den ganzen Weg vom Osttor, ja", bekundete la Vaca und setzte sich tatsächlich hin. Zu weiteren Erklärungen kam er nicht, denn Cyrus hatte plötzlich zugeschlagen, im selben Moment seine Bewegung gestoppt und mit einem zweiten Dolch versucht, das Schwert aus den Händen des Serum-Geistes geschlagen. Diese jedoch sah die Bewegung kommen und hieb mit aller Kraft gegen den heransausenden Arm. Cyrus wich aus, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf, führte wütend eine ganze Tirade von Hieben mit den Dolchen aus und warf sich dann auf Nija. Krachend flogen beide gegen die Wand. Die ganze Zeit über hatten la Vaca, Vinyó und Yax den Kampf beobachtet, jetzt blickten sich die drei Zuschauer fragend an und standen auf. Gerade noch so gelang es ihnen, die beiden Gegner zu trennen.  
„Das ist mein Cafe du Spinner und wenn du noch einmal versuchst, meine Geschäftsordnung zu verletzen, bringe ich dich um!", fuhr Nija auf. Cyrus setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, stoppte dann aber und blickte verdutzt drein.  
„Dein Cafe?"  
„Ja, verdammt!"  
„Ach so ist das! Meine Güte, hättest du das gleich gesagt", sprach der Kämpfer grinsend, riss sich mühelos von Yax los, der ihn festhielt und sammelte seine Waffen ein.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst eine Kundin, die mir den Wein abluchsen will!"  
„Denk erneut!", grummelte Nija Apameia.

„Äh…", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Aicard Limoux stand da und blickte etwas verdutzt drein. Nija fuhr herum, blieb einen Moment stocksteif stehen und griff dann erneut nach ihrem Schwert.  
„Ist in Ordnung, er ist nicht von der Lebensmittelkontrollbehörde oder so etwas", erklärte Vinyó hastig.  
„Das weiß ich", sprach Nija in einem gefährlichen Tonfall.  
„Äh. Entschuldigung", brachte Aicard dann hervor.  
„Westtor, schätze ich?", fragte Yax gelangweilt. Niemand antwortete ihm. Er wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu und überlegte mit all seiner geistigen Kraft, wie es ihm gelingen könnte, die Farbe der Tischdecke mit bloßer Gedankenkraft zu verändern.  
„Die kommt etwas spät, die Entschuldigung", fauchte Nija.  
„Tja. Ist…äh…viel passiert", stammelte Aicard. „Jedenfalls hattest du Recht. Damals. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen…"  
„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Vinyó. Auch er wurde ignoriert.  
„Immerhin siehst du es ein", kommentierte Nija. Aicard wartete offensichtlich auf noch eine Bemerkung, die aber nicht kam. Noch immer verunsichert stand er im Türrahmen.  
„Kann ich…äh…reinkommen, ohne dass du mir den Kopf abschlägst?"  
„Ja.", sprach Nija nur. Vorsichtig machte Aicard einen Schritt in Richtung der verdutzten Cafebesucher. Sofort schnellte Nija nach vorne.  
„Angsthase", zischte sie amüsiert, als Aicard sofort wieder zurückwich. Offensichtlich hatte sie dem Serum-Geist genug Angst eingejagt und das Spiel wurde langweilig, denn sie erklärte ihm genervt:  
„Ist in Ordnung. Wenn ich dich töten wollte, hätte ich es bei der Versammlung getan…"  
Das schien Aicard kaum zu besänftigen, trotzdem schritt er vorsichtig an die Theke.  
„Ich persönlich finde", meldete sich Cyrus zu Wort, „dass wir jetzt vielleicht die Flasche öffnen könnten…"  
„Erst musst du bezahlen", erinnerte Yax vorsichtig, um eine weitere Eskalation zu vermeiden. Er hatte nicht begriffen, was eben geschehen war und alles, was er nicht begriff, verängstigte ihn.  
„Natürlich bezahle ich!", sagte Cyrus indigniert. Er holte einen Beutel Goldmünzen hervor und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf die Theke, die fast zusammenbrach.  
„Hier!", verkündete er andachtsvoll. „Reicht für das halbe Lokal!"  
„Es ist kein Lokal, es ist ein Cafe", erinnerte Nija ihn. „Trotzdem danke."  
„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Cyrus bissig.

„Verdammt, wo seit ihr gewesen?!", fragte Gaga erzürnt, als er das Cafe betrat.  
„Hi Gaga!", stieß Yax fröhlich aus und prostete ihm zu. Gaga ignorierte ihn.  
„Notwen ist jetzt schon genervt. Er hat mich geschickt, um nach euch zu suchen!"  
„Sag ihm", murmelte Vinyó, „…sag ihm, dass wir uns endgültig von unseren Aufgaben losgesagt haben. Wir kämpfen hier für Freiheit, Leben und das Recht auf Freizeit!"  
„Das soll ich ihm sagen? Er bringt mich um! Dann bleib ich lieber hier…"  
Gaga setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem schon Vinyó und la Vaca saßen.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten unseren eigenen Staat gründen!", erklärte der Zauberer.  
„Ganz genau!", stimmte Cyrus zu. „Wir machen unsere eigenen Gesetze und niemanden stört es! Unsere Flagge ist dann ein weiß-blauer Kompass auf blauem Grund!"  
„Wer kommt auf so eine dumme Idee?", fragte la Vaca dazwischen. Bevor Cyrus antworten konnte, meldete sich Vinyó zu Wort.  
„Unser Land brauch auch einen Namen!"  
„Hundertprozentig!", stimmte Yax zu und erhob sein Glas erneut. „Und unser Land soll heißen…Buran!"  
„Das ist schon vergeben", warf Aicard ein, der sich skeptisch zur neuen Staatsgründung dazugesellt hatte.  
„Hm. Dann…Apamaios! Benannt nach Grundstückbesitzerin Nija Apameia, nicht wahr?", fragte der Magier in Richtung Theke.  
„Hm?", machte Nija.  
„Wir haben gerade ein Land nach dir benannt. Fühle dich geehrt!"  
„Tue ich. Trotzdem müsst ihr zahlen."  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Yax wieder den Anderen zu.

„Land im Süden von Konlir, fünf Buchstaben."  
„Anatubien."  
„Anatu…passt nicht", kommentierte Gaga, allerdings erst, nachdem er alle fünf Kästchen gefüllt hatte. Yax und Vinyó vermieden es, sich anzusehen.  
„Buran", flüsterte Cyrus im Vorbeigehen.  
„Buran!", stieß der Arbeiter aus und kritzelte es hastig nieder.  
„Meine Güte, Gaga. Heute übertrumpfst du uns alle", bemerkte Yax.  
„Oh. Danke. Allerdings bin ich nicht annähernd auf Aicards Niveau. Seht euch an, was der hier alles ausgefüllt hat. Wertpapier an der Börse stand hier und es hat keine zwei Minuten gebraucht, da schreibt er Aktie auf. Brillant, oder?"  
„Ja. Wahrhaftig", sagte Vinyó und dann leiser zu Yax: „Allerdings weniger brillant, diesem Kretin das Rätsel zu geben. Wieso hat er das gemacht, wo ist Aicard?"  
„Da hinten", antwortete der Magier und deutete hinter die Theke. Dort war der Serum-Geist mir Nija im Gespräch.  
„Was meinst du, was hatte der Streit vorhin zu bedeuten?", fragte der Zauberer neugierig.  
„Ich schätze, sie waren beide Mitglieder in einer fanatischen Sekte", riet Yax.  
„Keineswegs! Er war Mitglied, aber sie Kritikerin. Sie hat die Hälfte aller seiner Freunde umgebracht, er stieg frustriert aus der Sekte aus und sie erkor sich augenblicklich zu deren Anführerin!"  
„Meinst du?", fragte Yax skeptisch.  
„Du kannst drauf wetten, so lief es ab!"  
Dass der erste Satz seiner Schlussfolgerungen der Realität sehr nahe kam, konnte Vinyó ja nicht wissen.

„Danke", meinte Aicard.  
„Wofür?", fragte Nija.  
„Dass du mich nicht verraten hast."  
„Hätte ich Grund dazu gehabt?", fragte sie spöttisch.  
„Allen Grund in der Welt", erwiderte Aicard.  
„Wahrscheinlich. Aber was hätte das genützt? Bist du also immer noch Mitglied bei TaT?"  
„Nicht mehr. Eigentlich war dies mein letzter Auftrag. Ich hab mich um entschieden."  
„Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
„Du brauchst es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte schon früher geplant, diese verdammte Organisation zu verlassen…"  
„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"  
„Ich hatte meine Gründe", erwiderte Aicard.  
„Hab ich schon erzählt, was mir in eben diesem Cafe einst passiert ist?", fragte Vinyó.  
„Nein", erwiderten la Vaca und Yax unisono.  
„Nun, ich betrat gerade dieses Cafe…"  
„Wann?", unterbrach Yax.  
„Etwa zwei Jahre dürfte es her sein…"  
„Dieses Cafe?"  
„Ja verdammt!"  
„War nur eine Kontrolle…"  
„Na ja, jedenfalls kaufe ich mir einen Kaffee und ein paar Kekse."  
„Welche Sorte?"  
„Irrelevant."  
„O.K."  
„Dazu kaufe ich eine Zeitung, nur um das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen."  
„Du löst Kreuzworträtsel?"  
„Halbtags."  
„Welche Zeitung? Der Konlir-Kurier?"  
„Nein. Ich finde ihn zu oberflächlich aufgemacht. Ich wählte die Teidam-Times."  
„Vollkommen in Ordnung", stimmte la Vaca zu.  
„Ich setze mich an einen Tisch. An diesen Tisch, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich möchte es genau schildern: Die Kekse lagen in der Mitte, der Kaffee auf meiner rechten Seite, das Rätsel auf meiner linken Seite."  
„Wieso so herum? Bist du Linkshänder?"  
„Ja. Seht ihr es vor euch?"  
„Als ob es echt wäre", stimmte Yax zu.  
„Was ihr nicht vor euch sehen könnt, weil ich es noch nicht beschrieben habe, ist der Zauberer, der bereits an dem Tisch saß. Mir gegenüber."  
„Wie sah er aus?", wollte la Vaca wissen.  
„Durchschnittlich. Wie ein Zauberer."  
„Gelangweilt?"  
„Ganz genau. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er gleich etwas Merkwürdiges, Bizarres tun würde…"  
„Doch was tat er?", hakte der Magier nach.  
„Er beugte sich vor. Er nahm die Packung Kekse. Er riss sie auf. Er nahm einen Keks. Und…"  
„Was?"  
„Aß ihn."  
„WAS?"  
„Er aß ihn!"  
„Was um alles auf der Welt hast du gemacht?", fragte la Vaca, ungläubig über ein solches Verhalten.  
„Unter diesen Umständen tat ich, was jeder Zauberer getan hätte: Ich war gezwungen, es zu übersehen."  
„Warum denn?"  
„Wie gesagt, dass sind Dinge, auf die man nicht vorbereitet ist. Nie in meinem Leben, nicht von meiner Familie, meinen Lehrern, meinen Freunden oder Bekannten und auch nicht von meinen primitivsten angeborenen Instinkten hatte ich je gelernt, wie ich auf einen Zauberer zu reagieren hatte, der meine Kekse klaute und futterte!"  
„Also ich hätte…", begann la Vaca und stoppte. „Nein. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich auch keine Ahnung gehabt, was ich machen sollte…Also, was passierte dann?"  
„Ich starrte wütend auf das Kreuzworträtsel und überlegte fieberhaft, ein anderes Wort für ´egoistisch´ zu finden…"  
„Wie viele Buchstaben?", fragte Yax.  
„Elf."  
„Ichsüchtig?"  
„Nun, die Lösung blieb aufgrund meiner Wut fern meiner Gedankenströme. Der Kaffee war zu heiß, um ihn zu trinken. Mir blieb nur noch eine Option. Ich gab mir selbst einen Ruck, nahm einen Keks und versuchte mit aller Kraft, nicht zu bemerken, dass die Packung mysteriöserweise bereits offen war."  
„Also wehrst du dich nun doch!"  
„Ja. Ich aß den Keks. In einer Art und Weise, wie sie symbolischer nicht sein könnte. Offensichtlich, ganz deutlich, damit der Zauberer auch nicht den geringsten Zweifel haben sollte, was ich da tat. Wenn ich einen Keks esse – dann bleibt er gegessen!"  
„Was tat der Zauberer?"  
„Nahm sich noch einen. Ehrlich!", setzte er hinzu. „Genau das ist passiert. Er nahm sich noch einen Keks, er aß ihn. Einfach und sonnenklar. So sicher, wie wir hier in diesem Cafe sitzen! Und das Problem war: Weil ich das erste Mal nichts gesagt hatte, war es irgendwie noch schwieriger, das Thema beim zweiten Mal aufs Tapet zu bringen. Was hätte ich sagen sollen? ´Entschuldigen Sie…ich habe leider nicht übersehen können, äh…´ Funktioniert nicht! Nein, ich ignorierte es womöglich mit noch mehr Nachdruck als zuvor."  
„Du meine Güte", seufzte la Vaca.  
„Ich starrte auf das Kreuzworträtsel, fand kein anderes Wort für egoistisch und der Kaffe war immer noch zu heiß. Ich legte daher einen Wagemut an den Tag, wie ihn jenes, also dieses Cafe noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Ich nahm einen weiteren Keks. Und eine Sekunde, nur eine einzige Sekunde, begegneten sich unsere Augen. Dann blickten wir wieder weg. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ein bisschen Elektrizität in der Luft lag. Es baute sich ungefähr in dem Moment etwas Spannung über dem Tisch auf…"  
„Das glaube ich gern…"  
„Auf diese Art und Weise machten wir die ganze Packung durch. Ich, er, ich, er, ich…"  
„Die ganze Packung?", fragte Yax ungläubig.  
„Nun, es waren nur zehn Kekse, aber für uns war es ein Kampf unter Gladiatoren, der über sämtliche Kekse der Welt entscheiden sollte!"  
„Gladiatoren hätten im Freien kämpfen müssen. Körperlich anstrengender", bemerkte la Vaca.  
„Schon möglich. Aber zurück zu den Keksen. Die leere Packung lag leblos zwischen uns. Der Zauberer stand, nachdem er sich von seiner schlechtesten Seite gezeigt hatte, endlich auf und verließ das Cafe. Ich war sichtlich erleichtert, könnt ihr euch denken. Kaum fünf Minuten später war mein Kaffee ausgetrunken, ich stand auf und nahm die Zeitung und unter der Zeitung…"  
„Ja?"  
„Lagen meine Kekse."  
„Was?", fragte Yax mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Was?", fragte la Vaca krächzend.  
„Tatsächlich", erklärte Vinyó.  
„Nein!" Magier und Kämpfer schnappten nach Luft und warfen sich vor Lachen auf den Boden. „Das ist die krasseste Geschichte, die ich je gehört habe", grinste Yax.

„Ja, schön", sprach Aicard, der sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Aber momentan habe ich auch Probleme mit Kreuzwortsrätseln. Also, bitte gebt mir ein Oxymoron!"  
„Friedenstruppen!", schlug Yax vor.  
„Steuerrecht", meinte Vinyó.  
„Es lebe der Tod!", rief la Vaca grinsend.  
„Eile mit Weile", erwiderte Yax.  
„Zaubertrick", meinte Vinyó.  
„Postapokalyptisch, vielleicht?", fragte Cyrus skeptisch.  
„Bitte!", unterbrach Aicard. „Lasst mich ausreden. Das Wort hat dreizehn Buchstaben!"  
„Also doch Friedenstruppen!", stieß Yax wütend hervor.  
„Friedenstruppen hat fünfzehn Buchstaben."  
„Hat es nicht!"  
„Meine Güte, Yax. Ein außen stehender Beobachter würde denken, unser Bildungswesen hätte an dir versagt…"  
„Holzeisenbahn", sprach eine Stimme von der Tür. Notwen blickte sie düster an.  
„Hey, unsere Nebelmaschine ist da!", rief Cyrus grinsend.  
„Warum wart ihr nicht bei euren Wachdiensten? Momentan müsste Regley dran sein, wo ist er? Seit heute Morgen geht mir einer nach dem anderen verloren!"  
Vinyó und Yax blickten sich an. „Wir wissen, wo Regley ist…"  
Die Beiden führten Notwen um die Ecke, wo Regley gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl saß. Als der Onlo Notwen erblickte weiteten sich seine Augen und er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, wobei der Stuhl mit ihm umfiel. Yax und Vinyó stellten ihn wieder hin.  
„Es hat nur uns beide gebraucht, um ihn zu fesseln, aber fünf Leute, um ihm den Knebel zu verpassen", erklärte Yax und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Notwen entfernte den Knebel, der sich als die Armbinde für die Wachedienste herausstellte. Regley krächzte.  
„Ich…krchhh…" Dann begann er mit ruhiger Stimme erneut. „Ich wuchs in einer zivilisierten und harmonischen Welt auf. Ich lernte die goldene Regel, nach der ich niemandem schaden sollte und bis auf ein paar finanzielle Geschäfte hielt ich mich daran. Aber in diesem Fall: ICH WILL DIESES LUMPENPACK AUFGEHÄNGT SEHEN!"  
Yax und Vinyó blickten sich mit gespielter Furcht an.  
„Ich will sie in Ameisenhügeln vergraben haben, ihre Leichen mit Honig getränkt! Ich will sie gerädert und gevierteilt sehen und die Stücke möchte ich in Arrest nehmen! Ich wurde noch nie in meinem Leben so gedemütigt!"  
„Sachte", sprach Notwen und verpasste dem Onlo den Knebel. Dann wandte er sich an Yax und Vinyó, die leise drucksten. „Mitkommen!"  
Sie traten auf die Straße draußen.  
„Wisst ihr, Regley hat eigentlich Recht!"  
„Notwen, du weißt doch, er hätte nur genervt und so konnten wir ihn im Auge behalten. Wir brauchen einfach nur eine Pause, weil wir nicht ewig nur diese Routine ertragen können."  
Notwen nickte. „Na ja. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr Regley befreit. Ich gehe zurück zum Hauptquartier…"  
„Du könntest auch bleiben" schlug Vinyó vor.  
„Nein, denn anders als manch anderer arbeite ich. Bis dann…"  
„Bye", rief Yax hinterher und wandte sich unmittelbar an Vinyó. „Du hast doch nicht vor, Regley zu befreien, oder?"  
„Natürlich nicht, du etwa?"  
„Neeeeeeein…", meinte der Magier mit einem langen Grinsen.

„Warum bist du der Meinung, dass Massenmord eine strafbare Handlung ist?", erkundigte sich Chontamenti gelassen. Abanderada zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ist ja auch irgendwie Mord, oder?"  
„Ja. Aber du meinst doch Massenmord als spezielle Straftat."  
„Tja, man tötet ja besonders viele Personen, nicht?"  
„Na und?"  
„Das ist doch schlimmer als Mord!"  
„Na und? Kein Grund, es strafbar zu machen"  
„Es wird doch noch mehr Leben ausgelöscht!"  
„Nicht, wenn du, wie ich es tue, Leben als Intelligenz und Intellekt bewertest und umgekehrt."  
„Dann wird eben mehr Intelligenz ausgelöscht", meinte Abanderada verzweifelt über die Sturheit seines Gegenübers.  
„Nein. Jede Person ist individuell intelligent. Die Anzahl der Personen ist nicht relevant."  
„Aber man tötet doch trotzdem mehr Menschen!"  
„Na und? Das ist egal, wenn man meinen Maßstab verwendet…"

„Da stand ich nun", sprach Cyrus. „Umgeben von dreißig bewaffneten Stadtwachen. Sie fragten mich, ob ich freiwillig aufgeben würde, oder sie mich töten müssten. Da erklärte ich ihnen, dass es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit gibt. Das schien ihnen nicht zu gefallen. Also griffen sie an und das war ihr Fehler. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nämlich nur darauf hinweisen, dass sie mich auch einfach laufen lassen könnten. Tja, irgendwie besteht die Welt nur aus Missverständnissen, nicht wahr?"  
Die beiden weiblichen Natla, die zugehört hatten, schienen nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, was er meinte. Inzwischen waren zwei Dutzend neue Besucher angeströmt und das Cafe Simplicissimus erfreute sich bester Kundschaft.  
„Ich meine", fuhr Cyrus fort. „Ich meine, das Leben ist werden und vergehen und meistens habe ich für letzteres gesorgt. Bin ich deshalb ein schlechter Mensch?"  
Als niemand antwortete, schien Cyrus etwas gelangweilt zu sein. Vinyó und Yax traten neben ihn, halfen ihm auf und trugen ihn zu einem leeren Tisch in der Ecke.  
„Ich brauche Hilfe", grummelte Cyrus.  
„Das steht außer Frage", murmelte Vinyó.  
„Wir brauchen Hilfe", grummelte Cyrus.  
„Auch das stimmt zweifellos", erwiderte Yax.  
„Ich meine…ich meine…die Gehirne!"  
„Ja", nickte Vinyó verständlich und mit Doktormiene.  
„Ja", nickte auch Yax. Nach einer Pause fragten beide gleichzeitig: „Was ist damit?"  
„Das ganze Meer ist voller Gehirne! Was das kostet! Wir haben hier an Land so wenig Hirn, es ist fast erschreckend! Nehmt allein die Menschen als Beispiel! Wir Menschen sorgen uns einen Dreck um das Meer und was passiert?"  
„Nichts?", schlug Yax vor.  
„Genau! Nichts passiert! Dem Meer geht es gut! Egal, ob wir helfen oder zerstören wollen, am Ende bleibt nur letzteres, Zerstörung! Mein Vorschlag", fuhr Cyrus fort und winkte Magier und Zauberer näher zu kommen. „Mein Vorschlag wäre, alle Idioten der Welt in eine Stadt einzusperren und der Natur ihren Lauf zu lassen!"  
„Nun, mit dir hat man den ersten Schritt getan", murmelte Yax.  
„Und die gescheiteren Menschen, die keine Idioten sind?", erkundigte sich Vinyó, offenbar mit echtem Interesse. Daraufhin fing Cyrus so stark an zu lachen, dass der Zauberer Angst hatte, den ersten Lachtod seit seinem Medizinstudium mitzuerleben.  
„Die gescheiteren Menschen! Brillant!", kicherte Cyrus, als ob er dem Wahnsinn verfallen wäre. „Mein lieber Dr. Jekyll, es gibt keine gescheiten Menschen. Es hat sie nie gegeben!"

**Kapitel 15,2 – There and Back Again**

Es war Nacht. Zwei Gestalten schlichen durch die Nacht. Bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlichen sie durch die Dunkelheit. Als sie ein Geräusch hörten, huschten sie rasch in eine Nische und warteten, ohne zu atmen. Eine Katze lief an den Gestalten vorbei. Aufatmend gingen sie weiter, liefen im Zickzack durch die Straßen von Konlir. Sie kletterten an einer Hauswand hoch und liefen geduckt auf den Dächern weiter, stets huschten ihre Augen hin und her, über den Himmel und den Boden, um ja keine böse Überraschung erleben zu müssen. Sie erreichten das Dach eines mehrstöckigen Gebäudes und sahen von dort auf ein kleineres Dach, etwa zehn Meter unter ihnen herunter. „Dort unten", zischte eine der Gestalten. Die andere Gestalt nickte und holte ein Seil hervor. Sie ließen sich herab und standen nun auf dem Dach des kleineren Gebäudes. Sie liefen auf eine kleine Luke zu, die in die Decke eingelassen war. Sie öffneten die Luke und sahen hinunter.  
„Wie tief?", fragte die erste Gestalt.  
„Vier Meter, hat man mir gesagt", antwortete Gestalt Nummer zwei.  
Ohne abzuwarten, ließen sie sich in das Loch hinab. Sofort zogen sie ihre Waffen, rügten sich aber gleich darauf dafür, dass sie überreagiert hatten. Sie befanden sich in einem Raum, der nur mit Spiegeln bestückt war. Im ersten Moment hatten beide gedacht, umzingelt zu sein. Leise schlichen sie zur Tür, öffneten sie und spähten hindurch. Sie befanden sich im ersten Stock. Wachsam umher sehend stiegen sie die Stufen der Treppe hinab, die ins Erdgeschoss führte. Gestalt Nummer eins winkte in die rechte Ecke und wandte sich nach links. Sorgsam durchsuchten sie den Raum, bis Gestalt Nummer zwei plötzlich triumphierend aufschrie.  
„Regley, altes Haus. Da bist du ja! Meine Güte, hättest du mal was gesagt, wären wir dir sofort zu Hilfe geeilt…"  
„Du sollst doch nicht immer so lange feiern", stimmte jetzt auch Gestalt Nummer eins zu, der neben die beiden getreten war.  
Vinyó und Yax traten zu dem Onlo und befreiten ihn von dem Knebel und den Handfesseln. Bevor sich Regley vollends von dem Stuhl befreit hatte, waren Vinyó und Yax über ihre Vergesslichkeit lachend in der Nacht verschwunden.


	17. Kapitel 15,3 Das Nennen der Namen

**Kapitel 15,3 – Das Nennen der Namen**

Nun, vielleicht wird es Zeit für eine prägnante Zusammenfassung der Namen in „Auftragskiller". Das wird allerdings nicht funktionieren. Trotzdem möchte ich ein paar Namen erklären, auch wenn die meisten klar sein dürften.

Notwen Caasi – lest es nur rückwärts.

Blanche – Bemächtigt euch der französischen Sprache. Oder nein, halt. Lieber nicht. Ich hab's versucht, es funktioniert nicht!

Rico de la Vaca – La Vaca wird in der Geschichte erwähnt, ansonsten nehmt einfach das „de" und das „Vaca" weg und die Sicht wird klarer.

Jiko Gaga – Nun, er wird seinem Nachnamen gerecht, nicht wahr?

Videm Corume – Das dürfte ein Anagramm sein, nämlich das einer Arie. Doch für den eigentlichen Grundgedanken kann ich nur wieder empfehlen, den Vornamen rückwärts zu lesen. Wenn euch das nichts sagt, dann macht euch keine Gedanken mehr darüber.

Chontamenti – Tipp: Wikipedia. Aber falls ihr eine sinnvolle Erklärung sucht, fragt nicht mich. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, wie der Name zur Figur passt.

Sedna Kalyke – Wieder wichtig: Wikipedia. Übrigens wurden Sedna Kalyke und Euphrosyne Adrastea nach demselben Prinzip benannt.

Illyrus Reilly – Siehe auch: Walter O'Reilly.

Mr. Noir – Selbstverständlich der Gegenspieler von Blanche. Wie könnte es anders sein?

Deprea Vandamál – Nun, Deprea dürfte klar sein. Vandamál ist isländisch und spricht auch für sich.

Richard Cory – Nun, ich gebe zu, ein komischer Name ist es schon.

Für alle anderen Namen kann ich nur sagen:

Entweder sind sie frei erfunden, oder die Lösung ist leicht zu finden.

Goodbye and Good Night

(er)zira(phael)


End file.
